Cat, Dog and Spider
by Solsynnia
Summary: Alice Nightrave the Cat, Ciel Phantomhive the Dog and Alois Trancy the Spider, are the Queen's ever-loyal bringers of justice (and chaos). When Her Majesty orders these three young heirs to team up on joint missions, they find themselves and their demon butlers clashing while on and off the job. [Chapter 1 has been rewritten and improved!]
1. Cat and Spider

I looked back this fanfic (which was my first one ever) and thought of all the grammar mistakes, all the purple prose and all the overwritten paragraphs I wrote. My perfectionist senses were tingling, so I tasked myself with the duty of rewriting the beginning to improve it (in some way at least).

Note: words in _italics_ are thoughts and words between these *...* are sound effects

Enjoy reading and excuse my amateurish past-self who wrote the rest of the chapters!~ (n_n)

* * *

><p><strong>Cat of Truth and Spider of Lies.<strong>

~ Epilogue ~

Two young earls titled the Dog and the Spider served the Queen and fulfilled the duties she bestowed upon them, with deadly efficiency. The Dog's duty was to sentence anyone who opposed Her Majesty's laws into the darkness, while the Spider's duty was to destroy them within the darkness. However, before the condemned were destroyed there was another creature involved. That creature was a young countess titled the Cat, her duty came between the two. It was her job to pass the final judgement on the condemned, to see if they could redeem themselves, before leaving them in fate's hands.

The final judgement was a process comparable to sorting souls into their rightful place from purgatory, or comparable to a shinigami deciding the future of the 'dead' by watching their cinematic records. In order to pass the final judgement, the Cat had to slink deep into the condemned one's psyche and claw out their true thoughts, emotions and desires. The Cat saw it as the most invasive and shameless task of all but still did it because it had to be done.

Alice, the Cat and the young countess of the Nightrave manor, was still a child but she matured enough to know that the world and its people hid a sinister side.

* * *

><p>The butler pulled back the reins and stopped the dark steeds in their tracks. The wheels of the horse-drawn carriage clattered to a halt on the Spider's territory.<p>

A girl with purplish back hair stepped out the carriage, brushed imaginary dust off her black and purple Gothic Victorian dress, and drew in and out three deep breaths. Sweat rolled down her face and mixed feelings of dread and anticipation twisted in her gut.

_'Go forth.'_ She thought while her amethyst eyes shone. _'I need to now, more than ever.'_

She strode forth with her shoulders square and headed towards the Spider's manor, his lair. She stopped directly in front of the closed entrance and reached for the door knocker. Her palms got clammy and her nerves roared for round six against her forced resolve.

"There's no turning back,'' She said in a strong, clear voice that betrayed her inner one. "I will fulfill my duty as the Queen's Cat."

Meanwhile, her butler led the steeds to the nearby stable and contemplated the meaning of life. _'D_amn it to hell, life's meaningless.' He thought with a frown. Deep contemplation was never his forte, it was better to leave it to the angels.

"Lucian, where are you...?"

The butler's ears perked up at the sound of his seal-bound contractor's quavering voice.

The sun rays increased in warmth around the girl who stood frozen, she didn't dare knock.

_'Alois Trancy, the one who sent me those unsettling letters...I'm doubting your sanity.'_ She thought.

Within milliseconds, her butler fled to the scene and stood beside her. _'No matter how independent she wants to be, she'll still need to depend on me.'_ He thought while he combed his gloved hand through his black and silver streaked hair. He faked a cough to gain her attention and gave her a crooked grin when he had it. "You called for me young miss?"

"Christ!" Alice jolted in surprise and glanced around. When their eyes met, a grateful smile spread across her face. Lucian was a fine Nightrave butler and all but sometimes his positively monstrous grin, the one where his 'fangs' showed, scared the life out of her.

Lucian flicked his fingers twice. "Chop, chop, missus! We haven't got eternity! ...Well, _you_ haven't got eternity but-"

*KNOCK KNOCK* Hollow, wooden echoes resounded throughout the manor.

Alice sighed tiredly and released the knocker, then she crossed her arms and tossed Lucian a look that said: _'Tell me more, Sherlock.'_

"Welcome to the Trancy manor, miss Alice. Your butler is welcome too. You may call me Claude. The young earl has been expecting you so I shall promptly have you two meet in the guest room." The owner of the flat, deep voice alerted the two.

Alice last saw her petite shadow drowning in a larger, looming one that rose from the depths of despair. She looked up and saw a black-haired butler with piercing golden eyes.

"Thank you and your master for your hospitality." Alice hid her anxiety behind a polite, smiling facade and followed Claude into the gaudy manor. Lucian followed suit with more wariness than her.

The younger butler felt a shot of adrenaline shoot through his veins. His fingers inched towards the sharpened knives he hid in his blazer. _'Did Trancy seal the deal with this guy?' _He glared at Trancy's impassive butler._ 'Claude huh? You better not steal my prey.'_

Claude sensed Lucian's crimson-eyed glare and turned to the side, their eyes locked. A silent and tense stare-down ensured.

Alice left the butlers to their devices and hurried over to an antique lounge chair where she sat cross-legged. She gazed around the room with heightened awareness and thought of reasons why her butler looked so agitated. _'I'm not hyper aware like him but I can sense something off here too.'_

Earlier, when she passed the halls and glanced out a window, she swore she saw triplets and a tanned woman speedily carrying what seemed to be a massive, stone sculpture of a medieval dragon across the rose garden. Transporting a sculpture of _that_ size, shape and material with their bare hands, while not breaking into sweat or breaking their fingers, looked like an incredible feat for people with extraordinary strength and endurance. She was perplexed. They couldn't _all_ be actual demons, right?

"All hail me, for your king has arrived!"

A loud, boyish voice snapped Alice out of her thoughts.

"Oh? So this is what Alice Nightrave, the Queen's Cat, looks like~!" A blonde boy in a crimson frock coat bounded into the room, his blue eyes sparkled with delight. He merrily skipped towards her as if she was his new toy or pet.

Alice's mind drew a blank card but she found her words eventually.

"You must be Alois Trancy," She shot up, outstretched her hand for it to be shaken and gave him her friendliest smile, courtesy was key. "I read your letters and heard about you from Her Majesty. She says you're very spirited, stylish and...unique! It's an honour to finally meet you, royal Spider!"

Alois nodded and kept his smug grin plastered on. "That's right, I'm all of that and more. Now let's skip the formalities and..." Alois snatched her hand into his and mirrored her smile. "Play a game with me, Alice."

The last thing he said sounded like an irrefutable order. Alice winced, his tight grip on her threatened to crush her bones. What should she do? Just do as he says and hope for the best? No, she didn't want to regret listening to him, but she didn't want to regret _not_ listening to him either. This seemed like a damned-either-way situation and no one but her could forge her own fate.

"When we play," He slowly learned forward and whispered into her ear. "I won't hold back just because you're a girl. I treat _all_ my playmates equally you see..."

His warm breath on her ear and his tightening grip on her cracking fingers made her act on reflex. She used her free hand to grab hold of his hand over hers then she stepped back, pulled him with her and swung him to the side. He gasped and loosened his grip slightly. She wasted no time in prying his fingers off her.

Alois swung her to the side in retaliation with more force than necessary and refused to let go. He clamped his other hand over hers, now neither of them had their hands free. Alice stomped on his feet and pushed her weight onto him, she hoped he'd give up and let go but he didn't. He stumbled back and hit the edge of waist-high table. He hissed in pain, bent out his arms and pushed her off him. Their hands were still stacked together. She retreated backwards, while he advanced forwards. Her heart was pounding while she tried to pull her hands free. He swung her towards the wall but she stepped out and traded places with him, from there they spun like a rickety carousel and ungraciously bashed each other into walls and furniture.

Alice glared at Alois. "Unhand me! I will not tolerate you dragging me into your so-called games!"

"Who's doing the dragging, you disgusting stray?!"

"What did you call me, you wretched vermin?!"

Lucian and Claude watched the amusing scene unfold before them. Both Alois and Alice weren't backing away in defeat and both were too stubborn to admit the childishness of it all. This time, the adolescents had a stare-down.

"Oi, you two..." Said Lucian while he picked his ear. "Quit that crazy tango and don't abandon your duties!"

Claude pushed his gleaming glasses up the bridge of his nose. "As the butler of a household held in high esteem, please be refined and professional in all your endeavors. Not only for your mistress' sake but for your own, so that you might not bring shame to yourself."

"Haah?" Lucian threw Claude a hideous look that reminded him of a drunk yankee. "Are you secretly insulting me, four-eyes?"

Claude hid his revulsion under a cool facade and scrutinised the Nightrave butler. Lucian just proved that teenage demons these days severely lacked in the tact and intellect department.

Meanwhile, the triplets and Hannah who finished their manual labor, peered into the guest room from the side of a wide archway.

Thompson grumbled and wore a faint grimace. "The room's a pig sty."

"Alois is acting like a douche as per usual." Cantebury dead-panned and turned away.

"What did you expect from a foolish brat like him?" Timber crossed his arms and scoffed.

Hannah simply watched the adolescents fight amongst themselves. She sighed then turned to face the triplets. "We will return here to clean up the mess after _this _ends. For now we should fulfill our usual duties and await the arrival of Ciel Phantomhive and his butler Sebastian, they will be arriving soon."

Shortly after, the triplets and Hannah silently left to do their duties, like any dedicated servant would.

Alice shook her tousled, long hair out of her face and tried to keep calm. "Do you bear a grudge against me? We meet and then _this_ happens."

Alois clicked his tongue and scowled. "That's for you to find out. A_ lot _happens when I meet people..."

Her hard glare softened when she felt his hands tremble over hers. She searched for his eyes that were obscured his bangs and hoped to find some kind of hidden truth in them. "A lot of _good_ happens," She said. "When you meet the right people."

He averted her gaze, pulled away, released her and spoke. "Let's make a deal, I'll let you leave once I'm satisfied with your visit."

"I'll accept the conditions as long as there's no 'funny business behind my back. You know what will happen if you mess with me right?"

"Fine, and you know what will happen if _you_ mess with me right?"

_'I'll kick your assets if you mess with me, what will you do?'_ Alice passed on the message through a challenging stare.

He stared back with just as much, if not more intensity than her .

To the butlers that witnessed their contractors engage in a mental battle, ominous auras were seething from and engulfing the two adolescents. A flaring, bright crimson aura engulfed Alois while a billowing, dark purple aura engulfed Alice. Both of them looked like devil incarnates but that didn't please the demons.

Alois stood to his full height, he was taller than Alice by at least ten centimeters. Alois's death stare was enough to threaten Alice into a hole where she'd end up in a wonderland called Hell.

Alice tried to appear intimidating too, by standing on her toes and sharpening her awkward stare.

He watched her feeble attempts and released a high-pitched, unstable laugh. "Working with _you_ will be interesting!" He smirked at her.

She planted her feet firmly on the ground and smirked back. "I think Her Majesty wanted us to cooperate because she knew it _would_ be...interesting_._"

* * *

><p>Huzzah! What did you think? Did you like it, hate it, love it, stake it?<p>

Thanx for reading! Please tell me your comments in the review box below! 'Cause I'd like to know and you know that don't you?~


	2. Alois owned!

Hope this entertains you and gives you a whole new experience to read~!

Alois owned!

* * *

><p>"LUUUUCIIIIAAAAN! HELP ME!" cried Alice as she tried to tackle her way out the predicted situation.<p>

"Yes, Miss Alice." Obeyed Lucian as he proceeded to reach out a pocket-sized silver knife, he then ran into a blur of black and silver and stopped when he held his knife just millimeters away from Alois's throat.

"You-!" blurted Alois as soon as he realized he was being held hostage. Alois stopped before he'd end up dead once Lucian's hand 'slipped' right into his throat. Somehow tears began to well up in his wide eyes.

"Release my young mistress immediately without harming her or else your young master will die by my hand!" threatened Lucian darky in a dangerous acid voice that inflicted fear upon Alois. The fear of losing his life and his newly found rival Alice was both against his will.

"I don't want his soul anyway…" muttered Claude under his breath. Only the sensitive hearing of another demon could possibly hear as audible and Alice who was caught in Claude's arm-lock. If he wanted to he could simply break Alice's neck and she knew it.

"Please…don't kill me!" cried Alois in desperation and suffering. Alice couldn't help but pity the yandere bastard who got her into this troublesome state in the first place…NOT! At least she won't admit it to herself, she was tsundere after all. Complete opposites in various ways including goals and personalities.

"Alois…order your butler to release me! JUST DO IT!" demand Alice through gritted teeth of frustration. Even if Claude refused Alois's soul the contract was still permanent until Alois's goals were reached.

"…Claude…release her!" ordered Alois loudly after a moment of bitter silence.

"…Yes your Highness…" obeyed Claude as he immediately released Alice out of the painful death grip that only a demon could do. She fell forwards from the sudden movement but quickly saved her fate from crashing into the ground. She soon regained her stance.

"Tch…!" hissed Alice bitterly that could very much belong to the hiss of a cat.

"Miss Alice!" called Lucian as he walked briskly over to her. He offered his hand to her for support for her slight staggering of shock. But she brushed it off as if she could clearly manage herself. Honestly she was too independent at times like these however that was the special spice of her tsundere soul.

"I won't be needing assistance for now…and t-thanks..." Grumbled Alice looking extremely pissed off. It's a mystery as to why, isn't it?

On the opposite side Alois was also released from being held hostage and gasped for air while clutching his heart from the shocking situation. "How unpleasant…" muttered Alois as he gave Alice an icy-cold, hard glare. Claude had made his way to Alois's side while still maintaining his poker-face. Typical way of the Trancy butler, Alois on the other hand looked like he wanted to abuse a certain maid.

The awkward, tense and dark silence made a return for the worse as it accompanied the harsh glares and muttered curses. No-one broke the eye contact, not even speak or move. As to why Lucian hadn't already taken Alice to escape the golden mansion was because he only followed the orders of his young mistress. Alice however didn't utter a single order after he got her free from the clutches of Claude. It lasted an extremely FUN three minutes until growling sounds were coming from Alice's stomach.

"…! I'm starving…I need food or else I'll die!" loudly complained Alice who automatically broke the FUN moment and lifting off the tense seriousness. Call her a mood breaker or whatever, she won't give a damn 'because not even demonic bastards and awkward silence could ever get in her way when it came to food.

"Same!" chimed Alois in agreement. At least the two shared ONE thing IN COMMON and that was food.

"I shall make preparations for dinner, your Highness…and Miss Alice…" settled Claude with a new-found sense of duty and amusement.

"Alice! What do you like to eat?" questioned Alois happily as if nothing epic happened. It was SHOCKING and UNEXPECTED coming from Alois, Alice was full on SURE of it.

"Well anything is fine as long as it's edible and won't harm or kill me…and if it's REAL FOOD~" answered Alice in a bored monotone. "But if it's about my favorite food than it'd be…FISH AND CHIPS!" she exclaimed excitingly and unexpectedly with fists in tight balls held close to her chest with her wrists tilting outwards from bellow her chin in happiness while jumping up and down. "And for desert I like sundaes!" She had the right tastes that suited the typical child she was and matched the tastes of Alois.

"Hehe! I didn't expect you to be the demanding mistress to the hyper-happy girl! That makes things interesting~" Teased Alois tauntingly. He stood one metre away from her and smirked deviously with hands on his hips while bending down towards her face. (He was the taller one but then again, Alice could just be the short one.) She hissed and diverted her eye as her silky raven hair swished to the side as she turned away. Alois was so close to her and decided to pat her on the head and cuddle her because of her short height and cute reaction.

"Your so adorable and S-H-O-R-T~! Just like a little sister~!" sang Alois cheerfully. BIG MISTAKE! That only earned him a punch square in the face with Alice's Iron Fist of Judgement and got kicked painfully repeatedly when he fell from the force and her wrath. He learned that she was EXTREMELY SENSITIVE WHEN IT CAME TO HER HEIGHT AND LEARNED IT THE HARD WAY.

Tsundere vs. yandere, rivals, allies of the Queen and one Hell of a couple. What more could amuse two certain demon butlers that all so conveniently watched from the sidelines when Alois got OWNED BY A GIRL WHO HAPPENED TO BE SHORTER AND YOUNGER THAN HIM BY ONE YEAR WHO ABUSED HIM IN A LOLITA-GOTH DRESS? That was new...

* * *

><p>REVIEW! THAT'S AN ORDER!<p> 


	3. Alice in Underworld

Thanks x1000 4 reading so far into my story! The next chapter gets better than the next, I promise that and promise what I can! (n_n)

* * *

><p>"Owww! Alice why are you so mean? I know now! It was because of I called you short righ-" Alois was sharply cut off as soon as Alice stepped on top of him while giving him the evil eye. LITERALLY since she was so HONEST!<p>

"NEVER SAY IT AGAIN YOU FREAK'N INSECT! I'LL GIVE YOU THE HONOUR OF BEING STOMPED ON BY MISS ALICE NIGHTRAVE!" warned Alice furiously. Alois was attempting to get Alice to sympathise him by giving her teary puppy-dog eyes and complaining like the child he was.

"Claude! Where were you? SAVE ME!" begged Alois pleadingly.

Claude was in the middle of placing the food down while Lucian was cautiously watching his every move in case of suspicious activity that could put Alice in danger. Not like she was because Alois was actually the one in danger but no-one really cared…

"Yes your Highness…" replied Claude's slightly annoyed voice but it wasn't entirely revealed. That just wasn't in his character to be emotional in any way.

"Argh! What the Hell! Alois you disgust me to the core! Why did you get Claude to help you out of it when you're in trouble? Can't you rely on yourself?" yelled Alice when she got pulled away from Alois by Claude who firmly took hold of her waist. She was defenceless when it came her being held ESPECIALLY when the OPPOSITE PARTY was involved.

"Release me Claude! I'll turn you into jail for sexual harassment! Oh on second thought how about I give you some 'judgement' myself?" Alice was tacking her way out of Claude's hold once again and she wasn't happy in the slightest.

"Which one Alice? Me or Claude?" smirked Alois who was obviously enjoying her futile struggle against his demon butler. Every second of it he laughed at her as if she was an idiot for opposing HIM. Of course that meant her demise but he preferred to watch her in her complete pain and misery. It was the joy of a sadistic earl after all.

"BOTH!" was Alice's confident answer. Claude raised a brow but remained holding her as her butler Lucian felt somewhat jealous. Alois on the other hand was fuming mad and replied with equal anger.

"Claude let go of her!" ordered Alois with arms crossed. Claude obeyed and once again released her. Alice hated Claude now but Alois remained unrivalled in Alice's Death Note. (A mental one since that would be a crossover with Death Note which is an awesome anime and manga that'll NEVER be mocked!)

"Can't I eat and leave already?" Alice muttered darkly in annoyance. Lucian was never really helpful unless he wanted to be, obviously he WASN'T and he made SURE of that so the WHOLE MANSION KNOWS THAT. You just can't hate him can you?

"We'll see after the meal~!" reminded Alois, he could switch moods from the lovably, childishly cute boy to a demonic, violent sadist and recover just as quickly. That's what it means to be yandere, especially yandere with the fact that he was shellfish, monopolizing and obsessed when Alice was around.

During the meal Alois and Alice were having a heated discussion choke-full of colourful language along with a chain of insults, about their pasts and many other topics which was worth mentioning while eating fish and chips and sundaes as desert. Lucian and Claude were standing by their respectful masters. Once they've finished Alois went full-on battle-mode against Alice. Alois one top of Alice while aiming to rip her hair out of its roots (she could grow it back…or wear a wig right?) and Alice underneath who was close to strangling him to cut off his breathing. (No point wasting the air was there? It's a limited resource after all.) The triplets and Hannah were staring at the scene wide-eyed plus entertained and were secretly laughing through the whole time since Alice started shouting at Alois. (This was actually a while ago…more than half an hour to be exact.)

The two butlers sighed in unison having to force the two apart using up little effort. Alice and Alois both breathed and gasped heavily afterwards and settled their battle to leer each other, daring each other to break contact first to ensure victory. The two were either TOO STUBBORN OR VIOLENT IDIOTS either will suit them, choose your pick!

"I'm satisfied now~!" decided Alois who had switched back to his hyper personality after being pulled away from Alice by Claude. He then spun on his heels and raised his hands to clap and shout 'Ole!' Alice on the other hand burst into blissful state of relief and freedom while hugging everyone she saw unintentionally…that included Alois, Claude and Lucian and each of the males took advantage of her excitement and got away with it while it lasted. She was so cute when she wasn't in denial and acted assertively like a boy.

"Yes! Freedom sweet freedom! Now I can live on to maintain the status and company of my family name, hunt down those damn murderers and survive for another day without my soul being taken!" happily said Alice. She could be sarcastic at times and even slightly just SLIGHTLY overemotional. Alice wasted no time and raced outside to the carriage that SHOULD BE THERE. Alice snapped out of her happy state and was replaced with anger and despair.

"Lucian…where EXACTLY did you park the carriage…?" a dark black aura emanated from Alice with every word she spoke. Alois and Claude had THE BEST timing and saw her state of hate and suffering.

"It wasn't stolen during the time we were in the mansion…right Lucian…?" queried Alice as she pressed on.

"Miss Alice I'll go search for it…it should be not too far from here since it's recent." Stated Lucian who was also shocked by the loss of their carriage, in order to redeem himself as Nightrave's butler he must perform the duty to retrieve their family property at all costs for their mistress.

"It's getting dark and cloudy…" mused Alice aloud tilting her head slightly upwards. "If this keeps up then…"

All of the sudden a loud boom cracked in the shadowing sky. Lightning flashed maliciously and sparked long streaks of electricity ripping through the gloomy grey clouds. Everyone except Alice looked up and stared blankly at the sudden weather change. And what was Alice doing? Cowering in fear and shock from the loud thunder booming and accidentally yelped in complete and utter fear.

FLASHBACK

On the same night as now Alice's entire family and servants were murdered in a macabre during the night when there was an intense thunderstorm. The lightning and thunder added to the bloody gore and welling grief of the deaths and hence invoked a trauma upon Alice's young soul. Not even the mansion was spared because it exploded from bombs being set off that were planted in the building. Soon after the tragedy Alice ran away into the safety of the nearby forest to escape the shock and horror. She cried in misery and pain but soon her sadness turned into strong hate that began to surface from deep within her heart. She had unintentionally summoned a demon, feeling she had nothing else to loose she made a contract with the demon in exchange for her soul after he helped her achieve her goals and protect yet serve her until the time came. When she summoned him Alice felt as if she was falling into eternal darkness, then she was kept afloat by some unknown force in mid-void. She could see nothing, feel hate and hear a mysterious voice that sounded like a god. From nowhere yet everywhere, was it her conscience? No it was a demon that finally appeared to her in the form of a black cat floating around her. He grinned like a hungry beast yet it was comforting to Alice. Her symbol of the contract was in her eye that was hidden under her bangs. There were no survivors except Alice by luck but the murderers were yet to be found for they had escaped. It was a nightmare in which really happened. That was the beginning and the end all connected by hate, Alice in Wonderland became Alice in Underworld. As for why Alice named him Lucian and not Cheshire was because he did not suit the name. Lucian meant 'light' in Latin. As she fell into the eternal darkness of the void he was her last hope, her ray of light. Not physically and not mentally but emotionally.

END OF FLASHBACK

"L-Lucian…!" stuttered Alice in desperation, Lucian knew very well that even though she still held the same hate deep within her heart she was also pure at the same time. Her soul was a rare delicacy to come by for demons and if there was a demon lucky enough to find one than the soul would surely be fought over by other demons eventually. That was why Lucian was so cautious when he knew other demons were around her. He wanted her soul all to himself, he'll never taint her purity and he'd never give her up, he'd always protect her. He felt rather attached to her and so he carried her bridal-style towards the Trancy's mansion where Alois and Claude were waiting. Drastic situations called for drastic measures, the outcome would have to wait…

* * *

><p>BIG WHOOP! If u review than please be kind as u can read I'm still ur average pre-teen~! Or at least I like 2 think~! No seriously...(=_=")<p> 


	4. Her Butler, Epic Doom

Once again I have BRILLIANTLY COMPLETED the latest chapter of the week! As always...SUCK IN THE ULTIMATE FANFICTIONESS! (n_0) thumbs up and peace my fellow sisters and bros! (okay maybe I was a TINY BIT over it since I had a SMALL PORTION of sugar intake!) (=_=")

* * *

><p>"Who steals a freak'n carriage? On top of that…MY CARRIAGE?" moaned Alice who was getting into all kinds of pissed. She sat on the opposite end of the sofa in a large spacious room which was no doubt luxurious.<p>

Alois was definitely into all kinds of delighted to the point that it got a LITTLE creepy and he was moving over to sit next to Alice. All the Trancy servants had already resumed to their daily agenda of chores and such. Lucian was as usual, watching over Alice while standing expertly.

"But at least you've got a place to stay after the storm ends~!" comforted Alois in his trademark smirk and sarcastic voice.

"I don't want to hear that coming from YOU!" yelled Alice in frustration. There wasn't room for TWO on the sofa and somebody HAD to move and it wasn't going to be HER. So what did she do? Kick him off of course, not the best choice of action because Alois had offered her his hospitality for the night and treat her as a guest. She apparently blamed him for all of the mishaps that kept popping up out of nowhere but accepted the offer anyway. (Lucian was the one who agreed but that didn't matter)

"Lucian, prepare my bed." Ordered Alice maturely but childishly, Lucian obeyed not only because she ordered him to but also because he felt Alice would be able to manage Alois by herself since she was so defensive. Soon after he left out of sight Alois's smirk had returned. He saw that she let her guard down slightly but that was enough since she left him a golden opportunity for revenge. Alois had to confirm that Alice would regret EVER hitting him. He wasted no time and swiftly tackled her right on the couch.

"You sick minded-!" yelped Alice in surprise and revulsion. Once she was knocked down he started to do the unexpected and locked her arms together over her head using just one of his hands. Then he trapped one of her legs in between his and vice versa for Alice. Alois had actually won and he proved his dominance over her. He overshadowed her and all she could see was him looming over her deviously. His other hand covered her mouth. Alice began to sweat over the close proximity and flushed lightly a sunset pink over the sudden intimacy. This was NOT expected…not too much of a reaction than he thought but than that would boring to predict and get all the details correct wouldn't it? It would be cliché and that's something to avoid otherwise it'll be typical shoujo manga or crap OC fanfiction and that'll just ruin the whole story…

If Lucian found out than it'd be awkward but he DID appear at the right moment and misinterpreted the positions. His shocked expression was priceless, "Miss Alice…" he whispered huskily, an extremely bad vibe could be sensed…"Would you care to explain? Or is it too much to bring up the subject? Is he 'doing the inappropriate'? That doesn't match the proper rating Alois and Alice! You two should know better! "

Alois gave him a glare but let go of Alice who shortly sat up and silenced her butler by raising her palm in front of her.

"That figures! After all we're teens so that's out of the question!" answered Alice in agreement who punched Alois most painfully his in the ribs.

"So then that must mean it is all Alois's doing isn't it?" Lucian queried who was not amused. His arms were crossed and his crimson eyes were half-lidded from glaring menacingly at Alois, he was tall and looked around the age of eighteen who glared down at Alois on the couch sitting arrogantly with arms crossed as well. Alois must've recovered at an amazing rate after her tenacious hit. If Alice could oppose Alois than it'd be the same as Alois opposing a demon, it was all mutual understanding. Happy friends~

"I know that! As it I'd r-"Alois was stopped mid-sentence by Alice who leaned over and firmly held her hands over his mouth from saying further 'words'.

"Hahaha! IT WAS JUST ANOTHER FIGHT WASN'T IT? ALOIS AND I WERE FIGHTING~!" Alice nervously replied; it wasn't very convincing in fact what she said made the conversation even more awkward.

"Impure, tainted, dirty!" Interpreted Lucian, did he really have to turn everything even more badly than Alice did? Yes he did and he did it intentionally just to make them guiltier. "Miss Alice Nightrave, I trusted you to beat the shit of him if he tried 'anything' but I guess that's out of the question~" Lucian ignored Alois's presence AND existence altogether on purpose. His sarcastic smile turned into a twisted grin and his left eye twitched twice. If the situation was in an anime than Lucian would be maliciously looming over his victims and surrounded in a black swirling background of doom while cracking his fists. Alice hid completely by survival instincts behind Alois on the sofa while shivering uncontrollably and sweating all over and tightly shut her eyes. Alois wasn't budging an inch from being frozen in utter fear, his eyes widened from the demonic sight and his grip from crossing his arms desperately held onto Alice for dear life which he didn't want to waste. At perfect timing as always ALL the Trancy servants entered the room to report to their master that they had completed their duties for the night. From the triplets then Hannah to Claude, ALL the servants stared shocked once again from the disturbingly horrifying scene.

"So…which one should I 'punish' first?" asked Lucian politely dripping in lies yet actual truth.

"Eeeee! STAY AWAY FROM ME! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" begged Alois scared the crap out of his soul. Alois's exceedingly demonic strength practically suffocated Alice into an impossible to escape 'hug'. She could die before having her soul taken OR die of suffocation. Not many humans could choose their deaths it was considered lucky in some ways…

"SOMEBODY SAVE ME!" screamed Alice in the ultimate distress. "I DON'T WANT TO DIE EITHER! I NEVER EVEN HAD MY FIRST KISS! Okay maybe that WAS a little TOO distressed but for a different reason…

So who was it that saved the two innocent screaming children? The servants of course but in the unexpected way justice-loving saviours would appear to the rescue.

"You shouldn't waste their lives Lucian, or else their souls will be taken by Shinigami." Indicated Claude in a plain monotone, "One of the souls is far MORE precious and rarer than the other so don't overlook the facts."

"We will not be responsible for the after mess…so clean up afterwards…please." stated Hannah in a murmuring, soft voice while looking away from the action of that could risk scaring her for life.

"…. (Whispering sounds)…" the triplets spoke quietly among themselves while wearing their blank and expressionless faces.

"Tch…" Lucian simply said as if agreeing with what all the servants had just said, they each had a GOOD point after all. ESPECIALLY THE TRIPLETS.

Five seconds later after Alois and Alice finally understood the situation the two stared at each other after a brief minute before breaking apart and yelling.

"Argh! Alois you flirting slut! I MIGHT AS WELL BURN MY CLOTHES THAT TOUCHED YOU!" shrieked Alice in a state of humiliation in hatred who immediately broke apart at least ten metres away from Alois who had the exact same reaction.

"FINE THEN! BURN YOUR CLOTHES TO ASHES WHILE I SINK MINE AT THE BOTTOM OF A LAKE!" roared Alois in a furious state if embarrassment.

"Well at least I know now that there won't be any more intimate activities occurring between the two of you!" supposed Lucian who switched vibes into glorified happiness (in other words: crap) that was disturbingly unsuited for a demon. "Miss Alice…" he then called in an ominously sweet and velvety voice drizzled with honey and sugar icing and ended up giving a bitter aftertaste that could cause someone to puke. Alice's instability reached its breaking point as she shivered from her spine to her hair that stood on end. Her violet-blue eye flicked nervously towards his direction only to see him smile like a proud guardian of his wonderful child that he had raised up until now…"Promise me you won't EVER DATE OR MARRY HIM, ALRIGHT ALICE?"

"…" (=_=) Alice could only stare at him blankly as if he told her that he was her GUARDIAN and that he wanted her to REMAIN SINGLE for the rest of her life. "What's the meaning of this random subject?" objected Alice in disbelief for reasons more than one while she sweat dropped. He was DEAD SERIOUS THAT IT WAS SCARY…

"Time for bed~!" sung Alois loudly as if to interrupt the 'subject' of their conversation. All the servants left immediately in a fast paced hurry with Alois tailing closely behind. Alois sweat dropped as well for RELATED but OPPOSITE reasons.

"Errr…same here! Haha…" For once Alice agreed with Alois besides food and hating each other.

But this was just the beginning of the amazingly amusing duo of opposites and and two rivals of passionate hatred and such~

* * *

><p>Keep reading and you'll get HOOKED like DRUGS while I think of AMUSING situations that WILL include Ciel and Sebas-chan in THE NEAR FUTURE~ (n_0) Just another humble comment that's all!<p> 


	5. Their butlers and co

THE WAIT IS OVER! AND WORTH IT I MIGHT ADD! it's longer but that means x-tra wurdz! x-tra the characters and x-tra the awesomeness! IME KNOTT HIE ORE RANDUM IYE MAIKE CENSE!

* * *

><p>"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" demanded Alice who was losing her patience at an alarming rate as she yelled at Alois who kept staring at her like she was a fictional main character of a storybook classic who escaped the pages into reality as a darker version. Maybe that's what she IS but the truth be told.<p>

"Nothing~" came Alois's ACCURATE answer. He sat across from Alice at the grand dining table with his head resting on one hand while the other hand was occupied with a METAL FORK stabbing the yellow yolk (of his delightful breakfast: eggs) into a bright golden liquid.

"Don't act like the idiot you are and answer my question!" countered Alice; she slept in her same Lolita-Goth as she wore the day before. Too bad she couldn't burn it already after the eventful night otherwise she'll have to wear HIS clothes as he was the ONLY ONE closest to her size. He's still taller though...

"You dare to call me an idiot? YOU MIDGET!" retorted Alois, why was it that he could always find the best COMPLIMENTS? He was just that HONEST, it wasn't good to LIE about the TRUTH after all. The Trancy servants were already proceeding to their duties around the large mansion as soon as Alois POLITELY ordered them to 'leave' (Trancy translation: Piss off and get out of my sight or I'll gouge your eyes out, whores!)

"THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO SHOVE THAT CRAP DOWN YOUR THROAT AND BID YOUR LIFE FAREWELL!" screamed Alice with a revived determination of crimson flames enveloping her as she...

"ARRRGGH! DON'T COME NEAR ME OR YOU'LL BE MISSING AN EYE!" Alois cried threateningly while he held his FORK at her as if it was a powerful demon blade that could obliterate her if she dared to make a move.

"Lucian, restrain him while I shove the WHOLE DISH down his throat until he dies of CHOKING!" ordered Alice furiously with a strong will of power. Lucian HESITANTLY restrained Alois, so HESITANT that Lucian couldn't EVEN hold him back with his BARE HANDS and instead used HIS POCKET KNIFE to do the duty for him. Sound effect: THWACK! (Pierces into the wall on opposite end)

The knife skimmed Alois's face from the side and left him with a barely visible thread of blood which Alois wiped off with his hand and LICKED, showing off his contact with Claude. Alice used her swift Parkour skills to leap over the table and charge at Alois releasing her full force of amazing close combat attacks. Alois had two choices: a) to die by the hands of two 'DEMONS' that he could NEVR win against or b) call for Claude. B) Call for Claude was a SMART choice and so Claude made it within nanoseconds that were equal to the blink of an eye.

"By the time I've completed the JUDGEMENT then I'll KNOCK DOWN THE FREAK'N DOOR AND TAKE YOUR CARRIAGAE!" hissed Alice through gritted teeth. Why didn't she think of BORROWING his carriage instead of searching for HERS or hiring a coach before the violent thunderstorm which LASTED THE ENTIRE NIGHT? It must've been because Lucian accepted Trancy's hospitality and countless events occurred and DISTRACTED Alice to actually THINK PROPERLY. Alois won't mind a carriage missing until Alice finds or replaces HER OWN RIGHT? He even offered them hospitality through KINDNESS and all...

"What are your orders, your Highness?" asked Claude who was tempted to JOIN IN THE FUN in which was just an INSIGNIFICANT URGE to HURT A CERTAIN STUCK UP BRAT whose soul wasn't even worth it...INSIGNIFICANT URGE wasn't an intent to kill anyone, no names at all...after all he didn't DISLIKE Alois and he didn't LIKE Alois either, let's just keep it SAFE and SIMPLY PLAY ALONG WITH A FUN-LOVING BUTLER WHO PREFERS TO JOIN THE WINNING SIDE...

"Lean in..." Alois strictly instructed to Claude as he respectfully obeyed. Alice couldn't make out what Alois was whispering to Claude in secrecy. Lucian was just about to throw another knife from inside his black butler's jacket until Alice stopped him by using strong sign language. Lucian reluctantly obeyed disappointment for not being able to fulfil his mistress's absolute order. Hannah and the triplets LEISURELY PACED by the TYPICAL SCENE BY CHANCE during their duties and mused: 'Alois had never screamed to such an extent since Ciel had last visited. He's experiencing such intense emotions recently so that must mean its thanks to Alice and Lucian...'

However that passing thought was soon erased when Alois's INNOCENT CRIES BECAME MANIC LAUGHTER that resounded throughout the entire mansion. 'He's experiencing a new phase of yandere. What a STABLE and POSITIVE guy Alois is...

Five minutes after the FUN... (Claude had begun to HYPTNOTISE Alice into a trance as a way to defeat her by not resulting in physical contact. Lucian was the Underworld's Wrath when it came to protecting Alice, Claude was sure he'd use a method in which would completely give him the advantage. He was the calculative and foreseeing loyal servant...that is way of the Trancy butler...)

Alice had been struck by Claude's unavoidable and cold crimson gaze; it was too late to resist the trance. The hypnotism in which ensured Alois's victory, Lucian hadn't expected such a difficult skill to learn let alone use on Alice. IT WAS A FORBIDDEN POWER OF MANIPULATION AND DECEPTION. TO HER SOUL, TO HIS ALICE...

"Stop!" demanded Lucian furiously attempting to break her out of the state that Alois had ordered Claude to do. Alice's deep violet-blue eye was glazed as if she became void. His worst fear confirmed. Alois and Claude were going to PAY and by PAY IT MEANT COMPLETE AND UTTER OBLIVIATION FROM THE WORLD, DIMENSIONS AND AFTERLIFE...

"Nightrave's butler!" Alois sinisterly as he pointed his MIDDLE-FINGER at Lucian. He sure knew how to enrage a demon...it must be a natural skill with his twisted deranged split nature. To what extent would Alois continue to TROUBLE Alice AND Lucian? To what END would Alois SUFFER? It'd have to be a long way if HE was to break down into sheer despair...

"Let's make things interesting! Until you retrieve the carriage, Alice will be taken hostage under Claude's hypnotism!" excitedly exclaimed Alois both innocently and childishly. However it was yet ANOTHER act called his lovably sweet split nature. "You shouldn't waste time here~! Why don't you search for the carriage already? Who knows what those thieves be up to while using the officially distinctive Nightrave's family carriage...isn't it like an irreplaceable heirloom? **There's a high chance that they'd act as members of the Nightrave household...what if they tarnish her highly renowned family name? And what would happen, if the Queen discovers that her Cat's reputation has been disgraced and revolted by what SHE DIDN'T ORDER HER 'SERVANTS' DO?"**

Even if he refused to admit it, Alois had a strong point which he'd possibly underline and include bold text to. Lucian absolutely wanted to retrieve the carriage in order to redeem himself and his mistress's title which she RISKED EVRYTHING TO RESTORE, however now that Alice had become tranced into hypnotism she would be in the clutches of the newfound enemy...Was it her high reputation or Alice herself that mattered to him the most? He scorned to accept the reputation's downfall, that would mean starting from zero (zero chances) in order to fulfil Alice's goals in exchange for her delectably appetizing soul that any demon would crave for. Or was it herself including her soul which was the hardest to have and most rare to get? Since Alice was hypnotised her soul no longer had her will or her natural emotions. All it took was Alice to be ordered to break the contract while she was in her void and tranced state and she would obey against her will. If that were to occur then Claude or the other demons that know of her desirable soul could take the advantage to get her to seal a contract with them and be snapped out of the state as the result. She'd be taken away without him as her protective butler. Alois could take advantage of Alice in HIS OWN WAYS too...but if Lucian could quickly find the carriage before she is taken then all Lucian would have to do is snap Alice out of the spell. For now such a powerful presence of strong and wary demons that would immediately carry out Alois's commands would have PATIENTLY wait before ENTERTAINMENT REALLY BEGAN. Without the abysmally severe circumstances he'd release his full powers without restraints...possibly even convert into his true form. He'd have FUN playing a GAME with them...

"If any of you attempt ANYTHING to Miss Alice then you'll have the Underworld's Vengeance in exchange!" threatened Lucian darkly with a black aura seeping from him with a matching vibe of treacherously twisted intents. Lucian then used his demonic powers to vanish without a trait into thin air.

Alois smirked in a psychopath's deranged 'smile' as his sky-blue eyes darkened under his blonde bangs. He was going to enjoy this; it was HIM who ordered his servants to 'HIDE' the carriage. It was also HIM who ordered Claude to hypnotise Alice as a hostage AGAINST LUCIAN'S WILL and SEPARATE HIM FROM ALICE. He knew there was a THUNDERSTORM ON THE SAME DAY AS ALICE'S VISIT. He had ordered Claude to foresee the EXACT TIME AND DATE when the violent weather in which Alice was traumatised by to occur. There was no reason to invite Alice to HIS MANSION unless there was A PETICULAR REASON as to why. He had sent Claude to RESEARCH about Alice, her title's reputation and role, her history and her servants...especially her butler Lucian who APPEARED BY HER SIDE WHEN SHE RETURNED AND WAS THOUGHT TO HAVE DIED. It was him who planned everything up until now; he didn't only WANT CIEL HE ALSO WANTED ALICE. Ciel and Sebastian along with Alice and Lucian were the most intriguing to Alois. Why not set up a game of strategy like using chess pieces while predicting the moves of the opponents, power like ranking Nobles through titles and reputation, skills like winning poker and revealing trump cards? There were NO RULES in his game only elements to pull the game through intensive states physically, mentally and emotionally.

"Now the game REALLY BEGINS..." Alois mused gleefully aloud. He was definitely warped; he was IMPARTIAL at certain points like striking deals but he was overall WARPED. A split-personality of light countering darkness gave him instability and a tainted soul. Whether he was born in that state or raised as the result. NO ONE CARES, HE OBVIOUSLY DIDN'T CARE. God had damned and forsaken him since birth, even demons didn't accept him. HE WAS WORSE.

"Urgh...! What the hell happened...?" moaned Alice in pain who gripped her head as her raven hair of midnight shadows swished in the movement. Her bangs shaded her eyes while she diverted from Claude's deadly glare.

"A-Alois..." Alice desperately whispered in a weak, shaking and pleading voice. She had regained her consciousness however when she attempted to recall her RECENT MEMORIES they felt as if they were UNCLEAR BLANKS and CEASED TO EXIST. Her eye deep violet-blue gazed into Alois's in an anxiously frightened state as if she was a PURELY NAIVE pre-teen who witnessed murder. Alice's quivering shoulders shook slightly, she COULDN'T recall where Lucian is, why she was here to BEGIN WITH, why Claude was GLARING at her ever since she felt sharp piercing pains and why Alois ran up to VIOLENTLY EMBRACE HER...

"Where did Lucian go? LET GO OF ME YOU PERV!" screamed Alice furiously humiliated and extremely defensive. Alois was swiftly knocked back by the force of her powerful flinch. "I'll repeat once more! Where's my butler Lucian?" demanded Alice in strong annoyance while she blushed lightly as she turned to FACE CLAUDE IGNORING A CERTAIN EXISTANCE. "Tell me everything!" she commanded intensely with a high and strong sense of hatred for all the pain and confusion.

Claude could only face her wearing his cold and expressionless face of the typical Trancy butler. On the inside however he was completely astonished by sensing all her unbelievable hatred and pureness. Her soul was appealing for any demon of all power. He smirked demonically to himself. Alois had cut into his speech and answered briefly for her.

"I think Lucian said something like: In order to redeem myself I must retrieve Miss Alice's carriage...and then he left you here to wait for him." Answered Alois cheerfully as he caught up with the conversation SUPPOSED FOR THE TWO. "He also said it wouldn't be necessary to take you with him and that after he'd complete the task he'd come to take you." He finished BRIEFLY. Why include the MINOR DETAILS? Boring ~

"Oh...well that seems to sound like him. At least I'll get my carriage back along with my one-way ticket home to Nightrave's manor..." Alice sighed in sheer relief. "Hang on! WHY THE HELL DID HE LEAVE ME HERE OF ALL PLACES!" Alice yelled to practically no one. God knows who and it was no-one..."Claude! Why won't YOU take me back using YOUR CARRIAGE? It's pointless to stay here ANY LONGER THAN I HAVE TO!" she continued to complain loudly while she accusingly pointed her finger towards Claude then to Alois. Her mental break-down begins! ~

"As long as you know the way, Miss Alice..." accepted Claude RESPECTFULLY as A BUTLER SHOULD. "That's if Alois shall allow me to do so." He glared at Alois blankly.

"Um...do you have any MAPS...?" queried Alice nervously. SHE HAD NO IDEA HOW SHE WAS GOING TO POINT TOWARDS THE RIGHT DIRECTIONS. It a LONG WAY and took SEVERAL HOURS TO GET THERE JUST BY CARRIAGE from her manor to his and on top of that EVERYTHING IN THE SCENERY LOOKED THE SAME TO HER THROUGH THE WINDOW. Not like she looked out the window though...she was reading a novel. A mystery fiction, dark fantasy, action, Black comedy novel which was EXTREMELY INTERESTING she might add. Including powerful demon butlers serving dark nobles vs. Warped Angels owning possessed demon dogs, the youthful queen of England, failing servants and disturbing puppetry, shinigami and souls in the novel called 'Kurositsuji' she recalled...well AT LEAST SHE COULD RECALL SOMETHING RIGHT? When she thought about it, just WHO exactly was this AMAZING GENIUS THAT WROTE THE BOOK?

"I apologise, Miss Alice." Replied Claude 'apologetically' he found it amusing to see the ' recently hypnotised' Alice freaking out and taking out her rage on Alois by beating him up for making things difficult for her. HE DESERVED IT AFTER EVERYTHING HE DID ANYWAY...Alice didn't ERASE Alois's existence just got utterly pissed and ignored until the last minute, he wasn't some worthless and useless bipolar. She turned her attention him, she LOVED HIM...she NEEDED HIM...as a punching bag and he for some reason seems to ENJOY IT...Tsundere and yandere goodness! ~

Suddenly three loud knocks resounded within the mansion from the front wooden door of the Trancy estate.

"Lucian!" called Alice in relief and pride. Her butler had only left for 5 minutes and had already returned, she thought to herself. It was cute to see her all excited and happy as Claude and Alois watched amused as she ran to open the door wholeheartedly to greet HER BUTLER.

But the fact was it WASN' T HER BUTLER and instead there stood before her was another demonic black butler with black straight spiked hair reaching just above his shoulders and deep crimson eyes staring back at her. He was as TALL as Claude and beside him stood a shorter dark blue-black haired boy with his left eye concealed by a black eye patch. The boy wore a Goth-styled dark blue jacket with a thin black ribbon bow tied under his neck and matching blue shorts. His right deep blue eye penetrated into hers as well as his butler's crimson ones which seemed to pierce through her very soul.

"Yay! ~ Now Ciel and Sebastian are here to PLAY! THIS IS EPIC!~" cheered Alois as he said something in Latin afterwards. His happy-go-lucky mood reached a whole new peak as he ran to greet them.

"Tch! He set us up..." remarked Alice in an annoyed cat-like hiss. She could sense even MORE demonic aura and Lucian wasn't there to protect her if something BAD happened. "JUST WHAT ARE YOU THINKING, YOU SCHEMING BASTARD!" demanded Alice instantly to Alois in strong hatred. "Were you plotting to capture both the Queen's Dog and Cat? Wait...what kind of twisted idiot does that? You're not THAT much of twisted idiot ARE YOU?" she pushed on in dark sarcasm

"WOAH! ~ Alice how did you know?" asked Alois in amazement, whether he was seriously impressed or countering sarcastically he was still a scheming bastard.

"I received an invitation from Alois Trancy..." stated Ciel coldly with an emotionless expression on. "Explain what this 'game' is." Ciel was the master of the Phantomhive mansion, of games and of kuudere indifference. "And who this girl is..." He demanded nonchalantly.

"It's the Queen's Cat Miss Alice Nightrave who passes Judgement on the fallen and the young mistress of Nightrave's manor." Smoothly replied Sebastian in his velvety and dare say SEDUCTIVE voice while he smirked. Alice was immune to the charm though, she had been around too many guys to notice the major distinction...

"Shall we move elsewhere?" asked Claude in his hidden amusement by the Trancy butler's monotone. TWO WORTHY SOULS are better than one right?

The triplets and Hannah had so CONVIENTLY AS A USUAL BASIS had appeared to the scene on their way back from their 'duties'. The only difference was that Hannah had her maid outfit 'MESSED UP' and the triplets with KNIVES sticking out of their BODIES. Minor changes and nothing much to note...

Lucian had returned as well from the WINDOW and gracefully landed by Alice's side as he bowed to Alice then towards Ciel and Sebastian. "I apologise for my late return Miss Alice...and good morning Ciel Phantomhive!"

Alice could've SWORN THAT SHE SENSED SOME BLOOD seeping from Lucian's black butler uniform. It even had SMALL TEARS. "I have successfully retrieved the carriage; its outside parked at the front as we speak." He respectfully stated in a sugar-sweet voice enough to KILL SOMEONE OF FOOD-POISONING. Why wasn't he shocked to see Alice snapped out of the trance? It was because Sebastian's demonic presence that distracted and interfered with Claude's concentration of hypnotism. It wasn't surprising to meet demon that could interfere with another but it WAS if that certain demon had a MASTER WITH A RIVALING SOUL TO HIS MISTRESS.

"Should we take our leave?" He queried almost sarcastically while smirking CHEERFULLY as he saw Alice shoot him a deadly glare of disgust.

"Well done Lucian but it's rude to leave before the TIME ARRIVES. I have yet to LEAVE until I have completed MY DUTY." Replied Alice who diverted her deep violet-blue eye from Lucian and turned to look at Ciel and Sebastian followed by a red-headed shinigami dressed in red that stalked behind and shrieked when he received a swift and painful kick in the 'privates' when he screamed 'Sebas-chan!'. Add another shinigami with a spear-like weapon wearing black framed glasses that began to drag the red-headed shinigami out the door. Alois, Claude, Sebastian, Lucian, Hannah, the triplets, Grell, William and Ciel...compared to Alice are...

"W-WHY IS EVERYONE TALLER THAN ME?"

* * *

><p>Review and you GET X-TRA...um, STUFF! (n_0)<p> 


	6. Underworld's Vengeance

it's AWESOME 2 wait! 'Cuz it shows that you're AWESOME! (n_0) consider it preparation for the the future epicness. The plot is GETTING THERE! BIG WHOOOOP!

* * *

><p>"Alois..." both Alice and Ciel called coldly in abyssmally dark unison. "What's the meaning of this?" The unlikely pair had collaborated together in order to invoke fear upon the bipolar boy who was glaring back daggers at them in return as they formed a perfect triangle of DEATH. Preteens were extremely ruthless and strongly tenacious these days...<p>

Sebastian, Claude and Lucian overlooked the scene in amusement as MOST demon butlers do these days.

"Will, Sebas-chan and I have been separated for too long! I have a delicate heart you know! Sebas-chaaan~" wailed Grell Sutcliff enough to earn himself a weapon WORSE THAN STATIONARY. (He uses a pair of scissors as a death scythe after his chainsaw was confiscated by yours truly!)

"I apologise for the disturbance. Now we shall be leaving..." William T. Spears said while he looked back at the awkward crowd and pushed his frames higher by using the point of his spear (death scythe), as he proceeded to drag Grell the gender-confused red-headed shinigami stalker, the two shinigami SUPERNATURALLY disappeared. Why were they there? Reaping souls while Grell ditched work resulting in William having to 'deduct Grell's romance time' with Sebastian but that's just the BEGINNING OF PUNISHMENT.

"I'm grateful that William was here..." muttered Sebastian while he looked away as he sweat-dropped and gave a satisfied smirk in peace. "The shinigami was beginning to give me a headache."

"And so the randomness of this great tale progresses! Expect the unexpected guys! ~" says Alois sarcastically to no-one. "Let's go to the Battle Arena!" He then decided in all his childish and cheery splendour.

The petite Lolita-Goth mistress and the dark eye-concealing young master stared blankly at Alois. Alois smirked darkly this time and replied, "Won't you join me in a game? Alice Nightrave and Ciel Phantomhive..."

"By your idea of a game I can only IMAGINE violence, insanity and stupidity..." Alice answered unceasingly disturbed by HIS VERSION OF FUN.

"I refuse; I have better things to do than take part in time wasting activities. ESPECIALLY WITH ALOIS." Ciel added equally disturbed by Alois's ideas.

"Why am I surrounded by bores?" complained Alois in a selfish and annoyed manner. He got overruled by the enemies.

"Why am I surrounded by fools?" demanded Ciel in a gloomy and superior disposition. He deemed tense by the ridiculous.

"WHY AM I SURROUNDED BY TALL PEOPLE?" yelled Alice in a furious and inferior break-down. She felt insecure by the looming figures.

"Attention!" initiated Alois demandingly. "There's an important reason as to why I sent invitations out!" He stated strongly just to get his point across in which nobody cared about.

"Allow me to explain, your Highness." Insisted Claude in a serious and cold monotone, Alois nodded happily in approval. "The reason regards the Queen's Cat, Dog and Spider."

Everyone that listened were waiting for and pressing for more details after Claude had finished until Alois chipped in.

"If you want to know more you'll have to play my game!" He ordered painstakingly with his arms crossed in a Nobel's manner of stance.

"A reason for inviting the Queen's Cat and Dog?" summarised Ciel in cautious curiosity. His stance mirroring Alois's as the two confirmed an intense glaring duel in order to pry out hidden motives. Arch enemies and the Queen's allies.

"And do you expect us to believe that AND agree?" questioned Alice stubbornly as she refused the arrangement to proceed.

"Shall we see what unfolds before us, young master?" Whispered Sebastian in his velvety smooth voice as he leant down to Ciel's ear engaging a private discussion.

"Hm…If that's the case, we'll simply have to agree and wait for the outcome…" settled Ciel maturely in his business-like manner. He'd just have to patiently wait for what occurs in order look into the details. There was lack of work to complete for the Phantomhive's Company and investigations anyway, consider it a day off.

"I'll protect you if the situation is necessary, Miss Alice. The Underworld's Vengeance with your soul." assured Lucian protectively as a Demon Guardian would as well as Nightrave's butler. His black and silver streaked hair shone radiantly under the rays coming from the window behind him. (In which he leapt through 8 minutes ago after he battled against Alois's servants who attempted to guard and hide the carriage from being found in SEVERAL towns over. Why include the MINOR DETAILS?)

"If so then I sign the contact!" Alice answered in full flames of determination and strong-will as she faced Alois straight in the eyes after he broke his hard glare away from Ciel's.

"Quit bloody wasting time and TO THE BLOODY DEATH DUEL!"Demanded Alois furiously pissed at no-one making PROGRESS WHARSOEVER.

TO THE LEGENDARY ANCIENT FIELD FOR HONOUR OF DUELING ARENA:

"The rules are simple: Defeat Claude and my servants then I'll tell you!" exclaimed Alois darkly as he grinned sadistically followed by a twirl and a loud clap to begin the match. Intending to watch the butlers and servants Danse Macabre with all three dark Nobels spectate the action from an onlooking open balcony. The balcony was designed to be held by the hands of a giant stone chess player sitting cross-legged on the ground. Inside of it were three velvety rich sofas the colour of crimson. From the left sat Alois with one leg on top of the other and one hand under his chin. Ciel sat normally while placing his hands onto his lap, Alice sat normally as Ciel was except she was leaning on the arm rest closer to Alois's side attempting to strangle him as revenge for calling her midget.

The enormous chess field of battle was occupied by large chess pieces and demons that were ordered to duel. The triplets and Hannah were immediately 'taken cared' of in less than 5 minutes by Sebastian alone while Lucian was full-on attack mode not just aiming to defeat Claude but also 'a little extra'. Lucian must've sensed that Claude wanted to do the EXACT SAME. Two demons with one goal in common wasn't a delightful sight. Blades, daggers, spears, crossbows, guns firing bullets and knives finished by powerful hits were exchanged and landed consecutively. Along with STONE CHESS PIECES BREAKING INTO MINITURE SHARDS LANDING IN PILES…Alois whistled complimenting how good Sebastian and Lucian were against his servants and Claude.

All three main butlers were swiftly exchanging and flawlessly dodging blows with each other until Claude's expert movements deliberated, he took a second longer to leap high into the air to flee the two demon's furiously skilled attack of metal knives. Both Sebastian and Lucian smirked demonically as their crimson eyes glowed brightly in unison the two timed secretly timed their attacks at the same time and surrounded him in mid-air. They were allowing no escape as Claude was shocked in his imperfection and unforeseen result. Sebastian and Lucian hadn't worked together until the last minute when Claude had begun to show weakness as an opening.

"Checkmate!" Sebastian and Lucian indicated as the demons fully synchronised their assaults strongly upon Claude at both sides.

Claude had been defeated since the time he was breathing heavily as he gracefully landed on the field. All that he said was: "I admit defeat…"

During that whole entire time-span Alois, Alice and Ciel were already gone from their SUPPOSED LOCATION. They weren't watching ever since the time Claude had leapt. **What a shame not to witness Claude admitting defeat wasn't it?** However the three black butlers could sense THERE WAS SOMETHING TERRIBLY LIFE-THREATENING THAT WAS HAPPENING…

RUSHING TO THE HALL:

"GO TO HELL YOU SCHEMING BASTARD!" Alice wrathfully threatened as she sprinted after Alois who was fleetingly escaping her furiously humiliating state of desperation.

"I"LL KILL YOU TRANCY!" Ciel aggressively spat with intense hatred and murderous intents to stab him (again) painfully in the stomach with a SHARP FENCING BLADE in hand. All three rivals had 'sneaked' back into the mansion 'PLAYING A GAME OF HIDE AND SEEK TAG'. The EERILY PEACEFUL mansion was overcame and filled with Alois's echoing manic laughter, Alice's furious yelling and Ciel's violent threats. The servants were busy recovering and treating themselves to CONVIENTLY APPEAR AT THE SCENE. But the three butlers watching their contractors' own version of Danse Macabre as replacement.

"My, my…how nostalgic…" commented Sebastian as he sighted Ciel firmly grasping a long metal sword in his right hand while threatening to kill Alois.

"Sebastian! Don't come near until I have my revenge!" ordered Ciel determinedly running past him chasing after Alice who was chasing after Alois. Claude was SHOCKED AT THE SITUATION OF THE DAY. First he was defeated, then Alois is the target for revenge and now Ciel was repeating what he had said at his last visit to Trancy's mansion.

"How…amusing…" Claude stated as he observed and analysed the scene. His arms crossed while his once crimson eyes reverted back to gold from the last battle in which he had to TRY. Claude's glasses shone in the light.

"AHAHAHAHA!" Alois's deranged psychopathic laughter disturbingly resounded from the highest step of stairs as he stuck his tongue out at Alice and Ciel tauntingly. Alois was a scheming bastard after all...

"A-Alois…! There's…no…escape…!" Alice panted desperately as she ALMOST FELL and leant on the polished wooden banister of the stairs for support. She would run faster if it weren't for her Lolita-Goth dress. Alois stared at her in shocking disbelief and ran to 'HELP' her. HE PICKED HER UP BRIDAL-STYLE THE WAY LUCIAN DOES.

"I-I don't recall giving you orders to-!" complained Alice in a sheer state of embarrassment as she violently flinched in his death grip.

"You're so PATHETIC!" insulted Alois cheerfully smiling while he SPUN AROUND with Alice still in his hold as if DANCING. Her raven shaded hair swished in the spinning movement as her EYES WERE BRIEFLY REVEALED. Her eye hidden under her long shadowing bangs revealed a violet eye with a silver contract symbol. He was enjoying teasing her light and cute figure as he stopped to a halt. Her expression was PRICELESS! She blushed MORE THAN LIGHTLY in a shade of deep sunset pink.

"PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" screamed Alice humiliated and provoked. Her major struggling proved futile until Alois brought her up the long and wide stairs located at the back of the room of the mansion's front. (The large and spacious room where the front door leads to) Ciel was yelling threats at Alois because he KNEW he couldn't save her. It would be too late reach the top of the stairs in time even if he tried. Maybe a demon butler could help? Lucian would be the only one to save her but he was tightly gripping his left arm as if he was suffering a fatal wound. Blood spread and stained where he gripped, it must've been an open wound caused by the dual. Was he covering it up because he KNEW Alice was traumatised by large amounts of blood? Ever since the Nightrave's Midnight Macabre… Alice decided he was in NO CONDITION to successfully save her in time. She'd have to be independent and quickly protect herself as Lucian would if HE COULD. It was a risk worth taking.

"Yes Miss Alice! ~" mocked Alois OBEDIANTLY, both of them were ON THE STAIRS. If Alois dropped her than it'd be a PAINFUL FALL DOWN (She wouldn't have the time to order Lucian to catch her). "I'll drop you immediately on a count of three, STARTING NOW!"

Alice could feel his grip loosening by the nanosecond and the suspense was KILLING HER. Alois was DEAD-SET SERIOUS and he definitely WASN'T going to save her. Another ultimate distress ranking after Lucian's wrath…

"Two! ~" Alois continued as his sheepish grin reverted to his dark smirk, his grip was now dangerously loose in which Alice could DANGEROUSLY FALL IF SHE MADE THE WRONG MOVE. She couldn't SAFELY escape his grip, she'd FALL ANYWAY either choice. Would it be smart if she had FALLEN HARD upon the stairs while attempting to escape and end up getting DISFIGUERED?

"ONE! ~" announced Alois manically. At the EXACT SAME SECOND Alice was TIGHTLY CLINGING TO ALOIS for HER ENTIRE LIFE. She gripped onto him in an almost DESPERATE CRASP with all her strength ans will. If she was falling then she'd drag Alois down with her, she was a fast thinker after all. She physically, mentally and emotionally braced herself for the fall of HER LIFE and closed her eyes in absolute terror. Was this how it felt to fall after Judgement? Fear, regret, hatred, desperate…and betrayed?

"Eh! Why are you clinging so desperately to me Alice! Did you REALLY THINK I'D DO THAT! The Queen would punish me for that! Ahaha...how cute! ~" Alois gleefully teased while he held her tightly as before while he walked her down the stairs to ground level in front of the OBSERVERS. He then placed her down and smirked pleased with her lovably entertaining reaction. She sighed in blissful relief as she quickly regained her stance but was still shaken by the intial shock.

"DAMN YOU ALOIS!" viciously hissed Alice, she accusingly glared at Alois and kicked him HARD in the ribs. It was NOTHING compared to WHAT HE'D DO TO HER.

"MISS ALICE! I'm sorry I couldn't protect you! I-If it weren't for my carelessness and my slow recovery-! SHIT! Please forgive me…!" exclaimed Lucian in complete anguish. He bowed deeply to the ground pleading for her forgiveness, he couldn't face her direction without cringing and staring at the carpeted ground. His black and silver streaked hair brushed the carpet and he squinted his eyes closed bracing himself for her JUDGEMENT AND PUNISHMENT.

"Lucian! It no longer matters!" exclaimed Alice clearly. "As my butler, you have yet to fail me! However if you REALLY want to REPENT then…"

She glared iced daggers straight at Alois who gulped and backed away slightly by natural instinct. Since THAT time Alois KNEW EXACTLY WHAT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN.

Sebastian and Ciel remained quiet and sweat-dropped. Just WHEN would they LEARN WHAT THE REASON IS without INTERFRERENCES? Well at least the suspense was exchanged with amusing scenes of Alois getting owned… (WHO WOULDN'T? Alois was a scheming bastard that NEEDS TO DIE: though Ciel and co)

"Understood, Miss Alice!" obeyed Lucian with newfound duty and repent as he stood to his full height and loomed darkly over Alois's shaking form. By now he would be gripping onto the nearest 'SHIELD OF PROTECTION' (a sacrificial person). "You sure have a lot of nerve Alois Trancy!" spat Lucian viciously. Too late…not even Claude could save him now. Once he had enraged the Underworld's Vengeance then it'd take one HELL of an ESCAPE. Lucian's dark figure was emanating a black swirling aura of misty darkness as he brought out KNIVES from inside his black butler's jacket. Like he was holding metallic bladed fans made up of separate knives in each hand preparing for TORTURE WORSE THAN DEATH. His evil demonic smirk spread widely like Chesire and his crimson eyes glowed ferociously like an aggressive cat ready to claw through its prey.

"Sebastian, when will the reason be revealed to us?" asked Ciel shakingly as he looked away the GORY ACTION. He gripped the handle of his sword tightly for self-defence if the situation called necessary.

"My, my…look at the time! We're late for tea, young master!" exclaimed Sebastian ignoring Ciel's question FOR THE FIRST TIME EVER while avoiding the bloody violence and tuning out Alois's desperate screams for help. "Lucian can rival Grell for horror..." he whispered quietly. God knows who and it was no-one…"Would you like some snacks, young master?" Sebastian was attempting to change the subject and trying to gain Ciel's attention from the VENGEANCE OF LUCIAN'S OVERPROTECTIVENESS OVER ALICE BY KILLING ALOIS. GUARDIANS can REALLY be violent when it comes to PROTECTING their CHILD…

"No thanks, Sebastian. I think I lost my appetite…How about we go for a walk OUTSIDE?" Ciel asked attempting to cover up his shaking voice and WALK AWAY FROM THE SOON TO BE BLOODY MURDER SCENE.

If Alois is dead than they wouldn't have to listen to his voice when he tells them…

*think happy thoughts* everyone thought. EXCEPT LUCIAN WHO WAS ATTEMPTING MURDER.

* * *

><p>"Review, that's an order!" Ciel maturely demanded while he pointed his finger towards his demon butler.<p>

"Yes, My Lord." obeyed Sebastian in all his seductively loyal glory as he bowed respectfully towards his master.

"Again...WHY IS EVERYONE TALLER THAN ME?" shouted Alice in desperation as she grasped through her hair in shock.

"That's your distinctive character along with your goth-style and tsundere personality, Miss Alice!" assured Lucian SWEETLY who completed his duty of TORTURING ALOIS for the day.

"Alice...! SAVE ME!" begged Alois in his bloody state as he crawled towards her.

"EEEEEeeeek!" screamed Alice then she fainted from the trauma.

"Hehehe! I know your weakness! ~" mocked Alois gleefully while he stood up, spun around and clapped his hands. (fake blood)

"SEEMS TO ME LIKE MOCKING MY YOUNG MISTRESS ISN'T ENOUGH FOR YOU ISN'T THAT RIGHT YA FREAK'N SHIT!" muttered Lucian demonically. His dark aura and murderous vibes return.

Alois screams to Claude while Lucian chases after him with blades in hand. "Underworld's Vengeance! ~"


	7. Let the games begin!

THE WAIT IS OVER! BIG WHOOP! :D

As always: I DO NOT OWN ANY BLACK BUTLER CHARACTERS! (that u all Black Butler fans know of! but u probably already read this OVERUSED LINE BUT IT STILL MATTERS! That's why I'm using it!) Make Lucian and Alice Nightrave an exception 'cuz OCs and all. FINISHED CHAPTER IN ALL ITS GLORY, NOW READING TIME! (n_n)

* * *

><p>"How worthless..." jeered Lucian in aggravation, his final chance to repent has been dissolved by Alois's distressed tears while he gripped securely onto Claude. Claude conveyed a mixed expression of disgust and annoyance as Alois soaked his uniform. He was too caught up in his own unstable emotions to scan the scene of the PATIENTLY WAITING CROWD. NOT!<p>

"Lucian, understand the situation and the outcome." reminded Alice maturely. "Wasting time is NOT acceptable, ESPECIALLY when the matter of time involves the Queen's Cat!" Lucian was entirely pissed off at Alois for CERTAIN REASONS but that would WAIT if Alice had JUST remembered why she was invited to begin with. "I'll find another way for you to repent if that's what you desire..." she whispered in secrecy into Lucian's ear. He nodded respectfully and remained silent for the rest of the time being.

"As you wish, Miss Alice." Obeyed Lucian in his SWEET voice which could cause a DEMON to CHOKE in REVULSION. (NOTICE how his SWEET voice AGGRAVATES someone every time?)

"We have lives to survive and revenge to fulfill, Alois Trancy." Sighed Ciel impatiently as he posed with his arms crossed and his dark blue eyes glared in suspicion and hatred. Sebastian's movement gestured in agreement beside his young master's side in a form of a nod.

Alois HAD YET to recover and SIMPLY GLARED AT LUCIAN AS IF HE WANTED TO GOUGE HIS EYES OUT AND SHOVE IT DOWN HIS THROAT (with his bare hands). "..." Alois refused to talk and proceeded to grip onto Claude for comfort in which HE WASN'T NOT RECEIVING. And who was it that could FORCE Alois to reveal the REAL REASON that caused SO MUCH SUSPENSE and RISKED EVERYONE to hear?

Seeing how Alois's bloodthirsty and inhumane intents seeped off intensive vibes of both repugnance and fear. Alice had no choice, not even Claude could possibly comfort him. As CLICHE AND TYPICAL as it sounds as to WHAT Alice was going to do...she FORCEFULLY EMBRACED him in exchange for what he did for her as she experienced pain and confusion.

STOP! BACKGROUND TRANSFORMS:

The scenery fades into a violet-blue shade like a dark version of a sunset, black and crimson rose petals shower softly around Alois and Alice as they make contact. His sky-blue eyes ceased from tears, his intensively unstable emotions stabilized within the frozen moment against time's rift and destiny's path. Her deep violet-blue eye gazed softly into his as if healing his destroyed soul. He smiled within her warm hold; he felt that he BELONGED, EXISTED AND WAS LOVED. He then realized something...it was...

END OF WARPED REALITY:

"KEEP YOUR DISTURBING THOUGHTS TO YOURSELF YOU SCHEMING BASTARD!" strictly ordered Alice while she FURIOUSLY TACKLED Alois to the ground in determination of her strong-will and powerful grasp. "Don't misunderstand and take advantage of the situation! I don't give a damn if I get DRAGGED DOWN TO HELL! JUST TELL US THE GOD DAMN REASON SO THEN I WON'T HAVE TO RESTRAIN MYSELF FROM STRANGLING YOU!" screamed Alice in complete annoyance. Wasting time WAS NOT in her daily schedule and if anything she'd prefer NOT TO WASTE TIME OVER INSIGNIFIFICANT DETAILS.

"BLOODY WHORE*&$%^#! GO %$^*&%^$*) BITCH &%*%)&$#HOLE!"Cussed Alois ferociously as he violently wrestled her on the carpet.

"GOOD TO KNOW THAT YOU'RE STILL A SCHEMING BASTARD!" countered Alice; Lucian had rushed at demonic speed in order to cover her ears from being TAINTED AND SCARRED FOR LIFE from Alois's EXTREMELY OFFENSIVE AND UNIMAGINABLE SWEARING.

Sebastian had the EXACT SAME IDEA and covered Ciel's ears from impurity and such. Both Alice and Ciel could HEAR NOTHING except muffled shouts and PROBABLY EXTREME SWEARING spewing from Alois's FOUL MOUTH. The same mouth in which they must LISTEN TO so that they could FINALLY KNOW THE WHOLE POINT IN COMING.

Finally when Alois had calmed down, his WRATHFULLY DEMONIC EXPRESSION was replaced with his CHEERFULLY OPTIMISTICALLY HAPPY-GO-LUCKY EXPRESSION. God knows what the demons had been thinking as he swore: NOTHING. THEY HAD TUNED OUT ALOIS'S FURIOUSLY HUMILIATING STATE. (Anyone thinking how Claude, Hannah and the triplets had managed to serve HIM up until now? Mysteries better left unknown until the VERY END...)

"Alice is so innocent! ~" teased Alois gleefully reverting back to his LIGHT PERSONALITY. "I MIGHT tell you E-V-E-R-Y-T-H-I-N-G! ~" exclaimed Alois childishly while he added manic giggling.

Everyone fully synchronized their released sighs and skilfully regained their postures. Sebastian and Ciel were the quickest; Ciel sent Alice a quizzical 'YOU of all people and demons had JUST COMFORTED THE ALOIS TRANCY, I respect you for that...' Glance. As if by telepathy Alice had glanced in return a 'DON'T ASK, I have no idea how I did 'THAT' glimpse. The two Nobles locked their glares upon Alois WAITING for the RESULTS.

"The Queen's orders." Started Alois with an expression fused with disgust and annoyance. "She demanded us to work together on A MISSION."

A moment of golden silence lingered eerily in the mansion until Alice spoke. The two young Nobles and their butlers took a brief second to take it all in.

"Her Majesty wishes us to collaborate on a mission TOGETHER?" asked Alice as she emphasized the word 'TOGETHER'. She stared wide-eyed at Alois in shocking disbelief as she flinched unconsciously for more reasons than one. Lucian watched her and silently muttered inaudible words that only demons could hear.

"I have no intention of disrespectfully questioning Her Majesty, however what reason is it for all three Nobles serving under her to collaborate on a mission?" queried Ciel stoically and motionlessly from expressions. His abysmal ice glare pierced through Alois. Not that his expression showed no emotion, simply because there was no way of identifying it.

"Allow me to explain thoroughly of this matter for the young Nobles, you Highness." Insisted Claude once again, Alois had only SUMMARIZED it in his OWN WAY. "As all three dark Noble families serving the Queen had been rivals and sworn enemies since past generations, Her Majesty wishes the next generation of Nobles to collaborate in order to prevent unnecessary war, improve your relationship towards each other through adolescence and to exceed the Queen's expectations." Claude explained in detail. "The Queen sought reconciliation; She found the perfect opportunity for both making use of your duties and titles by requesting a mission...a mission in which Alois Trancy, Ciel Phantomhive and Alice Nightrave MUST SHARE AND COMPLETE SUCCESSFULLY."

"Well whatever the Queen wishes, I'll of course fulfill..." accepted Alice maturely. Her arms crossed and her violet-blue eye gazed upon the crowd of Nobles and butlers. Ciel nodded in agreement but he grunted quietly beside Sebastian, his butler chuckled lightly. He had expected this matter to eventually occur; after all...he was one Hell of a butler. What kind of butler of Phantomhive not simply knows this, he wouldn't be worth his salt if not.

"However one remaining topic has yet to be detailed." Sebastian stated in a matter of fact monotone. "If you may, please do explain what this mission which Her Majesty requests Her Dog, Cat and Spider to accomplish?" he queried pressing on.

"Will this mission threaten to risk my young mistress's life?" added Lucian darkly YET protectively.

Before Claude could ANSWER Alois had persistently quipped in between the conversation of the three demons in a jaunty interference.

"Shouldn't YOU know the mission yourself? I find it POINTLESS if I told you without something in exchange right?" Alois replied as if countering. Alice felt STRONGLY IRRITATED; EVERYTHING up until now would be MEANINGLESS IF THE MOST IMPORTANT PART WAS LEFT UN-DETAILED: THE MISSION.

"Don't be ridiculous Trancy!" objected Ciel coldly. His piercing glares become a fatal blade of death if he was angered any more than he already was. (SUCH A THIN THREAD AWAY FROM CROSSING THE LINE...)

"And why is that?" questioned Alice restraining herself from the YET TO BE RELEASED RAMPAGE OF ALICE NIGHTRAVE.

"It's teatime, your Highness." Reminded Claude nonchalantly as he paced away briskly. "I shall take my leave and prepare."

"Sure thing Claude!" answered Alois chirpily in his high and mighty demeanor as he turned to make eye contact and point his finger towards Alice and Ciel. "While we wait for tea, let's play a game! It's me challenging either one of you, NO BUTLERS CAN PARTICIPATE...If I WIN then I can get ANYTHING from you and vice versa on the opposing side!"

"...very well, I'm bored anyway. A game sounds...amusing." agreed Ciel directly out of Hell's boredom.

"What game is it?" asked Alice, her interest piqued by his deal.

"No idea!" replied Alois still in his overconfident and chirpy phase. A moment of awkward silence dominates the mansion.

Sebastian sweat dropped but continued to smirk anyway. Lucian also sweat dropped but he lost his patience and said: "Then why-mff!" Alice had raised her hands over his mouth from saying anymore. She then signalled him to lower himself by a glare; Lucian of course understood and obeyed. "Don't ruin it; this is the chance to know the mission...IT'S NOW OR NEVER." Whispered Alice into his ear engaging a secret matter. Ciel and Sebastian had already foreseen their chance and had already begun to offer CERTAIN GAMES THAT HE WOULD LOSE AT.

"Chess is a good game to play. Why not verse me?" proposed Ciel maturely.

"Young master should be on YOUR level of SKILL." Added Sebastian in his rich and velvety voice which WOULD TAINT THE SOUL.

"Huh? Booriiing ~!" commented Alois who immediately lost interest. "Typical chess of strategic minds? Meh! REJECTED!"

"..." Ciel and Sebastian gave off dark auras but covered it up with a shrug of indifference and faced Alice and Lucian.

"How about a card game called poker?" suggested Alice who was tensing from the pressure. "IT'S NOT LIKE IT'S MY SPECIALTY OR ANYTHING!" she quickly added as if MODESTLY refusing to acknowledge her TALENT WITH CARDS.

"How are you supposed to play!" yelled Alois in annoyance. His interest was SLOWLY SEEPING AWAY..."I'm NOT an idiot! As if your pathetic lies can pass the expert himself!" he retorted, he then ran to sit on the nearest sofa in the guest room and gripped onto a regular glass bottle on the table before him. "I want a NEW GAME, a game which DOESN'T require talent of skills or high chances to win! A game that INCLUDES ALL THREE TO PARTICIPATE...Oh! I changed my mind now! BUTLERS INCLUDED!" He was ALWAYS UNEXPECTED..."And also use THIS BOTTLE as the KEY to VICTORY!"

All four had their full attention to Alois as he spoke. EVERYONE included? A new game which doesn't involve skills OR chance and WIN at it? Such a game using a glass bottle was unheard of. Everyone in the guest room thought deeply in unison, Ciel and Alice sat at the opposite sofa ON THE OTHER SIDE from Alois. Sebastian and Lucian stood respectfully by their master and mistress. Ciel had his hand locked under his chin in a strategic state of thought as Alice crossed her arms with one leg over the other while her head was lowered in concentration with her eyes calmly shut. Their butlers too have been in thought as Alois stared mischief at them as if he was silently scheming for them to give up so he wouldn't have to WORK TOGETHER WITH THEM. Or simply because he preferred to PRESSURE people as his way of amusement rather than play games.

"I've got an idea." stated Sebastian in a modest and self-satisfied voice.

"Go on Sebastian! Tell EVERYONE YOUR GREAT IDEA!" encouraged Alois in his happy-go-lucky voice and smile but his eyes reflected sarcasm. Ciel raised an eyebrow slightly and glanced at his butler emotionlessly while Alice's mind drew a blank card but expertly acted as if she knew he was one to something all along. Lucian gave no minor reaction but he payed close attention.

"The rules are simple. Place the bottle sideways in the center of the table once everyone evenly spaced surrounds it. Afterwards one must be chosen in order to begin first and spin the bottle; the neck of the bottle must point ACCURATELY towards another. That person must then be challenged to a dare or asked a question in which is inquired by the spinner also called the 'master'. The one that is inquired also called the 'servant' will have TWO choices: Honestly obey the 'master' to whichever OR refuse to do so. When the 'servant' refuses then they are 'fired' or in other words permanently ELIMINATED from the game resulting in the remaining players to continue on until one side is left as the winner after the rest have been 'fired'. The dares CAN BE ANY ORDER AT ALL while the questions ARE TO BE ANSWERED HONESTLY WITHOUT LYING. And one more thing: there are TWO sides which oppose the other. The objective: to eliminate all the opponents on the opposing side in order to win." Explained Sebastian smoothly. "I call it...Loyalty or Order."

"YES! This is the kind of game I want to play! ~" cheered Alois childishly. "Let's play everyone! And I'll be the first master!" he added before anyone else could.

"So what should the sides be and who's on which?" questioned Alice in a sigh of relief and understanding to the game. It was agreeable and seemed VERY AMUSING IF IT INVOLVED SIDES AND BUTLERS INCLUDED.

"We have young master, yourself, your butler Lucian, Alois Trancy and myself." Stated Sebastian respectfully. "We seem to have an odd number of people here to make two sides...I'll oversee the game myself as I am the one who made the rules. I won't participate unless young master orders me to. After all I am one Hell of a butler." He finished with his well recognized saying.

"Where the Hell is Claude! Oh right, he's still preparing tea...and my useless servants don't have the right to play the SAME GAME I AM..." Alois muttered darkly.

"I'm in it to win it!" declared Alice in full determination and confidence and an aura of crimson flames radiating from her. "As my prize...I want to know what the mission is!"

"This is equally intriguing, a game worthy AND created by my butler? It seems amusing enough...let the games begin!" replied Ciel approvingly and slightly in pride as well as confident determination rivaling Alice's. His aura was in form of ice blue thick mist shrouding him. Two ALMOST SUPERNATURAL AURAS had cooperated in unison to TAKE DOWN Alois. One goal linked them together, TO SEE ALOIS OWNED BY THEIR HANDS. Rivals and the Queen's allies, it was for Her sake after all.

"If it's like that then I'll have Lucian!" Alois claimed demanding as he pointed towards Lucian. Lucian had other ideas in mind however...

"What the HELL?" blurted Lucian furiously. "Don't-mmf!" Lucian had been provoked but Alice had covered his mouth once again anyway.

"Sure why not Alois? Go join HIS side so that we CAN PLAY, that's an order Lucian! ~" Alice replied in agreement with her lovable smile and violet-blue eye lit in excitement...betraying her SECRET MOTIVES LOOK. If Lucian was on HIS side then he could just cause Alois to lose. Easy win right? NOT! The bottle had pointed to ALICE and now Alois was smirking demonically at her when she strongly demanded LOYALTY (question/truth).

"Alice, if your life DEPENDED on it WHO would you kiss IN THIS ROOM?" asked Alois smirking mockingly with his arms crossed glaring straight at her.

"K-KISS?" Alice highlighted in utter shock and disbelief. Alois nodded cheerfully. EVERYONE STARED DIRECTLY AT HER AWAITING HER ANSWER.

"Tch! Damn you Alois...!" hissed Alice blushing as she diverted from the attention she was receiving aiming to avoid attention at ALL COSTS.

"DID YOU JUST SAY MY NAME?" shrieked Alois in extreme astonishment. (EXTREME) "You love me Alice...! I KNEW YOU'D CONFESS YOUR UNDYING LOVE TO ME!" he proceeded to SCREAM EXCITEDLY as if his LONG LIFE WISH WAS FINALLY GRANTED. (Maybe that was an understatement...)

"Miss Alice? What is the meaning of this?" clearly ORDERED Lucian accusingly. His black, dark aura shrouded him as if he was on a VERGE TO RELEASE DEMONIC POWER OF THE UNDERWORLD'S VENGEANCE THROUGH DESTRUCTION AND TRANSFORM INTO A VIOLENT, UNSTOPPABLE BEAST. His voice and face however, betrayed him and was concealed with an INNOCENTLY CONCERNED expression (of a LOVING GUARDIAN who DEARLY cares for his CHILD), his crimson eyes reflecting his DEVOTED, COMPASSIONED and SPIRITED 'LOVE' towards Alice. While his mouth twitched into a SOFT, PARENTAL SMILE. (The nurturing smile which parents use when their child cries to them for help...quiet sadistic really) His black and silver streaked hair blew harshly as if he was caught in a VICIOUSLY WINDY STORM. (In flow with his supernatural aura that also gives off intensively fatal vibes) And the MOST DISTURBING OF ALL WAS HOW HE SAID IT: in his FEARED honey-drizzled sweet voice hinted with harmonious berry blends, enough to cause an angel to drop dead upon hearing.

Alice was struggling VERY HARD to ignore him and sarcastically answered back. "If MY LIFE DEPENDED ON IT THEN I'D KISS YOU...I guess...BUT IT'S NOT LIKE THAT WOULD HAPPEN! OR THE FACT THAT I CONFESSED! DAMN YOU SCHEMING BASTARD!" Ciel and Sebastian along with all the other Trancy servants were out of the picture. It was either Lucian OR Alois; however Lucian was giving off killer intent vibes it wouldn't EXACTLY BE A GOOD CHOICE TO CHOOSE THE LIFE THREATENER (not under any circumstances)...would it? Alois was EQUALLY LIFE THREATENING in ANOTHER WAY but at least he wasn't an extremely protective OR possessive as Lucian was if he found something DISAGREEABLE...right?

"Calm down Nightrave's butler!" demanded Ciel uncaring and nonchalantly as if he was a demon of ALL pessimists. "What's ONE WORTHLESS QUESTION in comparison to A DARE? His interest was once again lost and was replaced with boredom and cold lecturing. (predicted the worse events occur)

"Don't lose it, if you're a proficient Nightrave butler than a devoted servant as you can AT LEAST fulfil his duty and only act upon his mistress's orders, don't you agree Lucian?" reminded Sebastian smoothly as if NOTHING BIG happened and started off like lecturing another servant who ACCIDENTALLY MESSED UP.

"But you DO LOVE ME, right Alice?" questioned Alois innocently and settled down childishly. Tense air lingers and a momentary silence returns for the worst case scenario. (EVER)

"It's true...You're an irreplaceable, indescribable and invincible trump card to me." Replied Alice with her long bangs shadowing her face as her hair swept to the front, in one swift movement while she lent at a CLOSE PROXIMITY in front of Alois gracefully like a cat. "I love you so much Alois..." Alice whispered affectionately into HIS EAR. (A SLIGHTLY INTIMATE SCENE... AND POSITIONS) her bangs then separated revealing her deep violet-blue eyes (demon seal included which glowed sliver faintly)

Alois tensed up instantly upon instinct and stared shocked as he sweat dropped and BLUSHED AT HER. She shyly smiled purely, he was SPEECHLESS. (For once...)

Change of strategy thought Alice gloomily mixed with humiliation: the COMPLETE OPPOSITE of what she showed in reality. (I feel like we switched roles...) She mused meant for no existence IN PARTICULAR. Only God knew and it WAS NO ONE...

* * *

><p>So how was THAT? Cliche or unique? Only God knows and it depends on u!<p>

Once again like any other fanfictioner types at the end to waste space: PLEASE REVIEW! (typical...where's the originality? Tch! Overused line...but I treasure EVERY REVIEW!)


	8. Revolt, Revenge and Redemption!

Hey mah random readers and reviewers! I'd like to both thank u and congrat u 4 reading to far into my Black Butler fanfiction. Hope ya hooked!

An overused but EQUALLY IMPORTANT NOTE IN WHICH U CAN SKIP OR READ: I do NOT own any of the characters in the story (unfortunately...) EXCEPT 4 Alice Nightrave and Lucian! (n_n)

Extra long chapters r da best! More action, comedy and romance time! *Big whoop*

* * *

><p>"Alois…" whispered Alice softly. "Why can't you tell us what the freak'n Hell's mission is?" ordered Alice furiously in a state of humiliation. She GRACEFULLY STRANGLED Alois by the throat and ELEGANTLY THRASHED him SWIFTLY AND VIOLENTLY. She was SCARY.<p>

"ARGH! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" choked Alois desperately through PAINFUL GASPS FOR AIR. Honestly, was it HIS FAULT THAT ALICE'S ALLURINGLY SEDUCTIVE INTIMACY FOOLED HIM? Maybe…"HELP!" he yelped. He didn't WANT TO DIE, well at least die from the grip of a CERTAIN MIDGET.

"Hell no!" objected Lucian, he was TOO HESITANT TO HELP ALOIS. It was his DUTY TO SERVE AND OBEY ALICE; after all…HE WAS HELPING IN HIS OWN WAY…by cheering Alice on and grinning sadistically like Cheshire. "That's my young mistress! BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF HIM!" he yelled furiously with passion.

Seeing amusing scene before them, Sebastian sighed deeply and Ciel flinched unintentionally. Ciel SWORE he could see CRIMSON FLAMES OF HELL ERUPTING AROUND LUCIAN. Sebastian as always remained calm and professional AS A BUTLER SHOULD.

"T-This is…" muttered Ciel audibly under his breath. The situation of Alois's SLOW AND PAINFUL DEATH was reversed the moment Alice stopped for a second to recover from her released fury. Alois had grabbed hold of her arms by locking them behind her back then way a policeman catches his culprit in a ground pinning technique. She was pinned onto the wide sofa back facing Alois, he was now crawled over her flinching form in which she was struggling viciously from his grip. He smirked demonically; he blue eyes were shadowed by his bangs hanging over his forehead and his deadly grip threatened to tighten dramatically.

"Reverse De ja vu…" mumbled Alice gloomily. She proceeded to struggle though…

"Hey Lucie! Spin the bloody bottle!" demanded Alois pointing HIS MIDDLE FINGER at Lucian. He had A VERY PISSED OFF EXPRESSION, FOR MANY REASONS THAT ONE SHOULD NOT KNOW…

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING LUCIE?" yelling Lucian provoked and snapped as he cracked his fists, looming darkly over Alois while glaring maliciously directly at the blonde yandere who felt like he was COMMITTING SUICIDE…

"YOUR HEAD'S FULL OF SHIT!" spat Lucian viciously. "STOP ABUSING ALICE AND HAND HER OVER!" threaten Lucian forebodingly with INTENSE VENGEANCE. He was REALLY SCARY.

As if the game no longer existed Ciel grabbed hold of his FENCING SWORD from Sebastian who stood beside him. Ciel then raced swiftly as fast as a demon and struck his FATAL BLADE through the GAP CEMTIMETRES between Lucian and Alois.

"Absurd." Stated Ciel coldly, ice couldn't compare to his sharp tone. But it was confirmed that his voice was both burning and freezing similar to a yet to be known substance in the large world of scientific discoveries.

"My, my! Looks like my young master has had enough…" mused Sebastian ALOUD AND CLEARLY ENOUGH FOR EVERYONE TO HEAR.

"Tch!" hissed Alice who diverted her gaze to the sofa. A cat who escaped into the shadows…

"Ciel…" called Alois in annoyance and hatred, his eyes revealed fear but his smirk showed otherwise.

"How crude…" complimented Lucian both impressed yet unimpressed. His anger subsided and sighed inwardly from his earlier attempt to murder a CERTAIN SOMEONE. NO NAMES, WHY NAME THE SHIT-HEAD WHEN THEY HAVE NO REAL NAME TO BEGIN WITH?

"It's an either play or die situation. Which option will you take? I'll deal with the revolts." Ciel warned dangerously full of determination AND HONESTY.

"How about neither?" revolted Alois.

"Neither's not an option. I'll kill you now. I'll be kind enough to allow you to have your last words ALOIS TRANCY." replied Ciel in a bored monotone.

""The bottle points to Alois…how unexpected." mumbled Alice who escaped Alois's grip and lent over the table which WAS POINTING TO ALOIS.

"Eh?" blurted Alois in confusion; did SHE just turn the bottle towards HIM on PURPOSE as revenge? "Fine! Order!" Accepted Alois cheerfully in optimism as he switched back to his bright and happy personality…BIG MISTAKE!

"Ciel, I'll let YOU TAKE MY TURN!" insisted Alice turning to face him; she smiled reassuringly and in pure innocence. Ciel NO DOUBT agreed and smirked coldly, this was certainly a wonderful golden opportunity…

"This chance cannot be passed." Ciel answered. "I'll give my 'order' to Alois which will cause him to be 'fired' to ensure m-our victory!" He DIDN'T MENTION 'MY VICTORY'. It proves his intensively competitive side in which was A RARE OCCURRENCE. Sebastian, Lucian, Alice and Ciel smirked darkly in unison. Who DOESN'T WANT TO SEE?

"I order you to STAB yourself with this FENCING BLADE then CRAWL INTO A HOLE and DIE." Dared Ciel maturely, Ciel was the SCARIEST OF ALL…

"W-WHAT? Wasn't this a game? YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" retorted Alois pointing out the contradiction. Who knew he was so QUICK?

"There's NO RULES for ordering." Ciel seriously pointed out. "Don't forget to stab thoroughly. Oh, why don't you dig yourself a hole first then stab yourself IN IT? That way I won't have any BOTHERSOME CONSEQUENCES…" He was really bending the rules…but what's a game without a LITTLE EXTRA FUN? Ciel enjoys games, especially games involving 'REAL LIFE ACTION' of the opposing player.

"But I'll die either way!" shouted Alois desperately as he jumped like lightning from the sofa in traumatising shock.

"Sebastian, I order you to make the beginning of tea-time the game's conclusion as a new rule." Ordered Ciel without glancing in his butler's direction, he didn't have to.

"Yes my lord." Obeyed Sebastian in loyalty. "One team MUST BE 'fired' before tea-time. If not, then the team fulfilling their duty in obeying orders OR answering in loyalty the most shall be entitled victors." Explained Sebastian.

"By the way!" added Alice excitedly. "NO PRESSURE ALOIS!" She was both cute and dangerous…

"I refuse!" rejected Alois out of fear and humiliation. He crossed his arms in a high and mighty demeanour. "This is unfair, what a pointless game."

"You're fired!" indicated Ciel and Alice in satisfying unity.

"Then I shall spin the bottle as it is my turn!" Said Lucian calmly who was unaffected by his own teammate being fired and continued to play along. The bottle stopped to Ciel.

Ciel sighed. "Finally my turn is it? Well there's absolutely NO WAY I'll be fired and sulk in a corner like Alois. I'm feeling unconquerable like the king of chess. I'll fulfil an order." His determination and will to win was an overwhelmingly powerful vibe.

"I order you to have Sebastian give you an order." Ordered Lucian grinning.

"Hmph! This IS YOUR ORDER? Easy, there's absolutely NO POSSIBILITY that I'll lose!" replied Ciel confidently. He turned to Sebastian from the sofa he sat on. "Hurry up."

"Well there aren't any rules for this kind of order…alright then young master! Seems to me that you demand a challenge am I correct?" queried Sebastian smoothly.

"Of course! A game such as yours is underestimating my intelligence and skills Sebastian." Ciel commented blankly. His abysmally cold stare was somewhat piercing.

"I order you…" began Sebastian slowly, everyone in the room listened intently to his order awaiting what kind of dare it would turn out to be. The air was infested with tension and unbearable silence as they impatiently waited. "to cross-dress!" he finished in a rich, velvety voice.

Everyone in the room besides Sebastian jolted by the THAT SINGLE WORD 'CROSSDRESS'. Alois smiled, he's done cross-dressing himself. It was actually QUITE FUN. He dressed up as a blonde maid in Hannah's purple and white maid's uniform to seduce and capture Ciel once…Failed of course but still FUN.

"This order must at least be possible to fulfil!" objected Ciel blushing lightly in humiliation. The memories of THAT TIME at the ball involving Viscount Druitt the womaniser. *Shudders* "I-I can't CROSS-DRESS without…" Ciel took a sideways glance towards Alice who unconsciously flinched. She felt as if Ciel was STARING AT HER CLOTHES. Now why can that be?

"Clothes my lord? I conveniently prepared a CERTAIN OUTFIT. After all, I'm one Hell of a butler!" answered Sebastian obediently as he pulled out a beautifully detailed pink Lolita dress with delicate white lacing and black ribbons. A matching Lolita pink hat decorated with pink roses, a lacy choker, long arm lengthened black gloves, black dainty shoes AND a long twin-tailed wig which even matched his dark-blue hair. Wow, he was prepared for this…thought Ciel and co. Ciel was rendered silent

"My lord, as your butler I'll even agree to assist you to change into all of this!" Sebastian insisted. He either predicted all of this to happen OR he carried the outfit around just preparing for the moment Ciel needs to cross-dress.

"N-no! I won't EVER wear THAT again! T-this must a nightmare…" muttered Ciel darkly. He sweat-dropped and turned away on instinct in utter horror. By the time they reach Phantomhive's mansion Ciel was going to KILL HIM.

"In that case young master…you're fired!" indicated Sebastian in satisfaction.

"T-This can't be!" moaned Ciel in frustration after realising his mistake, he rubbed his temples as if he had a headache. Now it was left to Alice and Lucian now that he and Alois had been fired. A sacrifice was taken…their victory…vanishing to void…

"Heheh! See how YOU like the taste of defeat! What's more, BY YOUR OWN BUTLER?" Alois hysterically laughed as he fell from the sofa and now rolling on the floor in manic laughter. ROFML!

Ciel on the other side was pissed and THREW HIS SWORD AT ALOIS'S FACE. It missed him by a millilitre and whooshed past Alois's bangs that swayed in the movement. Some strands of his blonde hair were CUT from Ciel's powerful thrust and dangerous aim of his sharp bladed sword. Alois flinched; it was just a nanosecond before he could even touch the sofa in which he fell from. After he had regained his posture on the sofa Alois and Ciel commenced a glaring contest. Allies of the Queen and Noble rivals, that it the relationship of the Cat, Dog and Spider.

"Who would've thought that WE of all people were the ones remaining?" asked Alice darkly; her dark violet aura surrounded her as if she was ready to betray him. Lucian being the demon butler he was chuckled deeply and focused his crimson eyes upon her deep violet-blue eye. An epic struggle, a raging battle…this climax…

"I'll take an order, Miss Alice!" said Lucian feeling amused.

"Lucian, I order you to sing 'Shiver' from 'The Gazette'!" Alice ordered as she sat with one leg over the other while her arms were crossed. (Black Butler opening of the second season) "Include music!"

"Yes Miss Alice." As if there was background music using electric guitars and drums of the future generations, Lucian began to sing like a pro lead singer of a rock band. Everyone listened interested and entertained. (his singing sounded just like the actual singer of second season's Black Butler opening)

LYRICS: (in Japanese MIXED with English. Use YouTube videos as reference to songs and imagine the singer as Lucian's voice. LINK: .com/watch?v=MluXI2fju8k )

tatoe...owaru koto no nai kanashimi ga anata ubatte mo

hanarete yuku kokoro nado koko ni wa nai to itte

Even if...the endless sadness robs you away

Tell me that our hearts separating here is not possible

kakeyotta senaka ni toikakeru asu ga donna katachi demo

yureru ga nakatta no wa mou shinjiru koto wo wasureta kunakatta kara

me wo sorasu kuse mo aimai na kaitou mo waraenu uso mo

tonari ni ina kereba imi sae nijinde yuku

No matter what shape tomorrow is when I ask your back I try to catch

I didn't stop, because I didn't want to forget about believing anymore

The habit of averting my eyes, ambiguous replies, and lies I can't laugh at-

If you're not next to me, even the meanings will pass through me

tatoe...owaru koto no nai kanashimi ga anata ubatte mo

hanarete yuku kokoro nado koko ni wa nai to itte

Even if...the endless sadness robs you away

Tell me that our hearts separating here is not possible

toosugita kono kyori wo umeru kotoba ga mitsukaranai

sugisaru kisetsu no naka de oitsuke na kunaru koto mo shitteta yo

omoidasu yori mo wasurerarenai hibi to ieta kara

mou kore ijou ga nakute mo uketomereru

Words for filling the distance too far between us can't be found

Within the passing seasons, I knew I wouldn't be able to catch up with you

I said the days weren't recall-able, but unforgettable

Even if there will be no more than this, I accept them

douka modoru koto no nai toki ni namida wo nagasanai de

wasurete yuku kokoro nado koko ni wa nai to itte kureru nara

When in time I don't return, please don't let tears fall

If you'll tell me that our hearts forgetting here is impossible

ushinai de shitta futari no asu ni anata ga naiteru

yatto mireta sugao ni wa mou furerarenai

tatoe...owaru koto no nai kanashimi ga anata ubatte mo

wasurenai de "Sayonara" ga uso to omoeta hibi wo

hitorikiri de mita sora mo surechigau naka de mita yume mo

ano hi no mama nani mo kawarazu

anata no naka de ima mo zutto...

Through loss we learned of a tomorrow where you're crying

I could finally see your bare face, yet could no longer touch it

Even if...the endless sadness robs you away

Don't forget when you thought "Goodbye" was a lie in those days

While we passed each other along, the sky you saw alone and your dreams-

They remain as if still on that day, nothing changes

Inside of you now and forever...

"How's that, Miss Alice?" asked Lucian smirking as if he won a medal. Alice was struck in silence and nodded in amazement. Who knew Lucian was such a great singer? Alice and Alois were impressed, even Sebastian and Ciel agreed.

"Now it's my turn…" Alice began to speak after Lucian's live concert. "An order!" Alice decided confidently. If Lucian wasn't backing down as she predicted him to then she'll simply have to continue to challenge him until the game was over.

"I order Miss Alice to sing 'I'm Alive' by 'Becca'!" ordered Lucian. (Black Butler first ending song)

"Heh! As you wish 'Master Lucian'!" obeyed Alice in sarcasm. Even if she WAS BEING sarcastic Lucian felt superior and was beaming with pride and power.

LYRICS: (English obviously! Type it up on YouTube and listen to Becca sing. Alice's voice it similar except in a higher pitch as she sings, so just use your imagination! OR YOU CAN COPY AND PASTE THIS ON YOUTUBE FOR HER PITCH OF VOICE AND LISTEN TO AMAZINGLY CUTE VOCALS: .com/watch?v=ebO17mjCdJs )

Nothing I say comes out right,

I can't love without a fight,

no one ever knows my name.

When I pray for sun, it rains.

I'm so sick of wasting time,

but nothings moving in my mind,

inspiration can't be found.

I get up and fall but,

I'm Alive, I'm Alive, oh yeah,

between the good and bad is where you'll find me,

reaching for heaven.

I will fight, and I'll sleep when I die,

I live my life, I'm Alive!

Every lover breaks my heart,

and I know it from the start,

still I end up in a mess,

every time I second guess.

All my friends just run away,

when I'm having a bad day,

I would rather stay in bed, but I know there's a reason.

When I'm bored to death at home,

when he won't pick up the phone,

when I'm stuck in second place,

those regrets I can't erase.

Only I can change the end,

of the movie in my head,

there's no time for misery,

I won't feel sorry for me.

I'm Alive, I'm Alive, oh yeah,

between the good and bad is where you'll find me,

reaching for heaven.

I will fight, and I'll sleep when I die,

I live my hard life,

I live my life,

I'm Alive!

"So cute!" commented Alois in his amazed happy-go-lucky voice. He clapped his hands excitedly and cheered for Alice the whole way through.

"I had singing lessons with Lucian. He's my amazing butler after all!" answered Alice feeling flushed afterwards as she aimed to shift the attention.

"The Queen's Cat Alice Nightrave and her butler Lucian are talented singers as well as investigators." Complimented Sebastian impressed.

"I find it agreeable." Ciel nodded in agreement equally impressed.

"I have another order, Miss Alice!" said Lucian.

"Tch! You really like to win don't you Lucian? Not like it matters or anything! Don't get the wrong idea alright? I order you to-"

"My apologies Miss Alice but it's time for tea!" stated Lucian who stopped her mid-order. That was something he had NEVER done before.

"YES! Claude's cooking is bloody good!" cheered Alois in joy, he then ran over to Alice and grabbed hold of her right hand then pulled her along.

Ciel, Sebastian and Lucian followed close behind. Lucian couldn't act on his own like before or otherwise he'd be a disgrace to his young mistress in front of Earl Phantomhive and his butler. But he WAS GIVING OFF DANGEROUSLY DEMONIC AURA AS IF HE WANTED TO STAB ALOIS INTO A TARGET FOR KNIFE PRACTICE. Lucian, such a VIOLENTLY PROTECTIVE butler…

The five reached the luxuriously spacious dining room and the young Nobles sat at the table. Ciel on the opposite end of Alois, Alice had found herself sitting beside Alois after he dragged her forcefully by the hand all along to their destination. Claude had Hannah and the triplets prepare the table which was set out professionally fit for Nobles. Claude had made deserts such as rich sponge cake and tropical jelly ect. (why go through the usual details?)

Claude was as stoic and serious as the typical Trancy's butler could be. AFTER THE TWINS OF COURSE BUT LET'S JUST IGNORE THEM SHALL WE? The young Nobles began to cautiously eat as they had a heated discussion linked from insults to their life's story. Amusing…

"Wow…" whispered Alice in astonishment while she remained surprised by the delicious deserts. Lucian had heard her whisper for he was standing near her for her protection if she ordered him to…if she didn't keep relying on herself to beat the SHIT out of Alois…Honestly, it was Lucian's job. Redemption...

* * *

><p>Yay~ extra epically long chapter! And once again: Plz review! _'<p> 


	9. Tea Time Action!

Epically long chapter AS USUAL and I hope the wait was worth it 4 all u fanfictioners and such! ;)

It's like mental torture to wait 4 all the good stuff in life so my advice to u: Waiting is worth it. cuz patience is...IS MEANINGFUL...(-_-)

* * *

><p>"Sebastian, it never occurred to me as to why you bought THAT DRESS along…I'd prefer to not know why to be truthful. Dispose of it immediately, that's an order." Ordered Ciel darkly, he sweat dropped in shame for more reasons than one. His dark blue bangs shadowed his deep blue revealed eye which concealed his humiliatingly disturbed state of expression.<p>

"Such a waste, young master…" replied Sebastian smoothly and sighing sadly in defeat. Ciel's CUTE cross-dressing outfit would be spoiled if he was to DISPOSE of it…

"I'll take it so such a cute dress won't be wasted!" suggested Lucian cheerfully. Yes, Lucian WANTED THAT DRESS…Sebastian took a sideways glance towards Lucian then to Ciel, his young master NODDED VERY SLOWLY. The full outfit now laid in Lucian's accepting arms in content.

"L-Lucian?" Alice choked on her strawberry and chocolate parfait in shocking disbelief and swished herself from her chair to simply GLARE AT HIM. "Why would MY BUTLER WANT A DRESS? It's not even your size!" she yelled in frustration, her pride and impression of her butler Lucian was just too high…

"Why the Hell would Lucie want a dress? Is that some pedo hobby?" asked Alois innocently in curiosity as he took a wafer from his parfait and crunched out a piece. LOUDLY. Alice shivered in disgust and face-palmed in shame…

"….." was Claude's comment. Hannah and the triplets just happen to be at the scene in silence and continued whispering and mumbling quietly unnoticed. Awkward silence is worth more than gold.

"My repent and gift to Miss Alice!" Lucian stated in a self-satisfied and confident tone as he chuckled lightly. Alice gave him the dirtiest look she could possibly muster but in the end she blushed scarlet furiously and diverted her serious glare from all unwanted attention ranging from blank faced Nobles, amused demons to God everlasting. Alois whistled a merry tune and GIGGLED.

"I-it's er…cute…but I refuse!" rejected Alice nervously in a shaking voice of embarrassment. Lucian's grin appeared wider then a nanosecond ago and persistently insisted.

"Aw! But I think you'll be adorably in this dress! ~" objected Lucian AND Alois in a sing-song chime. The nerves they had took merciless stabs through Alice's heart.

"But it belongs to Ciel!" Alice desperately retorted. The only reason she ever wore dresses was so that her reputation won't be her downfall. She was an elegant and adequate young mistress of Nightrave after all. LET'S JUST SAY SHE DISPISES CORSETS AND FORGET THE DRESS.

"Consider it a gift from me then." Replied Ciel stoically, perhaps Ciel just wanted the dress out of his sight AND possession OR he wanted to see Alice dressed in it…either is fine but the second possibility would be ANOTHER STORY…

Claude smirked inwardly to himself, seeing the dark Lolita-Goth styled Alice in a cute, frilly AND PINK ball dress? What demon would miss such a rare chance to see? She could possibly be Ciel's long lost younger sister would she not? "I mean no disrespect…however it WOULD BE rude to refuse such an elegantly beautiful gift from Earl Ciel Phantomhive, would it not Miss Alice Nightrave?" questioned Claude seriously as his glasses shone in the light.

"But-!" Alice was cut off by Alois, Lucian, Claude, Sebastian AND Ciel.

"Accept it!" everyone told her. As the only girl feeling no dominance and no chance of having her way, the feeling of inferiority made her feel as if she had shrunk to a chibified form while everyone else were giant godly immortals ALMOST THREATENING HER. Just ALMOST.

"Tch, fine! But I won't promise that I'll WEAR IT!" swore Alice in an acidic tone. She crossed her arms to surrender BUT WAS DAMN FURIOUS OF HER WEAK ESCAPE. "A-anyway...Ciel and I won the game. Shouldn't you have already told us THIS MISSION YOU SPOKE OF?" questioned Alice accusingly as she attempted to change the topic at hand. DAMN YOU TALL PEOPLE…

"Oh? But you didn't win yet!" Alois replied smugly. Alice locked a burning glare at him in annoyance. Ciel and Alois were 'fired'. Lucian had fulfilled one order from Alice while Alice fulfilled 'loyalty' from Alois and one order from Lucian. As the conclusion, Alice who completed her 'duty' the most meant that she had won the game of Loyalty or Order.

"But I won! I don't understand the meaning of your crap!" Alice answered in fury. She refused to accept Alois's UTTERLY WEAK LIE.

"You were in the middle of 'ordering' Lucian when Lucian himself stopped you because he 'CLAIMED' that it was TEA-TIME. But tea actually didn't start until FIVE MINUTES LATER, within five minutes he could've fulfilled you 'order' and end the game in a draw. My point being, LUCIE PURPOSELY LET YOU WIN AND LIED!" explained Alois confidently.

"H-huh?" Blurted Alice unintelligently due to extreme shock. (EXTREME) "But it's already tea, we just started eating! Those five minutes would've SURELY passed its time limit though!" objected Alice logically.

"Nope! There's still 60 SECONDS left Alice!" Replied Alois mockingly as he glanced at a golden pocket watch from his jacket's side pocket. He then began to lean back and forth in slow momentum in a LEISURELY FASHION. He loved every second of it as well as the nanoseconds.

"One minute left? And more importantly WHEN THE HELL DID YOU-"

"58 seconds left AND COUNTING! ~"

"I guess there's no other choice then…Lucian! I 'order' you to go hit Alois, I don't care how. JUST HIT THE SHIT OUT OF HIM!" Alice ordered in hatred and annoyance in more reasons than one.

Lucian obeyed respectfully and rushed demonically over to Alois and kicked him him FAIRLY HARD in the back from behind. (stabbed in the stomach, hit in the ribs AND kicked in the spine) PAINFUL YET FUN MEMORIES…

"Argh! Bloody f*^%ing shit! What the Hell did you do that for Lucie?" wailed Alois in agony as he was knocked by the powerful force from Lucian's merciless and swift kick from behind. He fell off of his chair in less than a second. First Ciel effortlessly and flawlessly threw A DEADLY FENCING BLADE at Alois before he sat in his seat, then Lucian VIOLENTLY kicked Alois when he SAT IN HIS SEAT. "Stop picking on me!" he continued to complain childishly.

"Well done Lucian, you have once again gained my pride and high expectation AS USUAL." Complimented Alice in a satisfied and praising tone, the way a mistress praises her cat for killing a spider crawling on the ground and infesting the room.

"Of course, Miss Alice. I am forever bound with your soul and always wholeheartedly follow your will." Lucian smoothly replied in modesty.

"There's just one thing I can't confirm." Stated Sebastian SLIGHTLY CONFUSED. "Alice didn't win but neither did Lucian, what EXACTLY WAS THE POINT?" he queried as glanced over to Alois who struggled to crawl from the COLD, HARD GROUND IN WHICH HE FELL UPON.

"I hate spiders, they're better off dead." Hissed Lucian angrily to A CERTAIN PEST ELIMINATED AND LYING DEAD ON THE GROUND.

"We played your game so why not tell us the FREAK'N MISSION?" demanded Alice once again in a furious state of impatience for making NO PROGRESS WHATSOEVER. Alois had finally after SOME TIME regained his posture on his chair and glared daggers at Lucian as if he wanted to PUSH HIM OVER A CLIFF AND RAIN SWORDS UPON HIS BROKEN CORPSE AS WELL AS STAB HIS EYES OUT OF ITS SOCKETS. (demons can grow back a full arm which could've been sliced off by an angel so why can't their eyes after he GRUSOMELY stabbed them out with a sword?)

"The mission requested by the Queen, us three Nobles to investigate THE CASE at Kurositsuji Academy." Hinted Alois in a tone of voice fused with annoyance and disgust. As he relaxed his arms and held onto the edge of the seat and rocked in a carefree motion while leaning back and forth on his chair.

"Explain in DETAIL." Demanded Ciel strongly as he stood to his full height in pride, his deep blue eye NEVER lost its abysmal coldness. A DETERMINED SOUL INDEED…

"Allow me to explain for this circumstance, your Highness." Claude offered. It seems that he either scorned listening to Alois's voice OR chose to talk himself. He talked when necessary wether if it was related to the heated discussion or for himself as demon butler. (For THIS TIME then it WAS FOR HIS OWN PATIENCE) "The academy is a highly prestigious school that trains to ensure the best tutoring in ALL FIELDS suited for members of the high society such as YOUNG HEIRS OF POWERFUL COMPANIES. The problem in which distresses the Queen to such a state is because recently the academy's students have been targeted by an unknown culprit."

"Targeted?" Ciel highlighted from Claude explanation. "If Her Majesty had requested OUR HELP then that could mean only ONE THING…"

"Exactly as my young master said, cases fit for the Queen's Dog, Cat and Spider revolves around mystery disappearances but ESPECIALLY…" started Sebastian thoughtfully as he placed his closed gloved fist under his chin, his eyes were focused into a half-lidded state as if almost squinting in concentration during MUSING. Posing…After all he was one Hell of a butler.

"Deaths" finished Lucian genuinely through the conversation. His arms crossed in a serious pose while he lent onto the nearest wall. From everyone's view point Lucian was seen from his right side leaning upon the golden wall. His head rose SLIGHTLY swishing his black and silver streaked hair in the process, his crimson eye glanced demonically over to the crowd of servants and Nobles. A mysteriously intimidating pose like an 18 year old male gangster in a black butler's uniform awaiting ACTION to break out into a FULL ON BLOODY WAR…

"Are you implying that the recent students targeted were both kidnapped AND KILLED?" quietly questioned Alice darkly as she reverted her full attention from Lucian to Claude.

Claude favoured pure yet tainted souls, Alice and Ciel were worthy. From gaining their full attention his inner mind a leaping with HAPPINESS. That's an understatement, how about a stoic demon black butler SINGING AND GRACEFULLY DANCING BALLET ACROSS A MEDOW OF BLOOMING FLOWERS AND ALL THAT CRAP? No…even THAT'S GAY... (Not refering to yaoi gay! Eww…yaoi AND gay…THAT'S JUST WRONG!)

"The recent disappearances of those missing students…there are yet to be reports on any deaths of the students." Concluded Claude as he pushed his frames of the glasses he was wearing upwards.

"What? ARE YOU EXPECTING THE DEATHS TO HAPPEN?" yelled Alice infuriated. "Why have you kept such an important mission requested by the Queen herself from us? And straight to the point: WHY WAS ALOIS AND CLAUDE THE ONLY ONES TO KNOW THIS MISSION EXCEPT US?" she screamed demandingly. "None of this adds up! We've been rivals for over a year and yet Her Majesty didn't act to solve this conflict! We're the Nobles, Her strongest and trusted allies that judge, cast down and destroy into all DISTRESSES the Queen has! Tch! I hate falling in the dark…if there's a single particle of light's reasoning then I'll grab hold of it! So tell me!" ordered Alice as she pointed her finger towards Alois.

Alois reacted sharply within a nanosecond but soon regained his fatal glare and Cheshire grin. "Are you dying to know now Alice? When you first arrived you were just another Noble, a Noble that bloody knows NOTHING!" countered Alois darkly. "The Queen's orders! Do you want to pry into the reasoning of the Queen?"

"If questioning the Her is equal to betraying the Queen of England and the country itself then I don't GIVE A DAMN! But allow me to clarify for you, your Highness!" she hissed viciously. "YOU'RE TAKING THIS TOO LIGHTLY! See if I care if she's favouring the Spider Alois Trancy and entrusting you with a collaborative mission! Maybe inviting us over to your mansion was simply following an order of the Queen? Perhaps it was her idea for all three of us to gather at one location to settle CERTAIN DIFFERENCES through discussion? It's possible that the fact NEVER occurred to Her that we were in conflict with each other until she found the PERFECT MISSION? And so why is this mission suited for us? We're pre-teens, that's why! According to me I find it stereotyping as to take advantage of our age against our will and have us complete a COLLABORATIVE MISSION!"

"The Queen may be testing us on various things in specific situations for hidden reasons…" Mused Sebastian aloud enough for EVERYONE TO HEAR. Hannah and the triplets also HAPPENED TO WALK BY AND OVERHEAR THE CONVERSATION FROM FIVE MINUTES AGO.

"I won't doubt the Queen but it's agreeable as to what Sebastian is saying." Ciel agreed maturely as he nodded his head in recognition. "Alice's questioning has now turned into possible reasoning."

At the acknowledgement of Ciel, Alice sighed gratefully for releasing her full extent of frustration. "So how does the Queen expect us react at a situation as this?" she asked to lift up the mood in an upbeat and carefree tone, she diverted her gaze from all eye contact and sat on the nearest seat. Lucian sighed a sigh of major relief, Alice kept so many anxieties and frustration to herself that what she had already released couldn't possibly compare to.

"After so many events occurring one after the other into a chain of links, I suppose this is when the REAL PLOT UNRAVELS!" Lucian muttered audibly to no-one chosen. God knew and it was no-one.

"As a record there had been six beaten up and found unconscious and eight that have been abducted and yet to be found safe and alive." Claude restarted in EXTRA DETAIL. "We have no clue as to identify the culprit or their accomplices but there's one thing we can confirm. And that is the Cat, Dog and Spider must use calculative judgement (Alice), strategic thinking (Ciel) and force (Alois) to bring out the culprit along with accomplices behind the crime and capture them. Banish them to darkness, make Final Judgement or destroy them within it the darkness if they truly deserve it." He finished.

"Well that sheds the darkness from the light." Alice commented in a nonchalant monotone. "I guess I MIGHT HAVE DOUBTED SLIGHTLY…" she sighed inwardly in embarrassment from her earlier outbursts.

"Now that we have learnt what's truly needed all that it leaves us is to the begin the mission of the investigation of the student targeting in Kurositsuji Academy." Stated Ciel in a business-like manner that he used when his title was on the line.

"But what's our plan?" queried Alois curiously while grinning sheepishly like the childish Earl he was. Who knew how his broken soul worked? Light contrasting with darkness, he was EVEN MORE TWISTED with the fact he could revert from one unstable mood to the exact opposite.

"Your mind's full of shit!" Spat Lucian in annoyance aimed directly at Alois the Earl who stood up from his chair, spun around then clapped loudly. (Best to be honest)

"NO ONE ASKED FOR YOUR BLOODY OPINION F*&^% ING LUCIE!" screamed Alois upon hearing his OFFENSIVE INSULT. (Best to make nicknames for friends)

"I say we enrol into the academy and work the rest from there." Replied Ciel blankly. YES HE SAID ENROL INTO THE ACADEMY. (Best to be smart)

"What the Hell? Doesn't Kurositsuji mean 'Black Butler' in Japanese? Does that mean it's a Noble's butler training school AND I HAVE TO CROSSDRESS?" asked Alice curiously with her head tilted innocently cute from the side. (best to be refined)

"Perhaps its named after a foreign novel of some sort, Miss Alice?" suggested Sebastian smirking in his utmost loyalty in which a black butler can possibly answer. HE PRETENED THAT HE DIDN'T JUST HEAR THAT…(Best to be reliable)

"I-I think it's a rather nice name…l-like a title of an anime or manga…" whispered Hannah to no-one that would hear as audible. God knew and it was no-one…no-one of the Victorian times at least…(best to be factual)

The triplets whispered quietly amongst themselves engaging a secret discussion. (Best to be social)

"Get back to work Thompson, Timber, Canterbury!" ordered Claude with a sense of duty. (Best to be commanding)

"DON'T CALL ME F*&%^ING LUCIE OR ELSE I'LL GRIND YOUR FACE INTO THE DIRT AND STAB YOU WITH KNIVES!" threatened Lucian furiously in hatred. A menacingly evil black aura surrounded him as he took out a handful of knives looking like cat claws.

"Why? Lucie suits you!" objected Alois cheerfully while beaming with optimism and glowing gold aura of an innocent rabbit.

"Alois, you're asking for suicide…" warned Alice in a distressed and alarmed tone as she raced swiftly to Lucian and Alois. She halted in front of Alois protectively and glared darkly at Lucian who was a raging demon of the Underworld's Vengeance.

"Alice! You've come to save me!" cried Alois in supreme happiness of being loved, he refrained himself from glomping her.

"Move Alice, it's too late to stop me…" ordered Lucian in slight annoyance since it WAS HIS BELOVED MISTRESS AFTER ALL.

"Why should I? I think Lucie's suits you too because it makes you cuter than you already are…!" replied Alice in a child's innocence gazing up at him cutely like a kitten does out of anticipation to play with its owner.

"A-! Miss Alice!" Lucian froze up instantly and felt a surge of guilt and understanding.

* * *

><p>"Hey Sebastian, do you think Lucian and Alois both like Alice?" asked Ciel out of the blue.<p>

"Who knows? Only time will tell…" answered Sebastian as he observed the amusing scene before him. "Although that may seem cliché however the situation involves THREE EXTREMELY DIFFERENT LEAD CHARACTERS…"

"Are you implying that I'm a side character?" questioned Ciel coldly.

"We had our share of the series, know it revolves around Alois and Alice." Replied Sebastian sighing.

"That still doesn't answer my question."

I treasure EVERY REVIEW! Plz review! I'm NOT THREATENING OR PRESSURING U! But...I DO LIKE REVIEWS...A LOT


	10. Welcome to Kuro Academy

Whoo! That was a quick change of pace. -_-'

As usual...I DO NOT OWN ANY BLACK BUTLER CHARACTERS THAT YOU KNOW OF.

And...have fun reading! ~

* * *

><p>"There's no other choice. We're enrolling into Kuro Academy, the prestigious and Noble's rich school. This is the best plan of action in order to successfully complete Her Majesty's given mission." Ciel stated casually in a business monotone, explaining the most suitable key to their strategy.<p>

"By keeping an alias as a 'Kuro student' you may have a higher chance to investigate thoroughly throughout the school for any evidence or clues as to solve this Kuro student targeting case. This strategy also allows you to travel around the school unsuspectingly and without causing suspicion or panic across the school campus. However you must achieve this by having to live the life of a 'Kuro student' so that you can blend in with the others and must also fulfill your duty to complete the collaborative mission with your allies unbeknownst to the academy's students, teachers, staff AND servants." Sebastian smoothly added voluntarily.

"If you achieve the mission's goal which is to discover and capture the culprit and possible subordinates in the targeting case, you must also rescue the missing students…but that's IF YOU FIND THEM ALIVE. Foresee the unforeseen results." Claude proceeded without emotion.

"In that case, we'll simply have to track down and infiltrate their hidden base! Thus this has become a mission of capture and rescue as well as protecting the remaining students from possible threats…" Alice replied in SLIGHT ANXIETY.

"As the plan goes, the Cat, Dog and Spider must deal with the investigation of the case while we butlers must protect the students of the academy from any form of danger, so each of us plays a vital and necessary role in this situation. After the culprits have been revealed and tracked, we shall all collaborate to take the mission from there...and succeed without fail." Lucian said in grave importance.

"QUIT BLOODY WASTING TIME AND LET THE GAME BEGIN! ~" chimed Alois breaking the serious mood of dark intensity.

"It's not a freak'n game you scheming bastard! But you DO HAVE A POINT…for once." Alice retorted in annoyance.

"Now, commence mission, that's an order." Demanded Ciel indifferently, he ignored the last few remarks and stepped out the carriage first being assisted by Sebastian who offered his white-gloved hand. Alice and Alois were left in the carriage who now violently hitting each other in rage of annoyance behind Ciel.

"WHY WERE ALL OF US SHARING **MY CARRIAGE**?" Alice muttered in complaint mixed with disbelief and exhaustion having to share HER CARRIAGE WITH CIEL BUT MOST IMPORTANTLY ALOIS. HE WAS A WASTE OF SPACE AND AIR, but that's an understatement. HE WAS A WASTE OF EXISTENCE! Lucian was the driver of the large horse-drawn carriage enough space to fit three rivalling young Nobles in who hated each other with passion. Claude and Sebastian had traveled along with them by horseback, Sebastian rode a black stallion expertly from the saddle of its back and using reins skilfully like a dark Noble if he wasn't a butler of one. Claude rode a white stallion; he was equally skilful as Sebastian. The two horse-riding butlers had accompanied their young Masters.

"Why? Well because we'll cause too much trouble with THREE of the Queen's renowned Noble's carriages with THE SAME DESTINATION. We'll just receive suspicion and unwanted attention drawn to us for we are ALL COLLABORATING TOGETHER ON THE QUEEN'S MISSION, DID I ALREADY MENTION THAT I AND ALOIS REFUSE TO ALLOW OTHER NOBLES IN OUR CARRIAGES?" questioned Ciel, he despised wasting time and effort on bothersome things so he chose to go straight to the point. The truth hurts, it pierces through the soul…

"Tch…" Alice hissed in frustration of defeat and sighed then regained her Nightrave Noble posture. She diverted her glare from Alois and Ciel and turned to look at the AMAZINGLY LARGE ACADEMY. Kuro Academy was like a huge stone castle-like structured building with a beautifully maintained garden of crimson and black roses.

"I didn't expect that we had to wear officially formal uniform…how stupid!" Alois whined in disgust. He wore a black formal blazer, matching black pants and polished black shoes. A deep blue vest underneath his blazer which was worn over a white long-sleeved collared shirt and a deep blue tie was loosely tied under his pricked up collar. His outfit overall was much similar to Goth styled formal wear crossed with THE HARDCORE MESSY STYLE OF THE REBEL EARL. "This doesn't suit me! The colours clash with my luscious blonde hair and my dazzling eyes!" Alois was both complaining about his clothes AND complimenting his looks. THAT TOOK SOME SKILL…

"It suits you just fine, your Highness." Assured Claude respectfully. JUST NOT AS GOOD AS CIEL WAS IN THE UNIFORM AS WELL AS ALICE.

"We need to focus on the mission, this conversation is over." Ciel proclaimed maturely. Even though he wore THE SAME CLOTHES AS ALOIS the uniform suited him exceptionally well, he wore the uniform the respectfully correct way which seemed like the style of AN HONOUR STUDENT. It was as if the uniform was a part of his character as well as his appearance. The dark colours suited his deep blue eye and dark hair which shone dark blue in the radiant light. He carried his cane with him to complete the outfit. Sebastian smirked proudly at his young master's mature dedication to reach such an extent.

"I agree with Ciel, Alois shut up!" ordered Alice confidently. Her uniform was the female version. She wore the same black formal blazer as the two young Earls but instead of matching pants, she wore a dark blue skirt that reached just above her knees which underneath she wore black stockings and black elegant polished shoes. She also wore the same vest and long-sleeved collared shirt with the exception of the the replacement of the deep blue tie, it was a deep blue ribbon. Her long raven shadowed hair was tied up into twin tails (pig tails) with violet-blue ribbons gracefully. She had the aura of a CUTE SCHOOL IDOL.

"I can't restrain myself anymore! Alice is too adorably cute!" Alois said as if fan-guying. He ran over to her then GLOMPED HER. TIGHTLY…

"L-let go of me you man-bitch!" yelled Alice uncontrollably in humiliation, she was desperately attempting to free herself from Alois's DEATH GRIP and called for Lucian to restrain him. OR CALL HIM TO KILL HIM…possibly.

"Lucian! Get him off of me!" ordered Alice in a desperate state. She was blushing a shade of deep sunset pink and aimed to swiftly kick Alois in the 'privates'. PAINFULLLY IF IT'S A DIRECT KICK. Somehow…

"CONTROL YOUR HORMONES! HEY! LISTEN TO ME! YOUR HEAD'S FULL OF F-" Guess who said that? Hint: He's darkly looming over Alois as he violently glares bloody death at him while taking out fatally sharp blades in order to KILL.

"What the Hell Lucie? I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Guess who said it? Hint: He's now CRYING over to Claude for protection HE WASN'T RECIECVING and Ciel's laughing silently to himself for more reasons than one.

"I have spoken with the headmaster and it's safe to confirm that he knows exactly what our duty is and is openly accepting us under strict circumstances." Stated Sebastian in his velvety tone beside Ciel as soon as he returned from his unnoticeable two minute disappearance.

"This is going well according to plan." Ciel replied emotionlessly.

"Now everyone, let's walk through the gates together." Alois cheered optimistically after Alice was distracting Lucian by TRYING TO CALM THE RAGING STORM. **TRYING BUT NOT WORKING.**

After SOME TIME everyone had SOMEHOW AGREED WITH ALOIS and stepped past the giant openly wide black gates in perfect unison. Alois had MANGAGED to link arms between Alice and Ciel in a carefree happy-go-lucky mood and FORCEFULLY DRAGGED THEM WITH HIM. The butlers had yet to receive their orders but SIMPLY STEPPED AT THE SAME TIME PAST THE GATE without ANY MEANINGFUL REASON TO IT. Hell if there was. That would be plain strange crap…

"Sexual harassment."

"Don't touch me."

"But we're working TOGETHER FROM NOW ON! ~"

"Treasure the honour of bloody death by the hands of the Underworld's Vengeance."

"This is an unforseen result."

"My, my. How nostalgic..."

* * *

><p>STOP! REVIEW TIME! (n_0)<p> 


	11. Their masters and mistress, in detention

Hell yes! That's all I have to type...

* * *

><p>"BLOODY HELL!" exclaimed Alois shocked at the sight of hundreds of Kuro students in THE SAME UNIFORM EVERYWHERE FROM ALL DIRECTIONS. The three dark Nobles and their respective butlers where in the middle of Kuro Academy's main hall where all the stone stairs and arched doorways were connected. The same hall where extravagant flowers, the Academy's school crest and ALL THAT CRAP NO ONE PARTICULARLY CARES TO NOTICE, well at least for Alois and co.<p>

"Please watch your use of language, your Highness." Reminded Claude breaking the previous record of 100 times, it was 101 times AND COUNTING, THAT'S AN ACHIEVEMENT ONE IS PROUD OF.

"Avoid attention Alois Trancy. Our mission starts now." Warned Ciel with his wooden cane hitting the COLD, HARD GROUND, the sound echoed throughout the entire hall. He was SO CLOSE FROM SLICING THE THIN THREAD OF TEMPERAMENT.

"Our cover is to be ordinary Noble transfer students at Kuro Academy." Alice stated in PASSION who landed a swift punch of Judgement upon Alois's blonde head with full force of HATRED.

"Argh!" Alois gripped his head in throbbing agony and returned a VIOLENT GLARE directly through Alice who hissed then diverted her gaze. WELL AT LEAST ALOIS WASN'T IGNORED COMPLETELY, RIGHT? Happy friends! ~

"Enough, we must reach the 12th classroom before the bell chimes." Ciel recalled out loud in a cold demeanor.

TO THE 12th CLASSROOM OF KURO ACADEMY IN ORDER TO COMMENCE THE MISSION IN ACTION: 

"Attention young masters and mistresses!" exclaimed the teacher, an old and plain man in a black suit who was suited to be a home tutor OR mansion butler. Overall he was the typical school geezer in Trancy's translation, oh how Alois was URGED TO PUSH THE DISGUSTING PEDO DOWN THE STAIRS TO HIS LATE DEATH…Ciel, Alice and their butlers would be in the background staring blankly at Alois's insane murder while his servants would WALK LEISURELY BY ON A VISIT OUT OF INSTINCT.

"Though it's halfway through the first semester we are fortunate to have three new students joining our class. Please introduce yourselves…"

"Hi! I'm Alois Trancy the Queen's Spider. I transferred here to become the BEST EARL OF ENGLAND. Look forward to me treating you like shit! ~" Alois's carefree attitude tranced the whole class AND teacher into thinking of him as a happy-go-lucky delusional Noble and COMPLETELY IGNORED THE LAST REMARK. Alice and Ciel mentally face-palmed knowing he had JUST BLOWN HIS COVER WITHIN SECONDS. ALOIS WASN'T EVEN QUARTER WAY THROUGH HIS SELF INTRO.

"Alois is a relative of THE EARL TRANCY!" Alice had saved him from his LOW AWARENESS OF THE SITUATION. (Stupidity)

"Greetings, I am Ciel Phantomhive. That is all." Ciel stoically spoke in a mature monotone. Well that was short but it was better than Alois's SELF INTRO.

"Good morning, I'm Alice Nightrave. I hope to get along with everyone!" Alice greeted politely as she bowed her head down slightly in respect. Damn the typical school life crap and on with the DANGEROUS STUDENT TARGETING MISSION WITH POSSIBILITIES OF BLOODY ASSASSINS AND DEMONIC WAR!

"Now that Alois, Ciel and Alice have introduced themselves. How about the three of you sit together at those spare desks over there!" the teacher pointed towards the three wooden desks at the end of the classroom. NOT JUST ANY DESKS, IT WAS AN EXCLUSIVE ACADEMY FOR NOBLES AND YOUNG HEAD OF COMPANIES. The desks were luxury antique-styled tables with intricate carvings of nature's beauty, at least they WOULD BE IF THEY WEREN'T SACRIFICED TREES IN ORDER TO MAKE SCHOOL DESKS. Those splendid, wonderful trees sacrificed…

"T-together…?" All three young Nobles highlighted in unison shakily. The row of THREE DESKS IN TOTAL, from the right sat Alois leaning back and forth on his chair as he had the expression of a sadist who was scheming bloody murders of the teacher, to the left sat Ciel who crossed one leg over the other while his elbows rested on the desk with his fingers laced together in a dark strategic pose and an expression of abysmal coldness. Alice WAS BY CHANCE SITTING IN BETWEEN the DARK DISTURBING Earls with a FORCED EXPRESSION OF SMILING shakily and a SLIGHTLY TWITCHING RIGHT EYE, she sweat dropped dramatically and sensed demonic aura clashing in eerie vibes ALONG WITH AWKWARD SILENCE as she glanced at the two. WORKING WITH THEM WAS BASICALLY IMPOSSIBLE…a third most ULTIMATE DISTRESSED ranking of the ATTENDING CLASS AND SITTING BETWEEN TWO EVIL EARLS…

"Listen class, get out your maths textbooks!" ordered the teacher who was known as Mr Smith.

The lesson turned out HORRIBLY. The old shitbag….er Mr Smith had written an EXTREMELY COMPLICATED maths question that seemed as if he was testing the young Nobles' intelligence. Truthfully his method of teaching proved to be that of a college-leveled maths professor. All students were forced to answer the question with the CORRECT FORMULA. Then eventually it came down to Alois, Alice and Ciel who all their classmates were desperately depending on OR otherwise lost hope on. How many transfer students knew the correct formula to Mr Smith's cruel question?

"Heheh…" Alois laughed sinisterly to NO ONE IN PARTICULAR. His demonic grin never left his face as he glared darkly at the shitbag-TEACHER.

"What's so funny boy?" queried the teacher strictly.

"Who wants to know?" Alois replied mockingly in a confident and rebellious tone. Alice and Ciel sighed inwardly at his arrogance and by HIS it meant both people. All the young Nobles in the classrooms swerved to face the action.

"You think you're so smart mocking your teacher? You'll need a severe scolding as punishment!" The old man said in disgust.

"Heheh! Is that so? This is a waste of time, YOU'RE A WASTE OF TIME." answered Alois in annoyance then added. "Go die, who needs the existence of a rotting shitbag…"Alice glared at Alois in shocking disbelief and kicked him in the shin from under the table. Alois ignored her and continued to provoke the teacher AND ENJOYING IT.

"What is the meaning of this? Respect your elders!" barked the teacher loudly which resounded from the back of the classroom where the three Nobles sat to the front where their classmates flinched to fear.

"ANSWER THE FORMULA!" The old man's face was red with rage and his scowl was wrinkled into a disgusting expression of…SOMETHING UNPLEASANT…

"Since there's the three of us left why not have us work together on the formula?" asked Alois childishly. Mr Smith was shocked for a second but regained his angry scowl as he took a sharp glance at Alice and Ciel then to Alois and nodded slightly.

"But if the three of you fail to answer the question correctly then YOU'LL HAVE DETENTION." Every Noble besides Alois, Alice and Ciel were silently gasping from the consequence. The teacher gave a proud smile of power who turned the tables on Alois, expecting the three to FAIL MISERABLY.

"Tch! Alois you scheming bastard…" Alice hissed threateningly in annoyance.

"Why did I get involved into this unnecessary conflict?" Ciel asked a rhetorical question coldly.

"Please Alice and Ciel! If you don't save me then I'll be in detention! ~" Alois whined childishly.

"QUIT COMPLAINING!" yelled the old man.

IN LESS THAN A MINUTE THE RIDICULOUSLY HARD QUESTION WAS ANSWERED IN LESS THAN A MINUTE. Ciel wrote the efficient method to achieve the formula in chalk on the blackboard; Alice's quick thinking was an advantage as she worked out the sums of Ciel's written formula and Alois WAS BEING HELPFUL BY NOT GETTING IN THE WAY.

"Now, is this correct?" questioned Alois accusingly as he pointed his finger towards the overwhelmed teacher.

"It is correct…incredible…"

"As it should be." Stated Ciel stoically without emotion but smirked to himself in satisfaction.

"Exactly as it is." Agreed Alice proudly in happiness forgetting the fact she had saved Alois from detention.

"Ah! Wait a moment! You didn't help with completing the formula Trancy!" exclaimed Mr Smith cautiously as he glared down upon Alois.

"Eh?" Alois was confused and puzzled as he stared at him blankly.

"My condition was that all of you must work together to find the formula but you have not even helped once!"

"So then what? Re-do the formula WITH ALOIS? You're kidding me, right? THAT MAKES NO SENSE! Alois you scheming bastard, all this for no benefit!" claimed Alice with an annoyed expression as she punched Alois in the ribs out of anger. Her mind drew a blank card as she felt the teacher's goal was to have Alois get detention on purpose out of self-satisfaction.

"Well that was meaningless." Sighed Ciel feeling he had been used only to be useless but was grateful he wasn't a pawn but involved in the game nevertheless. Ciel broke the chalk in half then CRUSHED IT INTO POWDER and blew in onto Alois's uniform without him noticing. "So boring…"

"Well aren't you determined to force me into detention you old shitbag?" objected Alois in hatred and stuck his contracted tongue out at the teacher out of disrespect.

"THAT'S IT! All you three in detention NOW! Come back once you reflect on your wrongdoings!"

AT THE DETENTION ROOM TO REFLECT FOR MORE REASONS THAN ONE:

"In the end the mission never began…" Ciel sighed deeply in irritation he gripped his cane and prepared to beat the shit of Alois for unforgiving consequences.

"Nooo! Alice save me! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

"Well isn't this a fun way to start the day! ~" chimed Alice in sarcastic voice.

Meanwhile their butlers were keeping watch of the academy for any signs of suspicion and clues to discover and track down the student targeting culprits. The butlers had the keen ability to sense when danger occurs and arrive at the scene before it begins no matter how far away they are from the location.

"I can sense young master is extremely irritated."

"His highness is in distress…"

"Aren't you going to save the shit-head then?"

"...No"

* * *

><p>Thanx 4 reading so far again! Or otherwise u were picking out random chapters to read but who knows?<p>

Oh, anyways...PLZ REVIEW AND I'LL TYPE UP AN EXTRA CHAPTER IN KURO ACADEMY REVOLVING AROUND ALOIS AND ALICE...AND CIEL! Review with benefits, that's how I roll~

(n_0)


	12. During Detention

'Sup mah bros and sis'! Stop to smell the bloody roses and reading time! ~ Hang on...u don't read, u LOOK AT THE WORDS. BIG DIFFERENCE!

* * *

><p>"Allow me to clarify my point." Began Ciel maturely insisting to explain his view, well not INSISTING but COMMANDING TO INSIST…" Since we couldn't finish the investigation using the recent reports given by Sebastian, this is the best opportunity to thoroughly read through the files and find any connections and theories linking to the current case at hand." Out of nowhere IN PARTICULAR Ciel had heavily placed a thick A4 sized yellow envelop on the centre of the table where three sat in awkward silence.<p>

"READING? This is worse than reflection! REJECTED!" rejected Alois exasperated and bored. He placed his legs on the table with his arms crossed like the delinquent Earl he was and began whistling out of boredom.

"YOU'RE THE ONE THAT DRAGGED US INTO DETENTION! REPENT!" ordered Alice in a furious state of irritation, using her Parkour skills she leapt onto the table instantly and SWIFTLY SHOOK ALOIS VIOLENTLY.

"Whatever! Not like I can argue against a stubborn whore…" Alois evilly replied GIVING UP.

"SHUT UP YOU MAN-BITCH." Alice countered darkly as a black aura shrouded her in immortal darkness.

Ciel sighed and face-palmed as he sweat-dropped in shame. SHAME FOR ALOIS AND ALICE WHO WERE NOW AGRESSIVELY SWITCHING ONTO FULL ON BATTLE MODE TO THE BLOODY DEATH OF TSUNDERE VS YANDERE.

FIVE MINUTES LATER WHILE CIEL WAS READING THROUGH THE REPORTS…ALONE AND ENJOYING IT:

"Tch! It's not like I care or anything so don't get the wrong idea Alois!" Alice had forcefully knocked Alois out of his chair causing him to collapse onto the ground sprawled out like a dead corpse. Feeling the surge of guilt mercilessly stab at her Alice took out a first-aid kit from the CONVENIENTLY NEAREST CUPBOARD. "And s-sorry…" She swished her head away to divert her gaze and frowned slightly feeling guiltiness; Alice was still treating his painfully bruised right arm though while Alois grimaced in agony.

"You should be!" Answered Alois, he grinned brightly at Alice once she took an instant side glance at him who quickly turned away in embarrassment and disgust for more reasons than one. Alois had regained his overconfidence and happy-go-lucky personality just seconds after he was aiming to pin-lock Alice and desired to crack her arm joints as revenge. "I know you care, otherwise you could've killed me but that's not possible because I'll kill you first!"

"How can you say that with a straight face…? Wait, I'd rather not know. It's better that way…." Muttered Alice to NOBODY IN PARTICULAR, God knows and it was no-one.

"Tch…I can't find any connection whatsoever no matter what theories I come up with…!" mumbled Ciel coldly to himself in annoyance.

"Looks like Ciel has the same problem as you Alice!" teased Alois happily.

"Tch! I don't know what you're on about and I don't care either." Answered Alice seriously with a blank expression of indifference noting no problem whatsoever.

As the three dark Nobles sat in silence and took a report from the pile Ciel stacked and scanned through the sheets thoroughly as they attempted to piece together the information given by Sebastian recently before enrolling, a teacher entered the room as a result Alice, Alois and Ciel immediately hid the sheets hastily by instinct and tried to act as natural as three Kuro Academy students in detention could possibly look. Alice was sighing in depression, Ciel was silent with a serious face of reflection while Alois was CRUMBLING PAPERS INTO SHREDS. The teacher was a middle aged female who was suited to be an ordinary peasant.

"What are you three doing still in detention? It's break time, go eat and play." She spoke like a stern parent which EXTREMELY DISGUSTED THEM. Wishing she would leave the room their wish was granted as she walked off after a maid called for her to a school meeting or some kind of shit thought Alois and co.

"Alois you idiot! Why did you scrunch up the reports?" demanded Ciel provoked pressing on to block Alois into a corner of the ultimate distress. SHOCKING ISN'T IT? IT WASN'T ALICE BUT CIEL SHOUTING AT ALOIS. THAT WAS A PURE ONCE IN A LIFETIME EXPERIENCE AND IT GREATLY SCARED ALOIS AS MUCH AS LUCIAN WOULD AS A DEMONIC MURDER THREAT WITH SETS OF RAZOR KNIVES.

"Let's go, there's no point in wasting time here when we can't even find any connections or theories in the case, won't it Earls of the Queen?" said Alice feeling exhausted. She wanted to go and explore the academy; it was her first time enrolling into one even if it was temporary. Stop and smell the bloody roses.

"Fine." Agreed Ciel before he released the full limit of his hatred.

"Alice!" called Alois in relief as he ran to lovingly embrace her. VIOLENTLY…WHILE LAUGHING MANICALLY….

Alice screamed in Alois's clutches as Ciel turned away as if he didn't know them. Alice and Alois were too immersed in their own situation to NOTICE THE LARGE CROWD OF STUDENTS STARING AT THEM. Until the two noted what was happening they were the centre of the school's attention. Three girls whispered among themselves saying:

Girl 1: "Physical contact is forbidden in school!"

Girl 2: "Could they be going out?"

Girl 3: "Have they already heard of the Kuro Ball?"

Ciel: "…."

Sebastian: "My, my…what a predicament!"

Claude: "Please your highness, I suggest you behave yourself."

Lucian: "What the Hell? You freak'n tainted Alice with your dirty existence! Control your impure hormones you shit-headed pedo-r-!"

FIVE AWKWARD MINUTES LATER AFTER 'CLEARING THE MISUNDERSTANDING':

"Why Lucie, WHY? L-U-C-I-E! ~" Alois wailed uncontrollably in pain after Lucian beat him up. Claude openly allowed Alois to die on the COLD, HARD GROUND, he was honest and caring of other's wishes after all, the wishes to kill Alois. Sebastian was forcibly covering his smirk and laughing with his gloved hand pretending to yawn. Ciel being the calm and collective master he was remained silent in case of risking his family name to be tarnished by his abusive words and his past detention BECAUSE OF ALOIS. Alice had escaped from Alois's death grip in intense flailing and gave a deep sigh of relief after Alois HAD FINALLY LET GO OF HER, unintentionally let go of course but that didn't matter…

"I know it's bad to spy but we knew everything that happened from the time your lesson started to up until now. I sincerely apologise." Explained Sebastian from deep within the heart, Ciel stoically nodded slightly but only because it was better to be polite and accept things as it is or otherwise fail the mission miserably as well as life.

"Besides that, anything ODD happened on your DUTY?" queried Alice with secret suspicion.

"Nothing ODD on my DUTY at all, Miss Alice!" replied Lucian respectfully in understanding and obedience as he bowed down to her. Alice gave a sign of acknowledgement and then answered.

"Good job, you have performed your duty exceptionally well! For us three, you must've already known that we found no leads to distinguish the culprits, find out who's the next target, track down their base OR attend a lesson without ending up in detention!" She smiled purely to Lucian in approval and pride, her deep violet-blue eye reflected innocence and darkness. Lucian blushed lightly from being praised then diverted himself from her then glared down at Alois who flinched by instinct and sweat-dropped in complete and utter petrification.

"C-Claude!" called Alois feeling powerless and stoned. THAT WAS A FIRST SINCE THOSE MEMORIES...

"Though this is irrelevant, there's the Kuro Ball occurring at 7 o'clock sharp…tonight." Stated Claude WITH NO HIDDEN MOTIVES AT ALL. He broke the wonderful bonding moment with a random topic, typical Trancy butler. "I heard the Kuro Ball is annual and is held for all the students of the academy, there's also a vast majority of student attending. With so many young heirs and Nobles gathering at one location, wouldn't it be dangerous for them after they leave the ballroom at night. There a half chance that they could get targeted in the darkness…"

"T-targeted? We can't let any more students get targeted and taken away, it's our duty to put a stop this crime from occurring!" exclaimed Alice in resolve. "The ball would be the perfect opportunity for both the culprits to act and us to capture and track down their base and rescue the missing!"

"Meaning…" said Ciel seriously as his dark-blue hair covered his dark blue eye in a dark perspective.

"We'll be attending the Kuro Ball!" claimed Alois finishing Ciel's sentence. He laughed gleefully in excitement, spun followed by a clap and said 'Ole'!

* * *

><p>Yeah I know what u want and that's awesome fanfiction! So if you want another chapter then review! ~<p> 


	13. Kuro Ball!

YEAH! n_n FINISHED EXTRA LONG, EPIC AND UBER AWESOME CHAPTER! READ AND SUCK IN THE SHEER AWESOMENESS!

* * *

><p>"Where's Alice? Without her I'll drop dead and rot on the spot…" moaned Alois out of excessive boredom and LONLINESS…<p>

"I hope she doesn't so then you'll die…" muttered Ciel with his patience reaching its limit from Alois's earlier annoyingness multiply the irritation up until now would CLEARLY RESULT IN ALOIS'S LATE DEATH.

"Now, now young master…best be waiting. It takes a lady time to prepare for special occasions and we all know it's a fact." Stated Sebastian respectfully with a matter-of-act monotone to ease Ciel's impatience and tolerance.

"Stop Lucian! That's an order! I don't care if you drag me down to Hell, get me out of here! That's all I'm ordering!" protested a CERTAIN GIRL loudly from a distance of several metres.

"This is for the sake of your 'DUTY' so doing this shouldn't be a problem; after all…you were determined to complete this 'DUTY', Miss Alice! Do you want to run away and abandon the 'DUTY'? What happened to your resolve? Your 'DUTY'?" countered Lucian whose daily black butler appearance ceased to change.

"B-but-!" she objected anxiously in despairing distress.

"Miss Alice…"

"Tch! Fine! Are you proud?"

"Yes I am in honesty!"

Lucian arrived to the Kuro Ball with Alice following closely behind in a desperate attempt to escape into the shadows but her struggling was proven futile once Lucian GRIPPED HER ARM IN DEMONIC STRENGTH THAT WAS CLOSE TO SNAPPING HER BONES. VERY CLOSE… There was no other method of escaping the clutches of the devil and it was confirmed that there won't ever be a new one either. From the sight of ordinary Kuro students, it seemed as if Lucian was simply being courteous and linking arms with her. However in the sight of Alice and co it was a FORCEFUL DRAG OF CRUEL FATE INTO THE DEPTHS OFOF THE ABYSSMAL HELL. They stopped before Alois and Ciel about one metre apart as Alice was revealed from the back of Lucian AND YES SHE WAS HIDING. IT REALLY WORKED TOO SINCE SHE WAS SHORT AND ALL…

"Alice! You're so CUTE!" squealed Alois in EXTREME ADORATION, EXTREME.

"That dress!" exclaimed Ciel in instant surprise and embarrassment. The dress she wore was the EXACT SAME DRESS Ciel wore to CROSS-DRESS. The same frilly, Lolita-Goth PINK DRESS…hat, gloves, shoes and choker included and completing the style COINCIDENTALLY WITH TWINTAILS.

"My, my! Young master, Alice looks like the lovely female image of you!" opinionated Sebastian in mild surprise and smirking in amusement at both Alice's and Ciel's blushing expressions. They might as well be twins at this rate…despite the fact Ciel's and Alice's contracts are in opposite eyes, Ciel's hair is dark teal as Alice's hair was shadow raven and the SLIGHT difference in height and MAJOR difference in personality. But the reaction of the two young Nobles were of the same mood, Ciel was absolutely irritated for cross-dressing and Alice was absolutely irritated for being pink and girly.

"Just get this over with quickly." Demanded Alice in the ultimate shame. "We know the four facts: 1) the culprits target any student in Kuro Academy. 2) This is a good opportunity for them to act. 3) we must be aware of any and all possible dangers and make our move to make progress and 4) EVERYONE'S STARING AT ME!"

"Of course Miss Nightrave, you are an enchanting young lady that no existence can resist." Complimented Claude politely as he bowed down to softly kiss her left hand which was free from Lucian's DEATH GRIP, Alice diverted her gaze, feeling stoned and awkward she nodded slightly and answered in the most CIVILISED WAY SHE COULD POSSIBLY ANSWER TO A DEMON FLIRTING WITH HER.

"Er…thanks." She answered in full grace and elegance. If it were a typical girl replacing her then that girl would be FANGIRLING to Heaven and die in utter bliss. Disgusting flirting from a demon on Alice's list was definitely the worst experience. Even worse than Lucian giving HER THE DEATH GLARE AND GRIP AS WELL AS ALOIS GLOMPING HER AND GLARING AT CLAUDE LIKE HE BETRAYED HIM.

"Claude! Follow me!" Demanded Alois in fury and superiority with no respect for his butler whatsoever, Alois's expression depicted hatred and envy. Claude being the loyal and foreseeing servant he was respectfully obeyed and wasted no time to follow Alois to another location for 'private conversation'. (Trancy translation: You betrayed me you traitor! Do you think you'd get away with it? Even if it's you I have the STRONG URGE TO GOUGE YOUR EYES AND JUMP ON YOUR GLASSES! The next time I see a spider I'm going to DESTROY it screaming DIE CLAUDE, DIE!)

Suddenly a classical orchestra performed in the background and all the guests in the ballroom of Kuro Academy began to pick partners and glide skilfully across the marble floor.

SKIP THE ANNOYING DESCRIPTIONS AND ON WITH THE FUN!

"Nobody ever told me we had to dance…" mumbled Alice to NO EXISTENCE IN PARTICULAR. God knows and it was no-one. Her expression conveyed anxiety and shame for not being able to dance. In the past she DID train to be an adequate lady, it took all her willpower and determination to achieve what she was today but TRAINING TO THIS DAY NEVER MEANT SHE PASSED. Her dancing skills were…COMPLICATED whenever she danced with a partner SUCH AS LUCIAN WHO WAS BASICALLY TWICE HER HEIGHT and triple her skills. By triple her skills that meant him FAILING AT DANCING. Not ALL demons could surpass EVERYTHING HUMANS DID, actually that was STEREOTYPING. He surpassed Alice's skills in FAILING which meant him being THE SUFFICIENT BUTLER OF THE NIGHTRAVE MANOR.

"I'm proud to have taught you the path of being an adequate lady, Miss Alice!" said Lucian proudly in self-satisfaction. TOO BAD HE WASN'T AWARE OF HIS AWESOME SKILLS OF DANCINGAS WELL AS TEACHING ALICE TO BE A LADY. Now who did she learn FOUL LANGUAGE and VIOLENCE from? Lucian of course! He did his job FLAWLESSLY WELL by giving her the BEST INFLUENCE after all!

"Would you like to dance, Alice?" queried Ciel politely insisting to allow Alice to grab hold of his outstretched arm in acceptance. Ciel wasn't BAD at dancing, but he wasn't GOOD at it either. Overlook the fact that during his lessons in order to cross-dress and act the role of a young lady for a CERTAIN MISSION, he and Sebastian practised Waltzing as Ciel PAINFULLY stepped on Sebastian's foot for more times to count. But Sebastian felt no pain even in the slightest; after all he was one Hell of a butler…Sebastian's smirk grew wider in further amusement and glanced at the pair in approval.

"If you insist, alright!" Alice replied cheerfully a moment after from seeing Ciel's rare smile. If it were Alois replacing Ciel then she's instantly reply 'HELL NO'! And enjoy the phase when Alois would sulk in a corner surrounded by cobwebs and POISENOUS SPIDERS. (Claude and the Trancy servants would LOVE TO SEE THAT…) No, that would be too cruel. How about Alois charging over to strangle Ciel for revenge and laugh manically after bloody murder?

In a patient pace the two young AND DARK Nobles of the Queen danced together in swift motion. Ciel held Alice with one arm resting on her waist and the other holding onto her hand, their fingers laced together, Alice relaxed her hand on Ciel's shoulder while her hand was held by his. A romantically cliché gesture seen in the European Ambient era of Nobles dancing…Alice was gracefully twirled by Ciel's leading movement resulting in a grand spin of two in sync Nobles. Her raven twin tails swished delicately in the wind.

"You're keeping up well." Stated Ciel SLIGHTLY IMPRESSED.

"Vice versa." Alice stated back EQUALLY SLIGHTLY IMPRESSED.

Without much conversation to take note of the couple were the most skilfully dancing among the fewer crowd of couples Waltzing in unison across the ballroom centre. Alois and Claude have also been observing the scene half interested and half uninterested until they caught sight of Alice and Ciel dancing together. Claude thought a moment musing if the two appetizing souls were to unite, then obtaining the two of them would be be like killing two demons with one sword…

Alois on the other hand was fuming furious, his demonic wrath yet to be released until the GORY END. Alice shivered by instinct upon noticing Alois and Claude staring at them. Ciel didn't notice them OR ignored them. THAT TOOK SOME SKILL.

The classical ballroom music played out and eventually reverted back to the usual orchestra of background music to enlighten the mood of the Kuro Ball. Ciel gently let go of Alice with A VISIBLE SMIRK ON HIS FACE, Alice's misinterpretation of Ciel's smirk was thought to be a fake polite smile but being the tsundere soul she was wouldn't admit it to herself that he looked…PLEASANT.

"That was a great dance, I must admit even if I'm not competing with the dancing Nobles. Great experience waltzing with you!" exclaimed Alice surging with refreshment and pride as she elegantly smiled softly. Her deep violet-blue eye shone in the brightness off the candelabra hung extravagantly on the high ceiling.

"Indeed it was A GREAT EXPERIENCE WALTZING WITH YOU AS WELL." Ciel settled smoothly with SLIGHT EMOTION OF AGREEMENT. His deep blue eye reflected amusement.

Alois and a growing crowd of Kuro students gathered to where Alice and Ciel stood while their black butlers stood observing on the sidelines uninvolved. The mixed crowd of Kuro students consisted of young girls in frilly ballroom dresses but none could compare to Alice's…CIEL'S FRILLY, PINK CROSSDRESSING DISGUISE and young boys in formal suits but weren't as Goth as Ciel's great style of darkness.

"Oh God you're cute!" several guys.

"What's your name, little robin?" a Noble player.

"Are you her fiancé?" jealous fangirls.

"So dark and cool!" dreaming Heirs.

"Are you childhood friends with Ciel and Alois?" classmate and eye-witness of Alice being glomped by Alois.

"I haven't seen you guys around before! But good evening anyway!" carefree student.

"Where's the blonde boy?" desperate admirer.

"You look familiar! Are you a high ranking Noble? Like for the Queen…?" suspicious high-ranking Noble

"Yeah I have this feeling they're important in the aristocracy…"

Alois hissed acidly full of venom of a spider watching its helpless, tangled prey ready to be an instant kill once he sunk his fangs into it. A wide path was cleared before Alois who grinned in satisfaction and strolled through the gap in the terrorised crowd surrounding Alice and Ciel who looked at him in mixed emotions of confusion, relief, annoyance and fear.

Alois smirked demonically like the Cheshire himself and simply stated. "It's nearly the end…"

FIVE MINUTES LATER AFTER THE CROWD DISPERSES AS ALICE AND CO MEET OUTSIDE IN A ROSE GARDEN:

"Woah! Thanks Alois, if it weren't for you then we'd probably be suffocated by the earlier crowd…" thanked Alice sincerely in a deep sigh of relief and freedom. SWEET FREEDOM! She swished her head back from the entrance lit by the inside of the ball then turned to face Alois with a gratefully innocent smile.

"I don't like crowded gatherings." Muttered Ciel icily with the effect of burn, he shut his eye, lightly tilted his head and massaged his aching temples from his newfound headache and sighed in deep recollection of the horror of being crushed by crowds.

"I never helped you guys for YOUR SAKE, I just wanted to talk to you as soon as possible for MYSELF!" proclaimed Alois in annoyance with his temper meter at its limit of exploding followed by destruction of the world. WORLD DOMINATING SILENCE…

"Huh? Then what did you want to talk about then? Better relate to the case though 'cause all you ever say is crap." Accepted Alice knowing Alois's tendency to spew crap from his mouth and act even worse than his words, for example: "Hannah, don't you think eggs are pitiable? Its shell is broken and it's forced to publicly show an indecorous appearance. Then it becomes an eyeball, internal organs, or a plume. And I rob it of any and all possibilities." Then afterwards Alois would punish Hannah for making him eggs for breakfast AND for looking at him straight in the eyes by GRUSOMELY GUOGING HER EYE INTO A BLOODY STATE WITH HIS OWN FINGERS! FUN~

"Ciel…"

"What?"

"DIE CIEL, DIE!"

"WHAT THE HELL ALOIS?"

"GO TO HELL CIEL!"

"WHAT FOR TRANCY?"

"FOR EVERYTHING!"

"I have a premonition that you're just jealous."

"Eh? Of what Ciel?"

"Of my dancing-"

"Af if I'd be!"

"G-guys…stop…!

Alois was lunging with full force at Ciel aiming to snap his neck with his bare hands AND ENJOY IT THOROUGHLY. Best moments in life should be made the most of and treasured for eternity after all! Ciel grasped his wooden cane in his right hand and grabbed the top of the cane with his left as if the cane was just the cover. *SHING* Metallic metal scraped against the surface as Ciel unsheathed his fencing sword, from where? From his cane! The sheath of the blade was hidden inside his 'harmless walking cane or aka. 'THE EXTRA ACESSORY'. Ciel expertly handled his fencing blade and defended himself by reflexive instinct from Alois's violent grasp and effortlessly sliced through Alois's sleeve of his suit to his wrist. A thin thread of visible blood appeared from the wound , Ciel's swift movement NARROWLY MISSED ALOIS'S BLOOD VEIN. Alois cried in pain and landed heavily onto the lush grass, his blonde bangs hanging over his eyes concealing his expression of suffering. He stared at his bleeding wrist and screamed from Ciel thinly sharp yet excruciating swipe. All this while Ciel firmly held his sword observing the stain of bloodshed on his dirtied blade.

Alice was panic stricken, she couldn't fully grasp the situation if it were to commence into a bloody battle of hatred and souls. So Alice did one thing no person in their right judgement would EVER DARE TO DO. Alice skilfully stole Ciel's sword by the handle out of his grip and THREW THE SWORD INTO A TREE SEVEN METRES AWAY ON THE SPOT. The scratching sounds of the blade cutting into the branches resulted in the fall of piles of leaves and twigs rustling downwards. Then Alice speeded over to Alois at a fast pace (ALL IN A DRESS WHICH PROVED SHE WAS A PRO) to Alois and gently gripped his wounded and bloody wrist and thoroughly inspected it in desperation and tore off her lacy, ribbon choker from her neck and softly wrapped it securely on his wrist held in her hand.

Ciel simply stared at her blankly as if she THREW HIS SWORD INTO A TREE AND RAN TO PERFORM FIRST-AID ON ALOIS, THE SADISTIC, EVIL, DEMONIC, ANNOYING, SCHEMING EARL, ALOIS TRANCY. Truthfully it was the sincere and honest fact and Ciel was for once DUMBFOUNDED INTO SILENCE. Alois simply stared at her blankly too as if she CARED. Yes, that's right, C-A-R-E-D. How many people CARED ABOUT ALOIS? God knows and it was NO-ONE…

"Don't cause a scene or otherwise we'll be labelled suspicious." Ordered Alice strongly but calmly as she continued, "You're going to be alright Alois, surely you would've experienced worse pain than this, and compared to that it won't burden you." Alois's cries of agony quietened slightly and his quivering slowed slightly.

"Wounds can be healed whether it's physical, mental or emotional…as long as there's hope to stay alive then you will be grateful it you felt anything at all…So there's no point regretting the suffering brought to you simply because of worthless pain inflicted, you're not the scheming bastard I know! Have you lost your pride? What happened to your typical overconfidence and excessive annoyingness WE ALL HATE SO MUCH?" demanded Alice in superiority and power.

Ciel's eye widened in shock from the unexpected turn of events but remained silent and watched Alice continue with her 'WAY OF COMFORTING…OR SOMETHING ALONG THE LINES…' Alois had become unnaturally silent and raised his treated wrist wrapped in Alice's choker to look at it, his bangs still covered his eyes but glimpses of tears could be visible in the grass and his expression was unreadable in the shadows of the night.

"Who are you and what did you do Alois Trancy?"

"…"

"It's useless for Alois to listen anyway."

"A-Alois….? AND TO THINK I ACTUALLY LIKED YOU!"

In less than a second Alice shot up and ran recklessly further from the ballroom, down the garden's gravel path distancing herself from Alois and Ciel who didn't bother to run after her, but that didn't mean they had no reaction. Ciel was rendered speechless and stunned as he watched her running form into the darkness as Alois sat stoned on the grass as if he was in a moment of indecisiveness.

MEANWHILE AS ALICE IS FLEEING THE SCENE:

Her soul's inner thoughts: The reason why she ran away after treating and comforting Alois AND thrusting Ciel's sword into a tree was rather confusing but there was a complicated reason as to why, for everyone at least. Alice wasn't the type to run away, she'd face things head-on and thinks about the consequences afterwards, what happens in the present counted most, after witnessing Alois in pain and suffering Alice had acted without thought and unintentionally expressed words from deep within her heart. She was last seen running away but she didn't regret it, she didn't feel embarrassed, ashamed, depressed, betrayed OR ANYTHING NEGATIVE IN FACT. She felt accomplishment and confidence for her actions were smoothly following her plan to have Alois regain his senses as well as himself after Alice did the unpredictable and pathetically fled the scene for both Alois and Ciel to make herself PRETEND TO SUFFER WORSE. Any regrets? Well ONE REGRET IN HER PLAN…The fact that she said she LIKED HIM, LIKED MEANING PAST TENSE. Using her quick thinking she made her speech on the spot as well as her actions to PRACTICALLY FORCE THEM TO STOP. Smart plan? Indeed it was, straight from the heart and to the soul.

BACK TO REALITY:

Alice continued to run several more steps on the gravel path and skid skilfully to halt to catch her breath after RUNNUNG IN A DRESS, A PINK, FRILLY SECOND-HAND, EARL'S CROSS-DRESSING DRESS TO BE EXACT. Minor details ensure the best description after all…

"This should be as far as I should go, out their sight. Now…I wonder whether they'll regain their senses and collaborate to find me. Typical if their butlers come for me though…tch! Lucian would surely be the first…a couple of flaws but it should have SOME SORT OF EFFECT!" mused Alice aloud after catching her breath to a steady pace of deep breathing. Her tensed muscles relaxed nanoseconds after in exhaustion of having to have a sudden workout. NOT THAT SHE WAS UNFIT OR ANYTHING, JUST TOO SUDDEN.

Whilst in the shadows of the rose bushes there hid two well-hidden and dark crouching figures awaiting capture…the moment when they'll target a CERTAIN GIRL. Unbeknownst to Alice she slowly paced towards the rose bush admiring the expertly maintained crimson roses grown breathtakingly on the lush, green rectangular hedges. In an instant of fleeting shadows the two ambushers leapt out of their hiding place and immediately grabbed hold of Alice who gave a short cry of alarm and shock. One supposedly male figure aggressively locked her arms behind her back before she could comprehend the situation in time to act. The other male figure held a black cloth in hand and stepped closer to Alice covering the little distance they had. Alice violently thrashed to break herself free from the clutches of the captor.

"Do have any idea who I am?" demanded Alice in the ultimate fury as she was also in the ultimate distress. She proceeded to struggle dangerously in a desperate attempt but the captor held his grip hard which pained her arms as if he was threatening to crack her arm joints, she hissed a string of colourful language. She couldn't kick in her heavy ball dress, it was impossible to punch and screaming using verbal abuse wouldn't possibly deal any damage to them if they were already this dangerous. There was only one thing left to save her and the last hope worth relying on.

BACK AT THE BALL:

Ciel and Alois had regained their senses and stared at the darkened path Alice took. They both clearly heard someone shortly yell but it was more than enough to pass the message to their minds.

"Sebastian!"

"Claude!"

DURING THE AMBUSH:

The man walking towards her raised his hand occupied by a black cloth seeping a powerful scent of an unknown alcohol OR POISENING. He quickly placed the cloth over her mouth.

'Don't breath it in!' was Alice's danger instinct kicking in, her scream was inaudible under the pressure of the thick cloth. She ended up breathing it in by a small portion but it was enough to cause her to become rapidly drowsy, her sight blurred and her body felt numb into paralysis. She whispered one thing through the cloth regardless of her situation. "Lucian…"

* * *

><p>Cliffhangers are cruel, CRUEL THINGS but that's the best element for thrillers and such! So how was it! Fanfiction WITHA PLOT! Alice plays a vital role here but so does Ciel and co. Want more? Well ONE THING U CAN DO IS REVIEW...(hint, hint. Wink, wink.)<p>

And also thanx 4 taking ur PRECIOUS TIME 2 READ SO FAR OR SKIP AHEAD! (n_n) Expect da unexpected, that's how i roll.


	14. Alice's Action Adventure!

This is an epically major long chapter of awesomeness once again. IT'S A LIKE A MOVIE! i-i feel so proud...THANX 4 READING AGAIN! This is ur humble prize...LONG FANFICTION OF FUN SO ENJOY~ n_n

* * *

><p>The world blurred into darkness as Alice's vision rapidly faded into void, her senses became useless and the fact that she couldn't even act to prevent herself from being kidnapped…a single regret she couldn't change, a single change she would've regret. Her mind drew a blank card, she had fallen unconscious.<p>

Suddenly in the dark void Alice found herself falling deep within the abysmal hole and gravity was defied as she realized she was falling up and painfully landed on a black and white checked ceiling much like a chessboard.

"Crap…! W-what happened…?" moaned Alice dazed in her half consciousness while she plunged instantly to the ground, if it weren't for her quick reflexes her fate would've lied on the cold, hard ground LITERALLY. "Huh…? Since when did I change clothes?" Alice looked down at her ball dress only to look down at a black and white lacy Lolita-Goth dress, maid-style complete with black velvety cat-ears and tail. "This is insane…" She wore black and white striped stockings under her knee-high dress and her formal ball shoes transformed into ankle-high black boots edged with white silken ribbons and butterfly bows. Alice's hair was also fallen loose of its bound twin tails and flowed like midnight shadows in the wind.

Alice landed skilfully as a cat upon the stone tiles of a large board game expanding further than the eye could see. A twisted path of golden bricks stretched openly before Alice, lush emerald green shoots of flawless grass grew surrounding the crooked candy trees and the golden brick road. Alice stepped cautiously onto the road expecting something supernatural to occur only to realize it was safe enough to continue her second step in a brisk pace. As she walked she closely observed her surroundings and attempted to memorise every feature on her journey in case she had to turn back. But that was impossible, there was no way to escape unless she could sprout wings and fly freely in the blue sky and across the horizon where the boundaries would never end as would the path she hesitantly chose. Anxiety was ignored; her goal was to break free of this twisted wonderland.

Alice passed giant stone chess pieces ranging from pawns to bishops of black and white alike, whilst she proceeded to follow the path she noticed that there were many childhood-related objects such as humungous stuffed toys, large colourful board game pieces to looming card towers and life-sized irresistible sweets. Feeling stunned, Alice eventually stopped to a halt once she came cross two intersecting paths that split diagonally from Alice's road. Which once should she take?

"Damn! Which one?" Alice questioned aloud in frustration, it felt like two hours had passed and she had yet to know her reason to take the road to begin with. Unbeknownst from behind her a dark shadow was demonically looming over her in softly blew on the back of her neck. "Eeeeee!" Alice flinched by instinct and swiftly spun around in a defensive stance ready to BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF THE SNEAKY PEDO only a face a cat-eared and tailed butler with black and silver streaked hair and crimson eyes blinking in mild surprise and amusement.

"Lucian!" called Alice in major shock and extreme embarrassment of her unpredictable predicament.

"Lucian? Who's that? I'm Cheshire, the cat of Wonderland." He stated in a matter-of-fact monotone in disagreement and annoyance. He sharply narrowed his crimson eyes directly in suspicion at Alice who shivered unintentionally in confusion and the coldness of her SUPPOSEDLY BUTLER, LUCIAN. He wore his usual black butler outfit though…

"Stop with the jokes already! It's pointless to fool me with such an outrageous cover-name and CUTE COSTUME! Err…I not that you look cute or anything so don't get the wrong idea!" Alice demanded determined to defeat Lucian in the irony.

"I'll repeat once more for the annoying outsider. I'M CHESHIRE THE FREAK'N CAT OF WONDERLAND WHETHER YOU CARE OR NOT!" yelled 'Cheshire' then breathed heavily from his short temper release. His black right cat-ear twitched twice as his long tail lashed swiftly behind him.

Alice sighed in defeat and decided to PLAY ALONG WITH THE SHIT. "So 'Cheshire', can you help me escape this 'Wonderland'?"

"Hell no."

"What?"

"I can't help you escape but I can TELL YOU HOW TO, IF YOU ALONE ESCAPE YOURSELF."

"How does that work?"

"Shut up and listen, kitten!"

"I-I am Alice Nightrave and I find that offensive!" protested Alice in anger and she pointed her finger accusingly at 'Cheshire's' face. She and him settled with an intense death-glaring match while prying out hidden motives and secret thoughts. Honestly, was it HER FAULT SHE ENDED UP IN 'WONDERLAND' AND WEAR COSPLAY? At least it was her type of Lolita-Goth style…

"First you have to fulfil my condition in order for me to tell you, friends with benefits! ~" decided 'Cheshire' with a quick change of mood.

"Tch! whatever you say 'Cheshire'…" muttered Alice darkly in sarcasm and rebellion.

"Defeat the 'King' and I'll tell you, simple enough for you, right?" ordered 'Cheshire' in arrogance and self-satisfaction as he witnessed Alice STRUGGLING TO RESTRAIN her temper and NODDED LIGHTLY.

"If you tell me where this 'King' is." Answered Alice in the ultimate despair, she sighed inwardly and released her inner soul in a mode of meditation and the act to calm herself.

"Great! Now follow me and DON'T STRAY FROM THE PATH! Or else…" settled 'Cheshire' proudly and overconfidently with a voice of chocolate-coated cherries dusted finely with EXTRA ICING SUGAR. By extra it meant A LOT which was enough to dangerously disturb the entire human race and cause the entire nation to instantly wipe out of existence upon hearing.

**HALF AN HOUR LATER WHEN 'CHESHIRE' WAS SUPPOSEDLY LEADING THE WAY BUT ENDED UP GETTING LOST AND STRAYING FROM THE PATH:**

In the visible distance further from their path a sudden forest of trees surrounded Alice and 'Cheshire'. The trees' branches entwined together, connecting the points into 'webs'. (Same location Alois first summoned Claude) The temperature of the air dropped dramatically to a disturbingly spine-chilling atmosphere. 'Cheshire' immediately stopped to a halt and suspiciously scanned the woods with narrowed eyes of deep concentration; their golden path faded away from behind them and was replaced with an UNATURALLY NATURAL dirt road. They were now located deep within the eerily mysterious woods.

"Shit."

"Tch…hypocrite…" mumbled Alice to nobody in particular, God knows and it was no-one. "Are you directionally challenged or something? I thought YOU KNEW THE WAY!"

"Of course I do! …but for some reason…" muttered 'Cheshire in confusion and annoyance as he raised his arm and ruffled his hair using his hand while laughing nervously. He sweat dropped.

"Just admit-"

"WE'RE NOT LOST!"

"Why are you so sensitive and desperately denying the fact that you're wrong?"

"I'M NOT WRONG! I'M ALWAYS RIGHT AND THAT'S A FACT!"

"THEN HOW COME YOU SWORE?"

"Die Spider, DIE!"

"What the Hell?"

Alice blankly stared at 'Cheshire' who was BUSILY THREATENING AT NO EXISTANCE IN PARTICULAR. By that there were nothing but trees and…

"Hahahah! Looks like I was discovered after all! ~" childishly laughed a supposedly male's voice, a high-pitched voice in which was WAY TOO ANNOYING TO IGNORE. He appeared in the tree 'Cheshire' was threatening and landed onto the ground and stood straightened.

"Heh, you can't fool me, the keen cat sense of detecting auras and presence is MY ADVANTAGE AND SPECIALTY. You lost before it began you IDIOT INSECT!" mocked 'Cheshire' self-importantly as he looked away from the tree.

Alice's mind ONCE AGAIN DREW A BLANK CARD, why was he talking to A TREE? And more importantly, WHY SO RANDOM? But what she realised was the fact that everything seemed to have a connection to her full consciousness and her memories of reality such as Lucian for example appearing before her. A twisted yellow brick road meaning the Wizard of Oz, her change of outfit while falling into an unknown world and 'Cheshire' resembling Alice in Wonderland (the irony…), stuffed toys and sweets pointing to a major toys and confectionary company, chess pieces and playing cards symbolising strategy, skill and luck as elements to achieve victory in games. But what was the definition of the woods looking like webs of a spider and an irritating voice? And defeating the King? What did it signify, OR WHO DID IT SIGNIFY? Alice wasn't going to continue to think it through logically, she already knew what world she was in and who were involved…everything and everyone she knew…

"Is this a crossover world linked to my current consciousness?" questioned Alice silently to her herself. But she was yet to confirm her theory and simply played along with the unravelling story ahead of her.

"Oh? Awww! So this is our 'Key'? She's so cute! ~" cooed a CERTAIN BLONDE HAIRED, BLUE-EYED EARL in complete adoration. His height overlapped Alice's by AT LEAST TEN CENTIMETRES. "But I never expected the 'Key' to be so Goth and…short…" He wore a long black high collared jacket and a crimson vest underneath the dark jacket over his white long sleeved shirt. A black bow was tied loosely under his pricked up collar and he wore crimson boots with black criss-crossed lacing . (similar clothes as his usual outfit in reality except in black and crimson of representing his crimson jewelled ring and darkness of the spider.)

*whack!* Alois received a merciless blow straight in the stomach, he cried out in the ultimate agony and fell heavily to the COLD, HARD GROUND from the force of an EXTREMELY POWERFUL KICK SWIFTLY AIMED BY AN INFURIATED GIRL. It was HIS MISTAKE for standing so close to her in the first place, he was practically BREATHING ON HER.

"Say that again, you scheming bastard…" she cracked her knuckles effortlessly with a black aura emanating from her very demonic being. Her shadow raven hair covered her eyes concealing her hidden contract and her opposite eye from view, she was also VERY PISSED AS ANYONE CAN SEE, EVEN 'CHESHIRE AND ESPECIALLY ALOIS.

"Alois? You've clearly mistaken me for some brat! You i-d-i-o-t! ~" argued the blonde haired and blue eyed boy with a disgusted grimace.

'You ARE ALOIS, you called yourself a BRAT!' thought Alice in shame, SHAME FOR ALOIS INSULTING HIMSELF AND STILL ACT HIGH AND MIGHTY IN A SNOBBY ATTITUDE, Alice sighed and 'Cheshire' remained silent as if not wanting to SPOIL THE INCREDIBLY FUN MOMENT OF ALOIS GETTING OWNED BY A GIRL, A SHORT AND CUTE GIRL TO ADD IN DETAIL. "THEN WHO ARE YOU THEN?" strongly demanded Alice in a frustrated manner with her arms crossed, so intimidating...There was no way she wouldn't be provoked by HIM and simply allow him to continue with his idiocy. He deserved her Final Judgement and suffers the consequences for his very existence. Well, if Alice Nightrave wasn't so…adorably pure looking even in her ultimate anger. That took some skill…

"Say that to a mirror and see who the idiot is!" countered Alice ending in an acidic hiss of an enraged cat.

"I'm the Arachnid Spider of Underland. Just call me Spider, even a 'Key' like YOU can remember right? Or am I overestimating you?" answered 'Spider' in arrogance, much like 'Cheshire' had answered except the fact that 'Cheshire' introduced himself as the Cheshire Cat of Wonderland, 'Spider' on the other hand introduced himself as the Arachnid Spider of Underland.

Does that mean it truly was a crossover world of countless connections? Alice in Wonderland would be the LIGHT VERSION and Alice in Underland would mean the DARK VERSION wouldn't it? Then Lucian would be the light version of the Cheshire cat, wouldn't that mean Alice is both the foreign main antagonist falling into a crossover AND Underland's version is the Cheshire cat? If anyone, Lucian should've been the dark version. The characters don't even follow the storyline so wouldn't it be too early to assume she worked it all out? Talk about twisted role-play, in Alice in Wonderland there was a caterpillar which is an INSECT who SMOKED A PIPE asking 'Who are you?' But in Alice in Underland there was a spider which was an ARACHNID who Alice THOUGHT WAS ON DRUGS ASSUMING WHO SHE ALREADY WAS (the 'Key').

The light and dark versions of Alice's possibility of falling into ONE OF THE OPPOSITE WORLDS MEANT IT CANCELLED EACH OTHER OUT, INCLUDING THE CHARACTERS OF EACH WORLD THAT WERE EQUALLY OPPOSITE. Alice however was in neither lands and fell into a mix of both worlds, did that have anything to do with her conscience? Was she deep down both versions of Alice? She was light yet she was dark? But the CAT-EARS AND TAIL REMAINED A MYSTERY…

"Tch! I don't care what you call me whether I'm a 'Key' or cute BUT YOU DON'T EVER CALL ME SHORT!"

**FIVE MINUTES LATER AFTER THE BATTLE DIED AND ANOTHER MEMBER JOINS THEIR PARTY ON A JOURNEY TO DEFEAT THE 'KING': **

"I forgot to ask, who's the King and how am I supposed to defeat him?" questioned Alice in confusion and blankness. From the right walked 'Cheshire' in complete importance as if priding his role of a noble master, to the left was 'Spider' who happily walked beside Alice and FORTUNATELY FOR ALICE WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF THEIR VERBAL CONFLICT OF COLOURFUL LANGUAGE AND FUN ARGUMENTS OF WHICH WAY WAS SHORTER TO REACH THE KING. (Wizard of Oz, Dorothy is accompanied by her newfound companions with each with a fair reason to meet the MAGICAL WIZARD. The difference here was the fact that Alice was forced to follow 'Cheshire' who was USING HER TO DEFEAT THE KING in order to escape the world or in the other story 'meet the Wizard for his magical help'. And for some strange reason, the 'Spider' decided to stalk them openly WITH A POSSIBILITY OF AN ULTERIOR MOTIVE TO ACCOMPANY THEM.

It's such a pain in the ass to explain, you'll know once we get there." Replied 'Cheshire' moodily like the teenager he was as he yawned drowsily with his arms outstretched and tail as well as his ears pricking upwards.

"And why are YOU stalking us?" complained Alice in irritation and disturbance as she shivered when 'Spider' stared at her in INNOCENT QUESTIONING OF HER SUDDEN OUTBURST.

"But I'm NOT stalking you for the THIRTEENTH TIME AND COUNTING! I have…unsettled business with the 'King' though and I don't like being alone on such a treacherous journey full of obstacles and delays! ~" childishly whined 'Spider' with his fists waving wildly in the air as Alice sighed in defeat, MUCH TO HIS SATISFACTION. "Plus, you're the 'Key'! You'll be used as my trump card to draw out the King from his UNRIGHTFUL THRONE!"

"Doesn't that mean you want me to be bait to have the King to show himself so you can kill him and take his place?" queried Alice in depression of both 'Cheshire's' and 'Spider's' SIMILLAR TRAIN OF THOUGHT.

"Maaaaaaybe…~" commented the two males in unison. Alice mentally face-palmed thinking how much she'd fail…

**ANOTHER HALF AN HOUR LATER LEADING TO A DARK AND GLOOMY CASTLE:**

"Woah…" the three said fully synchronised once they arrived at the demonically dark giant, arched, black steel gate. The front garden was even more incredible with the fact that the well maintained grass and trees were replaced with a black and white chess board expanding to the boundaries of the land surrounding the castle and chess pieces. Strange enough there was a single guard dog protecting the gates from THE OUTSIDE. But it wasn't JUST ANY SINGLE GUARD DOG, IT WAS MASSIVE WHITE DOG DEMON GROWLING IN A FERAL MANNER AT THE THREE WHO STARED AT IT PANIC STRICKEN.

"Ah there you are Pluto! We've been searching the WHOLE ENTIRE CASTLE JUST TO FIND YOU!" proclaimed high-pitched voiced, dark red-headed maid wearing a white bonnet and round glasses so thick that it was IMPOSSIBLE TO SEE HER EYES.

"He brought us so much trouble, that beast!" loudly yelled a gruff and manly blonde chef wearing goggles around his neck and a smoky cigarette in his mouth.

"I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE ALRIGHT PLUTO!" wailed a teenage blonde gardener with big, bright blue eyes, red bobby pins criss-crossed in his hair and a large straw hat hanging behind his neck.

"Psst! That blonde kid looks and acts kinda like you EXCEPT BETTER!" whispered 'Cheshire' in the utmost secrecy a LOUD BUTLER CAN WHISPER. All that can be said about his voice: very clear to hear. All three servants wore black and white shaded clothes including checked patterning on the maid's apron, the chef's hat and the gardener's shorts.

"Eh…Guests? We must notify the King at once!" yelled the three castle servants in a DESPERATE REACTION AS THEY ALL RACED INTO THE CASTLE AT MAXIMUM SPEED, while they ran recklessly into the castle there were LOUD BANGS, THUDS AND CLASHES ALONG WITH PLENTY OF BOOMS.

Meanwhile the Alice, 'Cheshire' and 'Spider' watched in awkward silence as they sweat-dropped at how much the servants failed exceedingly well. AT LEAST THEY WERE GOOD AT SOMETHING! ~

"Err…the gates…they're open..." stated the three in utter blankness without much emotion to come by…

**SHORTLY AFTERWARDS:**

They were greeted by two rabbit eared and tailed black butlers. One was supposedly Sebastian who had white rabbit ears and tail while the other remaining butler was Claude who had black hare ears and tail.

"Welcome to the His Majesty's castle." The two black butlers greeted in perfected timing. Sebastian looked amused with a smirking expression as his usual mood while Claude revealed no expression of the sort besides the face showing coldness and boredom BUT THAT WAS UNTIL HE SAW ALICE.

"Could she possibly be the 'Key'?" muttered Claude to himself inaudible to the hearing of the gathered guests accompanied by Sebastian through the stone walled and crimson carpeted hallway non-stop for any directions of the rooms nor its history until they reached a no doubt luxurious and widely spacious room. It was supported by eight evenly spread and mirroring stone columns at the both sides of the royal room. They continued to walk down the narrow velvety carpet down the centre of the room until they stopped to a dark throne fit for a King. And on the extravagantly white and black and throne sat a dark blue haired, one revealed deep blue eyed and the left eye concealed with a black eye-patch boy, one of his leg overlapped the other, he wore a black and white edged robe and a matching crown respectfully on his head. He glared down at his unexpected guests in suspicion as if he was attempting to pry out hidden motives and dark secrets. His level was completely higher than them in more ways than one.

"I never foresaw uninvited guests to my castle, state that you are and your reasons of being here." Ordered the boy maturely in void darkness, one of his arms rested on the throne's arm-rest with his hand raised under his chin as his head tilted slightly to the side.

The King of Underland as opposed to the Queen of Wonderland. The 'King' as in the King of chess but the thing was, his main clothes were dark and Goth styled like how he dressed in reality. What IS reality? Alice didn't know but her time spent in this make-believe world should come to an end.

"Ciel…?" Alice questioned to herself FORGETTING THE SITUATION AND UNINTENTIONALLY CALLED HIS NAME ALOUD. From what she learnt from about two hours in the twisted world was that everyone she knew weren't who they really were and that they DON'T KNOW HER.

"What was that?" demanded the 'King' with a cold superiority questioning her like a Noble questions a commoner. Alice was in fact a high ranking Noble but that didn't matter if she was in a different world, she could've lived as a poor commoner or even a filthy servant. BREATHE AND STAY SANE…

"I apologise your Majesty, please overlook my worthless mistake." Apologised Alice sincerely as if she was speaking to the Queen of England herself, the Queen was mysteriously silent though…well THAT WAS UNTIL HER MAJESTY'S PERSONAL BUTLER (Ash the angel who aimed to 'purify' the world but was thoroughly defeated by Sebastian) Unnecessary details enlightens the mood so never take it for granted!

"Tch, why don't YOU state your identity and reason for coming here FIRST?" demanded the 'King'. Alice felt both pissed off AND intimidated. Ciel had skill.

"I'm Alice Nightrave, the Queen's Cat and the mistress of the Nightrave Manor." Alice replied with one hand placed on her heart and bowing down before him IN PRETEND OBEDIENCE. The 'King' raised an eyebrow as if in doubt, his black butlers also raised an eyebrow of doubt while 'Cheshire' and 'Spider' looked at her as if she was from ANOTHER WORLD AND QUITE FRANKLY SHE WAS BUT THEY DIDN'T KNOW THAT UNTIL IT WAS VEEEERY OBVIOUS…

"And my reason for being here…" Alice began in a lowered whispering voice, her bangs covering her eyes from view as her head tilted down to the ground THAT SHE WAS STILL ON.

"Go on…" remarked the 'King' urging her and pressing on in anticipation of what AMUSING things she'd say next.

"To defeat you!" Alice finished in strong resolve as her head rose immediately while she also rose from the ground in a stable stance; her deep violet-blue orb met a dark blue orb which widened in shock as if DEFINITELY NOT EXPECTING HER CLAIM.

"I see, is that so? However…do you have ANY idea who're you're speaking to?" subjected Ciel with an arrogant smirk as he glared down upon her petite form remaining determined and invincible.

"The 'King' of Chess, am I not right?" Alice issued with a voice brimming with confidence and strength of a Noble lecturing a group of failing servants.

"Indeed you're correct, and you wish to challenge ME? THE KING OF CHESS? What a waste of MY TIME AND YOURS, I've NEVER been DEFEATED and I'm not planning on either, FOREIGNER." The dark 'King' retorted.

'Cheshire' and 'Spider' shared glances two each other as if in telepathy.

'What happens now?'

'We'll just watch and see…'

"Does that mean you won't accept defeat? Is it THAT INTOLERABLE?" Alice pressed on further, still standing her ground and opposing the 'King' himself with complete rivalry.

"…" A MOMENT OF SILENCE DOMINATES THE ROOM.

"Tch, so you really do want to DEFEAT me and HOPE TO WIN? Congratulations, I accept your challenge. I was simply testing you to find out whether your resolution would stand strong." The 'King' chose maturely with a DEADLY SERIOUS EXPRESSION AND A BLACK SUPERNATURAL AURA EMANATING FROM HIM ENOUGH TO SCARE EVERYONE IN THE ROOM. And in fact, it did…VERY…

"What challenge will it be your Majesty?"

"A challenge best out of three, with six players in total divided into two teams in three different games. With each game only one player from both sides can participate and of course the winning player of the game earns a point for their team. The team with the most points by the end of the final game shall take the title of VICTORY as the opposing admits DEFEAT."

"Bring it, my players will be 'Cheshire' and 'Spider'!" decided Alice happily, she was glad that his game wasn't as she expected SUCH AS THE GORY GAME OF LIFE OR DEATH…at least she thought…

**COMMENCING THE FIRST GAME, BATTLE OF THE BLADES: **

"Black Hare! You have been chosen to play the game, fail me and you shall be punished. That's an order!" ordered the 'King' stoically.

"Yes your Majesty." Obeyed 'Black Hare' in respect and loyalty while he expertly handled his black bladed sword in hand. (Representing black)

"I order you, 'Cheshire' to play the game! …it's also part of my plan…" ordered Alice in a dark whisper into his ear. (Cat-ear)

"As you wish 'Miss Alice'." Obeyed 'Cheshire' with a voice drowned in sarcasm and dropped in acid as he skilfully grabbed his silver bladed sword in hand and swiped it through the air. (Representing white AND silver)

"Yay! ~ Stab the shit out of him!" cheered 'Spider' OPTIMISTICALLY BUT ANYTHING FROM HAPPY ENCOURAGEMENT…and not to mention he was cheering 'Black Hare' NOT 'Cheshire'. Alois…even in another world he's still the foul-mouthed psychotic sadist, happy-go-lucky and extremely childish Noble he was. IT WAS STRANGELY COMFORTING, NOT LIKE ALICE WOULD ADMIT THAT THOUGH… "Argh! What was that for Alice?" cried 'Spider' gripping his head throbbing in pain with both hands.

"Say that again about my butler and you WILL SUFFER." Warned Alice in irritation of Alois who was now sprawled on the ground and gripping onto her leg sobbing out complaints.

"Waaaah! Why are you so mean Alice?"

"Argh! Why are you so weak Alois?"

The battle begun after the two players were a fair distance apart, once the 'King' and Alice both stated 'GO!' in unison. 'Cheshire' was the first to strike with a violent frontal attack but narrowly missed 'Black Hare' who took the advantage to rush behind him with the lightning speed of a hare and slashed gracefully at him. 'Cheshire' hissed threateningly and leapt a soaring height only a cat could do in a nanosecond before his opponent could do as much AS LIGHTLY GRAZE HIM BY A MILLIMETRE. The game continued to rage into a full on battle of life and death complete with flawless attacks and defences ect. Eventually 'Cheshire' brought out his secret weapon and epically threw countless soaring knives towards 'Black Hare' who quickly dodged all knives effortlessly, 'Cheshire' swore a chain of colourful language and mercilessly rained down more upon him attempting bloody murder.

"WhooooOOOooooo! THIS IS FREAK'N EPIC!" screamed 'Spider' with eyes wide in innocent delight and extreme excitement, Alice and the 'King' face palmed both mentally and physically.

**TWO HOURS LATER, THE BATTLE IS SETTLED:**

"THIS IS FREAK'N BORING!" screamed 'Spider' with eyes narrowed in drowsiness and excessive boredom, Alice and the 'King' face palmed to cover up their yawning.

"A draw." Stated the 'King' stoically with a shrug of indifference and sighed feeling exhausted JUST FROM WATCHING. HE, ALICE AND 'SPIDER' WERE LEISURELY SITTING AT A TABLE PLAYING POKER WHILE DRINKING TEA AND EATING BISCUITS, Noble-style. The Alois won by cheating...

'Black Hare' and 'Cheshire' were heaving heavily in fatigue and both collapsed.

"What now? Next round?" asked 'Spider' in boredom.

"Yes, time to move on…" issued the 'King' also out of boredom.

**SECOND GAME, COOKING CONTEST:**

"Why is it a COOKING CONTEST?" Alice questioned out of bewilderment mixed with shock.

"Why? Because I'm hungry that's why." Answered the 'King' wearing a straight-faced expression. "White Rabbit! You're next, cook an extravagant meal suited for a tea party. That's an order!" the 'King' ordered confident his best butler would CERTAINLY WIN. He hated losing the most…

"Yes your Majesty." Obeyed 'White Rabbit' loyally as his main right hand butler and smirked to himself in amusement for the coming game. Cooking was his specialty…

"Alois! Err…I mean 'Spider'! Cook a meal for a tea party too, that's a command!" commanded Alice pointing to 'Spider' who gave her the 'WTF' face and stuck his tongue out at her, his contract no longer existed which was proof he wasn't the true Alois Trancy of reality.

"What am I, A DOG?"

"No, of course not. You're an Arachnid."

"My point proven, I win! ~"

"AND A MAN-BITCH."

**DURING THE FOOD PREPARATIONS:**

"Hm…perhaps a sweet buttercream sponge cake with tropical fruit jam and a light dusting of sugar icing…" mused 'White Rabbit' aloud with a fist placed under his chin a deep thought. He was pro and he knew it, after all…He was one Hell of a butler even in another world with rabbit ears.

"Maybe I should gouge ITS EYES OUT using my bare hands without washing them; next I'll SKIN IT WITH A CLEAVER…afterwards I'll HANG IT UPSIDE DOWN BY BOUNDING IT WITH ROPE AND DRAIN ITS BLOOD INTO A BUCKET…and then…" 'Spider' was saying brutally disturbing methods for cooking A CERTAIN CENSORED FOOD AS HE WAS FOLLOWING HIS OWN SECRET RECIPE. Everyone shivered just by simply watching him carry out his pro cooking style.

He was darkly giggling manically with a blood-stained knife in hand and licked off the 'red substance' dripping from the sharp blade. 'Spider' was also cruelly stabbing the FOOD HANGING UPSIDE DOWN WITH ITS BLOOD SPURTING EVERYWHERE FROM HIS SIDE OF THE CASTLE KITCHEN TO THE KITCHEN'S DOORWAY. Flying 'Liquid' splattered onto 'Cheshire', Alice, 'Black Hare'…'White Rabbit AND the 'King'…'Spider' was sure having A LOT OF FUN.

**After the Cooking Contest, tables are set and food is finished:**

"Err…this IS FOOD FOR A TEA PARTY…right…?" 'Cheshire' asked staring in revolt at 'Spider's' CHILD AND ANIMAL FRIENDLY MEAL. Very animal friendly…

"What's this red stuff in the cups…?" asked Alice in distrust as she glanced over to 'Spider' who happily smiled childishly in pride.

"You know how I drained its blood?"

*SICK BEFORE THEY EVEN TRY IT* CENSORED MEAL FOR MORE REASONS THAN ONE, MAY SCAR EVEN THE STRONGEST OF STOMACHES TO A SICK BABY. INCLUDING DEMONS WHO RAN AT THE SIGHT OF IT…IN FACT EVRYONE RAN FROM IT LEAVING 'SPIDER' ALONE BY HIMSELF IN THE OUTDOOR GARDEN WHERE AWKWARD SILENCE DOMINATES THE SERENE SCENE.

"Does that mean I win?" 'Spider' looked over to 'White Rabbit's' SPARKLING TABLE OF BEAUTY then looked over to HIS ROTTING TABLE OF HORROR. 'Spider' conveyed a look of confusion and innocence. "Must be something wrong with his cooking…"

Several nearby birds dropped dead.

THIRD GAME, CHESS:

"This is the final game, chess." The 'King' announced in advanced coldness and maturity. Alice felt threatened and somewhat anxious of her earlier choices. Now it was down to her vs. Ciel. Alice had to defeat him, so then 'Cheshire' would tell her how to escape this twisted world.

"I won't lose to you. That is all." The 'King' of Chess himself proclaimed.

"Neither will I." proclaimed Alice with equal darkness.

"Alice, to make this interesting, how about we make a deal?"

"Tell me more, your Majesty?"

"If YOU win then I'll admit defeat and fulfil ONE ORDER for you."

"ANY ORDER?" questioned Alice with an eyebrow raised. Maybe if she ordered him to tell her how to escape instead of 'Cheshire' (same result in the end but Cheshire seemed to have 'other motives' behind his 'request'. Though he was in the image of Lucian she couldn't fully trust him) Why would the King lie to her? There was no benefit unless he didn't know himself but it was worth it.

"Precisely, and if I WIN then..." The 'King' was thinking hard, deep in thought as to think of anything beneficial he could get from winning against Alice. "You'll become my maid." He decided seriously, what else was a cat-girl, Lolita-Goth maid-styled pre-teen do besides be a maid that she already looks like?

"Noo! Alice! Don't leave me! WIN ALICE, WIIIIN!" demanded 'Spider' in whining voice.

"Would you like BLOOD WITH THAT WHINE?" asked Alice questioningly as she turned to give him the evil eye.

*gulp* Dead silent.

The game's location was in the 'King's' guest room but even so, the lively room was shrouded in intense darkness and unforgiving gloom. The chess board was like any other except larger and the game was somewhat illuminating a supernatural glow of black and white. Alice and the 'King' sat at opposite sofas in comfort and began to play starting with Alice who was white then Ciel who was black. (Not racist! Just shades of colour pespective, you're racist for thinking its racist!)

The room was dark and the only light came from the glowing chess board, Alice's and Ciel's pale faces were lit in the shadows. The game continued to be critical and obscure until one false move was made after the worthy sacrifices were made and the most vital pieces remained.

"Checkmate."

The battle of the strategic minds has come to a final conclusion.

"HELL YEAH! I WIN!~" cheered Alice in a blissful state of joy as she ran to hug everyone in sight UNINTENTIONALLY…AGAIN. Every hugged person took advantage of the situation and embraced her back without her flinching, hitting or screaming. FUN~

"I let you win on purpose! I-I found it pitiable to see you look so distressed so don't take it for granted foreigner!" the 'King' objected in desperation.

"Is that so? Then thank you so much, I greatly appreciate it!" thanked Alice with a pure smile of pride and joy as she UNINTENTIONALLY HUGGED THE KING OF CHESS TOO AFTER SHE HUGGED EVRYONE ELSE. The dark black-blue haired boy blushed lightly and diverted his gaze from looking directly at anyone OR HER in the eye out of embarrassment and shame.

"Ah! Sorry! My bad…heheh…" apologised Alice feeling equally embarrassed and blushed a deeper shade than everyone else in the room who were hugged by Alice. At least she didn't glomp them but still…

"Cute…" muttered the boy in a distant and inaudible whisper to no-one in particular.

"Congrats Alice!" congratulated 'Cheshire' and 'Spider' fully synchronised in extreme celebration and rejoice…EXTREME…

From the doorway of the room occupied by everyone unbeknownst to them there were SEVEN CERTAIN SERVANTS WATCHING FROM THE TIME THE GUESTS HAD ENTERED THE MANSION AND SNEAKILY HID NEARBY DURING EACH AND EVERY GAME AND MOMENT. Maylene, Bard, Finian, Hannah and the triplets were peering through the door undetected with their expressions PRICELESS. They just happen to be there the whole time witnessing their King get thoroughly beaten in his specialty by the 'Key' who got SLIGHTLY OVEREXCITED, JUST SLIGHTLY and saw her hugging everyone in the room and somehow everyone ended up in a group hug, INCLUDING CIEL (the 'King')

"What is your order then?" demanded the 'King' impatient and lacking tolerance of being part of the happy scene.

"I want to escape this world and return to my own…ALIVE AND INTACT PLEASE…" Alice ordered and added an extra PART FOR INCASE. Who knew the aftereffects?

"Simple as I am both the King of Chess and the King of the world just fulfil your role for being here and you shall return instantly." Agreed the 'King' revealing a closely guarded secret without a care in the world as everyone gasped inwardly at his ultimate power of possibility.

"My role for being here?"

"You should already know what your role is."

"Foreigner of another world?"

"That's not the answer."

"I'm here on a soul journey of the unconsciousness of my allies and myself, a reality connected to idealism. The one to understand the natures of my allies and rivals and learn to have…fun? "

"Now you lost me…Your role is already known by all of us yet you don't understand it yourself? At this rate you'll be stuck in this world with no hope of escaping."

"Urk! Ah! I know now! I'm the 'Key'!"

"Finally correct however what 'Key' are you?"

"I'm…I'm the 'Key' to unlocking the doors of this world. I have the role to open a whole different perspective and become the important 'Key' with the power to link everything together to a single doorway where the truth and lies are revealed." Thinking back, she was able to figure out that there was a Wonderland and Underland which were opposites mixed with other elements in reality, the storyline of Wizard of Oz and the people who she knew had their own character and became an even more twisted reality than it was. It made sense yet doesn't, that itself was contradictory, lies in the truth and truth in the lies.

Load of crap was what Alice thought but she then realised the world in which she fell into revealed a whole new side of whom she knew, in reality she didn't rely on them, ONLY SLIGHTLY. But in this world she ended up relying on them in desperation. She couldn't be headstrong and ALWAYS BE INDEPENDENT, she needed to rely and trust in others who are beside her. SHE NEEDED TO COLLABERATE IN WITH OTHERS TO REACH THE SAME GOAL.

Three things:

Rely (trust)

Teamwork (collaboration)

Role (duty)

These three things were what the Queen who decided to have her Cat, Dog and Spider improve on. They were still young and were known to be in rivalry conflict and work alone on missions as their duty. Forced frienships…such a beautiful thing…THAT QUEEN'S A GENIUS IN ALL HER WISE YEARS LIVED.

"Amazing skills, this place is connected to reality and idealism and fused to its polar opposites, therefore became a warped world where the realm of the impossible is proven possible all because of the 'Key's' existence. You have the ability to pass judgement and you were capable of sensing the facts of this world where what you once knew are what you don't." explained 'White Hare' expertly with the consent of the 'King' for permission to explain.

"Woah. This world was deeper than I thought… I feel so epic." Commented Alice in mild disbelief.

"Time's up, you're leaving this world and that's the final ending." Stated 'Black Hare'.

Alice looked down at herself realising she was fading into thin air quickly.

"Good luck in reality!" encouraged 'Cheshire' with a sheepish grin.

"It was an amusing story." Opinionated 'White Rabbit'.

"Don't think you can win against me in reality!" warned the 'King'.

"Don't leave me!" wailed 'Spider' uncontrollably.

*WHOOOooooOOOOSHH!* Alice disappeared and so did the world she disappeared from. Alice's eyes blinked open drowsily while her reality's surrounding focused, she was locked up in an old and humid storeroom which was impossible for her to escape tied-up and gagged with a cloth. 'A dream?' Alice thought to herself. Suddenly she heard loud banging coming from outside the room she was in. Sounds of metallic knives, forks and swords could be CLEARLY HEARD. Then she heard familiar voices.

"Sebastian! Take everyone that were targeted to a safe location! That's an order!" *SHING!* sword hits an attacking culprit.

"Yes, milord." *whoosh* sudden, quick wind flying past.

"Miss Alice, I'll save you no matter what shit happens!" *thwack!* sounds of knives piercing the opposite side of the wall he threw from.

"Claude, save me! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" *screaming*

"Yes, your Highness." *WHACK* sounds of heavy punch and swift kicks being landed on unsuspecting culprits.

"…" Alice mentally sighed for more reasons than one.

**IT'S COMPLICATED…**

* * *

><p>So how was mah latest chapter? Reviews are rewarding even if it's one saying 'Cool'. SO PLZ REVIEW AND U SHALL GET...A SURPRISE SOMETHING!<strong> _0<strong>

**It's a meaningfully deep chapter and action-comedy put together! *big whoop* (i'll work on da romance next chapter!)  
><strong>


	15. The Targetting Truth

Whooo! Yet another chapter following a day after, I'm on a role~ n_n

* * *

><p>*boom!* the thick wooden door was effortlessly smashed into miniature shards, half-blown into dust exploded by a single SOFT kick of Lucian.<p>

"Lmph!" Alice called desperately in a muffled voice. SHE WAS GAGGED AFTER ALL.

"How pitiable…" Ciel sighed behind Lucian as he swiftly slid his sword back into its cane-sheath.

"Miss Alice!" yelled Lucian in alarm and relief as he demonically rushed over to TEAR THE ROPE OFF. The rope was VERY THICK TO ADD IN DETAIL, which just goes to show how MUCH LUCIAN CARED ABOUT HER AND THE PROPERTY OF OTHERS. While Lucian was focused on continuing to remove the rope without hurting his young mistress in the process, Ciel paced calmly over to Alice and untied her gag cloth that was wrapped securely over her mouth.

"Argh!" Alice gasped heavily for more oxygen and instantly leapt upwards allowing her to physically stabilise after the drug effects and the straining of her half-paralysed muscles. FUN~ "Thanks." Alice muttered under her breath as she glanced exhausted over to Lucian then to Ciel who returned the glance.

"Are you alright Miss Alice? Did they do ANYTHING to you? ANYTHING AT ALL?" Lucian could no longer restrain himself and VIOLENTLY SHOOK Alice back and forth in FULL ANXIETY. More extreme than ANY GUARDIAN could EVER WORRY. He surpassed ANY AND ALL HUMAN ABILITIES…

"S-stop! That's an order Lucian!" Alice ordered in a vibrating voice while still being shaken by both his demonic POWER AND SPEED. She couldn't even clearly see her surroundings since everything blurred speedily into a world of streaking colours in her point of view. IT FELT WORSE THAN TAKING DRUGS AND BEING DRUNK.

Lucian hesitantly released her from his grasp and took a respectful step back allowing Alice to have her personal space in which he invaded dramatically. Ciel stood silent while he observed the situation in mild interest but his expression was the typical Phantomhive stoic face. Strange enough his formal wear ceased from any signs of physical actions…LIKE BRUTALLY STABBING THE CULPRITS AND SUCH FOR EXAMPLE. It was Sebastian's job to do the fighting anyway but that didn't mean Ciel COULDN'T FIGHT, WHAT REASON WOULD HE HAVE A SWORD HIDDEN IN HIS CANE THEN? It's cool that's why.

"I'm alright and I don't think they did ANYTHING to me either!" Answered Alice in complete blankness of the situation, her mind drew a blank card as she took another deep breath simply to control her anger of wanting to HUNT DOWN AND DESTROY EVERY LAST ONE OF THOSE TARGETING BASTARDS. Straight on cue, Alois and Claude appeared to the scene, Claude wearing his typical Trancy poker-face and Alois grinning sadistically like Cheshire himself.

One thing Alois screamed in extreme overexcitement. "A-L-I-C-E! ~" he cried childishly as he ran over to her with full determination of running recklessly over to HER DIRECTION.

Alice and co knew VERY WELL WHAT ALOIS WOULD ATTEMPT TO DO: GLOMP HER. VIOLENTLY.

"Noo! Lucian, I don't want to die!" screamed Alice out of the ultimate distress, there was no escape when Alois got unstably overemotional and wanted to have some 'physical contact' with his 'friends' (FIY. VICTIMS) In one quick movement Lucian expertly lifted Alice into his arms bridal-style ALONG WITH HER PINK, LACY BALL GOWN THAT SHE WORE FLUTTERING IN THE WIND.

"My dress!" yelped Alice after realising that her skirt went up into the wind of force.

"Nobody saw anything." Stated Ciel in a matter of fact monotone while shrugging in cold, stoic indifference.

"Why Lucie, W-H-Y? I wanted to hug my cute little Alice! ~" Alois wailed uncontrollably after Lucian BY INSTINCT WHACKED REASONING UPON HIS HEAD HOPING IT WOULD SEEP IN THROUGH THE CRACKS OF HIS BROKEN SKULL. (Not literally but CLOSE TO)

"A-anyway…The students!" Alice reminded breaking the beautiful bonding moment of HAPPY FRIENDS.

"If you're talking about the targeted students, all of them have been found well and alive…for now." Informed Ciel maturely and calmly with arms crossed.

"Sebas-chan is taking them back to freak'n Kuro Academy so then their damn family can be contacted and return to their filthy homes." Cheered Alois blissfully in an optimistic perspective.

"It just so happens that the culprits kidnapped the Kuro students at random so that they could simply use them for ransom money and sell them off as slaves if not their family pays." Added Claude expertly pushing his glasses up.

"Almost every culprit were taken into custody except two culprits who had already fled…SCREAMING: WE'RE SORRY, WE'LL NEVER DO IT AGAIN~! …or something like that…" Lucian concluded casually while still holding Alice.

"Wow, you guys sure have heedless ways of summarising events…" Alice sighed in both relief and disappointment.

"Now we can finally return to our mansions and get some sleep…" Ciel settled holding back a yawn behind his hand.

"But before that, we must return to Kuro Academy where Sebastian awaits, the route home is shorter then from here. And also the Head master would reward us." Claude proposed reverently to the young master and mistress. Alice raised an eyebrow.

"How long will that take?"

"No need to worry Miss Alice, we didn't come unprepared. Our carriage is parked outside this hidden facility." Assured Lucian proudly after placing her gently down onto the ground. Alice now stood to her full height which was still shorter than anyone in the building. INCLUDING THE ONCE TARGETTED STUDENTS.

**OUTSIDE WHERE ALICE'S CARRIAGE WHICH WAS THE SAME CARRIAGE EVERYONE RODE AT FULL SPEED TO THE ACADEMY AND BACK: **

Lucian expertly jumped onto the rider's seat and skilfully took the reins connecting to two fast stallions that patiently waited for their master's return much like Sebastian would for his young master. Claude also assisted Lucian by sitting beside him half controlling the reins. Lucian hesitantly gave up and TRIED TO REMAIN SANE FOR THE REST OF THE RIDE WITHOUT PUSHING A CERTAIN BUTLER OVER INTO THE GRAVEL DIRT. Claude was especially aware of the unforseen violent actions Lucian would attempt and gave him the death glare. Lucian sighed inwardly with a pissed off face of concentration on the road.

"MUST…REMAIN…SANE…"

"Excuse me?"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

"…."

From the inside of the carriage all three Nobles sat in awkward silence. DID THEY HEAR LUCIAN SHOUT AT CLAUDE? YES THEY DID AND THEY LISTENED UNINTENTIONALLY. As the usual arch enemies did, Ciel Phantomhive and Alois Trancy sat at opposite ends on the black leather seats. Both were engaging a deadly intense glaring battle in order to pry out hidden motives and dark secrets. Alice wanted to avoid contact with Alois at all costs necessary and chose to sit beside Ciel who openly allowed her to sit next to him instead of Alois. Not like Alois WANTED TO, that would ruin the moment after all.

**WHAT MOMENT? THE WONDERFULLY FUN MOMENT OF THE GLARING BATTLE OF MENTAL DEATH AND TORTURE.**

Meanwhile, Sebastian had successfully returned all the targeted Kuro students labelled missing ect. To the academy where they had LOVINGLY REUNITED WITH THEIR FRIENDS AND FAMILY. He sighed softly in self-satisfaction then paced leisurely outside of the front entrance at the gates of Kuro and waited with a slight smirk on his face. A MYSTERY AS TO WHY AND IT WASN'T BECAUSE OF THE LOVING SCENE…

**DURING THE CARRIAGE RIDE INTO THE NIGHT:**

"So have you two Earls of the Queen regained your senses after I was unexpectedly targetted?" questioned Alice out of the blue.

"It was quite troublesome…however the fact that you were targetted was extremely beneficial because they had taken you to their unknown base. Using your contract with Lucian as our advantage we were able to track you down in less than fifteen minutes upon knowing. And complete the objective of our given mission, you were the KEY to solving this case." commented Ciel.

"Wow, and to think that dream felt like a day..." mumbled Alice in disbelief. In her mind she was thinking how much of a cold-hearted demon Ciel was. HE SAID ALICE BEING KIDNAPPED WAS A GOOD THING AND SHE WAS THE KEY FOR BEING UNINTENTIONAL BAIT.

"A dream?" questioned Ciel questioningly with an eyebrow raised in interest to know more.

"Yeah a deep dream about a warped crossover world..." Alice answered. "I'll tell you guys about it some other time!"

"Hey Alice, I remember last time you during Loyalty or Order you confessed to me of YOUR LOVE FOR ME. Then at Kuro Ball you said you LIKED ME. How does that work?"countered Alois changing the subject and driving Alice into the corner of the carriage. (literally) "You didn't say that out of PITY did you…?" his face was now at a dangerous proximity to hers and she gulped silently with eyes widened and sweat-dropping in fear. FEAR OF BEING DOMINATED…

"N-no! I was being sarcastic the whole time! It's not like I pitied you or actually l-liked you LIKE THAT! Hahahah…"

"That fine, I don't weak girls who succumb and are easily manipulated. They're such boring whores…like Hannah…"

"YOU SCHEMING BASTARD! YOU'RE THE ONE WITH THE PROBLEMS!" defended Alice provoked by witnessing his face of disgust as he spat offensive insults. "YOU SEXIST JERK! GO STAB YOURSELF AND ROT IN A HOLE!"

"Yeah what she said." Agreed Ciel listening to her last line as he nodded his head with arms crossed and deep-blue eye spacing out into the distance from the carriage window beside him.

"You're all so mean to me! Waaah! Stop it, I don't like it! ~" whined Alois childishly in retort.

"Shut the Hell up shit-head!" ordered Lucian loud enough for everyone to hear.

*sobbing*

**THIS WAS GOING TO BE A LOOONG RIDE…**

* * *

><p>Review and you shall be rewarded. WITH FANFICTION, WHAT MORE DOES ANYONE WANT? U know u want it! 0_0<strong><br>**


	16. Cat's Carriage Catastrophe

I'll type this now and I'll type it again: WhooOOOOOOooooh! WhooOOOOOOooooh! (_0)

Though this is random, there's a lot of fanfictioners that type that their summaries 4 their stories r bad and their story will be betta. And in fact their story would sound better IF THEY DIDN'T TYPE THAT IT'S BAD AT ALL! (never judge a story by it's bad summary or otherwise the summary will make the da story sound bad...and in fact it MIGHT, JUST MIGHT)

Yes it is indeed irelevant but the fact that u read this gives me the warm fuzzies of sheer happiness, glitter rainbows AND MAGICAL UNICORNS! ~

* * *

><p>"I faded into light and awoke realising it was all simply a dream. No more, no less yet everything seem connected and realistic…" concluded Alice sighing in self-satisfaction. She had thoroughly explained the epic events of her dream leaving out NO DETAILS. ESPECIALLY THE PART WHEN ALOIS'S COOKING FORCED EVERYONE INTO SICKNESS BOTH PHYSICAL AND MENTAL.<p>

"I see…very amusing indeed…" commented Ciel smirking proudly at the fact he was the 'God' aka. 'King' of Alice's dream. WHO WOULDN'T IF THEY HEARD THEY **RULED THE WORLD?**

"Seriously? How come I'm always beaten up EVEN IN YOUR DREAMS?" complained Alois in bitter anguish. "And my cooking isn't THAT BAD…I haven't even stepped foot in a kitchen IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!" He added in fueled annoyance while manically laughing darkly with a demonic aura eerily emanating black energy overflowing from the carriage. Everyone on the carriage from the inside to the out was deeply disturbed by his desperate denial…

"That's depressingly sad that you'd deny yourself IN A DREAM…"sinisterly mocked Lucian with sarcastic pity and shame while rudely snickering silently.

"True." Agreed Ciel following flow the conversation in amusement. He was a demon as much as Lucian if one would compare their cruel remarks against Alois and other inhuman similarities. (such as their brutal methods of killing with blades…)

"STOP IT! I'M ONLY HUMAN!" screamed Alois out of retort.

"Why not settle this worthless contention with a game of Poker?" suggested Alice sighing at the UNEXPECTED CHAIN OF EVENTS.

From the front of the carriage Claude had stopped the horses drawing the carriage at full speed to an instant halt as if INTENTIONALLY. Everyone from Lucian to Ciel screamed, yelled and swore in immediate shock. Claude pushed his glassed higher which shone professionally in the light of the full moon as if NOTHING EPIC HAPPENED. The sudden halt of the entire carriage in a matter of nanoseconds had Alice taken by fright and caused her light weight form to be uncontrollably knocked forward by the force. She was practically THROWN TO THE OPPOSITE SIDE OF THE CARRIAGE WITH MERCILESS WIND AND ALL EPICNESS TO COME, including audible gasps, sweat dropping and intense air of alert.

"Kyaa!" Alice shut her eyes in fear and by fast reflexive survival instincts she guarded her head and braced for the impact of a TRAUMATIZING LIFETIME OF ALL UNFORESEEN ACCIDENTS THAT WOULD POSSIBLY LEAD TO DISFIGURATION.

With equally quick reflexes the Earl had moved to save Alice from her painful fate. Alois had lunged forward in desperation to catch Alice from hitting her head into the HARD, LEATHER SEAT. It was enough to crack her skull with the reckless force of the RECENTLY RUNNING HORSES SUDDENLY PULLED TO A STOP. He prepared for Alice to land onto him by stretching his arms out in order to 'EMBRACE' Alice as she BY CHANCE LANDED RIGHT INTO HIS GRASP. One single flaw had interfered in Alois's twisted plan and that was the fact that ALICE DIDN'T FALL FORWARD BUT INSTEAD FELL BACKWARDS.

"Are you unhurt?" demanded Ciel in an overprotective concern of Alice's well being…maybe…

Ciel had leaned to his side and wrapped his arms around her waist; as a result Alice was physically yanked back into her seat by Ciel's strong grip, it was a heavy fall back but at least it was better than cracking her skull open and falling into the arms of Alois. It was enough to ALMOST SUFFOCATE ALICE EVEN FURTHER THAN THE CONSTRICTED CORSET SHE WAS ALREADY WEARING…

"I-I'm fine! But it was too sudden for me to process what's going on…" Alice sighed in great relief and attempted to regain her posture back onto her seat aiming to 'shrug off the shock' and covering her weakness. Without the presence of Claude, Alois and Ciel then she'd already be crying in agony from her head being split. Lucian of course would be the cause and be severely punished for his idiot action of halting the horses along with the carriage. IT WAS CLAUDE'S FAULT THOUGH BUT NOBODY KNEW…except Lucian who was half controlling the reins with Claude and decided to shout at the gold-eyed butler out of overwhelming anger.

"WHAT THE HELL'S YOUR PROBLEM YOU SHIT-HEADED BUTLER?" yelled Lucian, he swiftly turned his head to face Claude with a death glare of the Underworld's Vengeance. A black aura was escaping Lucian like heavy mist and his expression wasn't any better. He demonically scowled, he was one Hell of a pissed off butler… "You don't just freak'n halt a carriage AND F****ING HURT ALICE IN THE SHIT PROCESS!"

"My apologies everyone, seems my hand slipped…" apologised Claude in a serious tone. Was he sarcastic? He was simply too pro for his own benefit.

"My hand slipped my ass! That's the worse excuse I've ever heard! ENOUGH OF THIS CRAP!" Lucian was fully provoked and now he was FLIPPING THE FINGER AT CLAUDE.

"Now, now Lucian, take three deep breaths and calm down. No-one was HURT IN THE PROCESS." Replied Claude in a stoically indifferent monotone enough to cause Lucian to spit on him, in fact he did and he did it intentionally just to prove his point…

"Calm down? I don't give a f**** whether it was a freak'n accident OR NOT! #*(Y&*Y*(Y&*#T^)T#&^TW%^!&%#&^^#)!"

Claude sighed as if he was dealing with an extremely rebellious, bad-mouthed, violent and short tempered teenager who he had pissed off for a simple disagreeable flaw.

"Hehe, Lucie lost it! ~" teased an amused Alois in a childish sing-song voice. He was disappointed and angered by Ciel who snatched Alice away from him but had recovered knowing Lucian and his butler Claude were arguing and were clearly heard from the distance of bellow 10 metres to above.

"Such meaningless disputes must be ended HERE AND NOW!" He hit the carriage floor using his cane which echoed throughout the transportation causing everyone to be silenced and flinch unconsciously. Ciel was now BOTHERED, SURPASSING HIS LIMIT OF TOLERANCE. He had gained another headache only this time it was definitely because of Lucian and not Alois. Comparing Lucian and Alois's attitude and temper to each other's would be immeasurable…but compared to Ciel's attitude and temper he would be the polar opposite and MAY BE WORSE THEN THEM IF ANGERED.

Without realising the current situation at hand, Alice had broken the INTENSE MOOD by one single line: "I need sleep…" She covered her yawn behind her hand in politeness and leaned to her side to sleep. She didn't care if no-one cared; actually it was better that way. At least there was somewhere she could sleep then she'd sleep, much like a cat napping where ever they see fit.

"Tch…" Ciel silently hissed after realising the current situation at hand. Alice had deeply fallen asleep LEANING ON HIS SHOULDER IN PURE INNCOCENCE.

"Wha-! I so envy you! How could you? A cute girl trusting you enough to fall asleep beside you is so cliché! …THINKING DIRTY THOUGHTS AREN'T YOU…?"

"…Shut up."

"…Alois….." Alice whispered drowsily in a deep dream state while mumbling almost inaudible words. Her sleeping expression conveyed peaceful dreams and innocent purity of a young child that would break and was very fragile. Not like Alice was THAT WEAK but maybe deep down she was…NAH, SHE'S A TSUNDERE AFTER ALL WITH STRENGTH BOTH PHYSICAL AND MENTAL. Alois was a violent yandere and Ciel was stoic kuudere. And Lucian was partially all three depending on his ally present mood swings…

"Yay! ~ Alice called my name!"

"…you scheming bastard…go stab yourself and rot in a hole…"

Ciel smirked a secret smirk of certain victory as Alois held a depressed expression of certain defeat. Meanwhile the carriage continued to ride along SMOOTHLY AFTER THE ACTION and so Lucian had FINALLY CALMED DOWN and Claude remained silent as per usual.

On Sebastian's side of the story he was still waiting PATIENTLY, YES PATIENTLY…his satisfying smile of pride soon turned into a twisted grin and a demonically dark aura was silently seeping from him while his fists were strongly clenched as he stood alone in the late night air.

"Young master, please hurry up already...!"

If one word would describe the situation it would be: awkard...

* * *

><p>Here in this humble paragraph I'd like 2 thank u AWESOME READERS AND UR AWESOMENESS 4 READING THIS...oh! AND UR AWESOME 4 UR VERY EXISTENCE AND YEAH! ~<p>

And also...just 2 let u know...I like reviews...A LOT AND IT MAKES ME HAPPY. Once again just 2 let u know, that's all!


	17. Profile Extra

This is NOT the end. This is simply an extra I've been wanting to get the chance to type up so here's a full detailed profile of both Lucian and Alice!

* * *

><p>BLACK BUTLER OC EXTRA:<p>

Name: Lucian (light in Latin)

Age: Unknown, teenage phase between age 15-18

Height: 180cm

Duty: Alice Nightrave's guardian/butler

Eyes: Crimson

Hair: Black and silver streaked hair

Race: Demon

Strength: His very existence

Weakness: Alice and anything relating to her

Catchphrase: Underworld's Vengeance with your soul. (excessive swearing, threats etc.…)

Clothes: black butler uniform of the Nightrave's manor

Contractor: Alice Nightrave

Personality: typical modern rebel Black Butler style. (Usual attitude of a tsundere, sarcastic or caring becomes yandere and rarely kuudere)

Habits: Overprotecting Alice, straying from his duty (demon guardian), beating the shit out of Alois, and resorting to violence

Hobbies: hard-core singing, fighting/training, threatening failing servants, 'protecting' Alice (stalking) and maintaining his weaponry collection ranging from knives to guns

Method of fighting/selected weapons: Close combat fighting, far ranged knife throwing, and close quarter combat using knives and causing enemies to flee fights using foul verbal abuse.

Favourite food: any dish containing meat, fish or dairy.

Favourite colour: Silver, violet-blue, black and crimson.

Treasured item: No item in particular but Alice would have to be his to own (twisted…)

Favourite animal/race: cats and humans

Fear: HE FEARS NOTHING THAT IS EVERYTHING WHICH IS SOMETHING

Blood type: Type B

Best traits Wild, active, doer, creative, passionate, strong

Worst traits Selfish, irresponsible, unforgiving, unpredictable

Crush: Yeah as if I'd type THAT PERSON WHO LUCIAN IS CLEARLY LIKES…

Goal: Fulfil Alice's revenge and orders until the contract is broken

* * *

><p>Name: Alice<p>

Age: Pre-teen, age 13

Height: 154cm

Duty: Queen's Cat, young mistress of the Nightrave manor

Eyes: Left is violet-blue and right is deep blue marked with a Silver Star contract

Hair: Shadow raven

Race: human

Strength: Her personality

Weakness: any and all boring, cliché, annoying or awkward situations revolving around her

Catchphrase: Scheming bastard!

Clothes: Lolita-Goth dark Alice in Wonderland outfits, NO CORSETS INCLUDED UNLESS FORCED TO

Contractor: Lucian

Personality: Extreme tsundere, deep down caring and pure, sarcastic and darkly negative at times…

Habits: Hissing 'tch!' beating the shit out of Alois, and resorting to violence

Hobbies: singing, fighting/training with Lucian, carelessly napping and reading fantasy, action, mystery genre novels

Method of fighting/selected weapons: Close combat fighting

Favourite food: any dish containing meat, fish or dairy. (Same as Lucian OR Lucian is the same as Alice) Also fish and chips

Favourite colour: Violet, silver and black

Treasured item: Any and all property belonging to her family or her own which would be something treasured…

Favourite animal/race: cats

Fear: Thunderstorms, lightning, dangerous people SUCH AS NOBLE TARGETTERS FOR EXAMPLE

Blood type: (by chance she had the same blood type as Lucian nothing less and nothing more, UNRELATED I MIGHT ADD)

Best traits Wild, active, doer, creative, passionate, strong

Worst traits Selfish, irresponsible, unforgiving, unpredictable

Crush: She won't admit it to herself because she's tsundere after all but here's a hint: SOMEBODY WHO'S OBVIOUSLY A MALE BETWEEN AGE 13 TO ABOVE…that is all!

Goal: To have her revenge on those who detonated her family name. LITERALLY

* * *

><p>Don't ask why I didn't type this earlier! I JUST HAD THE SLIGHT URGE TO! -_-'<p> 


	18. Nightrave Apocalypse Reign of Lucian

Judging by the title you'd expect the most out of Lucian's character AND YES WHAT YOU EXPECT MAY BY BETTER OR WORST THAN U THINK but I'll leave the rest to ur imagination! ~(n_n) READ AND YOU SHALL KNOW

* * *

><p>The serene scene of black, crimson and purple roses extravagantly bordered the path from the black gates to the Nightrave Mansion, the breathtaking building owned colours consisting of black contrasting with white. The beauty of the view was accompanied by the peaceful songs of nature's birds and the soft lapping of the centre fountain of marble black from the ground; the fountain was located at the centre point between the gate and the mansion which had the concrete path surround the water feature. At the top of the fountain stood a black stone raven with its detailed wings outstretched in a stance to take flight. The gates had been openly wide inviting the horse-drawn carriage followed by another in order to park within the area.<p>

"So this is our meeting place for yet another mission requested by the Queen, the Nightrave Mansion…" declared Ciel maturely in a Noble's demeanour. Sebastian had respectfully opened the carriage door allowing his young master to step foot onto the ground.

"That is confirmed young master, this is indeed the correct address sent by Miss Alice Nightrave herself." He answered with a smirk. Ciel raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Sebastian, why are you-" Ciel had been cut of mid-sentence by the shrill, high-pitch laughter of A CERTAIN YANDERE EARL.

"Sebby and Ciel!" Alois excitedly leapt out of the carriage the second Claude opened it and ran over to greet his TWO FAVOURITE ENEMIES.

"Dare to come near and I shall stab you without mercy!" Ciel threatened while mercilessly unsheathing his sword from his trusted 'cane-sheath' and drew a swift slash to prove his threat. Alois instantly distanced himself from him in fear, remembering THE FUN MEMORIES OF BEING CUT, SLASHED AND STABBED …THE GOOD TIMES…

"Huh? You guys came pretty early…" Lucian had arrived alone as he walked over to the young Nobles of the Queen and gave them a slight wave of greeting. "Stuff that, not like I give damn and all. Anyways welcome to the Nightrave Mansion, Miss Alice was patiently awaiting your LATE ARRIVAL!"

**FIVE MINUTES LATER: **

An excited Alois and a bored Ciel followed by their obedient butlers lead by the 'What the Hell? I feel like I'm being stalked' Lucian who sighed inwardly in annoyance. In less than a minute they have already came across Alice holding a black kitten and somewhat arguing with three of her servants. NOT JUST ANY SERVANTS, THEY WERE…

"This time it's a servant's only Poker game. Sorry Alice, you win every time we play against you…" Replied a teenage girl with a light skin complexion and a double silver studded left ear while the other was left unpierced, she had long black and streaked purple hair tied up into a high pony-tail with her bangs almost concealing her eyes, her eyes were an almost definite black and she wore a black and white official Nightrave's maid uniform in a punk-Goth style with added black and purple ribbons criss-crossed down her arms from her black shoulder puffed sleeves. Her lacy skirt was at knee-high length with a white ripped apron SUPPOSEDLY ON PURPOSE. She also wasn't wearing her maid bonnet, she had a black and silver studded choker, knee-high black AND TORN socks and ankle-high white boots edged with silver studs. But the one most unique feature was the fact that attached to her silver studded belt on her maid-uniform were two blades in black sheaths as if SHE WAS A PROFFESIONAL NINJA.

"What? So according to your intel, you fear being owned by me for my winning streak of 777 simply because you never won a single game whenever I play?" demanded Alice feeling offended and casually stating her current winning streak OF LUCKY NUMBERS. Alice wore her usual black and white laced Lolita-goth dress like the time she arrived at Alois's mansion as the first guest.

"You're like Satan's chosen one…" whispered a dark voice of a teenage guy who slouched lower to face Alice eye level almost mockingly. He wore a mysteriously long and black and silver lined hooded cloak fully body length, he didn't expose any of his skin except for his face. Even his feet were hidden beneath the long cloak and his hands were gloved in black. His hair was silver and his thick, overgrown bangs concealed his eyes. HE LOOKED LIKE THE DESCENDENT OF THE UNDERTAKER HIMSELF EXCEPT A TEENGAGER UNDER SUSPICION OF BEING AN OCCULT LEADER PERFORMING BLOODY SACRIFICES…

"Poker is child's play! Hah! Pathetic! I've owned casinos all over the world! Why play Poker when I can gamble?" laughed a massive man in a black suit complete with professional tie and a matching hat with a silver ribbon around the bowl of it. He also wore black sunglasses which shone in the light, a long silver chain hung around his neck with a miniature metal skull attached, his shoes were expertly polished enough to see one's reflexion and was smoking a thick cigar IN FRONT OF KIDS. HE WAS LIKE A MAFIA BOSS HIDING UNDERCOVER…OR TAKING OVER THE MANSION AND PLOTTING TO HOLD EVERYONE IN IT AS HOSTAGE.

"Geez! How many times have I told you NOT TO SMOKE?" complained Alice in irritation as if lecturing the mafia boss was a daily occurrence. A THREATENINGLY BUFF AND GIANT FINAL BOSS TO ADD IN DETAIL.

"Oh Alice! So sorry sweetie I didn't see ya there!" The mafia boss answered immediately changing characters immediately as if he was a parent talking to his favourite spoilt little girl in cosplay.

Alois, Ciel and EVEN SEBASTIAN AND CLAUDE were having the 'WTF' face while sweat dropping at the scene as current observers.

"Miss Alice, they came earlier than we expected but now at least we can get the mission over and done with so have fun." stated Lucian in a teenage monotone without a care in the world AND LIKING IT THAT WAY.

"Alice! W-who're they…?" asked Alois feeling stoned while avoiding eye contact from the suspicious group. He tried not to cry at the sight. Hell, he wanted to run to Claude and scream 'FREAK'N MURDERERS ARE AFTER ME! ALICE HIRED THEM!'

"Allow us to introduce ourselves!" All three servants chimed in unison earning a nod of approval from Alice who gave a sigh and walked over to her stoned guests.

"Hey! All guys huh? Alice…which one do you like?" whispered the teenage ninja maid who lowered her head to engage a secretive discussion, EXCEPT THE FACT EVERYONE COULD HEAR.

"It's not like that! I swear I have no interests in those kinds of things!" Alice desperately objected while flailing her arms in rejection and having a nervous breakdown. The maid silently snickered to her content and rose back to her height exactly over 20 cm higher than Alice and no taller than Lucian or the occult leader teen.

"I'm the Nighrave's maid Miyuki and also a descendent from a long lineage of professionally trained ninjas…due to confidential reasons this is apparently all the Intel of myself that I shall reveal!" stated Miyuki in a calm intro as she skilfully unsheathed her twin blades from her belt and posed a ninja stance.

"Greetings for I am Nightrave's gardener also I am Shalbriri meaning Demon of blindness. Though that is my Occult Title voicing my true name is taboo as well as revealing my true eyes if one must know." Shalbriri greeted in a deep and whispering tone as if he was ghost of darkness gliding across the room drawing nearer to the Alois and Ciel who flinched upon his presence. "I can sense demonic energy emanating from the children…such auras…" he whispered between the two Earls who sweat dropped as a reaction.

"Heh! I'm now Nightrave's chef but I'm also the former mafia boss of the underworld, Gianni Pastoni! Forget it and you will suffer!" Gianni boomed in deep and threatening way in which would cause even the cold-blooded of assassins to run in fear. Everyone except Alice, Lucian and her servants weren't any different and frozed from where they stood.

"Gianni! Stop scaring the guests!" ordered Alice while face-palming in shame as if Gianni was telling lame jokes to her friends and wanting to desperately stop him from talking and get him to leave them alone they were free.

"Aw but Alice, they're so adorable! I was just mess'n around with them for a bit! After all…" Gianni the mafia chef, Miyuki the ninja maid and Shalbriri the occultist gardener gathered together each with a threateningly scary face darkened in the shadows in an intensively looming perspective.

All servants in sync "DARE TO MAKE A MOVE ON OUR CUTE LITTLE ALICE AND YOU WILL SUFFER!" the three were serious and nothing proved that they were lying OR joking. THEY WERE DEAD SERIOUS AS A MAFIA BOSS, NINJA AND OCCULTIST CAN BE.

**SOMETIME LATER: **

"Miss Alice Nightrave, may I ask you something?" Sebastian politely asked while Alice and co were either sitting on the black, velvet sofas or standing expertly by their masters.

"Go ahead, you don't need permission to ask someone a question, as long as it's not offensive or personal than you'll have your freedom of speech!" answered Alice cheerfully while softly stroking her black kitten who slept on her lap purring in affection.

"Telling by the signs…that kitten must your pet am I correct?" Alice nodded to confirm as Sebastian continued. "Does your dear kitten have a name?"

"Of course, his name is Cheshire!" Alice replied proudly. "Though he is a kitten he's able to find his way around the mansion and return to Lucian or myself!"

"Fascinating." Stated Ciel cutting into the conversation with arms crossed and glanced at her kitten with eyes of uninterested fascination.

"So what's the mission the Queen forced us to do this time?" demanded Alois leaning over to Alice so he could pet Cheshire.

*Tch!* The cat had awoken and furiously scratched Alois's outstretched sleeve which was left with thorough slashes clawed down his long jacket and elegantly leapt into the arms of Ciel.

"What the bloody Hell is wrong with your freak'n cat!" wailed Alois in pain and annoyance. "I hate Cheshire!" he proceeded to childishly wail into the arms of Claude for COMFORT HE WAS NOT RECEIVING.

"Why is it on me? Get it off Sebastian!" ordered Ciel frantically in distress feeling extremely troubled. Sebastian sighed at the sight of his usually mature and stoic master freaking over a harmless kitten. OK MAYBE NOT EXACTLY HARMLESS BUT STILL…

Sebastian had accepted Cheshire into his arms and lovingly stroked its soft fur happily in content and adoration. Everyone except Ciel and Claude were shocked, who knew the great demon Sebastian was a major cat-lover? To them, that was new…

"Ah cats are so splendid!" Sebastian cooed while bending down to rub its stomach.

"Spiders can catch their prey in webs and destroy them! They're better than stupid, worthless and hideous cats!" objected Alois with a finger pointing accusingly at the cat in disgust.

"Shut the Hell up you shit infested pest! YOU'RE DELLUSIONAL, SPIDERS SUCK! **GO F**** WITH THE FAIRIES!**" yelled Lucian out of provoked anger, he was one Hell of a pissed off butler. The room was filled with a mood of intensity and angry auras clashing in a war of the spirits.

"And dogs can bite the legs off of pitiable spiders!" added Ciel gaining an interest in the argument and joining in the AMUSEMENT.

"In the end, cats are the best because they can claw everything in their way to shreds!" declared Alice confidently and proudly.

"What about walls then! They can't even climb walls so that makes spiders extra awesome!" retorted Alois in annoyance.

"Who gives a damn about walls? Dogs are the smartest of all three so shut up already!" Ciel claimed in superiority. "Now tell us the mission or I'm leaving!" He continued in impatience. Everyone shocked for over the second time.

"Whoah! Who knew Ciel could speak foul language! Better make him angrier and see what else he'll say…!" Snickered Alois darkly while plotting to say something extremely offensive and vulgar for example: *(Y&)*#Ê*&)#Y^&*Z%_(U&*#&^!

"Hey Ciel! I have something to say to you!" Before Alois could say it after Ciel shot him a glare of attention, Alice predicted what Aloid was going to say: CRAP. And so she stopped him from spewing it by punching him in the face.

"Ow! Alice why? You know, if you don't change now then you won't get boyfriend IN YOUR ENTIRE LIFE!" Alois shouted mockingly after he recovered from Alice's punch, the hit stinged worse than being bitten by a guard dog, scratched by a cat AND injected by the fangs of a spider.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Lucian commanded furiously with a set of knives swiftly taken from the inside of his black butler uniform. The sharp knives shone blinding silver which would permanently burn the eyes upon glimpsing. He smiled sadistically like the Cheshire himself and prepared for murder…

"NOOO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" screamed Alois in fear and desperation while running out the room at full speed followed by Lucian who ran a demonic blue after him while violently throwing knives like a simple game of darts. "CLAUDE! SAVE ME!"

"Looks like we don't need to worry about Alice at all with Lucian by her side!" Decided Miyuki the Nightrave ninja maid sighing in relief the way an older sister watches over her younger sibling in the shadows would.

"That's good to know, our dear little naive Alice is growing up and meeting the outside world of romance…!" Gianni sighed silently while he cried attempting to hold in his tears of joy for his young mistress and her newfound 'friends'.

"It seems we misunderstood her selection of acquaintances…" opinionated Shalbriri in deep meaningfulness and satisfaction. "By the way Miyuki, have you finished forging the swords I requested for my next occult?"

"Ah yeah I did! Was it for more sacrificing again, Shalbriri?" She asked innocently out of curiosity.

"Not this time Miyuki…it's for a different 'purpose'…" He answered mysteriously as he covered his mouth behind his long sleeved cloak as if concealing an inhuman laugh.

"I should probably go back to 'TENDERISING THE MEAT' or else IT'LL GET 'ROTTEN'…" Gianni settled nonchalantly as he took out a massive gun hidden within his black mafia suit. He fixed his sunglasses which shone professionally in the light and ran off as if preparing for a full out bloody gang war.

**ON THE OTHER SIDE: **

Everyone appeared watching the action thriller scene in amusement, forgetting their original purpose of being here to begin with.

"Damn it! I used up all my supply of knives! Hell, I'll just fight combat since he's so pathetic!" Lucian swung a powerful kick towards Alois's head.

Using his FIRST RESORT he ran towards the watching crowd and sprinted past Ciel in the process as Lucian chased after him to kick again.

"Tch! You-!" Ciel hissed acidly in bitter anguish unlike his usual stoic demeanour. After their success of the first collaborative mission: Kuro Targeting Case, the Queen had made it final that from then on the Cat, Dog and Spider were to continue to complete missions together in order to 'deepen their bonds'.

"Hahaha! Ciel got hit! ~" Alois childishly teased, by nature Alois had MANAGED TO EXTREMELY PISS OFF LUCIAN who was both recklessly and violently switched to the Underworld's Vengeance form and was mercilessly using close combat against him. BY CHANCE ALOIS HAPPENED TO FORCE CIEL INTO THE ACTION AND PROCEEDED TO FLEE AND DODGE IN MANIC HAPPINESS. Lucian had already swiftly kicked his left leg into the air at demonic speed leaving no opportunity for Ciel to dodge. Sebastian was busy stroking Cheshire the cat of his full attention. Claude looked SLIGHTLY ALARMED BUT DID NOTHING TO SAVE. Alice being Alice gave Ciel an early warning sign by shouting.

"Dodge!"

*SHING!* yet by reflexive instincts of survival Ciel was able to effortlessly draw his sword from his cane-sheath and skilfully reflected Lucian's attack to instantly change course upon contact.

"Wow~! That was epic Ciel!" Cheered Alois excitedly while he clapped impressed at the expertise of both Lucian and Ciel. HE OBSERVED A GOOD 10 METERS AWAY, FOR NO CERTAIN REASON TO TAKE NOTE OF…

"Heh, no normal human would ever be able to block my attacks AND SURVIVE!" commented Lucian as he ceased from his simultaneous attacks whilst he nodded approvingly at Ciel. His smile doesn't reach his eyes…

"Hmph, very well, I'm simply not a NORMAL HUMAN then." Ciel replied with a shadowed scowl under his dark blue bangs under the shadow of the garden's ancient trees. As if by telepathic communication the two resulted in a glaring battle in order to pry out ulterior motives, hidden secrets and elaborate schemes the way Ciel would against Alois.

'Ciel Phantomhive…just what THE HELL ARE YOU…?'

'I'm more than a mere demon butler would think I am.'

"A-are you immortal or something! I never even talked to you before! WHAT THE HELL?" Lucian blurted out in major disturbance; Ciel was the first HUMAN to live after Lucian delivered a powerful kick of the ultimate force, EVER.

"No, I'm not immortal…" answered Ciel blankly while sweat dropping.

"Is the apocalypse of the Underworld's Vengeance over...?" questioned Alois hiding behind Claude, using him as a demon sacrifice.

"NO WAY IN F****ING HELL YOU SHIT-HEAD!" Wooden chairs went flying through the air followed by spinning twin blades, slashing swords, raining bullets of metallic death, physical combat of instant kill and dark occult spells revived from the depths of Hell.

"STOP LUCIE'S REIGN OF TERROR OR WE'LL ALL DIE IN HELL!"

* * *

><p>Deep breaths x3 (-.-) Such a fun chapter of brutal action and dark humor...good times!<p>

And as usual IF U REVIEW THEN U'LL GET A BUCKET OF IMAGINARY SKITTLES! TASTE THE RAINBOW IN HAPPINESS, LOVE AND FAIRIES! ~ Imagination NEVER ENDS SO U GET AN ENDLESS SUPPLY! Whoo! U know u want it, don't deny urself and be free like me!

Ok maybe it was too random 4 u to suck it into ur awesome head so let me tell u this now: RANDOM BUT MAKES SENSE!


	19. Adriel the Half Blood Angel

**Reading time children, gather around the wise comp and read 2 ur heart's content wholeheartedly. For this is the story of a bloody battlefield where one demon king's left standing over a plie of rotting corpses burning into the depths of Hell...jks! BUT IT'S POSSIBLE...STILL...**

* * *

><p>"Stop Lucian, that's an order!" Alice ordered in alarm and power. Before Lucian's rage ended the world Alice stopped him just as he was about to throw AN EXPENSIVE CHINA VASE AT ALOIS'S DAMN FACE. Lucian being the violently short tempered, vulgar bad-mouthed and LOYAL BUTLER HE WAS OBEYED ALICE…Much to the current observers and victims relief, Alice was amazing in her own right, she was the only one in the WORLD, DIMENSIONS AND UNDERWORLD to EVER SUCCESSFULLY TAME THE GENUINE DEMON OF INSTANT DEATH.<p>

"Alice! You're my savior; I admit what I said before was a lie! ~" Alois wailed in defeat several minutes after the action thriller fun. Everyone returned the guest room where the second mission soon to be revealed to the allies of the Queen and sworn rivals…

"Tch! That doesn't matter as of late now Alois! This is our chosen meeting place for the sole purpose OF OUR NEXT MISSION SO SHUT UP." Alice couldn't care less of Alois's previous remark, it didn't affect her personally. Just Alois's casual crap he spews every now and then. So no harm done is there? Except for the fact Lucian went all out full on demon battle mode against Alois for more reasons than one…

"We'll start with the details now SO LISTEN OF ELSE!" threatened Lucian to A CERTAIN SHIT-HEAD WHO HE SEES AS MORE THAN A RIVAL AND LESS THAN AN ALLY, very deep complications. "This mission is linked to the biological research facility where experiments are conducted in order to create force for the military to flawlessly win future wars…" Lucian began, the atmosphere became tense and the mood darkened.

"Create force for the military…to flawlessly win future wars…" Ciel muttered darkly in serious concentration and attempting to connect everything to something he had heard of from another event.

"What are you saying Lucie? So does that mean we'll be destroying it?" Alois questioned excitedly, action such as this would surely be a thriller of science. Alois didn't give a damn as long he could destroy for the fun of it, though it must mean his purpose of use to the Queen but it was also an excuse for his sadistic amusement.

"That's stupid! What is this, some science fiction thriller cross military crime commitment? TOO BAD! IT WAS ALREADY IN THE DARK, JUDGED AND DESTROYED! Hahahaha!" For some cruel reason Lucian was laughing manically as Alois's expression turned to a disappointed scowl.

"Then if it's already destroyed, why is it brought up again?" Queried Ciel in a scheming matter, his dark blue bangs shadowed his deep blue eye concealed in darkness and mystery.

"I'm getting to it now." Lucian replied with a sigh of irritation. "This is when we come in. The military weapons were mortal subjects, those mortals are low cast humans taken in and cruelly used for experiments both UNBEARABLE AND IRREVERSIBLE TO IMPLANT THEM WITH SUPERNATURAL ABILITIES…" Dark silence dominated the space and expressions of everyone darkened to a stoic extent. "Though that case was dealt with in the past there were subject survivors but didn't live long after gaining human rights to live civilly…finally all the official members that took part in the research and experiments were…dealt with. But now it's set to our time and at this present day there is ONE last subject survivor that we must protect."

"This is suspicious, what does this current mission have to do us? Why do we need to protect the surviving subject from the past dangers? They're free to live and there shouldn't be a reason for protection unless…" Ciel presses maturely and questioningly in suspicion and distrust of the truth Lucian speaks.

"I thought that myself when the mission was passed on originally to me. It's true; there shouldn't be a reason to protect someone when there doesn't seem to be any threats. However for some reason, the subject has been discovered…." Alice stated.

"The info that I said was kept confidential up until this point but apparently there are some unknown threatening figures that are targeting the survivor. One theory for their actions could be that they could kidnap the subject. This worried the Queen because the survivor was meant to be under her protection, if the subject is taken away that could possibly lead to war over the superhuman weapon, OR START A WAR USING THE SUBJECT. The hidden figures may have ulterior motives, their persistence to capture the survivor can still remain and in conclusion…" Lucian explained further in EXTRA DETAILS FOR EVERYONE MUST KNOW. "We must have resolution in order to protect the cyborg-dude, know the true identities of the shit stalkers and we'll have our personal benefits! Team revolutionise~!"

"…." Awkward silence ensured while sweat dropping followed in tow.

"What's a cyborg, Lucie?" asked Alois innocently in confusion. "Is that some kind of alien crap you made up, Lucie?"

"HELL NO! THEY EXIST, BUT NOT IN THIS WORLD DAMMIT! THAT'S WHY I SAY 'CYBORG' 'CAUSE MILITARY WEAPONS SHOULD HAVE HUMANS FUSED WITH MECHANICS LIKE MACHINE GUNS FOR ARMS! IT'S FREAK'N AWESOME AND YOU KNOW IT! AND DON'T CALL ME LUCIE!" Lucian snapped as if his dreams of futuristic battle weapons like heavy mecha robots were his obsession.

"Now, now Lucian. Don't confuse sci-fi with reality!" Sebastian scolded soothingly as if lightly telling off a child for believing in fairies and wishes to come true if they EVER FIND ONE.

"That's not how the world works as you mustn't allow teenage obsessions be unrealistic in your daily duty of life. That's not a healthy habit." Added Claude almost mockingly, WERE THEY MAKING FUN OF LUCIAN? YES AND THEY WERE AND ENJOYED IT. AMUSING…

"Still…I don't want to protect some stranger just because they have superhuman strength enough to support the military in winning wars…geez, all my servants are technically on the same level of abilities…" Alice sighed in frustration while stretching from her seat in shear bliss while flexing her strained muscles. BETTER THAN BEING ON DRUGS AT LEAST, LIKE THE PREVIOUS MISSION FOR EXAMPLE. SO ALL IS GOOD IN THE LIFE OF ALICE NIGHTRAVE…

"Alice! There's someone waiting for you at the door! What are your orders?" Said Miyuki in respect. (Noticing the fact that Alice's servants call her Alice instead of 'Miss Alicia', 'Young Mistress' or in Lucian's case 'Miss Alice'? Indeed a mystery…)

"Hm…kindly take that person to me please Miyuki!" Alice requested politely.

"Alice, you're too weak! Why don't you act stricter and punish them?" Alois asks in a disturbing manner, he grinned darkly as if he was reminded of the HAPPY BONDING MOMENTS WITH HIS FAVOURITE SERVANTS. LIKE THE HOE HANNAH FOR EXAMPLE.

"Don't drag me down to YOUR LEVEL, Alois! For all the hard work that my servants complete every day, though this sounds cliché I respect them unlike the sadistic, spoilt Earl you are! Tch! And anyway, that person waiting at the front door might be the one we have to protect!" explained Alice nonchalantly while diverting her glare from him and sipping tea elegantly from the tea table in the center of the guest room. Hearing this caused Alois to stare at her in disbelief as if she was **INSULTING ALOIS**. YES, **THE ALOIS TRANCY**. Ciel for a nanosecond widened his eyes in shock but then smirked to himself and held back a snicker by his hand. Sebastian and Claude were mildly surprised, JUST MILDLY. While Lucian had his eyes filled with pride and admiration for his young mistress.

"Miss Alice! You're truly compassionate and CUTE!" Lucian complimented excitedly in happiness, he couldn't restrain his emotions and rushed over to tightly hug Alice in full adoration. To describe the scene, PINK BACKGROUND AND FLOATING HEARTS.

"I-idiot Lucian! It's not like that! I'm just feeling what it'd be like in their point of view! Nothing more! It's not because I-I actually see them family or anything alright?" Alice continued to flail her arms wildly while flinching in his DEATH GRIP.

"That just makes you even MORE CUTE! You care about everyone regardless of rank and view! And the fact that you deny your TRUE FEELINGS! You're so tsundere Miss Alice!" Lucian cheered with a sugar coated voice enough to cause Alice to punch him square in the face in disgust. PUNCH VERY HARD. In fact she did, leaving Lucian knocked to ground on his knees while silently sobbing in the emo corner as his head face throbbed in agony.

"Why Miss Alice…why…?" sobbed Lucian in depression, his eyes pitiable and teary from his shocking disbelief and SHAME. Seeing this, Alice was emotionally touched and completely panic stricken.

"I-I'm sorry Lucian! I did it by defensive instinct!"

"My, my. And to have thought Alice Nightrave would even abuse her own butler besides Alois…" Sebastian mused clearly aloud in observation.

"Heheheh! FINALLY! LUCIE GETS OWNED!" Alois mockingly yelled in self-satisfaction and extreme excitement. EXTREME.

"How amusing, your young mistress has rejected you upon contact." Claude commented in a stoic monotone.

"Tch, how violent can you get?" Ciel muttered darkly under his breath,

"Like Hell it hurt! I taught her how to defend herself once somebody comes in contact to her personally. How can I be Nightrave's butler if I can't even endure such an attack from my own mistress? That's shit! I am the Underworld's Vengeance with her soul after all!" Lucian stated proudly.

"Oh is it now…?" mumbled Alois sarcastically while secretly laughing at Lucian's weak denial. "YOU'RE JUST DENYING THE FACT THAT YOU GOT OWNED, LUCIE! MWUAHAHAHA!"

In a nanosecond of flying knives and the demonic awakening of the Underworld's Vengeance, Lucian was currently BEATING THE SHIT OUT OF ALOIS UNTIL BLOODY MURDER BECAME CENSORED GORE. Right on cue, Miyuki had stormed right past the door accompanied by the new guest. NOT JUST ANY GUEST, A CHILD NO OLDER THAN 5. THAT'S GOING TO SCAR THE YOUNG SOUL…

"YOU REJECTED PIECE OF SHIT-HEADED PITY SHOULD STAB YOURSELF WITH A BLOODY SWORD AND FREAK'N ROT IN HELL! YOUR HEAD'S FULL OF SHIT, YOU LIKE TO F**** WITH THE FAIRIES AND NOBODY LIKES A DEPRESSING-" Before colourful evolved into rainbow magic, Alice slammed her hand over Lucian's foul mouth of insults. BASICALLY SHE SLAPPED HIM IN THE MOUTH BY JUMPING ON HIM FROM BEHIND AT FURIOUS SPEED THE SECOND THE DOOR OPENED…

"Alice! Recalling my gathered Intel, he's a superhuman subject…" Miyuki recalled in a casual monotone. "As your absolute order, this kid is your guest."

Awkward silence ensured like the end of the world once everyone set eyes on the little boy. Ciel had narrowed his eyes in suspicion, Sebastian smirked in amusement, Claude maintained his indifferent façade, Alois quietly laughed, Lucian was extremely pissed and Alice gasped in shock.

"Good morning, my name is Adriel. Starting today, I'll be living here with you guys, please take care of me!" Adriel had white, wavy hair reaching his neck with thick, wavy bangs and innocent gold eyes. He was half the size of Alice WHO JUST SO HAPPENED TO BE THE SHORTEST IN THE ROOM BESIDE A KID. He smiled purely like the angel's child himself and beside him was a medium sized, black suitcase for travelling purposes.

"CUTE…WAIT, YOU'RE THAT PERSON?" Alice instantly released Lucian who chocked on thin air afterwards. Everyone might as well be shocked beyond recognition after knowing that such a child was the FINAL SURVIVOR OF THE MILITARY HUMAN-WEAPON EXPERIAMENTS…

"Yep!" Adriel effortlessly dropped his two wheeled extended suitcase handle and ran over to give Alice A HUG. Awww….makes one feel warm and fuzzy on the inside… "You can be my mother!" He declared in pure excitement.

Alois smirked deviously. "You're starting a family the moment you get here? How fun! ~" He cooed in a happy-go-lucky tone of hidden sarcasm tainted with deadly poison.

"And you'll be my father!" Adriel declared confidently while pointing to Alois. His demonically sweet expression turned bitter and his eyes widened in shock from a kid's declaration of the family game. Alice and Alois locked glares at each other, Alice diverted her glare while hiding her light blush of HUMILIATION…OR EMBARASSMENT. Alois grinned childishly at her pure reaction. Lucian was completely devastated as if the universe was going to be engulfed in darkness. He had a mistress complex…

"Let's be one happy family, YOU AND ME AND WE'LL HAVE SON…TOGETHER LIVING FOREVER!" Alois mocked while giggling manically in excited enjoyment.

"I demand a divorce the instant we marry!" Alice retorted in objection and rejection. Alois still had his sly grin and mocking eyes though.

"Just what is the Queen thinking? How are we supposed to deal with such nonsense…" Ciel deeply sighed while crossing his arms out of irritation. He didn't get along with kids younger than him; he had no such experience AND HOPE TO NEVER.

"And then you can be my brother!" Adriel announced confidently in pride. "You're a cool brother!" This unexpected announcement stoned Ciel to silence. Adriel then pointed to Lucian. "You'll be my uncle!" Lucian's expression revealed the 'WTF' face of astonishment after recovering from his shock. Adriel pointed in the direction of Claude and proclaimed. "You wear glasses! You can be my grandpa!" Didn't see that one coming…the word 'GRAMDPA' took a stab through Claude's head. The white haired boy then finally pointed to Sebastian and took a moment of deep thought to decide and concluded… "Cat!" Well at least Sebastian was something he liked or otherwise he'd…

Miyuki along with Shalbriri and Gianni WERE BY CHANCE ALL OBSERVING THROUGH THE CRACK OF THE DOOR IN ANTICIPATION.

"And you three can be my cousins!"

ONE BIG HAPPY FAMILY WITH STRENGTHENED BONDS OF LOVING RELATIONSHIPS…

"Foolish games…" Ciel sighed.

"I'm not a grandpa…I'm not THAT OLD…just several thousand years old but…" Claude muttered.

"What kind of colour and breed am I?" Sebastian asked amused out of curiosity.

"We-are-family!~" the servants chimed cheerfully in unison.

"Out of all people…WHY ALOIS?" Alice questioned in the ultimate distress to no-one in particular, God knows and it was no-one.

"How many children should we have and what names shall we call them? I at least want a son named Luca and a daughter named Lucie!~" Alois asks Alice in enthusiasm.

"Why the Hell is ALOIS THE FATHER AND I'M THE UNCLE?" Lucian mumbles under his breath, cursing his f****ing fate of crap child's play.

"Yay! ~" Adriel cheered in eagerness and fulfilment of his newly established family. "Oh yeah, by the way, I nearly forgot…my power is superhuman strength, speed, stamina and intelligence! I also have angel blood in me but is countered by my human blood, so that makes me a half angel for beating the army!~"

"HOW CAN YOU FORGET!" *everyone shouting in sync

"Waaah! I said NEARLY FORGOT!" *sobbing

* * *

><p><strong><span>(IF U ARE A REVIEWER THEN U ABSOLUTELY MUST READ THIS! OR JUST ANOTHER AWESOME READER THAT HAS YET 2 SEND ME UR AWESOME REVIEW OF SHEER AWESOMENESS THEN U HAVE THE CHOICE TO EITHER SKIP THIS OR READ THIS HUMBLE LINE OF THANX!)<span>**

4 all u reviewers, I thank u 4 ur awesome reviews of sheer awesomeness

4 all u readers, I thank u 4 ur worthy time

4 the creator Kuroshitsuji, I thank u 4 ur epic anime and manga

4 all u fanfictioners, I thank u 4 ur inspiration

4 Fanfiction, I thank u 4 ur existence

AND 4 MY LOVING FAMILY AND MY WONDERFUL LORD 4 ALLOWING ME 2 LIVE AND OWN A COMP AND TYPING THIS!

**AND ALSO, IF I GET AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS AFTER THIS THEN I'LL ADD IN A BONUS EXTRA CHAPTER 4 FUN! TO MAKE IT EVEN MORE FUN, WHEN U REVIEW U CAN TYPE TO ME WHAT I COULD TYPE ABOUT USING TWO OR MORE CHARACTERS OF THIS FANFICTION STORY. INCLUDING EVERY OC OF THE STORY OR 5 SECOND APPEARANCE CHARACTERS! LIKE GRELL! I'M OPEN 2 ANY IDEAS 4 MY NEXT CHAPTER AS LONG AS IT'S NOT ABOUT YAOI OR YURI PAIRINGS! **

**DON'T ASK WHY, IT'S JUST NOT MY LEVEL...OF SKILLS...**

UNTIL NEXT TIME MAH AWESOME READERS!


	20. Nightrave Havoc

WhooOOOOoooh! Adriel wrecks havoc leaving everyone stressed as to find him b4 it's too late...TOO LATE B4...THAT PERSON TAKES HIM!

* * *

><p>"I-I can't take it anymore…!" Wailed everyone in exhaustion, all the Nightrave servants as well as the guests were as dead as Hell. Everybody collapsed to into a corpse pile in fatigue while sweat dropping.<p>

"To be honest, at first I thought Adriel was CUTE AND HARMLESS but after ALL THAT I've been proven wrong…" Alice sighed in defeat as she slumped from the carpet and lazily using the nearest wall for support. She looked like she ran 20 WHOLE LAPS THROUGHOUT THE ENTIRE NIGHTRAVE MANSION AT MAXIMUM SPEED.

"That kid's a bloody brat…" Spat Alois in bitter anguish and intense irritation. He looked like he wanted to BRUTALLY GOUGE OUT THE EYES A CERTAIN SOMEONE, WITH HIS BARE HANDS. VIOLENTLY

"He's the devil's spawn!" Stated Shalbriri as he flipped his black cult hood off in a desperate matter from heavy sweat. He looked like he a TORTURE VICTIM AFTER A CEREMONIAL OCCULT.

"Tch, what an insolent fool, what is he thinking? Wait, he doesn't think at all!" Ciel declared who snapped and long surpassed his limit of tolerance. He looked like SOMEBODY THREW HIS FAMILY RING STRAIGHT OFF A MANSION'S HIGHEST BALCONY.

"The second we stray our eyes off him, he escapes and causes both internal and external damage throughout the Nightrave property." Sebastian sighed in shame and pity. He looked like he wanted to lecture THREE FAILING SERVANTS WHO THOROUGHLY WRECKED HAVOC ON THE PHANTOMHIVE ESTATE.

"How could we be deceived by his flawless charms? It must be my lack of Intel of his true hidden nature…" Miyuki muttered darkly as if she was reflecting through the training of the mind. She looked like she had failed A NINJA ASSASSINATION ATTEMPT AND DEEPLY REGRETTED HER NAIVE ACTIONS.

"That kid sure has amazing potential! I'm feeling a surge of nostalgia back when I was his age!" Gianni commented while breathing savage breaths and bending over his knees from falling, after all EX-MAFIA BOSSES CAN HANDLE THE HEAT, THE HEAT OF THE KITCHEN AT LEAST. He looked as if he WAS DEFEATED BY THE ENEMY MAFIA BOSS, IN A SAD WAY TO ADD IN DETAIL…

"…" Claude remained silent as per usual in a stoically indifferent manner of vibe, although he was giving off a demonic black aura of negative energy. He looked LIKE THE TYPICAL TRANCY BUTLER. THE WORST LOOK OF ALL…

"Suck it up! How can you guys lose to some kid mutant? He's NOT EVEN 5 YOU RAGE QUITTERS!" Lucian retorted furiously with passion. He looked EXTREMELY PISSED, EVEN MORE EMOTIONAL THAN ANYONE ELSE WHO COLLAPSED UPON THE GROUND. Truth be told, Lucian rage quitted FIRST. Second comes Alois and Ciel who gave up at the same time, followed by Alice then the servants all in one go while the two remaining black butlers quit as they accepted the weak progress. They all lost to Adriel who was probably hiding somewhere…

Whilst losing sight of Adriel, everyone had managed to separate in a determined and complete search throughout the Nightrave estate both inside and out. Shalbriri searched the outside along with Miyuki and Gianni, Sebastian and Ciel searched downstairs, oddly enough Alois and Lucian were searching upstairs leaving Alice and Claude searching through rooms and possible hiding places that Alice both knew and memorised since the past when she played hid and seek in the mansion.

Lucian and Alois's side:

"That kid couldn't have left the estate! The gates are confirmed locked…unless…HE GREW WINGS AND FLEW?"

"Shut up Lucie! And anyway, aren't we lucky enough to search UPSTAIRS?"

"What do you mean Spider?"

"Don't you get it? Heh well I guess I was overestimating your intelligence, such an idiot!"

"What the Hell? How am I supposed to understand! I don't speak crap!"

"Hehehe, we're supposed TO CLEARLY CHECK EVERY SINGLE ROOM, RIGHT…?"

"Your grin is creeping the shit out of me…"

"Great! It's our chance!"

"Yeah like your chance to die early."

"No Lucie! Chance to SEARCH ALICE'S ROOM!~"

"Huh? You seriously…WHAT? I won't allow that! Not even I entered Miss Alice's room! If…if I do then I'll be entering no-man's land…!"

"Thinking dirty thoughts aren't you? Pedo servant! You mistress complex!"

"I bet YOU'RE THE ONE THINKING DIRTY THOUGHTS! BET THAT BURNED!"

"Well that's alright, since Alice is the MOTHER AND I AM THE FATHER…"

"Enough…I can't go on living…this excruciating pain bound by the chains of my void heart drags me down to the depths of the abysmal Hell…a world like this the world I hate tainted in darkness, yet the same hateful world I sinfully live in. I can't endure another second of it…hey, wouldn't the world be better off erased? My world of depression…I'll end it all myself. I have no right to exist; even God has forsaken me to the very matter of my being…death, it's better that way…I want to die…"

"Are you emo, Lucie? What are you doing with that knife?"

Claude and Alice's side:

"For some reason I feel like we've just switched butlers…"

"Indeed, it feels like we've switched contractors…"

"Urgh! Why now! Why here!"

"Calm down Miss Alice Nightrave. Take deep breaths and regain your senses."

"Like that helps Claude! It's too late! First a half-angel boy is sent to live here then he starts the family game AND FINALLY HE ESCAPES! It can't get any worse than being the 'mother' can it?"

"At the very least you're not the grandpa."

"Heh, feeling sorry for you, grandpa Claude!"

"Please do not speak of it…"

Servants (Miyuki, Shalbriri and Gianni's) side:

"We've searched this far and even my special arts won't be effective to aid our search!"

"It's fine as long as we rely on my dark magic of foresight…hehehe…"

"Looks like our cute little Alice has quite the selection of male friends doesn't she? I'm sure she'll pick the best one for herself!"

"Gianni, neither of us think the possibility of Alice picking one for life would turn out very…well, as long as the over protective and possessive Lucian is around…we've learnt this through our past three years with her. My Intel never lies!"

"Well that's of no matter! She's young after all! I can't blame Lucian even if he is-!"

"It would be forbidden if he were younger so don't carelessly voice such blasphemous words. After all, Lucian is the Underworld's Vengeance…"

"Ahaha, as usual you're being dark and emo while Miyuki is being bright and punk!"

"Just what message are you attempting to convey?"

"You two teens are opposites that attract! And to think a Mafia boss witnesses the secret romance between ninja and occultist!~"

"Shut up ex-mafia boss!"

"Ouch, that pierces through the heart and to the soul you guys know…"

Ciel and Sebastian's side:

"Let's have this over and done with. The less time spent on searching the more time for me to have a life."

"Young master, today you seem more short-tempered than usual. Is it because of the family game?"

"Just what are you implying, Sebastian?"

"Are you not satisfied with the role of a brother? Would you prefer to be an adult? Let's say for example…a father?"

"You misunderstand!"

"Or am I entirely incorrect? Ah, I see…your temper must come from the lack of nutrients."

"That's not right either!"

"Perhaps you envy my role of the cat?"

"Who would except for a cat fanatic?"

Back to the present:

The current location that everyone slumped upon the carpet was downstairs, in the centre of the luxuriously spacious room. Admiring the crystal candelabra…

"I feel like I'm on drugs…" Moaned Lucian drowsily as he wiped sweat off his forehead.

"You haven't experienced TRUE DRUGS…" Mumbled Alice sluggishly while she struggled to stand.

*repetitive knocking*

"Alice! I'm hearing things…" Whined Alois in distress, he covered his ears in irritation.

"I think someone's at the door…" Stated Ciel in a serious monotone while he stabilised himself, using his cane for support.

With her last energy, Alice chose to open the door herself since nobody either couldn't bother or couldn't care.

Alice basically yanked the door harshly open in annoyance of the loud and continuous knocking.

"Adriel?" Alice's eyes widened in shock and great relief.

Her expectations failed her the moment she saw the person, there stood a red-headed Shinigami who greeted her with a wink and a Cheshire grin.

"It's bad manners to keep a lady waiting!~" The gender-confused Grell has appeared to the scene with Adriel flailing under Grell's right arm who was stuck in an arm lock. Adriel had teary eyes and in his arms held Cheshire the black kitten which meowed upon rigor.

"Mother!~ The cat ran away and when I ran after it, I GOT KIDNAPPED!~" Adriel wailed childishly in fear.

"Release him!" Alice ordered threateningly as she pointed her finger towards the red Shinigami.

"Of course, who wouldn't? YOU DISGUSTING TRANSVERTITE!" Lucian accused angrily. After THREE HOURS of searching for the whereabouts of Adriel, HE JUST SO HAPPENS TO BE CAUGHT BY A GAY SHINIGAMI. It wasn't like Lucian knew Grell, he was simply revolted in more ways than one at Grell's sudden posing session before Sebastian who was sweat dropping. An knife stabbed Grell in the heart from Lucian's cruel words: DIGUSTING TRANSVERTITE.

"Hey! Watch your language kid! That's no way to treat a lady!" Grell objected feeling greatly offended. He placed his arms on his hips and he glared furiously at Lucian who glared back in equal annoyance. Awkward silence made a return for the worst until... "Sebas-chan!~ It's been sooo looong! I see you're fine and sexy as usual!"

"Don't use such disturbing words in front of a kid..." Sebastian muttered darkly as he sighed and sweat dropped. He completely ignored the existence of Grell Suctcliffe who was staring intently at Sebastian, hearts of a pure maiden's love floated around Grell.

"Father!" Adriel tugged lightly on Alois's purple jacket. "What's a transvertite?" Alois smirked deviously for a nanosecond but was replaced with a sheepish grin. Alice and Ciel both mentally face-palmed at the turn of the events.

"What your 'Uncle' is!" Alois explained in FULL DETAIL. Lucian had the WTF face on but reverted to a sadistic scowl as he took out his set of silver knives, ready for his all time 'HOBBY': BEATING THE SHIT OUT OF ALOIS. Fun~

"Uncle is a transvertite!" Adriel confidently declared in a happy go lucky tone of innocence.

"Spider! PREPARE TO BE EXTERMINATED..." Lucian threatened in a furious state. His crimson eyes had a glint of POWERFUL KILLING INTENT. Anyone could tell just from Lucian demonic, black aura.

"At this rate, we'll fail the mission..." Ciel sighed in shame, he physically face-palmed.

"Now, now young master. Don't be a pessimist! I'm sure we won't repeat the same mistakes once I DEAL WITH SOME UNINTENDED BUSSINESS..." Sebastian replied soothingly in reassurance with a smile, having said that Grell took a swift lunge at Sebastian attempting to glomp his Sebas-chan from the air. Sebastian's eyes narrowed in concentration, the nanosecond Grell was about to FALL ONTO HIS LOVE, the black butler stepped aside at the last moment. Leaving the red-headed Shinigami sprawled PAINFULLY ON THE COLD, HARD GROUND LIKE A BROKEN CORPSE. *sigh

"You have an obsessed aquaintance, your life must be...fun." Claude stated with a straight face while his glassed shone proffessionally in the light.

"Is the Trancy butler jealous?" Sebastian sarcastically queried politely with the utmost understanding and care."I don't know him."

"Cover his senses!" Gianni demanded desperately. Adriel was clueless as Shalbriri glided over to conceal the white-haired child's gold eyes from being scarred for life. Miyuki leapt into a flip through the air and landed before Adriel and quickly covered his ears. FOR STRONG VIOLENT (Lucian's uncensored violence), EXCESSIVE SWEARING (Alois's rainbow language) AND HIGH SEXUAL REFERENCES (Grell's seducting attempts).

"What did I do to deserve this crap?" Alice questioned aloud to no particular existence as she picked a random object and snapped it in half to relieve her stress and anger.

"My cane!" Ciel yelled."That also doubles as my sword!"

"S-shit!" Alice threw the can-sheath along with the broken sword within it and ran FOR HER DEAR, SHORT LIFE. Ciel ran indignantly after her in order to have his revenge.

"COMPENSATE YOU FOOL!"

* * *

><p>Though this doesn't actually tell u much about Adriel HIMSELF...maybe, at least u'll know what the opinions of the one's SUPPOSEDLY PROTECT HIM THINK! (n_n)<p>

As per usual, plz review cuz I like reviews! A LOT I MIGHT ADD IN DETAIL! Well up 2 u, treat this like the second appearance of Grell and the beginning of his...ROMANCE TIME, NEXT CHAPTER! Look forward 2 a Kuroshitsuji fanfic, brought 2 a whole new level!


	21. Compensate!

And once again, just another awesome chapter~ If only Alice beat the shit out of Ciel then it wouldn't come THIS FAR. THIS IS SPARTA!

* * *

><p>"Breaking your sword wasn't my intention! I'm honestly sorry!" Alice blurted desperately out of fear of Ciel's wrath. She was cornered up the stairs by Ciel and his black butler Sebastian.<p>

"That's of no matter." Ciel replied as he crossed his arms in a threatening manner, TALLER THAN ALICE TO ADD IN DETAIL. Alice sighed in relief; he didn't care anymore…RIGHT?

"Well that's IF YOU REPLACE MY CANE-SWORD WITH ANOTHER." Ciel added. Alice's relief was overturned by her grief the second after. Sebastian smirked to himself as if wanting to crack up laughing in demonic amusement. THAT DEMON…

"What? But your cane-sword is…ONE OF A KIND!" Alice countered, feeling slightly confident. JUST SLIGHTLY…

"In that case, compensate, pay the price of your downfall in which was your own selfish flaws." Ciel proclaimed in a high Noble's manner of great pride in everything revolving around him.

"Lucian! I've got a problem here…" Alice muttered darkly.

"What the Hell is…HUH? There's no way YOU have the right to CHARGE MISS ALICE FOR YOUR CARELESSNESS! It's your own damn fault for leaving that crap lying on the floor for ANYONE WHO WOULD OBVIOUSLY BREAK IT!" Lucian retorted in irritation. "Do you find amusement in cornering and mocking my young mistress? You demons! Only I can do that!"

"Wha-"Alice was cut off by an annoyed Ciel who truly passed his tolerance level, the fine thread. BROKE

"You can say what you will however that doesn't change the fact that Miss Alice Nightrave broke my property! AND THAT SHE MUST COMPENSATE!" Ciel was holding out his cane-sword that was mercilessly SNAPPED IN HALF. "…it's unfixable…"

"Why don't YOU COMPENSATE! If it can break that easily than get a BETTER ONE THAT'LL ACTUALLY LAST!" Lucian pressed on intentionally in anger as he took his place beside Alice with a graceful leap from downstairs.

"Alice THREW IT INTO A TREE AND CRACKED IT, I hesitantly forgave her. This time she BROKE IT WITHOUT HESITATION, now it's REVENGE…" Ciel mumbled darkly with his black blue bangs concealing his eye from view. "Therefore, I demand you to compensate!" Ciel pointed accusingly towards Alice confidently. Out of nowhere, Ciel instantly yanked out a piece of paper MUCH LIKE A RECIEPT saying: *censored* thousand pounds. Alice's life was flipped upside down followed by the destruction of her world.

"So it came down to this huh?" Alice sighed inwardly and gave into regret. "I understand, I'll take responsibility…" Alice kneeled down onto the ground, discarding her pride before Ciel Phantomhive who's abysmal blue eye reflected shock. Sebastian and Lucian were completely taken by surprise and BY CHANCE ALOIS AND CLAUDE ALONG WITH THE NIGHTRAVE SERVANTS AND ADRIEL WERE OBSERVING THE SCENE.

"What…that's not what I meant."

"Please forgive me! I truly regret my actions so please…DON'T MAKE ME PAY!" Alice begged sincerely from the heart. Everyone stoned completely upon hearing Alice's GRAVE DISTRESS. The price of the cane-sword was a DEMON AMOUNT OF ALL DEBTS. Screw compensation, if Alice compensated then she'd be broke as Hell.

"Tch, your choice. If you can't compensate in money…COMPENSATE PHYSICALLY." Ciel had the eye of superiority and cold darkness of a demon. His aura was black and emanating bad vibes of negativity from within.

"Talk about misleading…" The Nightrave servants muttered amongst themselves, AUDIBLE FOR ALL TO HEAR.

Alice immediately rose to her full height once she heard Ciel's VERY DEMANDING ORDER.

"Thinking DIRTY THOUGHTS aren't you?" Alois deviously mocked with a Cheshire grin. EVERYONE HEARD…

"T-that's not what it meant!" Alice desperately denied with flailing arms and a mind that drew a blank card and silently added in her head. "At least I think…"

"What kind of perverted play is this?" Lucian demanded in disgust and he flipped THE FINGER AT CIEL, **YES THE CIEL PHANTOMHIVE AND IT DOESN'T GET ANY BETTER…DOMINATING SILENCE…**

"Hey, Ciel! Pass me the bloody receipt!" Ordered Alois, Ciel eyed him suspiciously but passed Alois the CURSED paper anyway. Breaking the intensity of the dull mood, after taking a glance Alois began laughing…manically. Everyone was deeply disturbed.

"Father…?" Adriel questioned uncertainly, the innocent child quivered in fear and ran to hug the nearest 'family'. And that family happened to be the stoically serious Claude. "Grandpa! Father is a transvestite!" Adriel wailed without knowing the TRUE MEANING OF THE WORD.

"Er, doesn't anyone remember my great presence?" Grell asked, everyone intentionally ignored the red headed Shinigami who was still sprawled on the ground. Except Adriel who left Claude to walk over to Grell. He bent down to face Grell on the ground.

"Do you want to be in my family?" Adriel questioned purely like the child he was.

"Huh? A-a family?" Grell asked excitedly with strong passion, red rose petals blew heavily in the imaginary wind. "W-with Sebastian…? No, what am I thinking, such a dream!~ Should I be an aunty? No! The elder sister! Or maybe…a mother!~ Oh, I can't decide!~"

"I've decided!"

"What will I be?"

"My grandma!"

*crack* An arrow pierced Grell through the heart. It was impossible…

"That's it! My heart is broken!~ I don't want to live such a cruel life! I won't tolerate this any longer!~" Grell complained in deep depression and running away TRAGIC HEROINE STYLE OUT THE DOOR.

"Alice! I can afford it for you!" Cheered Alois in his positively happy go lucky voice, he childishly skipped up the steps in strides until he reached her. In his hand WAS A SCRUNCHED UP RECEIPT. Ciel's expression was pricelessly stunned.

"Seriously? Wow, for once Alois! I respect you A LITTLE MORE!" Alice released a blissful sigh of relief. SAVED

Reaching for the left pocket of Alois's purple jacket, he took out a white and pink lacy, narrow piece of material stained in dried blood. Lucian cringed in horror. The servants and Adriel were clueless, Sebastian was mildly confused, Claude maintained his indifferent demeanour, Ciel was silenced and stunned at the sight and Alice looked away upon the sight while Alois was smirking proudly as if it was a valuable item.

"I'll pay for you under ONE CONDITION!"

"That's alright, I'm fine with it! Thank you Alois! THANK YOU!" Alice was in a happy stated of blissful victory. She wouldn't have to pay therefore she wouldn't have to suffer Ciel's arrogance and lecturing. Alice was so reassured and glad that she hugged Alois, TIGHTLY. Alois being Alois of course hugged back EVEN TIGHTER. "I'm in a good mood now so I'll just ignore the fact that you're cutting off my oxygen." Alice mumbled inaudibly because her face was pressed into Alois's top half. "I-I can't breathe!"

"Yay!~ So my condition is that you'll be my personal maid for a week, I'll pay you a divided portion of the debt for each day you work for me!" Explained Alois optimistically, his bright smile was tainted by a demonic smirk the moment it spread across his scheming face.

"Miss Alice!"

"What? And what if I refuse…?" Alice questioned seriously, her shadow raven bangs concealed her violet-blue eyes once she was released from Alois's DEATH GRIP, her hands gripped into clenched fists of anguish.

"Don't you remember THAT TIME? Back at Kuro Academy during the ball, this is your choker that you used to stop my wrist from bleeding!" Alice's head tilted up and she glared at Alois as she attempted to hold back a blush, BLACKMAIL. Alois continued talking in pure innocence as he quietly laughed at her tsundere reaction. Such a yandere Earl… "Care to tell EVERYONE HERE WHAT YOU SAID BEFORE YOU RAN OFF AND GOT KIDNAPPED?" Definitely blackmail, if Lucian heard than that would be the end of the world AND ALICE. If Lucian knew what she said, she'd never hear the END OF IT as well as see the END OF HIS APOCALYPSE. Lucian wouldn't accept it, EVER…the fact that Alice said SOMETHING THAT SOUNDED VERY MUCH LIKE A CONFESSION TO ALOIS. What Alice knew what would occur after the word is spread IN WHICH NO-ONE SPOKE OF…LATELY…Lucian didn't hear of, He didn't have to and it was better that way. IT WOULD DO THE WORLD A FAVOUR…

"No! Stop it you scheming bastard!"

"Not unless you agree with my term of condition! This is YOUR CHOICE AFTER ALL~"

"Tch!"

"What was that, Alice? Do I take that as a NO…? Ok then! I'll tell everyone anyway!~ Countdown begin! 10…"

"Miss Alice, we'll think of another way! Don't give into this shit!" Lucian

"9…"

"Don't forget you compensate EVERYTHING." Ciel

"8…"

"Grandpa! What does a transvestite mean again?" Adriel

"7…"

"From the bottom of my heart I sincerely hope you live to see the day of freedom." Sebastian

"6…"

"His Highness tends to help out IN HIS OWN WAY…" Claude

"5…"

"Sometimes a living sacrifice won't silence the devil!" Shalbriri

"4…"

"Alice, fight on!" Miyuki

"3…"

"Life is war! Shoot down the enemy and live independently!" Gianni

"2…"

"Even a nanosecond counts!" Alois

"1…"

"F-fine! I agree!" Little did she know that her typical life would change forever…THAT MIGHT BE AN OVERSTATEMENT, SUSPENSE…

"Did I ever mention you'll be living in my mansion as my personal maid from today on?"

"Like Hell you didn't! YOU SCHEMING BASTARD!"

"I got a uniform just your size~"

"Hey! Listen to me you man-bitch!"

"Miss Alice! No matter what, I'll never leave your side! Even if you are Trancy's servant! …now excuse me while I go cry…"

* * *

><p>Hope ya hooked! And many thanx 2 everyone 4 LOOKING AT THE WORDS so far so good!<p>

Plz review and u shall obtain free tickets 2 watch 'The Thing'! (jks, im broke) WHoooOOOOh Such an awesome title for a movie!


	22. Week at Trancy's

**Oh yeah, im on a role as per usual! Once you've read this, I swear your point of view of this story chnages completely! For the better or worse...Nah! Still the same awesome fanfiction u awesome people luv! As u read on, Hannah and the triplets join the family game!**

* * *

><p>The beginning of everything and the ending of something: Day 1<p>

"Tch! Where is that scheming bastard?" Alice hissed bitterly to herself in irritation, she continued pacing down the luxurious hallway upstairs in the Trancy Mansion. "The final door…" Discarding her RESPECTFUL MANNERS, she instantly opened the finely polished door. Past it was a spacious study room where near the back of the room stood a large wooden table and a rich leather chair occupied by a sleeping Alois Trancy. Alice sighed shamefully and cringed upon the sight of Alois who had his head resting on his arms on the table while leaning forward from the chair, his pale blonde bangs covered his closed eyes, but that wasn't what made her disturbed. THE FACT THAT HE WAS GIGGLING MANICALLY IN HIS SLEEP WEARING A CHILDISH GRIN OF SELF-SATISFACTION WAS DISTURBING…if it weren't for his RATED DREAMING and SLEEP LAUGHING than she'd admit he looked…slightly pleasant…JUST SLIGHTLY

Claude and the Trancy servants were proceeding with their daily duties whilst Lucian was desperately chasing after and Adriel was busy wreaking havoc throughout the Trancy Mansion. As Alice stealthily sneaked glances at her surroundings and TARGET she reached out her clenched fist at the same level of Alois's forehead AND RELEASED A SINGLE FINGER OF FORCE AIMING AT HIS DEFENSELESS HEAD….using her middle finger to add in detail…

"Argh! Bitch!" Wailed Alois in agony while grasping his burning forehead of inflicted pain, seeing his expected reaction Alice could no longer hold her intense laughter behind her hand and cracked up while gripping hold of the table from rolling on floor laughing. "What the bloody Hell is your problem!" Alois strictly demanded in fury.

"Kyahahahaha! Crap! I got a stitch…hahahaha! There was a spider in your hair!"

"Huh? What spider!"

"It was the most gargantuan and hideous spider I've ever seen so I saved you from its stupidity! ~"

"What part of a servant don't you understand? NEVER BOTHER ME! GET OUT!"

"But I was protecting you from ALL POSSIBLE DANGERS BOTH PHYSICAL AND PSYCHOLOGICAL! ~"

"Your face pisses me off! Get out!"

"Not gonna happen! ~ I'll follow you to the ends of the Earth, your Highness! I WON'T LEAVE YOU ALONE THEREFORE I WON'T GET OUT! ~" Change of tactics; if it pisses her TEMPORARY MASTER OFF then she'd use extreme measures to do so. It was the next best thing after beating the shit out of him after all. CREATIVE THINKING~ She'd have to make the list of tactics for Ciel as well.

"Oh really? In that case, don't go! Stay here, you're my entertainment!"

"Whatever you say, your Highness! If I'm here then I'll start singing!" Cheered Alice with sarcasm of a happy go lucky voice, one way to NOT GET PISSED OFF AT ALOIS IS TO BE ALOIS. "Should I sing a dirty song just for you? I call it 'Shit'!"

"Yay! Sure, sing it!"

"Alois Trancy~ A scheming bastard and man-bitch!~ Aah! I laughed so hard and now I have a stitch…"

"THAT'S NOT A SONG! THAT'S AN INSULT!" Retorted Alois in annoyance.

"An insult? I think not! It's a beautiful piece of work dedicated by me to you! My great master Alois Trancy! I love you that's why!" More sarcasm by Alice Nightrave the maid for a week, now she was quivering with laughter on lying floor. Just as she was attempting to get up, Alois took advantage of the situation and loomed on top of her on his hands and knees.

"DOWN AND DIRTY." Alois stated, very misleading…

"W-what?" Alice blushed furiously and diverted her glare from him.

"Look at me in the eye and say that again Alice!"

"…What…?"

"No! Before that! Repeat it! That's an order from your master!"

"Huh? I don't remember what I said, must be drugs Alois!" Alice snickered mockingly. "And release me! This is sexual harassment you perv!"

"Who said I will?"

"Then that leaves me to no other option…I'LL FREAK'N KILL YOU! Kyaa-!" In a matter of nanoseconds, Alois swiftly pressed his palm over Alice's yelling mouth of the ultimate distress.

"Sssh!" Alois placed his index finger over his lips as sign language of silence. "Calm down, princess. I won't do anything to you!"

"Tmch! Mverryth pwomishing…" Alice translation: Tch! Very promising… (Sarcasm once again)

"Now, what should I do to punish you for your insolence? Must be severe~" Alois mused aloud in an innocent voice of aloud musing opposing his dark, sadistic expression with the grin of Cheshire himself. Alice tried to kick him off of her by resorting to violence. (FIRST RESORT) NOT WORKING, Alois had deviously used the pressure of his legs to overweigh Alice's so that she couldn't freely kick HIM IN THE DELICATES. Her hands were violently grabbed together by Alois's free hand and so it leads to… (Safety precautions, this is overrated…see, this is teens rated after all) relying on her final resort she spat saliva into his palm which was firmly pressed on over her mouth.

"Eew! That's disgusting!" Alois immediately yanked his hand away from her and stood to his full height and hastily scrambled away from her not stopping until he was AT LEAST 10 METRES AWAY FROM HER.

"Hm, what punishment indeed…" Alice questioned in fake curiosity with her chin between her thumb and index finger, her eyes reflecting pure innocence and naivety. "How about I get fired? That way I won't have to work off my debt and simply push the compensation onto you! Yes! Alice you are a genius! ~"

All this said while Alois was intentionally ignoring her while he THOROUGHLY WIPED his hand onto the nearest curtain by the window. "How did I hire such a vulgar maid! Even the hoe can't compare to you…"

"What's this about a hoe you speak of?"

"Argh!" Both Alice and Alois screamed in unison when they saw the door MYSTERIOUSLY CREAK OPEN, REVEALING CIEL PHANTOMHIVE AND SEBASTIAN.

"Y-you didn't see anything!" Alice desperately said with flailing arms of panic and shocked eyes of fear. "Please say you didn't hear anything either!"

"Heh!" Alois smirked demonically like a villain who foresaw his arch enemy's arrival. "Took you long enough, I honestly thought you gave up because you couldn't handle baby-sitting!"

"What are you talking about? If it's about our current mission of protecting Adriel from threats of danger then I shall say this: As the Queen's Dog, my duty is to serve the Queen and complete her missions successfully. I'll complete this myself if I can avoid failure while collaborating when YOU!"

"Young master…" Sebastian sighed while mentally face-palming.

"I don't give a damn, complete it yourself then. I don't get why we need to collaborate like this WITH YOU!" Alois replied arrogantly. The two Earls had their opposite auras clashing, blue against gold.

"Young masters, it is rude to point, please refrain from such actions." Sebastian scolded with dignity of an adult. "By the way, Miss Alice Nightrave. Your clothes style, changed?"

"Um no, well I guess you could say it's part of my compensation…i-it's not like I'm into this type of clothing!" Alice for the first time was aware and self-conscious of her choice of clothing, after all she WAS A MAID. Her uniform was like another version of Hannah's except instead of purple and white, Alice's was silver and black and the skirt's length just above her knees, suited her to say the least while her shadow raven hair was kept down in contrast to the sunlight. Her leggings were striped black and silver and she wore ankle-high black boots. Her silver headband was replaced with a silver ribbon tied into a graceful bow.

"Hey! Quit running away!" Yelled Lucian's voice echoing from downstairs accompanied by loud clangs of fallen furniture, metallic shings of flying cutlery and booms of bashing into walls.

"Waaah! Uncle's a transvertite!" screamed Adriel, of course Claude never told him what it meant and Adriel was gullible enough to still believe Alois's DETAILED EXPLANATION…

"So by the end of the week, you're going to compensate to pay off your debt by working for Alois who'll pay using your given payment; this is for breaking my cane-sheathed sword. Now our current location is reverted to the Trancy estate where Adriel now resides in therefore we all move here to complete our mission of protecting Adriel until the threats of danger subsides or until the stalkers- I mean unknown figures are captured and questioned…" Ciel summarised maturely with arms crossed.

**THE HIGHLIGHTS OF THE WEEK:**

**Day 2:**

* Adriel labels Hannah his aunty and the triplets his second cousins

* Alois provokes Lucian and gets beaten to shit as the Trancy servants BY CHANCE PASSES BY

* Alice attempts cooking a hot pot with Adriel while Alois interferes and turns kitchen into bloody uncensored scene of !*^$R)!

* Ciel, Alois and Alice play three-way chess and Ciel is titled 'King'

**Day 3:**

* Sebastian suggests second round of 'Loyalty or Order' including all Trancy servants, Adriel and himself

* Claude chooses loyalty and Lucian asks: What's the meaning of paedophile?

* Claude says: ….

* Alois orders triplets to speak up

* Triplets say: Alice is cute when she's embarrassed

* Lucian hears and demands a fight

**Day 4:**

* Lucian and triplets team up to piss off Alois

* Plan is working and Alice and Ciel joins the FUN

* Black butlers become rivals for cooking contest

* Lucian's cooking goes horribly wrong, as per usual

* Adriel cries after witnessing 'Father' abusing 'Aunty'

* Alice and Ciel collaborate to beat the shit out of Alois as revenge

* Adriel is happy

* Everyone goes horse riding at the lake for a delightful picnic for afternoon tea

* Lucian's HAND SLIPPED AND PUSHED ALOIS INTO THE DEEP, FREEZING LAKE ONCE THEY GOT OFF OF THE HORSES

**Day 5:**

* Adriel once again wreaks havoc and the cycle begins all over again

* Everyone is dead, NOT…at least not completely but still

* Claude is demonically eyeing Alice and Ciel from the shadows

* Lucian by chance sees him and begins verbal abuse of 'stalker!', 'pedo!' etc.

* Triplets restrain Lucian and the Underworld's Apocalypse phase 2 begins

* Adriel starts tagging alongside Hannah and ceases from havoc, for now…

* Adriel starts an advance game if hide and seek

* Everyone rage quited

**Day 6:**

* Cheshire is found in Alice's travelling bag by chance and by Sebastian

* Sebastian's cat fanatic senses take over

* Grell fashionably appears in pompous arrival

* Everyone sighs

* Alois begins violently abusing Grell to leave

* Lucian helps Alois, FOR ONCE

* Sebastian still holding Cheshire

**Day 7:**

* Ciel complains why everyone has to live under the same roof

* Alice complains why she has to work as a maid

* Lucian complains why he got dragged into this

* Adriel complains why he can't have chocolate cake for dinner

* Sebastian complains why Cheshire keeps scratching him

* Alois complains why everyone is complaining

* The Trancy servants sigh

* Everyone is dissatisfied with lack of action

* Adriel leaves alone to play outside

* Out of nowhere in particular, unknown figures appear

* Adriel screams and all the current residents of the Trancy estate come upon hearing

* Truth was, the unknown figures were undercover bodyguards and hence the anticlimactic end of mission's sucess…

* Alice suggests one last day with Adriel to a new theme park inviting everyone as celebration for more reasons than one!

**GOOD TIMES…**

And now…back to the present where Alice, Alois, Ciel, Adriel and Lucian are preparing for the carriage ride to the theme park: Wonderland

"Freedom sweet freedom!" cheered Alice in a blissful state of emotions

"Yay! I've never been to a theme park before!" chimed Adriel overexcitedly

"Maybe this shall be my chance to use the toys at Wonderland as reference for the Phantomhive company's next line of toys…" Ciel mused aloud while using this time as something beneficial

"I want to ride the Ferris wheel!" Alois declared in a happy go lucky tone

"Ok, if you're riding in the Ferris wheel then I'll come too, then when we reach the highest point I can push you off the ride!" Lucian announced confidently

"Young master, come back before dinner gets cold!" Sebastian stated smoothly

"Enjoy the trip while it lasts, your Highness." Claude said in a monotone

"Be safe Adriel…" Hannah whispered softly in a gentle voice

"That's so unfair." Thompson objected

"Yes so unfair when only they get to." Cantebury agreed

"This would be racist to demons if it not for Lucian." Timber commented

"Let's invite my second cousins along!" Adriel begged to Alice, having the soft spot for cuteness Alice instantly agreed after falling for his kitten eyed face.

"If you guys are coming then don't you dare make a move on my mistress!" Lucian ordered threateningly. "Or prepare to face the consequences!"

"Are they seriously coming! Then there won't be enough space all of us! ESPECIALLY ME!" Alois complained childishly with an annoyed pout

"Then we'll take Alice's carriage, it's more spacious than Alois's that we were supposed to take!" Ciel settled

"Why is it always MY CARRIAGE!" Alice demanded as if expecting this to happen.

"Yay! Now we can all go the Wonderland!" Adriel cheered in anticipation.

"Seriously?" Thompson questioned

"Quite serious." Cantebury confirmed

"It's our day out. For once we're not around adults." Timber opinionated

"The eldest out of all of us, we'll be in your care!" Adriel cheered

"Who's the eldest here?" Ciel asked

"From the youngest is Adriel, Alice, Ciel, Alois then…er…" Lucian ranked while mumbling

"Lucian, you're hereby declared the eldest. You pay for everything!" Alois decided

"Tch, screw you!" Lucian hissed bitterly in anguish

"We've got more than enough money, just don't spend this week's payment Alice! Otherwise you can work for me again to repay your debt!~" Alois insisted deviously

"Hah! I already gave my compensation money to Ciel! Too late!" Alice retorted arrogantly

"I don't have money on me; I'll just use Alice's payment that was given." Ciel announced casually

"Hey, then it's all for nothing if you waste it all!" Alice objected angrily while attempting to snatch the bag of money away from Ciel, the blue haired pre-teen swiftly swiped it above his head while standing to his full height as Alice determinedly reached to grab it. FAILING…

"Don't pick on my cute, little Alice!" Lucian ordered in annoyance

"What if I don't listen to your orders?" Ciel asked with a smirk of victory while Alice was still reaching to grab her payment in desperation until she gave up in a devastated sigh. "Amusing…"

"GET IN THE FREAK'N CARRIAGE ALREADY!"

* * *

><p><strong>How's that? Fanfiction brought to a whole new level! <strong>

**Plz review!**


	23. A Visit to the Phantomhive's

I know how it's been ages since i last updated, and for that I'm...LET'S JUST 4GET THE REASONS AS TO WHY OKAY? YEAH I THOUGHT SO. LIFE'S STORIES DRAG ON...

But now that im back, this complete chapter of comedy has arrived, yes there's action, randomness and slight romance if u squint! (n_n) *thumbs up mah fanfictioners!* Peace and love 2 ya all! Now gather around the wise comp and LOOKING AT WORDS TIME! 'cuz reading ain't good enough 4 us!

* * *

><p>A day after the previous mission of the protection of Adriel the half-blooded angel came to a success reached the Queen in a written report. The next mission was issued by the Queen for her Dog, Cat and Spider to complete in order to improve their already twisted relationship of intense rivalries and such…<p>

APARENTLY THE QUEEN NEVER GAVE UP ON THE IDEA OF HAPPY BONDING FRIENDSHIP USING TEAMWORK AND POSITIVES…

The two distinctive horse-drawn carriages of both the Cat and Spider were skilfully controlled by its respective black butlers swerved past the gates of the Phantomhive mansion. The grey stone castle designed mansion loomed darkly despite the bright rays of light radiantly shining upon it…SKIP THE TYPICAL DETAILS AND ON WITH THE STORY!

The Spider's carriage skidded smoothly to a halt, as Claude proceeded to slide the door open, Alois leapt from the opening and landed swiftly into the gravel dirt. His trademark purple jacket, black shorts and all "I NEVER thought this fated day would come as to pay A VISIT to Ciel Phantomhive's mansion…" Alois whispered in a darkly dramatic tone of bitter anguish, his expression mixed with hatred and boredom with a malicious smirk of an arch enemy READY TO KILL WITH HIS BARE HANDS…

"This shall prove as an amusing mission indeed…" Claude commented in his typical Trancy butler's monotone while pushing his glass frames higher.

Lucian instantly landed onto the ground the same moment Alois did and also slid the door of his contractor's carriage. Out of the door in her graceful and trained manner stepped Alice. Her same black, silver and white laced Lolita-Goth dress as usual. "Our next meeting place for the mission, the Phantomhive's…" Alice stated to herself with a serious face.

"We were invited by the young master Ciel after all!" Lucian replied cheerfully to Alice in a reassuring way, as he turned away as his black and silver streaked bangs covered his crimson demonic eyes and whispered in anger and a clenched fist. "Damn it, the more time of Alice's life is wasted on fulfilling these messed up missions then the less chance of EVER FULFILLING HER REVENGE…if this keeps up then I'll freak'n kill the damn Queen...! This feeling…it long surpasses anger…"

Alois was also thinking similar demonic thoughts standing at the opposite end of Lucian, their back facing each other as their sadistic MUSINGS and evil INTENTIONS eerily disturbed the peaceful air of a laidback atmosphere. Birds singing no more and all that is left is domineering silence…

"So who's knocking?" Lucian asked casually as all the newly arrived guests stood in a crowd before the SLIGHTLY THREATENING DOOR LOOMED ABOVE THEM AND OVERSHADOWED THEIR FORMS.

"Then I-" Alice was cut off by Alois who spoke over her.

"I'll knock_!"_ Alois declared confidently with hands on his hips and that shining glint in his eyes.

**Suddenly a large flaming explosion erupted within the mansion accompanied by heavy smashing of piles of plates, crashing of fallen trees being knocked down at the contact of a violently powerful force and shrill screams of desperation.**

"Who did bloody murder this time, I wonder…" Lucian mumbled AUDIBLY FOR ALL TO HEAR.

"On second thought, I insist you knock Alice!~" Alois insisted in his happy go lucky voice of optimism yet sweat dropping, changing his mind the instant he was millimetres away from the surface of the very door of horror. "Claude! Always protect me!"

"Yes your Highness." Claude obeyed respectfully without questioning.

"L-Lucian! Knock for me! I probably won't knock loud enough anyway!" Alice ordered as she shifted the responsibility in desperation.

"Yes Miss Alice! You can always trust in me!" Lucian proclaimed proudly with newfound duty. The moment Lucian was about to knock, the door shattered into splintered woods pieces. Everyone had either 'WTF' face or the STONED STATE. They could now see the inside of the mansion which was in a state WORSE THAN THE UNTOUCHED DOOR WHICH CRUMBLED INTO SAW DUST…NOBODY TOUCHED IT YET TO ADD IN DETAIL AND THERE WAS A POSSIBILITY IT MAY BE DUE TO CONTACT WITH ACID SINCE A HOLE WAS BURNT RIGHT THROUGHT THE CENTRE OF IT…

Lucian's left eye twitched twice in irritation soon afterwards, his mouth curved into a wide grin of the Cheshire himself and his fists clenched tightly by his sides. A sound of a thunder strike struck in the background behind Lucian, his common sense erased from the world and HE SNAPPED. "WHAT THE ******* HELL IS FREAK'N WRONG WITH THIS ****** UP SHIT-HOLE? CIEL PHANTOMHIVE, YOU CROSS-DRESSING PIRATE! I HAVE UNDERESTIMATED YOUR PATHETICALLY DISGRACEFUL EXISTENCE! I KNEW IT RIGHT FROM THE START! YOU MUST BE A MESSED UP DEMON TO SURVIVE IN THIS SHIT-WORTH HELL! NOT EVEN A SINGLE SANE HUMAN CAN LIVE HERE AND YET YOU OPENLY INVITE MY YOUNG MISTRESS HERE? WHAT IS YOUR TRUE INTENTION, TO BLOODY IMMOLATE US?"

"No! Lucian! STOP! THAT'S AN ORDER!" Alice retorted desperately in shame, shame of Lucian her DEMON BUTLER WHO CAN'T RESTRAIN HIS EMOTIONS.

"Nobody acknowledges my existence…" Alois muttered in fallen hope and felt somewhat emo from the lack of attention…

"…." Claude remained silent as the night as Alice slapped her hand hands over Lucian's foul mouth the second after she jumped to reach it.

"Mmf-!"

"My, my…it seems that everyone has arrived rather later than expected, no matter of concern though! Welcome to the Phantomhive's." Sebastian appeared humbly before them as he bowed elegantly while respectfully greeting them with a smooth voice of pure skill; he rose his head and glanced up at them with a demonic smirk. "You are offered the finest hospitality, we hope can enjoy yourselves during your visit…please do come in and make yourself comfortable as you see fit…the Queen's Cat, Alice Nightrave and Spider, Alois Trancy. My young master awaits you!"

"Woah, only Sebastian can say that and act as if NOTHING EPIC HAPPENED…that takes some skill…" Lucian commented feeling slightly impressed.

"After all, I am one Hell of a butler. No servant worth his salt is a TRUE PHANTOMHIVE BUTLER without the proper etiquette." Sebastian replied. "Though I feel honoured being praised BY A NIGHTRAVE BUTLER WHO IS IMPRESSED BY MY AVERAGE LEVEL OF SKILL, IN ITS SIMPLICITY, SEE ME JUST AS YOUR TYPICAL BUTLER OF ANY FINE FAMILY." He added IN HIS SUPREME HUMBLENESS.

"For some reason I feel insulted for more reasons than one…" Lucian mumbled darkly as everyone was lead inside by Sebastian as a group to Ciel's study upstairs.

"This place is amazing in its own way, such a diverse style from both Alois's and my mansion!" Alice said feeling impressed with its well-built structure and beauty.

"Ugh, this place is complete and utterly GLOOMY, did someone DIE IN HERE OR WHAT?" Alois muttered in disgust to himself, inaudible for all but one would probably know just by taking a glance at his…UNPLEASANT EXPRESSION…

The door to the study was already open for and a few metres in front of them sat Ciel behind his wooden desk with his elbows in the desk and his fingers entwined into a wrapped fist with his chin resting above it. His black eye-patch and dark blue clothing as usual

"I got bored while waiting but it's good that you came at the very least." Ciel maturely greeted them in a dark fashion. "There are placed seats for Alois and Alice and so the discussion shall commence starting now."

Alice and Alois sat at their chosen seats as their butlers stood by their sides as did Sebastian who stood beside Ciel. The young Earl lifted an envelope with the Queen's waxed seal on it. Hinting that it was another mission for them to complete, everyone would figure as much and so Ciel went straight to the vital information.

"This isn't a mission but more of a request, Her Highness wishes us to accept these tickets to a recently established 5-star luxury resort built in London as a reward for our successful mission completion."

"Give me proof of that!" Alois demanded, Ciel hesitantly agreed and gave him the tickets and the Queen's letter as double confirmation. Alois quickly scanned through it and once he was done, he had a childish grin spread on his face. **20 tickets in total**

"What on earth is she thinking? All these tickets, they're so expensive!"

The recently closed door was shut by Sebastian had gave way and collapsed from the pressure of the three servants who leant heavily on it.

"Teehee! Sometimes I don't know my own strength…" Finny laughed it off childishly.

"O-our apologies young master!" the three Phantomhive servants wailed in unison as they panicked in a shocked state of fear of the consequences. While in the background, there sat old man Tanaka in his chibified form drinking traditional green tea.

"Ho ho ho~!" Tanaka laughed jollily in his wisely grand splendour.

Alois and Alice took a sharp glance back to see the action by the door.

"Don't you understand the consequences of your actions?" questioned Ciel darkly as his bangs overshadowed his abysmally cold eye of darkness.

"Why of course young master!" Maylene answered instantly with her index fingers touching under her chin while sweat dropping bullets

"Then state your reasons!" Ciel ordered strictly.

"Well we caught sight of your guests, it surprised us since it was first since you NEVER INVITE GUESTS YOUR AGE so we instantly gained interest…" Bard started off with his left hand ruffling the back of his blonde hair, a cigarette in his mouth and his goggles hung around his neck.

"We let curiosity take the better of us and before we knew it, we unintentionally e-eavesdropped…!" Finny confessed in shame while quietly sobbing.

"How shameful are your servants, Ciel…" Alois commented with a blankly bored expression while sweat dropping.

"Hey ANNOYANCE! That kid is kinda like you, except better!" Lucian mocked. 'Alois' sounds and rhymes with 'annoyance' and hence the new nickname.

"Shut up Lucie!" Alois hissed angrily in annoyance.

"Sebas-chan~!" Cheered a manly high-pitched voice echoed from downstairs. Grell's flamboyant arrival, the red-headed Shinigami and his new death-scythe: THE PAPER FOLDING FAN.

"Don't just invite yourself on your own accord…" Sebastian muttered with a sigh, expecting nothing worse. HE WAS WRONG…FOR ONCE

"Alice~!" Called sync voices of three different pitches. The three Nightrave servants: Miyuki the ninja maid, Shalbriri the occultist gardener and Gianni the mafia chef followed shortly behind.

"Shit!" Lucian cussed while face palming and sweat dropping

"E-excuse us…" Mumbled a soft yet echoing voice of the Trancy maid, Hannah.

"Hannah Anafeloz." Stated Claude darkly in the shadows

*loud whispering*

"Timber, Thompson, Canterbury!" Lucian then added the way a pissed off teenager says out of annoyance.

"One big, happy family!" Declared a childish voice a CERTAIN HALF-BLOODED ANGEL, Adriel

"THAT BRAT." Alois claimed in irritation who couldn't care less

"W-what the Hell? Why is everyone here!" Ciel demanded

All the unexpected guests arrived QUITE OPENLY and all stood outside Ciel's open study door with little patience to enter.

"W-we were ordered by His Highness to come…" Hannah explained as she quickly diverted her gaze from Alois's piercing blue eyes of amusement of the situation, his plan to annoy Ciel, A SUCESS. Revenge is best whenever an open moment is at random timing and location.

"Forgive our naivety and selfishness Alice!" Miyuki apologised sincerely.

"However we were too worried for your wellbeing as to spend so much time with MALES without the proper guidance and protection of your guardians!" Gianni proclaimed proudly as his black boss sunglasses shone in the light.

"Oi! Don't steal my role!" Lucian retorted accusingly with HIS FINGER FLIPPED. "Go 'tenderise your meat patties' and burn off the excess fat!"

"Look at my new folding fan! Isn't it exotic? I know it is, it turns-" Grell flicked his paper fan spread open as he said this but was SHORTLY CUT OFF BY CIEL.

"SINCE WHEN DID YOU PEOPLE ARRIVE!" Ciel demanded furiously with a vein popping on his head.

"Truthfully, we arrived a while ago but weren't sure as to reveal ourselves so we waited outside until the red transvestite confidently broke in before us and so we followed!" The Trancy and Nightrave servants chimed in explanation along with Adriel while Grell was pouting angrily feeling deeply offended and stormed off over to Sebastian for comfort THAT HE WASN'T RECEIVING. He began crying uncontrollably while grabbing hold of one of Sebastian's leg like a brat wailing for comfort, THAT HE WASN'T RECEIVING.

"You just broke a young maiden's heart! I may have a hot body of man but I have a pure heart of a woman! What you just said is UNFORGIVABLE!" Grell yelled as through sobbing, his tears spilling into a drenching puddle on the rich carpet.

"Ew, what a disgusting existence…" Alois commented in MAJOR DISTURBANCE. "Huh? The goose bumps won't stop…"

"No, it's pitiable really. It must be hard being gender-confused in this UNFORGIVING WORLD OF CRUEL REALITY…" Alice sighed in shame.

"Shit!" Lucian cussed while face palming and sweat dropping

*meow~!* Cheshire the black kitten from Alice's mansion was held in Adriel's arms.

"Ah! Cheshire! I missed you so much!" Sebastian cooed excitedly as he walked trampled on top of Grell's back, Grell flinched under the pressure and continued to sob into the carpet.

"Stop it, you're ruining my carpet." Ciel ordered in a cruel tone to the fallen Shinigami.

"If you were here a while ago then how much of our discussion did you hear?" Claude asked maturely as an adult would that was scolding a group of trouble makers. A black aura shrouded him as his arms were crossed, suddenly his form looked somewhat threatening as his standing shadow loomed darkly over them.

"Grandpa!" Adriel cheered in his happy go lucky state, the white haired child ran up to the Spider's butler and HUGGED HIM.

"Um…something about THAT and also we heard the beginning and end of it…" Miyuki admitted nervously.

"YOU HEARD ALL OF IT DIDN'T YOU?" Ciel asked as a dark aura that gathered around him and emanating eery vibe spelling out 'MUST…RESTARIN…'

"Heheheh…this shall begin the most interesting chain of events yet!" Cackled Shalbriri sinisterly from the shadows of the furniture. HE CREEPED OUT EVERYONE, DEMONS, HALF-ANGELS AND SHINIGAMIS INCLUDED. But who knows…he may even rival the Undertaker. He was like the teenage occultist version. JUST WAIT UNTIL THEY MEET…A FAMILY RENUNION?

"We do hope no-one forgot about us!" Maylene, Bard and Finny chimed together in sync.

Suddenly Pluto the demon dog of Hell appeared through the crowd, IN HIS NAKED HUMAN FORM.

"*&^#%#! ALICE! DON'T LOOK!" Screamed Lucian in extreme panic, EXTREME. He lunged over to Alice and attempted to cover her eyes at demonic speed but instead slipped from the momentum and crashed into Alice while she was still on the chair.

"WHAA-?" Alice yelled in shock. Well in the end Lucian obscured her vision in another way by ACCIDENTALLY crashing into her with a forceful HEAD TO HEAD BUTT, resulting in Alice being knocked out unconscious…

"Damn it! I failed!" Lucian screamed as he instantly caught Alice from falling with the chair within nanoseconds.

"Up you go…" Claude lifted Adriel high using both his hands and turned him away from Pluto once he placed Adriel down and covered his eyes from VIEW. "If you keep your eyes closed then I'll give you a surprise."

"Yes! I want a surprise from Grandpa!" Adriel agreed in anticipation. Saved from being SCARRED FOR LIFE, for now...

"Pluto!" The residents of the Phantomhive mansion said in perfect timing.

"Pervert is in the house!" Alois yelled mockingly while laughing manically.

"Kyaaaaah!" Both Maylene and Miyuki screamed in alarm and quickly closing their eyes shut and turning away FROM THE SCENE. Hannah looked away instantly as well while everyone else would've probably done the same thing. Grell still had his face planted in the carpet so nobody cared.

"Keep it teen." Thompson said in a casual monotone.

"He's definitely a pervert…" Timber decided in the same monotone.

"This is a new level of randomness." Canterbury added repeating the monotone.

"Grrrr!" Pluto was growling angrily at Cheshire as if to say: 'That's my master! Back off you *beep*!'

"Anyone hungry for snacks?" Ciel asked casually, shrugging the scene off with cold indifference.

* * *

><p>And so the latest chapter comes 2 an end. So how's that?<p>

Plz review and tell me ur thoughts of it, up until now i attempted 2 add as many people that would make the story interesting as possible, u know. THE BEST CHARACTERS THAT WE ALL LOVE! OCs included. Sorry Will, Undertaker, Lizzie and many others but then that would make it...quite complicated in more ways than one! But no matter! Next chapters have chances including them and going with the flow of the story.

Since basically the main characters were SUPPOSED to be Alice and Lucian, it turns out that everyone gets equal roles and fanfic time. THAT WE LOVE. I'm sorry 2 type FOR ALL U LIZZIE/CIEL FANS BUT THAT'S NOT HOW IT'S GONNA BE, just be childhood friends and happy little cousins that they r. If u disagree THEN READ FICS BASED ON THEM THEN 'CUZ IM NO FAN OF THEIR PAIRING! (-_-)

Where did the romance go? What'll happen next? And who does Alice like? How will Lucian and co react? I DON'T KNOW EITHER! I SURPRISE MYSELF TOO SOMETIMES...


	24. Secret Declarations

Yeah! Another chapter done in a week! (true story: i have mah resources, heheheh...) +=_= *face of a pro*

* * *

><p>"How did THIS happen?" Alice questioned aloud in desperation while sweat dropping, she had finally awoke from her unconsciousness. In less than 8 minutes after Ciel suggested snacks, everyone from the servants, Shinigami, black butlers, young nobles and Adriel switched locations to the dining hall. She was carried by Lucian bridal-style the whole time. During the 8 minute time span while Alice was temporarily 'forced asleep' in her chair and while Lucian was forcing clothes on Pluto to COVER UP. Alois had somehow managed to tie her hair up in twin tails out of fun. Ciel caught Alois being random and leant over his desk with ease and outstretched his arm to slap Alois's hands away from her. (Sounds weird doesn't it?) Of course Alois got annoyed and viciously pulled Ciel's arm WHICH ALSO MEANT HE PULLED CIEL'S ENTIRE TORSO OVER THE DESK.<p>

Room map: 1) Ciel's desk is only 40cm away from both Alice's and Alois's chairs that are directly in front of it. 2) Alois was standing by Alice's chair which was at the opposite end by Alois's chair. 3) Alois was angry at Ciel for violently slapping his hands away from Alice and so as payback, he pulled Ciel's arm that was outstretched for slapping him. 4) As a result, Alois gripped Ciel's arm at demonic strength and pulled Ciel over the table in Alice's direction where Alois stood. 5) Alois was blinded by annoyance and completely forgot about everyone and everything else. 6) Ciel crashed over the still unconscious Alice the second after Alois released his grip. 7) Ciel thought he was going to hit his head onto her's so he outstretched his hands to grip onto Alice's chair and hopefully NOT CRASH INTO HER. 8) The momentum was too great that in the end… 9) *smack!* Ciel came in contact with Alice at heavy force, too late to avoid the crash. 10) THE-ACCIDENTAL-KISS~

Reasons why Ciel was so easily pulled over:

* He was light in weight compared to Alois

* Alois had overpowering strength but less control

* Ciel couldn't pull back or break free

* Alois's determination for revenge was a scary thing…

It was avoidable yet somehow fate wouldn't allow it, Ciel had crashed lips with Alice's. Claude's expression: stoned into silence, Sebastian's expression: visible smirk of amusement, Alois's and Lucian's expression: storm raging in the background with shrouding black aura and killer vibes. Nightrave servants: overwhelmed with mixed emotions, Trancy servants: mildly surprised along with secretive whisperings, Phantomhive servants: shocked as if they witnessed…

"My first…" Ciel instantly pulled himself away upon three nanoseconds upon contact. His face visibly flushed with embarrassment and overwhelmed with unreadable emotions both positive and negative.

"THIS IS A DISGRACE! YOU WERE MEANT TO CRACK YOUR HEAD OPEN WHEN YOU FALL HEAD FIRST INTO THE GROUND!" Alois yelled furiously with slightly teary eyes of utter hatred. His intents were horrible as per usual. "Something like this was never supposed to happen…"

"Ciel Phantomhive….U-N-F-O-R-G-I-V-A-B-L-E…" Lucian stated with his voice breaking into a demonic whisper. "Give back her purity you demonic brat!"

"Like you're the ones to say!" Ciel retorted angrily, daring to challenge the two demonic than any other demons in the room. They engaged an epically intense glaring battle.

All three guys muttering dark curses and cusses: die, annihilated, destroyed, lost purity, first, mistake, shit, crap, Hell…

Everyone else who simply OBSERVED ON THE GUIDELINES sweat dropped at the unstable state of the three…

Claude: "This is indeed an interesting development…this is the beginning of the souls linking…"

Sebastian: "My, my, such a cliché yet amusing moment at a whole new matter of level!"

Bard: "Well there's a first for everything! Heh, the heats gonna rise from now on!"

Maylene: "What a new way of sharing an accidental kiss! My hearts still beating quickly!"

Finny: "Does this mean young master has a candidate as his fiancé or does this mean she's already his?"

Tanaka: "Hoh oh ho!~"

Hannah: "My lord, your emotions got the better of you and this is the result of your simple-mindedness, though it's still rather cute…"

Thompson: "Not cute at all, it's downright crazy."

Timber: "So crazy that it beats random."

Canterbury: "You wouldn't call it crazy but kinda twisted..."

Adriel: "Forbidden love! Mother and brother! But what if I swap roles of Father and Brother around? I got it! Brother is now Father!"

Miyuki: "A pairing like this elevated by an accidental event as this is the moment one would expect rivalry."

Shalbriri: "Like I said before, an interesting chain of events shall occur!~ hehehe"

Gianni: "When she wakes up, NOBODY EVER MENTION OR SHOW ANY SIGNS OF SOMETHING LIKE THIS HAPPENED!"

Grell: "Everyone forgot me…waaaah! it hurts!"

FIVE MINUTES LATER:

"As your snacks, we have marbled chocolate mousse topped with fresh tropical fruits, nuts or sweet drizzled sauce of your choice. There are also various selections such as cream-clotted scones, chocolate-cherry cheesecake, finger sandwiches and assorted shortbread cookies accompanied by tea matched to your choice of snacks." With this explained smoothly by Sebastian, the narrow and professionally set table was evenly covered by mouth-watering deserts of all kinds upon looking. The shining sparkle of his creation would tempt EVEN A CERTAIN DEMON, SHINIGAMI AND ANGEL.

"One word: Woah…" Lucian stated completely taken by shock and admiration, it'd take THE LEAST OF A THOUSAND YEARS until Lucian could reach HIS level.

"Oh my!~ Sebas-chan's splendidly mouth-watering and eye-candy creations are no doubt unrivalled. Even in the eyes of a God! And I do love a man who can cook!~ I won't let this chance to eat his food go to waste! I'll consume it all along with your love!~" Grell complimented with passionate emphasis of the irresistible splendour. THE SPENDOUR OF SEBASTIAN HIMSELF THAT IS…

"It looks really tasty! I'm hungry!" Adriel remarked in anticipation. He childishly jumped around like a puppy despite his identity as the half-blood angel.

"Sebastian, isn't the menu too much?" Ciel queried with a raised brow of doubt. No matter though, Ciel liked sweet snacks of all sorts made by Sebastian, no matter how much. He'll never overeat though, as the head of Phantomhive. He must restrain himself and avoid being unfit.

"Of course not, young master. These deserts were specifically made for ALL OUR GUESTS!" Sebastian replied in full sophistication as a butler should. Would he have OVERLOOK the uninvited guests UNPREPARED? Of course not, after all, he was one Hell of a butler.

"Wow! I really want to eat now!" Alois cheerfully said in glee and enthusiasm with his hands grasped together under his chin, his eyes widened like the kid he is. "Luxury gourmet awaits me!" The energetic Earl spun on his hells and raised his hands up high as he yelled 'Ole!' the moment he leapt in the air.

"Same here!~" Alice agreed with equal high energy but the second she realised her own words she switched to tsundere mode and desperately attempted to deny her willingness to eat food made by Sebastian the simple butler of Ciel Phantomhive. "I-I...figured as much! This is simply part of Phantomhive's humble hospitality after all!" She diverted her pleased stare of wonder from the food and glanced to her left side where Claude stood.

Seeing her tsundere reaction amused Claude AND FOR THE FIRST TIME EVER (despite the past events when Ciel lost his memories, lived in the Trancy household and such) HAD SMILED. Yes, SMILED. The-Claude-Faustus: S-M-I-L-E-D. What next? Underline that forbidden verb of the ever so stoic Claude and include bold text?

"Argh! What are YOU grinning at?" Alice demanded furiously while thoroughly embarrassed in her tsundere mode as she glared sharply at Claude's STILL SMILING FACE, LOOKING DOWN ON HER. "Don't you dare grin at me like that, as Alice Nightrave, I order you to stop!"Alice scolded now flushed with rage. This of course, only made him smile wider. "Tch! Idiot-spiderling!" Alice hissed in bitter anguish. STILL SMILING…

In his thoughts: A new wave of bliss…" His glasses fogged up and shone in the light.

Of course everyone else was already gratefully eating and slowly sipping tea in leisure, savouring the moment as they chatted about life and whatnot. "H-Hey! Don't just start the meal without me!" Alice complained in both shock and offense. Alois glanced over to Alice and Claude who were both left standing and not eating regardless of Ciel's permission for even the servants (butlers included).

"Heheh…" Alois giggled sinisterly, in his thoughts: 'If it weren't Claude who was the standing by her side then I'd have already killed them…Shit! I remember Ciel with Alice! It's better to kill him slowly so I won't draw suspicion…' Jealous? Just Trancy's typical envy.

Pluto ate beef ribs while Cheshire ate cooked fish. (Neither were leftovers or recent scraps, they were freshly prepared) The pleasantly peaceful air was soon broken by the yelling of Alois, Alice and Ciel. All three nobles were arguing over something…

"As I said before, we can't TAKE EVERYONE ALONG." Stated Ciel coldly in the ultimate darkness. Though he looked away to hide his slight blush.

"Why not? How is that fair! Only an idiot would ignore the hard work of their own servants AND NOT BOTHER TO SEE THEIR VIEWS!" Alice objected in annoyance. "At least give them a break every once in a while, whether it's for an hour or a day! Don't just brush off their existence either! N-not that I want them to go either…I-I mean it's only a different perspective, NOTHING MORE!" Alice didn't divert her glare to the side where no-one will see her frontal full expression or her burning and SLIGHTLY TEARY eyes, SHE WANTED TO PROVE HER POINT THROUGH HER EXPRESSION. "But at least agree to come with half of the people supposed to be come out of 20…d-don't get the wrong idea! It's not like I find it uncomfortable to take a trip with older boys close to my age, OR THE FACT THERE ARE TEENAGERS OR FULLY GROWN MEN EITHER! …urm, I prefer some kind female fr- …company at least…"

"20 tickets! Queen's Spa Resort, an entire day, food, clothes and rooms prepared, break AND everyone including animals allowed!" Alois simply highlighted in persuasion. "Or…wasted tickets, rejecting Queen's reward, boring paperwork, SAME DELICIOUS FOOD, clothing and bedroom AND MISSING A ONCE IN A LIFETIME EXPERIENCE! Hello?~ pick the tickets you fool!" Even with Alois's constant shouting, he was extremely convincing, probably because he just really wanted to go to the spa resort along with Alice and Claude. AND CIEL JUST SO HE CAN OBTAIN HIS EXTRA REVENGE…

"Yes, even though we have 20 tickets in total, enough for everyone EVEN Pluto and Cheshire, there won't be anyone trusted or capable of securely protecting the mansion during the time we leave for the resort! Even if we all come back from the resort, THERE'S A HIGH POSSIBILITY THAT THERE WON'T BE A MANSION TO RETURN TO!" Ciel explained maturely without raising his voice any louder than Alois, which WAS PRETTY DAMN LOUD.

"Oh? And why exactly would you say that? Might that possibility you spoke of, HAPPENED TO OCCUR IN THE PAST AS TO TRAUMATISE YOU TO THIS EXTENT?" Alois asked in an innocent tone, his devious smirk betraying his childishness. He tilted his head slightly with his index finger placed under his chin. "But there shouldn't be a reason to destroy an entire mansion within a day's span! …Unless the culprits wanted to mur- Ow!"

Witnessing Alice hit Alois over the third time never ceased to stop entertaining the eye-patched Earl, though Ciel sweat-dropped and winced as he imagined Alois's pain in his kicked back. Ciel wasn't even listening to Alois's opinion; he stopped caring the moment Trancy opened his mouth.

"Okay, here's how we settle this before we repeat the cycle and stab each other with words!" Alice cut through the argument that turned into a more SERIOUS MATTER without hesitation and with flaming confidence. "I have several close and trusted 'acquaintances' that I can recommend to surely protect ALL OUR MANSIONS WITHOUT A FLEETING SHADOW OF DOUBT!"

Alice kicked Alois in the back and with her forceful attack, the yandere Earl fell forward from the unavoidable momentum; he was falling in the direction Ciel who was just a metre in front of him. Alois attempted to grab onto the nearest furniture to stabilise himself and saving his fate from coming in contact to his arch enemy NO MATTER THE COST. Too late to shout orders or grab at anything in PARTICULAR, only enough time to yell as a reaction. Alice was shocked at his low defence but she reached out to pull him back from heavily landing nonetheless thanks to her fast reaction timing and quick thinking. She wrapped her arms around his waist from behind without second thought but her strength and weight wasn't enough to save him with his heavier weight. (and taller height)

"Aaaaaarrrgh!" All three dark nobles yelled in alarm, too late… Not even their butlers or servants couldn't comprehend the unpredictability of the events but reacted mildly at the very least.

"Young master!"

"Your Highness!"

"Miss Alice!"

"Get off of me immediately, Trancy!" Ciel ordered angrily with a vein popping on his head. Ciel stepped away in time…BUT ALOIS JUST HAD TO GRAB HOLD OF HIS LEG AND TRIP HIM OVER TO FALL WITH HIM. AND LAND PAINFULLY to add in detail

"Crap! Out of all people, why must I land on YOU?" Alice weakly crawled up on her knees, realising she still had her arms wrapped around Alois's waist. "Rather THICK around the waist, what a gluttonous guy." Alice insulted to cover up her embarrassment, it wasn't exactly a lie…Once again, tsundere to the soul

"That's my frock coat you're HUGGING, if you really want to know…I might TAKE IT ALL off just so you can hug me PROPERLY!~" Alois countered in the most MISLEADING way possible. The blonde-haired, blue eyed Earl smiled in naivety as an innocent child but his words were pure impure, tainted and dirty.

"P-pervert! Idiot! Spider! Pe-" Alice yelled in humiliation. (Don't forget Adriel's here…)

"Enough! Why don't you two get off me first before you begin your pointless dispute?" Ciel ordered strictly out of serious maturity.

"I hate immature, idiotic, over-violent and perverted people the most!" Hissed Lucian furiously. "And don't ever come near that shit-head Annoyance, BUT ESPECIALLY SEAL!" He added while pointing at Alois then to Ciel accusingly. "Miss Alice! Are you ok?" His furious state of expression reverted to his caring yet cold face.

"Seal…?" Ciel muttered in confusion.

All three young nobles got up at ease without the help of their butlers or servants but then a whole new argument took place.

"Alice and Alois?" Miyuki whispered in a huddled group amongst Shalbriri and Gianni.

"Alice and Ciel?" Shalbriri questioned eaqually whispering in the same secretive tone.

"Alice and Lucian?" Gianni also whispered out of curiosity.

"Or Alice and…" The Nightrave servants took a suspicious glance at a CERTAIN BLACK BUTLER. "Claude?" spoken rather loudly this time out of shock of Claude STILL SMILING.

"Claude Faustus, please refrain from excessive smiling. Your face will ache from your bland facial muscles." Sebastian advised OUT OF KINDNESS. "However I do wonder what makes you grin like so." He posed with a fist and thumb placed under his chin while in mock thinking mode.

"Would it be your business to take note of such trivial things, Sebastian Michaelis?" Claude asked regaining his stoic and cold demeanour with arms crossed. "Can't SOMEONE have their show of emotions through expression? Or should they remain expressionless with a glare set on ice." (Referring to Sebastian's young master, Ciel's expressionless case, Claude has expressions too, just that nobody sees them)

"I never assumed such things as to pry into your business if that's what you're implying?" Sebastian answered respectfully. "Though my first question was why would you keep GRINNING for over 5 MINUTES?"

"So, can everybody come if you hire my recommended guards?" Asked Alice softly as her deep violet-blue eye gazed into Ciel's dark blue eye. Her hands grasped in a pleading gesture as her innocent smile appeared with complete purity.

The moment after Ciel saw Alice's pleading smile of sheer sweetness, his emotions melting instantly and hesitantly gave in. "A-alright. If that's what you truly want then so be it. BUT I WON'T BE RESPONSIBLE FOR YOUR RECOMMENDED GUARDS' FAILURE!"

"Yes!" Alice cheered blissfully in a happy state of joy.

Ciel then added barely audibly in a whispering tone. "I don't regret it..."

"Eh? Regret WHAT?" Alois questioned Ciel with a face of wonder. Alois's conveyed expression was countered by his inside intentions: YOU'LL SURELY REGRET ONCE YOU DIE!

"N-none of your concern Trancy!" Ciel says momentarily after.

"Queen's Spa Resort! Everyone's coming!" Alice declared clearly while practically SHINING in confidence.

Lucian's half lidded eyes narrowed at Alois and Ciel in suspicion and annoyance as he scowled darkly. "Alice's purity is in danger!"

Sebastian chuckled deeply in amusement of the upcoming events. "This shall be without a doubt the best event yet."

Claude WAS SMILING YET AGAIN while his glasses shone expertly in the radiant light. "Planning expands from here..."

All the servants of all three nobles were both excited and delighted EVEN HANNAH, THE TRIPLETS AND TANAKA.

"Yay! A spa! Fun!~" Adriel joyfully cheered energetically and with a secretive grin as he turned away from the crowd. "I'm gonna have fun wreaking havoc!~"

"Hang on, we have 20 tickets right? But we have 21 people AND 'animals'!"(referring to Pluto the demon dog while Cheshire is purely an ordinary kitten...right?)

"The transvertite's not coming!" Adriel claimed without TRULY KNOWING THE MEANING.

"Noooo! I'm coming! If Sebas-chan's coming then so will I!~" Grell whined with fists flaing in the air wildly.

"If you're coming then I advise you BUY YOUR OWN TICKET AND COME ALONE." Sebastian said OUT OF KINDNESS all the while as he SMILED ALONG WITH THE EXTRA SPARKING EFFECTS IN THE BACKGROUND.

* * *

><p>Thanx 4 reading once again and 4 sure i'll update weekly! (n_n)<p>

**(Review 2 vote!) So this is what i'd like 2 ask: Which pairing would u like in the next chapter? **

**Selections:(IM SORRY! NO SAME GENDER PAIRINGS!)**

**a) Alice/Alois**

**b)Alice/Ciel**

**c)Alice/Lucian**

**or...none of the above and vote with ur own answer! (once again, NO YAOI!) **

**SPECIAL NOTE!**

***Reviewing is now allowed 4 both those who have a fanfiction account and those who don't and have read this!**


	25. Queen's Spa Resort!

The random corner! I'm basically neva on Skype, i prefer 2 type 2 people 'cuz it's less awkward after the convo ends...yeah i know, raaaandoooom!~ (0_-)

**And also, in the end i didn't get as many reviews as i wanted to get 4 the last chapter that i updated so far and in the end i got this: 2 votes 4 Ciel and one 4 Alois. I hope i don't disappoint anyone by this! After this i'll probably add in another extra chapter then get back 2 da story. (extra chaps r like fillers except betta! more romance of ur fav pairings and such, im sorry if im lacking in the romance genre but i'll make up 4 it with action and comedy! well that's if i don't run out of comedy 2 crack people up, of course there's gotta be supernatural and action there 'cuz that's how i roll)**

* * *

><p>"Ciel Phantomhive! Prepare to SUFFER pain both physical and psychological!" Both Lucian and Alois declared darkly in unison with a manic glint in their GLARING EYES OF SHEER HATRED. Lucian was of course in his black butler uniform same as Claude and Sebastian. Alois wore a white long-sleeved shirt and a forest green vest over it with a black bow tied under his pricked up collar, black short shorts and thigh high black stockings and of course his long brown high heeled boots. Alois basically wore his usual attire except without his signature purple frock coat in which he didn't bother to wear due to the heat of the day.<p>

"Alice, did you dream of ANYTHING while you were UNCONSCIOUS?" Ciel questioned Alice as he took a sideways glance towards her. Ciel wore a white long sleeved shirt with a dark blue vest over it and a thin black bow tied under his collar, NORMAL LENGTHED black shorts and long dark blue boots with equal high heeled boots as Alois.

"Now that you've mentioned it, I actually remember what I dreamed of…" Alice replied sheepishly while sweat dropping in confusion as to WHY Alois and Lucian were being so…YANDERE? Alice wore an off the shoulders Lolita-Goth dress, a black ribbon laced corset design was tied on the outside of her dress, her knee-length skirt had an open folding outer layer from the front (picture open curtains with the edges folded in and out) and the visible inside layer from the under the opening of the opening layer was a black and deep crimson plaid skirt at equal skirt length. Under her skirt were black and white striped stockings and long high heeled black boots. Her torso dress part above the corset was a deep crimson heart shaped material with the heart's top curves ended under her clavicle bone. (Google it) From the sides she had the off the shoulders slightly puffed white sleeves. Her shadow raven hair was silkily left down as her long bangs gracefully covered her contracted eye with Lucian her demon butler and to complete her look, she wore a black mini Mad Hatter's hat decorated with red roses and a few cards slipped in the thick silver ribbon tied around the top hat that was slightly tilted on her head. (VIVID DETAILS)

"Is that so? Don't take it the wrong way but I'm rather interested to know what your dream is about THIS TIME." Ciel answered approvingly yet stoically in a bored monotone. Recall Alice's dream of a twisted wonderland when she was unconscious due to DRUGS FROM THEIR FIRST COLLABORATIVE MISSION FROM THE KURO STUDENTS TARGETING, of course she told them her AMAZING ACTION ADVENTURE. Of course Ciel ignored Lucian and Alois from the very beginning since their arrival to the spa resort as they're now lounging around in the luxury games room where there were pool tables, genuine casino playing tables and many more that are considered games fit for nobles, only the black butlers and their contractors occupied the room. Naturally as a butler should, Sebastian and Claude were standing expertly by their respectful masters in silence. The Phantomhive butler smirking in MILD AMUSEMENT as the Trancy butler had his typical cold face set of dry ice.

"This was how I remembered it," Alice took a deep inward breath for several seconds then released her confusing barrage of events. "I got hit by a carriage and fell head first into the sea, sank into the abyss and fell from the sky, became a cat, got chased by a dog and trapped in a spider web. Just before I woke up the last thing I dreamt of was a pirate who did the head but on me…" Alice's deep violet blue eye gazed into a distant daze from reality as she said this with a straight face of pure truth.

"Not a single hesitant break have I heard during your confusing summary of a single dream in less than half a second…" Ciel commented indifferently while sweat dropping at the…DEEP DREAM OF HER INNER MIND…how meaningfully random that it is to even be head butted by a PIRATE then awake with a THROBBING HEAD!~

"We're back!~" The Phantomhive servants arrived through the door in a refreshed fashion. Bard, Finny, Maylene, Tanaka and Pluto were dressed in pure white bathrobes with golden lining at the edges and the Queen's Spa Resort's gold crest over the heart.

"Maaan. What a first rate resort! And the treatment we got was sheer bliss!" Bard sighed in utter bliss as he began randomly doing stretching exercises from where he stood.

"It was so refreshing let me tell you! Of course this lives up to the Queen's standard! I feel at least 5 years younger now!" Maylene opinionated in excitement feeling thoroughly satisfied.

"It's like nothing I've ever experienced before!" Finny enthusiastically declared as he beamed brightly.

"Ho ho ho!~" We can all guess who this may be: Old man Tanaka leisurely sipping traditional green tea and laughing jollily all the while.

"That's nice." Ciel simply answered with the 'I. DON'T. GIVE. A. DAMN' tone and the 'I. DON'T. KNOW. YOU 'expression. Seeing this, the Phantomhive servants

"W-what a radiant glow…" Said Alice with half-lidded eyes with fear of being BLINDED BY THEIR BEAMING LIGHT OF SPARKLING EFFECTS AND SUCH

"Toss in the red rose petals and you get the cliché shoujo anime effect." Lucian muttered while he diverted his glance from the ever so blinding picture perfect scene. He was a dark demonic existence after all; even being in the same room as THEM was over HIS limitations.

"Ah, for the first time, I see Pluto WEARING CLOTHES." Alois stated in complete shock of the events. Pluto in his human form was also in shock of Alois for even KNOWING HIS NAME.

Shortly following afterwards, the Nightrave and Trancy servants along with Adriel, Cheshire and Grell entered the room with that same refreshing aura emanating from them.

"What is this…fanservice?" Lucian inaudibly mutters to himself as he noticed how all the guys and girls were separated at opposite ends of the room as if it's a mixed hosting club with that extra sparkling effect of radiance.

"And continuing on from where the conversation ended," Alice resumed casually. "Like I said, my dream was basically PSYCHOLOGICAL MIND TORTURE and incidentally when I woke up, for some reason my lips felt numb, my head burns…AND ALSO, I FELT LIKE I WANT TO CRY…" Alice explained nonchalantly. With all the 'WITNESSES' from 'THAT ACCIDENTAL EVENT' gathered and heard Alice's DETAILED EXPERIENCE…Sebastian smirked, Claude was mildly surprised, the servants whispered and mumbled, Alois silently hissed a string of cusses, Grell was utterly confused, Adriel smiled innocently, Lucian glared at the UNFORGIVABLE SOUL and Ciel's face was visibly flushed with a deep shade of sunset red.

"Ciel!" Alice snapped accusingly at the dark bluenette, ignoring his obvious blushing and heading straight to the point. Ciel gulped, did she figure it out already? It's not likely unless… "You're smart aren't you? Now tell me, JUST. WHAT. HAPPENED. TO. ME. WHILE. I. WAS. U-N-C-O-N-S-C-I-O-U-S? ~" Alice was now desperately shaking Ciel by the shoulders with her hands as she glared expectantly up at him. All the current OBSERVERS sweat dropped nervously as to what's to come…

"Tch, fine then. I'll tell you the truth since there's no turning back…" Ciel declared with as he reverted back to his stoically ice expression. In the process of being released from Alice's harsh grip and violent shaking, he pretended to cough to buy himself time to think of a SNEAKY LIE…

Adriel CONVENIENTLY cut into the conversation with his maintained smile of innocence and naivety. "Ciel kissed Alice! Everyone saw!"

"K-K-KISS?" Alice blurted out unintentionally, her expression conveying both embarrassment and disbelief of the truth in which Adriel the hald-blooded angel foretold. EPIC REACTION

"You snitch! That was a mistake and you know it…" yelled Alois who switched to yandere mode as he directed his rage at Adriel then to Ciel. "Looks like there's no point in restraining myself any longer now..." The blonde Earl's sky blue eyes became craving for revenge, his hatred not even hallway released. "YOU SHOULD REGRET IT! MY REVENGE IS YOUR DEATH! SHE'S MINE! MINE! MINE! I WON'T LET YOU HAVE HER! DON'T YOU DARE TAINT HER, I'LL KILL YOU!" A black aura of darkness shrouded him in twisted insanity and vengeful sins of an unstable soul.

It can't get any worse…Lucian just happened to snap at the same time too, right in sync of yandere and with an unrivaled instability compared to Alois. "Miss Alice…I didn't want you to see like this but I'm already long passed my limit…heh…hehehHEHEHAHAHAHA! THE IRONY IS JUST SO UNBEARABLE, I CAN'T HELP BUT LAUGH AT IT! …ALICE…IF HE SCARES YOU THEN I'LL KILL HIM, IT'S ALL FOR YOUR SAKE AFTER ALL!~ NOW, ORDER ME…ORDER ME TO ERASE HIS EXISTENCE! IF NOT…THEN I'LL SIMPLY KILL HIM FOR MY OWN SAKE THAT IS YOURS TO HAVE...EVERYTHING, I'LL DO EVERYTHING I'M POSSIBLY CAPABLE OF JUST SO YOU CAN LIVE WITHOUT HATRED, REGRET…OR FEAR…"

"…Why are they…?" The stoically abysmal Ciel was left to be emotionally broken to negativity and darkness, Ciel wasn't unstable as the two were but it wasn't as if he was COMPLETELY SANE. (Well not many people he knew were sane anyway, take Lizzy for example, she's pretty much insane over cuteness. THE MOST INSANE ONE OF ALL) His deep blue eye widened in alert, his survival instincts working in gear. Out of nowhere in particular he gripped onto his newly replaced cane-sheath and unsheathed his metallic fencing blade from his belt under his shirt and swiftly swiped his blade into a defensive stance. Thanks to Sebastian, he was now capable of fighting effectively and without hesitance.

Phantomhive servants: Young Master's in danger!

Trancy servants: He's done it, Alois finally snapped…

Nightrave servants: All Hell breaks loose, it's no doubt going to be a blood-fest of survival.

Adriel: Waaah! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!~

Grell: This is too much for a lady to handle! I'm going back to have nail treatment now! Ahahaha~

Ciel, Alois and Lucian were stood at three different ends as if marking the corners of a triangle of certain death. The unshaken air of disturbance dominated with silence and malicious glares of violent intents. Nobody moved, nobody spoke and of course everyone remained in the dead room that seemed to freeze all movement, emotions and vibes into an everlasting moment. SKIP THE TYPICAL DETAILS AND ON WITH THE STORY~

All it took was one single announcement to return to the state of the living.

"Attention! We have very important news that everyone must hear-" A female voice of a civilised woman spoke into the microphone gaining everyone's attention but suddenly there was shrill scream of alert and shock followed by a loud and cracking noise of the microphone as if the woman was desperately yanking the mic away from an extremely rash and barbaric person wrestling it out of her strongly clenching hands. An obvious sound of a harsh struggle between two unknown people of opposing sides. Then shortly nanoseconds later a new voice had taken over the mic with a booming and gruff voice that was also clearly recognised as a…uncivilised man. "We are terrorists against the Queen! We have taken over the Queen's Spa resort and now everyone here are our hostages! All guests, workers and any others that hear this! Everyone here are our hostages! No one arrives in and no one escapes out! All the routes are cut by us as we're patrolling all areas in the facility!" Simply from hearing the manic power-hungry laughter that resounded throughout the building by the speakers seconds after didn't take a child to understand what the current dire situation was at hand. SUMMARY: TERRORISTS AGAINST THE QUEEN WERE HIJACKING THE ENTIRE RESORT WITH EVERYONE HELD HOSTAGE IN IT. "…and also…we know the Queen's Cat, Dog and Spider are here to stay, you're the only hindrance in our plans. We're well aware of your 'methods' to defeat enemies of the Queen, but don't group us with those that all so tragically failed for a living! Your reign of power will end here, we'll be the ones with power! Power enough to make a comeback of revenge for our fallen brethren! We'll finally destroy you! But we'll make this interesting…you have a time limit of an hour to defeat each and every one of us terrorists, if you don't succeed 'this game' then we'll fully detonate the resort along with everybody in it! If you want someone to blame then blame yourselves! Do we make ourselves clear? Ahahahah! You wretched sewage rats of servants should all rot miserably in Hell!" Then the microphone cracked at the end and the voice was cut into silence. The worst kind of silence that all hostages that were locked in would grieve and panic in fear

"Judging by that threatening voice over the loudspeakers, it seems the entire resort is indeed hijacked by terrorists. And also in the confident tome of his, there shall be many infesting the building. They might be blending in with the guests to go this far…" Sebastian stated with a serious expression.

"However it's strange how they've traced our movements and pin-pointed our current location so soon." Claude said with a calculating and foreseeing distant look of connections to be made.

"Cut the crap! We don't have time to look back at OBVIOUS BULLSHIT! We should be out there beating the life out of those damn terrorists! Freak'n Hell! Why don't we kill them all NOW?" Lucian shouts furiously, his tolerance level long surpassed his limits and there's no point to restrain. From out of his jacket, Lucian swiftly grabbed knives through his fingers, prepared to exterminate the 'pests' THOROUGHLY. "Miss Alice!"

"Tch! Finally back to your 'sanity' I guess. This is an order, find out who are the terrorists amongst the quests and workers and eliminate them immediately!"

"You just want an excuse to use violence Lucie!" Alois retorted with a dark smirk of accusation.

"Then why do YOU have a weapon in YOUR hands Annoyance?" Ciel questioned coldly but with an equal smirk of sinister intents as he gripped his sword tightly for the certain duals to come. "I do enjoy games involving real-life action…Sebastian! This is an order, defeat as many terrorists that you're sure are truly terrorists before the limit!"

"It's obvious isn't it Seal? I'm not going to dirty my hands again just because of sudden 'interruptions'…" Alois's dark smirk grew even wider if possible and in his hands he held a pool table stick with its end fully sharpened to the extent of matching a spear's point. JUST IMAGINE WHAT KIND OF DAMAGE HE COULD DEAL WITH A POOL STICK… "What a convenient timing for entertainment though!~ I won't hold back whether they're women or children though!~ I'll be sure to destroy them once Claude finds them for me! "

"My, my. Such delays, young master shall have to wait his turn for his spa treatment. I must hurry and fulfill my given orders shouldn't I?"

"I shall find the terrorists as your orders, your Highness."

"Miss Alice! I'll make sure that I'll eliminate all the terrorists who're probably bluffing the 'detonation' threat. No human that I know of would explode the building that they've 'locked' all the exits to unless they've got back-up from the outside or plan some idiot suicidal act to scare the Queen. But of course that's that shit talk and so I'll end it."

"For some weird reason…I'm feeling nostalgic and sick of all this whole 'detonation' and 'terrorist' thing…"

Gianni pulled out a huge shotgun out of nowhere in particular, his mafia boss instincts kicking in. "It's time to turn on the heat and tenderise some meat!"

Miyuki swiftly unsheathed her twin battle katanas and posed a ninja stance. "My chance to use my special ninjitsu techniques has come!"

Shalbriri cackled deviously with a long singed black sleeve covering his snickering mouth as he silently chanted a spell (he won't wear ANYTHING unless its his occult robe). A black magic circle appeared beneath him and a huge scythe materialised into his grip. "I am not only the 'blind demon' but also the embodiment of FEAR…hehehe!~"

Hannah pulled out double silver hand guns from nowhere and talked indirectly to Alois. "If you don't mind your Highness, I'll help the in best way I can so that I won't disappoint you from now on."

Canterbury held an axe, demons were so supernatural…just how do they fight let alone pull weapons out of thin air? "It would only take a minute."

Thompson held a short blade. "Others will take our credit."

Timber held a hand saw. "Resort-jacking, what a hysterical plot."

Adriel grinned childishly as a pure white pair of miniature feathered wings sprouted from his back and spread in his sides. "I'm the half-blooded angel Adriel, my meaning of existence was battle from the moment I was born!"

Bard grinned with a fresh cigarette in his mouth as he somehow got his hands on a portable flamethrower. "Cooking is an art and art means explosions!"

Maylene pulled a sniper gun out garter belt on her thigh from under her robe (IT'S TEEN RATED BUT SHE'S NOT NAKED UNDER THE BATHROBE! Well at least that's according to me…if you want to picture it then I'm NOT stopping you) "It's useless, a disguised terrorist can blend in anywhere, but they're always in my sight."

Finny's smiling face that turned shocked to serious started cracking his knuckles, preparing for physical combat. "My physical strength can be overpowering but I'll keep that in mind while I'm protecting the hostages!"

"Ho Ho Ho?"

"Oh, Tanaka. You can just stay back here with Cheshire and Pluto and drink tea until we're done." Ciel insisted to the old chibified man who jollily drank tea while Pluto wasn't much help in his human form and of course he'd cause more problems than solve nay if he transformed into his demon dog form and Cheshire IS A CAT IF ONE MUST KNOW.

"Have I ever mentioned this resort is HUGE both inside and out?" Lucian asks randomly after everyone else have all gone into serious fight mode and were just a nanosecond from leaving the room. BY CHANCE LUCIAN JUST HAD TO BE THE LEADING PERSON OF THE TEAM BUT HALTED QUICKLY ON THE SPOT, this made everyone crash in from behind him and hence the domino effect.

"Aaaargh!"

"Kyaaa!"

"Gyaaa!

"Urgh!

"Tch!"

"DON'T JUST STOP SO SUDDENLY!"

"Ah, yes. That's right…" Tanaka HAD FOR ONCE SPOKE as he dug into his black butler pockets and held out a detailed map for everyone each to have.

"Thanks old man Tanaka!" Alice cheered respectfully in relief.

"And so! Our mission is: DEFEAT THEM DAMN TERRORISTS BEFORE THE RESORT IS DETONATED! A.K.A. Shit-begone!" Lucian declared confidently as he ran ahead of everyone else who planned to fight followed shortly behind, sweat dropping at his horrible naming sense.

"Hey Lucie! If you weren't named then what would you name yourself?" Alois asks while running with his pool stick in the air, more like dancing with a cane to be exact.

"Ugh, that's kinda hard. I've always had so many cool names I wanted to be called by like 'Lucifer', 'Sai', 'Kuroi' or…"

"All your name choices are so demonic…" Ciel commented.

"Of course 'Lucian' is a great name to live by because Miss Alice was the once to name me that!"

"L-Lucian! It's not like I had any special reason to name you that so don't get the wrong idea!"

"Aww! Miss Alice's indirect denials are so tsundere!"

"Shut up Lucian! You're obsessive behaviour is so yandere!"

"Sometimes I can't stop myself from wondering, just how can complete opposites be contracted to one another?" Ciel muttered himself in confusion.

"Ciel, you're tsundere too aren't you? But from the beginning my first impression of you was: kuudere. You sometimes remind me of Claude how you never smile or laugh. I bet if you DO SMILE OR LAUGH then you'd be yandere as well…" Alois reasoned.

"Just what is with this confusing concept? Then just what am I?"

"I don't know but I can't bring myself to care truthfully because I still want to kill you for THAT TIME!~"

"You yandere bastard, that's only out of self-satisfaction. She'll beat you up for that. YOU. WILL. BE. OWNED."

"Not if I own her first right?"

* * *

><p><strong>This is for those of u who'd want 2 see what it'd look like: If you cannot vividly picture Alice's dress then I'll eventually draw and colour Alice's dress design and have it as my fanfic profile picture just for your best interest! ...or maybe not...<strong>

**But anyways! If u've read this then i'd TRULY APPRECIATE AND TREASURE the reviews! Keep it close 2 da heart, feel the luv! jks, but really! I'd like at least three reviews from this even if it's not too much of a waste of three seconds! *sparkly eyes* **

Plus another thing: when reviewing, i wanna get more people's opinions on which ALICEx? pairings! (if u don't like OC cross actual character pairing then reading that would defeat the reason 4 this 2 begin with!


	26. Game full of Flaws  extra fic

Sorry about the wait fanfictioners and all those AWESOME PEOPLE who've read this far! As per usual i thank u from da bottom of mah emo heart. (and no, i'm not an emo poser but i luv gloomy weather, violence, dark fantasy and the colour purple and black 4 some reason...)

* * *

><p>"Don't you think Alice seems to be too flawless in everything that we've known about her since the beginning?" Ciel asks out the blue as he placed his hand under his chin while talking in bored monotone. Just another day free of the missions…<p>

"True, I've never really took notice in her bad points though since I'm not as observant as you!" Alois replied nonchalantly as he began whistling a merry tune OF UTTER ANNOYANCE. "But I get how she doesn't seem to show any signs of weaknesses either…how fun would it be to use it against her…"

"That's because Miss Alice is always working hard to be a strong and independent head of the Nightrave mansion! Another reason is the fact that she's a young girl so society doubts her power and independence. For both you guys, it's an exception since you're already influential families and people as well as companies that don't doubt your standards for you are male. Oh Miss Alice, such hard conditions to live with-!"

"Shut up Lucie, we all know you're a mistress complex so get over it!" Alois intentionally meant offense and cuts into his deep, meaningful intro and Lucian had more than enough to say.

"Since this is a free day, why not play a game?" Ciel suggested as he slumped back into his rich leather chair.

"Rejected! I'm bored with you and your overplayed games!" Alois answered while he rocked back and forth with slow momentum on the legs of his chair at the opposite end of Ciel's desk. (That's right, in filler fanfics the reasoning of its reality is proved possible for ANYTHING. That includes Alois and Ciel in the same room without KILLING EACH OTHER!)

"No, I've been thinking of this for a while now. This 'game' will differ from that of any other…" Ciel said with a dark smirk.

"Oh reeeaaally?" Alois said with a sinister grin.

"This 'game' is simple: find as many flaws as you can from Alice Nightrave by sunset without her knowing what we're attempting." Ciel briefly explained.

"Sounds interesting!~ Sure, I don't see anything better to do anyway!" Alois agreed unhesitatingly and confident he'd win against his arch enemy Ciel.

"As long as you don't harm Alice in ANY WAY POSSIBLE then I'm ok with it." Lucian sighed in acceptance. "…BUT IF YOU DO…" A raging demonic aura emanated from his looming form while he clearly cracked his fists for preparation.

"W-we know, you don't have to threaten us." Both Alois and Ciel replied shakily in unison witnessing the beginning of an apocalypse.

**THE GAME'S BEGINNING:**

Ciel's first attempt: **Alice's lack of reasoning**

"And therefore this is an order Sebastian." Ciel maturely ended the secretive discussion from a hidden location with his butler by his side.

"Yes my lord." Sebastian answered in his rich and smooth voice of obedience. He bowed swiftly in respect.

Alice mumbled to herself, she was out with her ninja maid Miyuki shopping for new clothes. "Like I said! I hate anything remotely close to pink or yellow. It hurts to look at myself with it on!"

"But Alice! As your maid, I'm concerned for your lack of TRUE feminine choices of clothing. With this, you can improve your image of a charismatic young lady! After all, you have the right looks for one if not for your long bangs and Lolita-Goth clothing. Do you not understand? Or will you remain stubborn?" Miyuki scolded like an older sister.

"Truthfully, I don't care about what other self-cantered nobles see me as. Please understand that you're in no position to scold me so openly either!" Alice countered strongly without a care in the world to take note of. Flaws much? Well you could count that as her tsundere side.

"If it weren't for Lucian's intensive training of a lady's proper etiquette it'd be confirmed that you'd stay as a tomboy with no hope of romance whatsoever! Have confidence and pride in your feminine side and enjoy the pleasures of a girl!~"

"But it's not as if I don't HATE the pleasures of a girl…h-hang on! Just what are you implying?" Alice stuttered then panicked in regret after realising how her reply sounded like. She blushed furiously and face palmed to cover her embarrassment and shame.

"See! This is what I'm implying! You're feminine side only ever appears when you're involved when being flustered! At this rate, you'll become a girl being taken advantage of by a CERTAIN EARL!~" Miyuki sang in a singsong voice in a mocking tone followed by girlish snickering.

"W-WHA?" Alice yelled in astonishment taken by shock. She then broke into an amazingly fast sprint upon DESPERATE SURVIVAL INSTINCTS. Miyuki gasped and chocked on her recently bought ice cream witnessing the sight of a life-time...

Alice was being chased by a DEER-HEADED MAN IN A BLACK BUTLER'S SUIT. Yes, A DEER HEADED MAN and it doesn't get any better when Alice is yelling curses and throwing the nearest obstacles and aimed them at the mystery stalker all in which he expertly dodged as she ran like her entire life depended on it. On the other end, Miyuki stood there stoned beyond movement. She held two ice creams, one mixed-berry flavour for Alice while the other was chocolate flavoured.

"…well…it would be a shame to leave perfectly fine ice cream to melt…"

**ON THE OTHER END: **

"**H-HOW THE HECK THIS HAPPEN?**" Alice screamed while still running down the streets with Sebastian in the deer-headed mask chasing shortly behind. She was sprinting past a narrow alleyway until she was swiftly grabbed by two white gloved hands from the shadows. "FU-"

"Young master, it seems that this was the designated street that I'd stop?" Sebastian questioned smoothly as he unmasked himself from his deer headed disguise. "Although I must say, this is a first to see you give orders to such an extent…" He smirked in amusement.

"Why of course, there were no rules to the game to refer that butlers weren't allowed to participate." Ciel's stoic expression was skilfully maintained and watched the events from afar without even a slight change of emotions. "Her reaction of course adds to my current score of 1-0. Alois Trancy is sure to be oblivious to this twist of rules, he's an idiotic simpleton. haah…ahahahaha!" For some cruel reason Ciel began to chuckle darkly and SMILED, YES. THE CIEL PHANTOMHIVE SMILED. But it wasn't that innocent smile a child would depict, more like a smile of kuudere mysteries.

"Young master hasn't truly smiled for quite a long time. My, my. This will be indeed interesting… "

**BACK AT THE ALLEYWAY: **

"Shit stalks you, it's inevitable." Lucian commented in a nonchalant monotone and he glanced down on her with a dull expression of no-suspicion to take note of, in return she glanced up but with menacing glare.

Alice was instantly released from Lucian's grip and cussed darkly feeling utterly pissed. "What the heck is going on?"

Alice was already left ignored the nanosecond Lucian sped off into the light. "EXCUSE ME FOR I HAVE 'BUSINESS' TO ATTEND TO'!"

"…doesn't that mean he wants to beat the shit out of A DEER or go for a piss…?"

ALOIS'S TURN: **Alice's weakness of intimacy**

Alice was now walking away from the alleyway feeling utterly pissed off and furious with her humiliated state of reactions. "What I'd do for the bliss of food…"

"Alice…! I'm completely starved…save me…" Alois complained weakly while staggering to find the strength to stand let alone talk. He leaned by a nearby lamp pole by the path Alice was walking. She frowned in annoyance and narrowed her glare.

Alice glared daggers at him but it wasn't as if she was in a better condition. "What happened? Did you get lost or are you playing runaway fugitive or some crap like that?"

"No…Claude was the one who got lost! I gave all my money to Claude to hold while I was searching for SOMEBODY!"

"Not buying it, I don't have much money with me either but at least I can afford food enough for myself! It's your own fault for being careless! And this is CLAUDE we're talking about! There's no way he wouldn't find you with a contract AND REMAIN LOST…unless…" Alice stopped herself mid-sentenced, could that deer headed freak chasing after her possibly be CLAUDE? No freak'n way and sheer insanity not to mention DOWNRIGHT DISTURBING on so many levels…

"Enough! I'm starving to death if you hadn't noticed…!"

"What are you plotting this time you scheming-"

"Hey look! Phantomhive's store! Buy confectionery enough for the two of us Alice!~"

"Tch! Listen to me!"

"I want chocolate!"

A couple of minutes passed as the blonde Earl in his plum frock coat stood impatiently outside the Phantomhive store that sold both confectionery and toys.

"You bought the chocolate?" Alois's mood was instantly high and happy go lucky once he caught glimpse of Alice exiting the door with a block of chocolate in her hand.

"You don't have to order me around Alois, I won't obey anyway!" Exclaimed Alice in irritation, truthfully she was starving as well and an entire chocolate block was enough to keep her alive at the very least. "By now, Miyuki must've already finished both ice creams AND ENJOYED IT. It's even worse that Lucian basically ABANDONED ME so that he can HUNT A DEER and it doesn't get any better now that it's come to this…" The two sat beside each other on a nearby bench surrounded by luscious trees, vibrant flowers and all that CRAP. They were sharing the same chocolate block and breaking off even pieces, Alois wore his smug smile of childish enthusiasm and Alice wore her bothered frown of resentment.

"It was my chocolate that I bought yet why are you being so damn delighted?" She pointed accusingly at him while he was already eating his share of Phantomhive Company's SMOOTH. RICH. QUALITY. MILK. CHOCOLATE.

"Is it wrong to be delighted when someone you like buys chocolate for you?" He asked with a wide smirk of self-satisfaction.

"Tch! You twist reality into your own fantasies. Might I add, you make it sound like Valentine's Day and I'm your crush going through all the effort to personally give you my Valentine's chocolate. W-WHICH I'M NOT!" Alice blushed furiously in an embarrassed state due to misleading reasons.

His smirk matched that of the Cheshire himself. "…You know, you're the only girl that I've ever accepted to stay in my life!"

Alice's expression depicted a widened eye of astonishment and blushed an even darker shade to that of crimson "It's not like I WANT to be the only girl in your life, I just want to be the one that MATTERS…" She diverted her gaze from him and muttered to the ground. His sharp blue eyes determined for attention and craving for love and a playfully mocking grin made her self-conscious and emotionally confused.

"Your weakness of intimacy really annoys me…"

"E-eh?"

"...it annoys me how any guy can see such a cute side of you just because you get into an embarrassed state…I can't tolerate it, I'll be yours so won't you be mine?"

"I-idiot! At such a critical time like this when we should be found! You'd say this much just for the amusement right? Yeah! That must be it! You know for a second there, I NEARLY fell for your words! NEARLY! Yeah, I admit I have a weakness for this kind of intimacy!" Think of the public Alois! THE PUBLIC!" Alice in tsundere mode the second after she realised the meaning of his words summing up as: a confession. "U-urm…look! It's already late afternoon with all the grey clouds, almost sunset to be precise! We should've done this sooner and find them ourselves so let's go Alois!" At that moment Alice was sweat dropping and blushing at the same time whilst she stuttered awkwardly at the turn of events. She grabbed hold of his arm and commenced desperately dragging his heavy form along with her.

"You're still cute no matter how many times I see your flushed face! I want to monopolise you even more now!~"

"Shut up you scheming bastard! Keep your disturbing thoughts to yourself!"

"Hey Alice, don't you think it looks like there's going to be a thunderstorm tonight?"

"CRAP! I HATE THUNDERSTORMS!"

"Don't cry! I'll always be here to protect you!"

"From what exactly?"

"From anything that gets in the way of our love!"

"…in that case, protect me from your stupidity…"

MEANWHILE:

Miyuki used her secret ninja tracking techniques to pinpoint Alice's location through the elements of nature by channeling her inner chi. Lucian on the other hand was using the power of his contract with Alice to find her after he fought SEBASTIAN, of course Lucian and him ended in a tie after deciding 10 minutes of demonic war was more than enough to keep their contractors waiting. Ciel was observing the demons battling elegantly yet violently but became bored three minutes later and began to wonder how bad Alois was faring as to achieve points in finding Alice's flaws. Perhaps at this moment Alois and Alice were…

*boom!* (lightning struck) Lucian's sensitive ears instantly picked up the sound and recognised it all too well to ignore and supernaturally vanished before Sebastian could react in a mildly surprised expression.

"Miss Alice! I'm a failure as your butler! I won't ask for forgiveness I selfishly acted on my own due to my overpowering emotions of HATRED and so I beg for punishment before I repent for my sins!" Lucian desperately said all this within one second at demonic speed, knelt to the ground on all fours and repeatedly BASH his forehead into the CONCRETE GROUND.

"L-Lucian!" Alice cried through heavy sobs of fear the way a child does when they're traumatised for life and in need of a guardian's comfort. Another of her flaws: **Her Ultimate Fear of Storms.** Her bangs dripping wet over her contracted eye separated and revealed her silver contract through her shadow raven hair. She was shivering cold because her Gothic-Lolita dress was suited for clear weather and not HORRIBLY VIOLENT THUNDERSTORMS. Seeing this, Lucian immediately took off his black butler's jacket and placed it over her shoulders. Alice's stiff posture soon relaxed within the warmth.

"I've laughed at the irony when YOU were the one pulling me around but then the main role was passed on to me! I feel so dependable and LOVED!" Alois said chirpily and happily in a pure voice of optimism.

"Seems sunset is no longer visible, the 'game' is off…for now." Ciel declared gloomily.

"And just as it was getting interesting…are you sure that it's not only the 'invisible sunset' the reason for ending the game so soon?" Alois whispered darkly.

"Miss Alice! Since the circumstances are inevitable, I'll have to carry you so that you won't have to force yourself. No need to worry, you're not a hindrance." Lucian swiftly lifted Alice off the ground and swept her gracefully up in his arms.

"No Lucian! Release me! I don't need to be carried over such trivial circumstances! I'll manage on my own!" Alice desperately struggled from humiliation of revealing her weaknesses. Alois had a dark expression of envy…TO BE CARRIED AS WELL while Ciel remained calm and collected with his priorities set straight.

"Another flaw…" Ciel began.

"She avoids personal contact by others with me as an exception!" Alois proclaimed.

"Perhaps she's the type that won't accept being touched by other men until she finds a fiancé." Sebastian quoted in amusement and smirked to himself. "Might that 'fiancé' be present?"

"She is indeed innocently pure to such an extent in which it is quite unforeseen…" Claude stoically commented as he took his glasses off in order to wipe them dry with a white cloth from his jacket. "That may be one of the reasons her soul is deemed perfect…"

"I wonder who Alice accepts as the one to touch her. No wait, that sounds wrong!" Miyuki muttered to herself in dazed off fantasy of romance and such.

"I never asked you did I? I CAN WALK YOU KNOW! PUT ME DOWN! THAT'S AN ORDER!" Alice ordered demandingly while flustered with the relentless occurrences.

"Yeah I know that, but this is the best time for development!" Lucian replied with a sneaky leer of a teenager talking dirty.

"W-what's that supposed to mean? Just what are you implying? LUCIAN ANSWER ME!"

"I'm not telling!~ Your too young to know anyway..."

"I beg to differ!"

"Miss Alice, you smell like chocolate! How sweet! It makes me want to consume you!~"

"Hey! Don't change the subject! Lucian you're an idiotic perv!"

"Am I really an idiot, Alice? Blame the hormones if I'm a perv! Are you sure you're not simply missing the HINTS? By the way, why didn't you share me some of YOUR chocolate?"

"…hints? WHAT HINTS?"

"Geez, you're denser than I thought…unless you're playing dumb OR are you rejecting your feelings and can't be honest?"

"Give her a break Lucian." Ciel demanded while face-palming with a shameful sigh. "It isn't the business of a mere butler to pry into private matters or tease the one they serve at any rate regardless of age or gender!"

"Yes that's right! Truer words were never spoken! THANK YOU CIEL! MY IMAGE OF YOU HAS IMMENSELY INCREASED AS AMAZINGLY SUPERIOR! Now what's your rebuttal Lucian? Gonna fight back or be owned?" Alice took an outward sigh of relief as she regained a surge of confidence.

" Thanks." Ciel said in a nonchalant monotone.

"…I-I understand Miss Alice…I'm not needed, the contract must be voided, I'll be rejected and fall back into the darkness…am I really a nuisance to you Miss Alice…? Then I should kill myself as a way to repent for my sinful existence…" Lucian mumbled darkly in an emo state of depression, his signature mood swing.

"That wasn't what I meant Lucian! I'm sorry for going too far!"

"As expected of Miss Alice, you're so innocent to regret so easily for even your butler and demon contractor no less!" Lucian replied smoothly with his shining smile as if he never had a dramatic mood swing of bitter anguish.

"Don't just recover so easily!" Alice was shocked to an exaggerating state of panic. In her thoughts: A demon, he's definitely a demon for more reasons to count.'

"Alice? Did you forget about the storm already?" Alois questioned noting her natural self during the storm.

"Miss Alice, you see. During that whole entire time I was using methods to distract you from your fear of storms!"

"Tch! Don't sympathise me and go for methods like that!"

"Shouldn't we have already gone back since I'm getting bored of this depressing environment?" Alois sliced through the conversation between Alice and Lucian.

"You haven't even released me yet! Listen to me Lucian! Idiot! KYAA! Where do you think you're touching?"

"Alice, did you realise ANYTHING from today?" Ciel queried with suspicion.

"Yeah I realised something from Lucian, shit stalks me. It's inevitable."

"Alice!~ I'll destroy the shit for you!"

"Sure, destroy the shit you see when you look in a mirror, Annoyance!" Lucian snickered loudly while wearing a demonic grin.

Ciel took a sidewards glance at Alice and turned to face Alice who was brought down to ground level. "I apologise for having you experience such bothersome proceedings while dealing with simple-minded fools."

Alice raised a brow with suspicion. "Wait...don't tell me...for the entire day...oh I see how it is, it aaaall makes sense now..." The sky darkened to a black blue shade mixed with gloomy grey clouds and heavy rain.

Everyone snapped focus to Alice who was quivering with clenched fists with strong unsuitability of her usual self.

"YOU WANTED TO PISS ME OFF AND TEST MY ENDURANCE LEVEL DIDN'T YOU? DOES EVERYONE REALLY WANT TO PLAY THE 'PUNISHMENT GAME' THIS BADLY? "

More flaws forgotten due to how often she's like this: HER VIOLENT RESORT, LOW TOLERANCE LEVEL AND THE FACT THAT SHE LOSES SIGHT OF EVERYTHING WHEN BLINDED BY HATRED.

"RATS CANNOT ESCAPE! THE CAT WILL ALWAYS SHRED ITS PREY!"

Everyone quoting in unison: How the Hell did this happen? *flees from the miniature apocalypse of Alice Nightrave's wrath and leaps into the horse-carriage, slams the door and desperately rides off while crouching and quivering in the emo corner chanting: The apocalypse has revived, Alice is Satan's chosen one, once angered there is no hope, home is but a distant salvation...*

* * *

><p>Yes! Extra filler fic completed! Niiice~ So once you've read this, don't be reserved and openly review with your thoughts of this even if it's JUST ONE WORD! I promise i won't hurt u...mwuahaha! No really. (T_T) Yeah, I know, this seems like it revolves around Alois and Alice for SOME REASON but now worries! Next chapter I'll re-summarise the last chapter I left off from 4 those who can't be stuffed to reread it. (i hope no-one lost interest yet! i'm trying in my own way so don't stop reading until the very end! ...well that's what I'd LIKE to say buuut...)<p> 


	27. The Ultimate Apocalypse!

Sorry 4 da long time from reviewing but no worries! I hope i haven't bored u guys yet and im keeping up with the epicness of school and most importantly: LIFE.

But yeah, i'll make the wait worth it. This chapter beats any other action filled chapter i've ever typed and this is probably best of my chapters! XD NOW. THAT. IS. EPIC!

A disclaimer like any other would typically type (BUT IT STILL MATTERS IN 4 IN CASE!) I don't own any Black Butler characters here and the only ones i own r da following: Lucian the teenage demon butler, Alice Nightrave the kickass tsundere noble, Miyuki the ninja maid, Gianni the mafia-boss chef, Shalbriri the gardener occultist, Cheshire the black cat and Adriel the half-blooded angel!

GREAT NAMING SENSE AS PER USUAL! Now i shall add another OC named...Chad. Jks! But still...what should Lucian's last name be? 0_0" I never revealed it have i?

* * *

><p>"How long is it now?" Ciel ordered Sebastian as both the contractors halted abruptly while the rest of the team overtook them.<p>

The Phantomhive butler swiftly revealed his silver pocket watch and noted the time. "It's been 5.38 seconds since we last started. Meaning…"

"The remaining time is 54.62 seconds!" Alice declared proudly as she caught up with them.

"Indeed Alice." Confirmed Ciel with his serious tone as he took a short glance in her direction. "How many have you and your butler taken cared of?"

"Probably a quarter of the amount of estimated terrorists…how about you?" Alice replied casually. Another day of an epic mission commencing when one would least expect. Such an experience would surely lack anymore climax after everyone was running around as if it was a war zone. Survival to the fittest, the game with lives at stake and the ultimate goal which linked everyone in common: Save the hostages and the resort from terrorists.

"Yes scream! That's right! Survive your miserable lives in agony and drown in shit! Ahahahaha! Don't you dare look at me with your pathetic eyes! Want me to gouge them out? No? Then suffer more!" The manic laughter of a certain bipolar boy was occupied with kicking terrorists who had first attempted to attack him but he was too…OVERPOWERING. He had his sharpened pool stick in his grip and of course eventually he'll stab somebody violently with it and BLOODY GORE WILL BE ENSURED.

"Your Highness, please refrain from dirtying the Queen's Spa Resort. We shouldn't be held responsible for the after-mess." Advised Claude stoically as he appeared within nanoseconds at the scene with his expertly maintained expression of dry ice.

"SCREW HER! That bloody bitch doesn't deserve a freak'n clean resort anyway! She should be thankful that I'm 'cleaning' it for her! FREE OF SHIT AND FULL OF FU-"

"Shut the Hell up Annoyance! Quit torturing the fallen and on with the KILLING!"

"That's what I was planning Lucie! And how did you know by the way?~"

**OUT OF FIVE STORIES OF THE RESORT, FLOOR 1:**

The servants of all three Noble families were full on battle mode against any and ALL terrorists whether they fled or fought back; their efforts were proven futile and endured the pain of punishment from humans, demons, shinigami or half-angels alike.

Miyuki the ninja maid performed her ultimate ninjutsu techniques while vanishing and leaping like a shadow at ease throughout the rooms. She observed her surroundings like a pro and attacked once an opening was spotted. "Crimson Chi!" With swift movement she spun downwards head-first above her enemies who grouped together armed with handguns during the time Finny threw everything that would completely wipe out the enemies. Miyuki held her twin katanas outwards from her torso and instantly swiped them out at an amazing speed while she was free-falling. As this happened, Maylene had her sniper gun ready from a secure distance, recalling her assassin instincts and accurately sniping the enemies from afar to cover for Miyuki's close combat when incoming enemies tryng to shoot the ninja maid when she was performing her ninjutsu arts.

"Shit! I was too dead set on protecting the hostages that I recklessly used up all my ammo! I'm surrounded on all sides!" Gianni cussed angrily but he couldn't let his short-temper take control of him. Especially at a crucial time in a vital situation as this, Bard witnessed the action from a distance and conducted a short strategy in his mind from back in the war and determinedly sprinted then released the full force of his flamethrower upon the terrorists who dropped their guns from being burnt and rolled across the ground desperately in order to extinguish the flames caught in their clothes. WHILE SCREAMING

"No worries mate! I got your back! Now handle mine!" Bard said as he was back to back against Gianni and quickly passed two guns to the ex-mafia boss. The two men skilfully held their choice of weapons and commenced rapid fire successfully shooting down the remaining terrorists.

Terrorists cornered the black cloaked teenage occultist who simply observed from a dark and a missed corner in eerie silence. He made no movement and he voiced no sounds as if he was standing there and watched without emotion.

"Oi! What the f*cking Hell is with that crappy get-up? You're cosplaying bullshit of some kind of f*ck?" A terrorist demanded threateningly with his handgun clicked, preparing to shoot the lone figure of death. Shalbriri didn't answer the barbaric man, his comrades snickering and had twisted expressions of sheer hatred worse than a devil. "Answer me!" Still no answer "What is it? You're so freak'n scared that you're playing dead? Can't even escape or help your 'friends'? Hah! This is exactly why people of the Queen like you are better off dead! Rotting in Hell for doing nothing! Ahahaha! SINCE YOU WON'T ANSWER ME THEN YOU MUST AGREE! ALRIGHT THEN! FOR YOUR MISERABLE SAKE, I'LL END YOUR LIFE!"

Shabriri finally whispered several words in a dark and almost inaudible tone. To the view of the terrorists, it looks like he was lip-talking to a non-existent figure that stood by the crowd of savage men confining him. A black magic circle appeared under The men had a new expression of traumatising shock and paralysed beyond movement like they were strained by invisible chains bounding them to their current positions. They struggled a useless attempt, escaping and attacking was both an impossible option. They could only foolishly struggle against their living nightmare.

"You cannot fight fate let alone desert destiny. The prophecy of one's remaining existence endures within the darkness of night to the light of day through the space-time continuum that 'God' everlasting created…"

"W-What the f*ck is is with the bullshit he's spewing?"

"…that revolves around life and death." The nanosecond after Shalbriri finished his 'psychological theory' of an occultist he summoned a huge black scythe seething with darkness that also engulfed his form which emanated a fearsome aura that only a final boss could withstand. The men screamed and cursed in fear and became desperate to extent of begging to be spared. The cloaked occultist skilfully spun the handle of his scythe with ease and in a single second he slashed the curved blade across his obstructed path. The scythe slashed through the body of the men and upon contact their bodies were suddenly absorbed into the weapon and ceased to exist like mist being sucked into a vent. "You shouldn't have provoked me. If only I had the heart to leave you living on with regret…but it's your loss since I don't. The meaning of my life is more than the Nightrave occultist gardener; I am also the embodiment of fear."

"This is for ruining my once in a lifetime spa treatment experience with Sebas-chan!" Grell yelled in a pissed off tone as he slashed the terrorists mercilessly with his chainsaw. "All of you shall die in 7 minutes!"

It was only a matter of time before the entire resort was completely free of the control of the terrorists claiming to hate the Queen of England and her dirty methods of disposing her 'worries'. During the violent and action packed process of capturing and beating the shit out of every enemy in sight and without mercy on either sides. The 'game' dragged on until Alois, Ciel and Alice and their butlers teamed up to pinpoint and reach the location where the 'bomb' would be in which would be closely guarded.

**FLOOR 2:**

"It's possible that a crowded place where terrorists in disguise could easily blend in and also guard the 'bomb' is nearby." Sebastian mused aloud as he ran at the same demonic speed as Claude and Lucian. Alois, Ciel and Alice were carried in their butler's arms.

"It's obvious that the most crowded place would be the spa area." Ciel decided without a second thought.

"There's also a possibility that it could be a location where there aren't any people to find them suspicious to begin with. Like a storeroom!" Declared Lucian doubting Sebastian.

"What if they really did bluff the bombing?" Alice asked in a panicked voice feeling utterly stressed and exhausted from fighting close combat range against fully grown adult enemies. At least she succeeded, both Ciel and Alois had weapons but Alice had to rely on Lucian most of the time which made her feel extremely weak and inferior. Yes, Alice had an INFERIOR COMPLEX. That's another reason why she's always being independent.

"Perhaps the 'bomb' is located at the center of the building structure. Once the 'bomb' explodes it's only logical to have it explode where equal destruction will spread and completely obliterate the facility. However the terrorists were fools as to think we'd take an hour to complete our task. They are unaware of our TRUE ABILITIES AND IDENTITIES. Therefore they should only know this much: the Queen's allies of the dark side, what we've done to their brethren and our positions and the bomb's location. The possibility is high that the terrorists weren't bluffing and do have a bomb as their weapon. What I can't understand however, is why they allowed us the chance to stop them. Humans are indeed strange…"

"Claude, your explanation is too hard to understand. But I still think the bomb should be in the toilet!" Alois declared in a confident tone with an optimist smile. A FAKE VOICE TONE AND EVEN FAKER SMILE, Alois is an idiot. For once he was nervous, he was sweat dropping bullets. "Claude! If the bomb explodes then we'll escape immediately!"

"Hm, I see the map is extremely large and this resort is five stories high…at least we have time..." Alice informed aloud.

"If we recall Claude's explanation, the bomb should be located at the center of the building structure. Then the bomb should be at the center on the third floor! Their bomb should be clearly visible if we imagine its destructive capabilities." Ciel exclaimed logically.

"Claude, find the bomb quickly!"

"I order you! Lucian, eliminate anyone that gets in the way!"

"Sebastian! Defuse the bomb once found immediately. That's an order!

**FLOOR 4:**

Hannah and the triplets were defeating the other half the terrorists at ease as if killing GERMS WITH REPELLENT located throughout the second highest level of the resort. Bullets streaked like silver blurs raining through the air and pierced through the enemies, glimpses of silver blades were swiped as if the weapons were invisible to the eyes of mere humans. The battlefield of demons vs. humans was a one-sided war that only immortals would survive. THEY KILLED IN COMPLETE SILENCE NOT TO MENTION AS A NOTE OF PRECISE DESCRIPTION. Above them Adriel was fighting alone…

**FLOOR 5:**

Countless bullets were recklessly shot in order to kill a single child. Adriel stood in the middle of the battlefield, his wide child golden eyes narrowed into a focused state, a clear barrier was protecting the half-blooded angel and all incoming attacks were deflected and rebounded back to the attacker.

"I'm bored with this repetitive 'game' of violence. It'd be a good idea to finish this before lunchtime!" Adriel's barrier expanded once his angel wings spread outwards. The barrier had expanded like a thrown stone from the center of the pond formed circular ripples of waves. The moment when Adriel's angelic power from the force of the barrier waves hit the terrorists, they were knocked out unconscious. "I hope downstairs won't be too 'MESSY' as to make me lose my appetite…"

**FLOOR 3:**

"There's many people here, are there none other but terrorists present, Sebastian?" Ciel questioned his butler engaging a secretive discussion having a raised brow in cautious doubt.

"Of course, they're all terrorists here. The hostages must've been captured elsewhere. I can't sense the presence of innocence here. That must mean we won't have to worry about holding back since there's isn't any public witnesses." Sebastian whispered smoothly.

"Even so, we must remain cautious since they could set the bomb on once we begin fighting…" Ciel answered with a serious and dark expression as if he was plotting something highly intellectual.

"F*CK YOU MISERABLE SHIT HOLES! GO COMMIT BLOODY SUICIDE BY EXPLODING YOURSELVES! WHEN YOU'RE FREAK'N SAD ABOUT YOUR FALLEN BROS THEN GET A LIFE WORTH LIVING!" Lucian shouted aggressively as he sprinted at demonic speed up to the terrorists, catching their attention instantly. Lucian wasted no time and swiftly took out his knives and engaged epic war with silver cutlery blurring as they were aimed at a furious speed that only a demon could achieve OR A PRO ASSASSIN ON A MISSION OF A LIFETIME. As the rest of the team were hidden from view they were stoned beyond logic and scrapped their plan.

"Lucie's one Hell of a scary demon! Well no point in wasting our lives away…AGONISE YOU WHORES! AHAHAHAHA!~"

"Your Highness, I see this my cue to take action?"

"Sebastian! Take this chance!"

"Yes my lord!"

"Whooo! Go Lucian! Beat the shit out every last one of them!"

**1 MINUTE TIME SKIP:**

The floor had limp bodies of terrorists sprawled painfully on the ground that had fallen victims to the demon apocalypse and Lucian's reign of terror. Some of the conscious enemies were so traumatised to the extent in which they were shaking violently with their arms wrapped desperately around their knees and chanting in hoarse whispers: 'Oh Lord listen to my life's confession! My pathetic existence is equal by my sins, I wish for your merciful forgiveness!"

Sebastian cut the wire with perfection using one of Lucian's previously thrown knives that was…*cough* FOUND INTO HIS KNIFE 'TARGETS' AND STAINED RED. "With this, there won't be anymore 'interferences'

"Mission accomplished." Ciel declared confidently with a slight smirk of satisfaction and pride.

"Thank Satan, we've come this far!" Alice cheered happily in a state of flooding relief and in her blissful mood she unintentionally began hugging everyone she knew in sight in celebration. (The only moment she'd drop her tsundere side)

"Missions as this what the Queen aims for! Now it's back to our spa resort luxury day!" Alois declared confidently and with full enthusiasm. Claude had no say.

"Yes! I like you too Miss Alice!~" Lucian accepted Alice's hug and TIGHTLY embraced her back. The teenage demon blushed lightly and grinned sheepishly down at her as she realised her GRAVE mistake.

Alice blushed furiously and struggled to escape his DEMONIC GRIP. "Kyaaaaa! No! I was only caught in the moment! D-Don't misunderstand!"

"Huh? So Miss Alice doesn't like me…?" Lucian now wore his kitten eyed face as he tilted his head lightly to the side.

Sebastian was lost in a dazed moment of cats while witnessing Lucian's undeniable expression of feline resemblance. "J-Just like a cat!"

Seeing his butler in this state made Ciel face-palm both mentally and physically AND GIVE THE BLACK BUTLER THE SIGH OF SHAME, Ciel despised cats but Alice was an exception FOR MORE REASONS THAN ONE. But that didn't stop Ciel from watching the amusing scene in a middle of a previous battlefield while surrounded by defeated terrorists. GREAT IMAGE!

"No! Alice is mine! Don't even think of taking her away from me!" Alois yelled angrily.

"I've been by her side longer than you have! A shit-head like you doesn't deserve to even be in the presence of MY mistress!" Lucian retorted.

"LUCIE, YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!"

"AND WHAT IF I DID? WHAT'S A BIPOLAR SCREAMING FOR ATTENTION GONNA DO ABOUT IT HAH?"

"Everyone we should-" Claude was cut off momentarily by the two yandere boys fighting over Alice who became even more tsundere by the second, probably because she wasn't the type to be involved with romantic situations.

"What's with you guys being so possessive? WHAT IF I SAID I DIDN'T LIKE EITHER OF YOU?" Alice argued while flushed with annoyance. The two guys stared at her in shock and great offense.

"YOU DON'T GET A SAY IN THIS!" The two yelled in unison as if reading each others thoughts. Claude could no longer maintain his stoic demeanour, he sweat dropped and was quivering with irritation of blending in with the background.

"Y-You could at least yell at me after I finish my sentence…just what is my role in this…?" Muttered Claude silently.

Alois's and Lucian's answer: Then I'll kill…*myself! (Lucian adds extra word after Alois)

The two answered at the exact same moment leaving Alice in a confused state, her mind drew a blank card. She got so frustrated that she let her annoyance get the better of her.

"Then what if I said…"

Right on cue, everyone as in EVERYONE from the Trancy, Nightrave and Phantomhive servants to Adriel and Grell appeared to the scene after Alice took a nanosecond before finishing her sentence. THEY CAME IN SEARCH OF EVERYONE ELSE.

"I LIKE CIEL!"

Everyone was shocked as in utterly SHOCKED had heard Alice's sudden 'confession'. The people who came at that exact moment completely misunderstood what she said.

The Nightrave servants had their private conversation while whispering secretively.

"As I expected! Alice and Ciel make a cute couple! I knew something romantic would happen after Alice found out that Ciel kissed her! Unlike her shipped with Alois or Lucian I prefer Ciel as her future fiancé!" Miyuki whispered excitedly like the teenage love-obsessed girl she is while giggling childishly and blushing lightly.

"I thought Alice and Alois had that hint of the romantic connection but apparently not anymore! Well they're the 'rival couple' that I'm still rooting for deep in my ex-mafia boss heart!" Gianni said in a deeply hoarse whisper while crying MANLY TEARS.

"Lucian has an unrequited love for our young mistress!~ I'd like to see further developments if possible." Shalbriri simply stated while cackling softly behind his long cloak sleeve.

BACK TO THE SITUATION:

Adriel being Adriel declared his thoughts aloud for all to hear in a sing-song voice of pure childish enjoyment. "Alice FELL for Ciel after she FOUND OUT he KISSED her!~ And now she CONFESSED TO HIM!~"

"Shut up brat! You're the one who told her!" Lucian hissed in bitter anguish after recalling the earlier events.

Ciel stared at Alice with unreadable eyes conveying mixed emotions both negative and positive. He knew she was only using that as an example to stop Lucian and Alois from arguing further and that she didn't TRULY MEAN it but he can't help but feel a noticeable confidence and happiness after hearing her say it. Was it because he liked her? Or perhaps it was because she rejected the two and secretly found amusement in it? Was he going to awaken as a love-struck pre-teen in a romance story or awaken as a sadistic Earl like Alois? He didn't want to choose either options but what other reasoning could explain his inner feelings conflicting with his personality, or a kuudere?

Sebastian caught his young master staring intently at Alice and simply glanced at the two, everyone besides Alice followed Sebastian's glance and saw that Ciel was indeed staring at Alice.

"No way…" Alice mumbled to herself at a loss for words, her tsundere reaction was equal to openly lying while wearing her readable expressions. JUST WHY COULDN'T SHE BE INDIFFERENT AND NONCHALANT ABOUT IT LIKE CLAUDE OR CIEL? She respects them for their skill. "How did it end up like this…? If I don't say something believable now then how can I possibly counter something like THAT without getting anyone offended? Crap. Crap. Crap. CRAP!"

"Young master! Are you checking her out?" Finny asked as if it was so obvious that he WAS CHECKING HER OUT. Maylene and Bard were impressed with Ciel's .

"I approve of their relationship!" Maylene said with pride.

"Too bad he can't control his hormones. At least it's good to know he's the average boy going through the important stages of his life!"

"SHUT UP!" Lucian, Alois, Alice and Ciel yelled altogether in unison with flushed faces of both rage and humiliation.

* * *

><p>Yeeeaaaaah! 4 all u CielAlice pairing fanfictioners! XD Thanx again 4 reading this far ans all u awesome reviewer/readers! After this i'm switching back to an extra romance filler chapter so...

PLZ REVIEW AND TELL ME WHO'S UR NEXT PAIRING 2 BE!If u can't be bothered 2 review AND TYPE TWO WORDS then that is indeed *beep* (jks!) No pressure and u don't even need 2 think of anything that awesome 2 say cuz already know u r when u review! (n_n)


	28. The Chapter of What ifs  extra fic

Oh yeah! The time of school is over and bring on the holidays!~ XD And of course since i hadn't updated quick like i USED 2 GET THE TIME TO i made this extra fic worth it.

Why is it worth it? BECAUSE IT'S THE ULTIMATE CHAPTER WHICH NO BLACK BUTLER FANFICTION READER HAD EVER READ. E-V-E-R! This 4 ur sheer enjoyment of the crack what-ifs and impossible events of Black Butler history 2 be proven possible by this single chapter! Mwuahahah! READ AT UR OWN RISK! some what-ifs might make u never see the characters the same EVER AGAIN... (n_n) *wink wink, nudge nudge* Only thing i can type a spoiler...T rated 4 a reason!

* * *

><p><strong>No. 1) what if Alice and Ciel are culprits in making Alois cry?<strong>

"Tch! That shit head Annoyance! I swear that scheming bastard should just stab himself and rot in a Hell!" Alice cussed furiously, clenching her fists as if tempted to beat the SHIT OUT OF HIM.

"Indeed, he's mentally unstable and a pathetic existence. It's only logical that he was a failed abortion." Ciel added coldly with a distant death glare colder than dry ice."

"He should choke on dirt!"

"No! He should drown to the depths of the abyss!"

Eventually the conversation became a heated discussion of their pure hatred for Alois who just so happened to enter the room.

"What are you guys talking about?"

Ciel and Alice replying in unison sharing the same demonic expression that only humans of mutual understanding could mirror "OUR HATRED FOR YOU."

"WHY WON'T ANYONE LOVE ME?" Alois cried in the emo corner of despair.

Alice began stuttering in a nervous breakdown in a desperate attempt to keep him sane but her efforts were proven beyond useless. "I-I didn't mean that Alois! Sorry that we went too far! …b-but don't get the wrong idea! I'm not saying this out of pity or regret! I admit I don't LOVE YOU but-!"

"So you DON'T love me!" Alois sobbed uncontrollably.

"Ciel…" Alice muttered almost threateningly with a burning glare of Hellfire. The blue haired pre-teen unconsciously flinched. "I leave this matter in YOUR hands!"

"Don't push YOUR responsibility onto me!" Ciel snapped with a red vein popping on his head.

"If you've got time to argue then comfort him already!" Ordered Alice confidently with the bright shine in her eye with her finger and thumb placed under her chin.

"I refuse!" Came Ciel's unwavering answer

"…If you comfort him then I won't tell 'him' THAT!"

"It can't be! Who was the snitch who told you THAT?" Ciel was ultimately shaken. His deepest, darkest secret has been uncovered to light by Alice no less.

"I have my recourses!~" Alice replied in a mocking tone wearing a smug grin.

"Tch, fine." Agreed Ciel and so he crouched by Alois and began awkwardly comforting him… "Your claim is wrong. It's not true that nobody loves you, simply put: everybody hates you but loves you as well." All this said with a straight face of the stoically indifferent Earl. Alois had the 'WTF' expression of astonishment and sweat dropped in the platinum silence that is awkward.

"THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE!" Both Alice and Alois pointed out at the major shock of witnessing Ciel being random.

"My previous sentence is a paradox." Declared Ciel as if it'd solve everything

"Pssst! Alois!" Alice whispered into Alois's ear.

"What?" Once snapped out of his utterly confused trance a moment ago, Alois turned his attention to Alice as he leant lower to her level as if engaging a secretive discussion. Ciel heard Alice's whispering and sweat dropped bullets.

"Want to know about THAT?" Alice asked mischievously with a dark grin. The same grin Alois would have when he's abusing a certain SOMEONE.

"Sure!~" Alois immediately replied with a dark smirk.

"Since when did Alice adapt to the vibes of others…?" Ciel muttered to no one in particular.

**No.2) what if Lucian isn't a demon?**

"I guess there's no point in hiding it any longer…this 'game' is should be put to an end, no?" Lucian mumbled darkly to Sebastian and Claude who cornered him and Alice at a dead end in an alleyway.

"Lucian! Don't tell them no matter what!" Alice warned her contractor.

"As long as you don't prove a threat to my young master with your existence then I shall overlook you." Reasoned Sebastian, Ciel stood by his butler with his arms crossed and maintaining his usual cold demeanour.

"It's exactly as it is, now tell us your true identity before it's too late." Claude concluded, Alois's back was leaning on the brick wall with one foot bent up as support wearing his signature smirk.

"Alice, I'm telling them for your sake due to our contract so please understand the situation. I am…a vampire." The expressions of the unknowing people were surprised by his unexpected revelation. Ciel became nervous and so did Alois as the two Earls being conscious of their necks.

"Alice, is this true?" Ciel asked with a raised eyebrow of suspicion.

"Yes, we exchanged our blood in order to seal the blood contract we agreed to be bounded by. A human and vampire contract connected by shared blood made to fulfil his desires…does it scare you?" Alice held her ground and stood protectively with arms outstretched in front of Lucian. "As his blood contractor and his servant, I can't let you interfere!"

"Alice, my throat's dry…I can't hold back my vampire senses anymore…" Lucian coughed in a hoarse voice.

Immortal action ensures as the alternate storyline progresses. PLEASE USE YOUR IMAGINATION!~

**No.3) What if Alois goes completely yandere to Alice and she becomes completely tsundere to him?**

"Alice! Alice! Alice! There's no one in the world that's capable of loving you more than me! I want you to only smile at me and me alone because you belong to no one else but ME! Hey? Did you know I have a new goal in life using my contract with Claude? My goal is to make you mine!~ Alice! Listen to me! Look at me! NOW! Why won't you answer me? Are you too shy? Are you happy? I wish for nothing else but to be loved by the one I love and that's you!~" Alois ended his endless topic to breathe in desperation. His face darkened under the shadows of his bangs and the pupils in his sky blue eyes grew small to a psychotic state of appearance. Alois smirked like the Cheshire himself as if he was so happy and excited about just seeing her.

"Shut up…" Alice mumbled darkly.

"Alice?" Alois tilted his head slightly to the side in confusion. "You don't have to hide your feelings! I'll accept everything about you because that's the extent of my love!~"

Alice clenched her fist tightly and red vein popped on her head then she snapped and landed a swift punch right in his face. "What part of SHUT UP don't you understand? Annoyance! Like I'd hide my feelings! Why would I hide my feelings and still not hit you?" She was utterly pissed off for more reasons than one and was also deeply blushing. Alois was ultimately snapped out of his yandere trance after he fell to the ground from the unleashed force of Alice Nightrave.

"Huh? I don't get it! Why did you hit me?" Alois was now on a verge of crying in pain from her powerful punch sent to the head which throbbed. His innocent blue eyes teary and wide and his jaw wobbled slightly like he wanted to scream in agony but held it in. Like a child that got hurt and was in needof have comfort. All he did was simply stare up at her and she was already touched by his sheer cuteness.

"Tch! First following me around since THAT TIME, then declaring random things non-stop and finally you returned to your 'light side'! Seriously, I can only rank you as the scheming bastard and nothing else! ...but even so, I admit I was A LITTLE BIT happy that you said you love me…JUST A LITTLE!"

"Really Alice? YESSS! I knew my feelings would reach you! But it was hard work just finding the right time and place to say it to you so that you'd understand!"

"Don't think I felt this way because I wanted to! It's all YOUR FAULT for making me have feelings for you!" If possible, Alice was blushing even deeper as she crossed her arms and turned away from Alois who was currently overwhelmed by optimist emotions and becoming highly hyperactive and happy go lucky in a state of bliss. "And if you're saying that you LOVE me then at least say it better! Not that I'd expect you to since you're an idiot…"

"If anyone comes in the way of our moment then I'll kill them before it's over!~ Not even Lucian or Ciel can get in the way because I've already dealt with them…" Alois assured smiling purely. "But maybe that's not enough…I could torture them by *BEEP* so that they'll have to walk sideways then *BEEP* so that they're mute and then…heheh…HEHEHAHAHAHA!"

"Sheesh, you don't have to go THAT FAR just for yourself without thinking of others, Alois!"

"I consider this a privilege to converse with you like this!~"

"Hey! I don't need your constant flattery, but I'll accept it. It's not so bad either…"

"I love how you're so quick to answer and how you turn to face me! I love the times when we share the same moment whether it's worthless to you but to me it means the world. I love how you lack the skill to talk to other guys besides me that it's cute, how you're full of bad flaws that you're far from perfect and how you accept it and live your imperfect life. But to me, you yourself is perfect for me!"

"Well I hate how you hide your true personality with a fake façade and how you're a scheming bastard that's twisted…we're supposed to be rivals yet I'm second guessing myself and I question myself: just what exactly are you to me?"

"Eh?" Alois was dumbstruck and confused by Alice's shared thoughts of a tsundere.

"Well I claim you're my rival no less or more! Tch! As if I'd love an idiot like you!"

"If it's you, I'll wait until then!~ You'll come to love me…regardless the cost…" Alois's smirk never left his face and his yandere vibe just became disturbing.

"That's not c-c-cute at all!" Alice refused to fall for his childish enthusiasm of being with her, her blush returned as she still had her arms crossed and her glare diverted at an angle. Alois's constant smiling and wide eyed innocence was too much, even for HER.

**No.4) What if Alice, Alois and Ciel swapped personalities? Tsundere Alice = Kuudere Alice, Yandere Alois = Tsundere Alois, Kuudere Ciel = Yandere Ciel.**

Ciel smirked widely with clouded eyes while holding his fencing sword. "If you dare get in the way then prepare to be a sacrificial pawn! Your existence is a mere foil in my plans and revenge!" He swiftly raised his blade above his head and was only a centimetre from piercing Alois through the heart as soon as he heard the tsundere blonde's reply.

"I don't give a damn! Such an idiot lowlife as you doesn't deserve the great presence of I, Alois Trancy! It's not as if I wanted to be your arch enemy! I only wanted to be closer to Alice but you're always with her!" Alois yelled angrily, provoked and pissed off for more reasons than one. Alois's sword was knocked out of reach as the two were having a fencing dual as Alice watched the battle with her signature stoic expression of boredom.

"Ciel, you're the victor. Now sheath your sword and avoid unnecessary aftermath." Demanded Alice coldly with arms crossed while leaning the wall as a bystander.

"Exactly what I said before!" Alois agreed as he stood up and dusted his jacket after Ciel snarled threateningly and did as Alice said.

"If it weren't for Alice, I'd have killed you right there and then…"

"If it weren't for Alice, I'd be killed right there and then…"

Alice sighed outwardly in shame the way an adult sighs at their children that they've scolded more than once for repeating the same mistakes. "Just what would you guys do without me? And here I am, simply the audience yet I have to be involved in order to stop you from crossing the boundaries!"

"True, sorry Alice." Both Earls answered in unison.

"Tch…scolding you guys should be the job of butlers…"

"Alice, am I wrong as to defeat the obstacles in our way. All obstacles obstructing our path of love only proves an annoyance in the games that's meant for only TWO players. That is you and me which others taking part should never interrupt or else face the consequences of loss..." Ciel glared and narrowed his clouded eyes at Alois in hatred and disgust.

Alois began sweat dropping within Ciel's sight, he was petrified on the inside but he kept his words strong as well as his arrogant noble's personality. "Bloody Hell! What's with your creepy words with hidden meanings? You'll never get the girl with a twisted view of life!" He then pointed his finger accusingly at Ciel and his eyes enflamed with strong irritation for his arch enemy. "You disgust me!" He spat as he swiftly delivered a swift high kick into Ciel's stomach.

"Hehehe…you're either extremely brave or you're an abusive fool as to even TOUCH me!" Ciel chuckled darkly and he unsheathed his sword and aimed for his throat until Alice took action.

"Alright that's enough." Alice concluded with a shrug of indifference. "Take it any further and I won't bother to collaborate with you." She interfered with their violent dispute by stepping between them as if she couldn't care less whether she would get hurt or feel feelings of anxiety and fear, if she felt it or had a reaction in her kuudere case.

"You idiot! Don't just barge in and expect everything to end your way! What if you get hurt? At least think of yourself before others! This is why…"

"Alice…this is all for your sake. Step aside, I don't know what I might do if I end up making you hate me if I injured you. Please understand that…"

"…My corset's string got undone but I can't tie it by myself since it's at the back of my dress…I can't see how I'm tying it…Lucian's still fighting the macabre with Sebastian and Claude…*sigh* This is embarrassing but can one you tie it properly for me?"

After witnessing the independent Alice in desperate need of help reached the hearts of the two Earls and then stopped their unsettled battle of bloody gore and violence that ensured.

"Allow me to!" Ciel insisted, his yandere side subsiding.

"Thanks." Alice answered with acceptance.

"No way in Hell! How can you easily let a guy tie your corset string? You're a girl and we're boys! Don't you know the major difference in that?" Alois objected determined to stop Ciel from getting in close-range with Alice who was stoically standing there without a complaint. "No don't let him! I'll get Hannah to do it for you! N-Not that I'm depending on that hoe! She's suited for lowly tasks so it's only normal!"

"If you don't want me to tie it for her then why don't YOU do it, Trancy?" Ciel asked with a secretive grin of self-satisfaction and confidence.

Alois blushed furiously after a second and sweat dropped nervously. "DIDN'T YOU HEAR WHAT I JUST SAID? SEE? THIS IS WHY I HATE YOU SO MUCH!"

"No, your opinion doesn't concern me. As long as I can assist Alice then I'll do so." Ciel wasn't even tying the corset strings and instead was fiddling with it and pretended he knew what he was doing while Alice was completely unaware of it. "So innocent…"

"YOU FAIL!" Alois yelled in shock of realisation. "If you can't even tie it properly then why bother? I can't stand to even look at a bastard like you! I'll tie it myself!" At that moment, Alois walked briskly up to Alice and Ciel then kicked the bluenett aside who fell heavily to the ground from the force. Alice sighed in shame at the common sight of Alois beating the shit out of Ciel then Ciel counterattacks tenfold the original pain of SHEER SUFFERING. Alois of course, was tsundere to Hannah as well, that's why he often hits her when she pisses him off with her deredere personality.

"I've had enough of your pathetic abuse! I teach you the right way to beat the shit out of someone!" Ciel began cracking his fists and prepared a physical fight of close combat. "I recently learnt bone breaking techniques from Sebastian..." His abysmally dry-ice glare of menacingly evil aura which threatened even Alois made Alice flinch unconsciously in fear.

**No.5) What if Hannah is the one that abuses Alois instead?**

"Urgh! Such a vile creature as you is not even a quarter related to Luca's great soul!" Hannah hissed in bitter anguish. Claude and the triplets BY CHANCE HAPPEN TO WALK PAST THE SCENE IN THE TRANCY MANOR.

"Is this how a dirty servant treats her master? It's true you're a bloody bitch who deserves to die!" Alois retorted angrily as he flipped THE FINGER at Hannah while he stuck his tongue out at her.

"DO. YOU. WANT. TO. DIE. J-I-M M-A-C-K-E-N?~" Hannah interrogated threateningly like a gang leader would snap at a victim. No, a DEMONESS would snap at an annoying bastard. Alois could've sworn he saw lightning and darkness raging as a background behind Hannah who was looming darkly over him while loading her hand gun with bullets.

"Eeeek! I'M SORRY! I DON'T WANT TO DIIIIIIIIEEEE!"

"She's beating the shit out of Alois again…" Timber stated for the 17th time that day.

"He deserves it though." Canterbury continued.

"But current witnesses would feel sorry for him." Thompson added.

"BUT WE'RE NOT ONE OF THEM." Claude and the triplets said together as they walked away.

**No.6) What if Alois, Lucian and Charles Grey ganged up on Ciel. (Charles Grey is a character in Black Butler's manga FOR ALL YOU BLACK BUTLER ANIME FANS WHO HADN'T READ IT YET that is indeed unworthy of a TRUE BLACK BUTLER FAN)**

"I really want to knock that brat off his perch!" Charles declared one day during a visit in order to keep an eye on Ciel. This day happened to be the same day when Alice and Alois along with their butlers were invited to have tea at the Phantomhive's. Charles white hair shone radiantly in afternoon sun as he walked at a brisk pace, eager to have his duties of the Queen over and done with when it involved Ciel.

"Today's the day when I'll have my revenge no matter the method!" Alois claimed confidently.

"That shitty kid doesn't deserve to be near Alice let alone KISS HER!" Lucian growled angrily. (referring to the accidental kiss incident)

The three guys stopped at the entrance of the mansion they all hated and sighed in frustration at the same time. Alice already entered as did Claude before them.

"I don't even want to SEE him…" Charles muttered aloud. "He can't even put up a decent fight…how boring!"

"I never got the chance to put my revenge in action during the Spa Resort!" Alois complained while he was scheming vicious plans in his head. "I lost track of my failed plans now! Dammit!"

"I want to beat the shit out of him!" Lucian mumbled demonically. "Oh the joy of violence…"

"Who are YOU GUYS?" Charles asked the moment the three heard each other's complaints and aloud musings.

"Lucian, the butler serving Alice Nightrave."

"Alois Trancy, as if you don't know me!"

"I'm Charles Grey and by the way! I just realised something interesting, we have something in common, we all hate Ciel Phantomhive!~" Charles shared his discovery with an excited smile like a child discovering something so stupid yet it was so amazing that he couldn't keep it to himself.

"That's freak'n obvious! Why wouldn't we?" Alois snapped in annoyance.

"If we all want payback then why don't we team up and plot something against Seal!" Exclaimed Lucian enthusiastically.

"Hehe, sound interesting!~"

"Wow! Lucie, you're a genius!"

"I know I am! H-Hang on! Don't freak'n call me Lucie, you shit-head Annoyance!"

And hence the destined encounter and the gears of fate began…

"As guests, please remember your manners when you're within the Phantomhive estate!" Sebastian appeared at the door while smirking with extra shining effects glowing around him.

"Since when did you stand there…?" Lucian questioned with shock of Sebastian standing there as if he was standing there, waiting for them…creepy. Not to mention Sebastian didn't even open the door, Lucian did and they were immediately greeted by the black butler the moment the crack in the door formed. All three guys flinched in fear thinking of what the butler was capable of.

FIVE MINUTES LATER:

As per usual, the servants were failing in their duties. Ciel was distracted by Alice who was talking about something VERY INTERESTING, so interesting in fact the three scheming guys decided to put their plan in action.

Their objective: to make Ciel lose his cool and look like an idiot. NOW THAT'S A CHALLENGE FOR EVEN A DEMON…

Multiple choice for the reader:

Alois will challenge Ciel to a board game and purposely suck at it. Suddenly Lucian ACCIDENTALLY knocks the board across the table. Charles screams 'this is Sparta!' (Charles' idea)

All three begin cracking up hysterically at Ciel while fake-whispering and purposely mentioning Ciel, perv, cross-dresser, corset and 'LIKED IT' audibly for everyone in the room to hear. (Alois' idea)

Ciel gets knocked off his chair in shock of Lucian sneaking up behind him and screaming in his ear: "HEEEEEY CIIIIIIEEEEELLL! REMEMBER THAT TIIIIIIIIME?" (Lucian's idea)

Ciel's reaction no matter the plan: WTH?

After that, Alois, Lucian and Charles became allies in schemes and a 'mutual friendship' was born…

**No.7) what if Shalbriri the teenage occultist met the Undertaker?**

"This must be a long lost family reunion!" Both Shalbriri and the Undertaker wailed as they leapt through a field of corpses as they leapt through the night air embracing each other with teary eyes. IF THEY EVEN HAVE EYES…

D-Disturbing…

**No.8) what if Alois and Ciel unintentionally eavesdrop on the Nightrave servants most intense 'Pairings' conversations?**

"I can't stop myself from imagining it!" Miyuki whined in frustration while blushing madly. "T-Too much moe!~"

"What are you going on about?" Gianni asked out of 'parental' concern of his 'daughter'.

"Imagining what Alice and Ciel would look as a couple being teenagers! They'd look F-I-N-E!~"

"Miyuki! Though you're still a teenager, how can you possibly imagine such things?"

"It only started as a passing thought! I swear I didn't imagine any BAD THOUGHTS!"

"Your guilty expression only reveals your true thoughts!" Shalbriri cackled in amusement. "But you'd be better off imagining things about ME!~"

"Shut up Shal!"

"Keheheheh…"

"Anyway! Which pairing would be the best?" Gianni questioned as he lowered his voice to a hoarse whisper.

"I'm sure Alice and Ciel makes a cute couple!" Miyuki exclaimed.

"And why is that?" Shalbriri asked with curiosity.

"The incidents involving them are cute that's why! He kuudere and she's tsundere! They're more natural when they're together! They don't fight as far as she and Alois does and they're both compatible with similar personality traits!"

"In my opinion, Alois and Alice is a more interesting pairing. We all know Alice is a tsundere and Alois portrays yandere traits so I think the opposites-attract theory is present." Gianni informed logically. "The beginning of love for Alice is when she gets the strong impression from the guy that influences how she acts and treats him differently from others…"

"Geez, Gianni…since when were YOU a pro?" Miyuki pouted in defeat, though Gianni what was an ex-mafia boss he was experienced in many things…

"Also, Alois shows a lot of attachment and interest in Alice. Of course it's up to Alice to follow her heart!~"

"Silence Gianni! You're talk is tiring my ears! Lucian and Alice are the closest of all pairings since they're connected with that deeper 'bond'."

"You know…it feels like she got a reverse-harem going on…"

ON THE OTHER SIDE:

Ciel and Alois shared confused looks.

"Well that was fun!~" Alois cheered happily. "It sure kills time."

"Isn't eaves-dropping a BAD THING?" Ciel argued.

"Meh! Minor details! Now we know what pairings the servants ship!~ Of course Alice and I will be together forever from the start to end!~"

"Tch. Don't go ahead and fantasize such unrealistic thoughts. Alice is compatible to me then to you was what they said. Don't you think it makes sense?"

"So you're saying Alice is better paired with you then ME?"

"I'm hungry…I want to eat something sweet like parfait!"

"Hey! Listen to me!"

**No.9) what if an extremely awkward situation happened between Alice and Lucian after everyone listens in on what they're doing in a locked room? MISUNDERSTANDINGS…**

"No! S-Stop that's too far Lucian! It's too...aargh!"

"It's alright Alice! I promise I won't overdo it like last time...if you're scared then be sure to hold my hand, we can go through this together."

"I've had enough…I'm not ready for the rest. I-it hurts…"

"Miss Alice is so cute…"

"S-Shut up! You're so forceful, of course I won't be able to endure the pain! It's your entire fault!

"Ssssh! Don't cry Miss Alice...I hate it when you cry over something so common as this..."

"W-Who's crying? IDIOT!"

"Please Miss Alice, one last time..."

"No-! Nnnnggghh!"

ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE DOOR:

Ciel: "This reminds me of the corset scene..."

Alois: "Thinking dirty thoughts aren't you?"

Claude: "Alice's innocence is taken..."

Sebastian: "You know Lucian is simply dabbing medicine into Alice's cut in her arm right?

**No.10) what if Lucian and the triplets have a teenage demon talk?**

"Lately I've been more obsessed and possessive over my contractor's soul." Lucian told the triplets feeling ashamed.

"That's natural, all demons go through it." Thompson informed logically.

"It's because of the time you spend with your contractor, the more you realise what draws you to it and the more you want to savour it." Timber added.

"Seriously? And here I thought I had personal issues." Lucian muttered with newfound knowledge.

"You'll realise when you get older over the centuries, that when you'll have that strong attachment when contracting to a good soul." Canterbury concluded.

"We call that the 'demon phase', when we go through it we should just live with it since it happens every century or so." Thompson explained.

"T-This sounds wrong..." Lucian opinionated feeling awkward.

"Yeah." The triplets replied in unison while the demons sweat dropped.

* * *

><p>The greatest what-if Black butler fanfic you'd ever read (and only?) This is 4 all u guys who've read this far and in celebration 4 66 reviews up until now! Thanx 4 making this chapter possible in return 4 all ur reviews!<p>

Plz keep reviewing because it's the greatest motivation 2 any all fanfictioners! Ur all awesome BTW! Ehehe...im far from making up more extra fics so keep checking 4 updates weekly! (cuz i usually update weekly and not monthly or yearly, yep. that's how the pros roll!)


	29. The Couple Act

I know that everyone lately votes 4 the Ciel/Alice pairing and im grateful 4 it! More or less, this fanfic may lack in the romance but i added some fluff and action so that u won't get bored halfway through the chapter!~ (n_n) It's the shortest chapter i've ever typed but who cares about that!

STRAIGHT TO THE POINT! At the moment it's hard 4 me 2 end the story with just an ending to finish the plot that im not so sure about either...so! What im gonna do is make a series of chaps with fanservice pairings of Alice/Ciel, Alice/Alois and Alice/Lucian fics! of course they'll be romance, comedy (if i can THINK!) and plenty of tsundere, yandere and kuudere action!

* * *

><p>The mission reached its conclusion after everyone collaborated. After Alice's 'confession' there was MAJOR misunderstandings from the current bystanders and objecting it furiously would only add to their amusement. So what was his plan of action?<p>

"Can I give you a reply now?" Ciel questioned with a fake façade of belief. He turned to face Alice and stared intently into her revealed eye, his serious gaze reflected. The shadow raven haired girl simply stared back in confusion until the moment Ciel leant over her and whispered in her ear engaging a secretive discussion. "_Don't react but act with me_."

Agreeing to his genius plan of deception just to fool the interested bystanders that is the servants, Grell, Adriel, Alois and Lucian were left pissed off, Alice whispered in response. "_Sounds interesting_." A second later the two nobles began putting up an act hoping to be an obviously false pairing to them but also go as far to annoy Alois and Lucian just for the personal benefit. OF SILENCING THEM

Alice was an experienced actor and Ciel was an experience liar, the pair of deception has begun. "Well I guess there's no helping it since you like me and all!" She answered with a proud smile and excited eyes as if she was tsundere who got her guy to like her back. Althought Ciel knew Alice was acting her role he couldn't help but smirk after seeing her enthusiasm; he was going to enjoy his scheme as payback on Alois. REMEMBER ALICE IS TSUNDERE AND CIEL IS KUUDERE!

The reaction of everyone else: stunned, shocked, enraged, impressed, interested, cracking up or calm. BUT THAT WAS ONLY THE BEGINNING!

"Alice, so you like me more than Alois and Lucian?"

"Would I lie?"

"If you did then I would know before anyone else."

"You know, I heard rumours of Elizabeth being your chosen fiancé!"

"Lizzy's just my childhood friend and cousin, she's obsessed with cuteness. One day I'm sure you'll meet her and she'll suffocate you in a glomp like I was...Also as to not make you misunderstand, as children we were engaged but now we're no longer fiancés or anything of the sort."

"...glomp?"

"...I'm starting to realise how compatible they are..." Lucian mumbled in disbelief.

"...Lucie had her in the past, Ciel has her now but I'll have her in the future!" Alois declared with a smirk with hidden sadistic intents.

The two pre-teens walked TOGETHER away from the scene and outside for their leisurely stroll in the luxury garden of the Queen's Spa Resort. Both adolescents sighed.

"Was that enough?" Alice asked after scanning the area, all clear.

"...for now." Ciel answered letting his smile slip and returned to his poker face.

Alice slumped onto the nearest bench "I can't believe it! What an insane day...but will everything really be sorted after everything that happened?"

"Of course, our butlers can handle the rest. All what's left is enjoying the treatment...not that I'm excited even now." Ciel sat beside Alice who shifted herself to give him some room.

"Heh, I figured! All I want to do now is just sleep!~" Alice outstretched her arms in exhaustion recalling the previous events.

"Tch whatever."

Alice took his answer as permission and so she eased up and laid her head on his shoulder and closed her heavy eyelids. Ciel was at first initially shocked and alert from being touched by Alice suddenly but relaxed seconds after. The heart-warming moment...

"Awww! So cute!~" A high pitched voice squealed from a distance and sounds of someone running over to them.

"No...it can't be..." Ciel muttered while sweat dropping.

"Ciiiiiieeeeeel!~" Screamed the blonde yandere Earl that is none other than Alois imitating Lizzy. Taking advantage of the situation Alois wrapped his hands around Ciel's throat and began choking him while Alice woke immediately from the impact.

"L-LET ME GO!" Ciel choked as he counterattacked by continuously slapping Alois in the face.

"Argh! YOU SLAP LIKE A BITCH!"

"Urghk! YOU CHOKE LIKE A BASTARD!"

"Crap! I don't know what's going on but quit torturing each other!" Alice ordered, of course being the tsundere she was, she joined in the violent fight and accelerated the action further by shoving them apart. Eventually all three ended up sprawled over the grass the tackling each other out of rage, then their black butlers came and pulled them apart.

Ciel: "TRANCY! YOU SHALL PAY!"

Alois: "THEN YOU SHALL PAY TENFOLD PHANTOMHIVE!"

Alice: "SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU'RE GONNA BURST MY EARDRUMS!"'

Alois: "LIKE HELL I CARE MIDGET!"

Alice: "WANT ME TO BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU?"

Alois: "I PASS IT ONTO CIEL!"

Ciel: "YOU SNITCH!"

Everyone else: sweat drops and face palms

* * *

><p>Plz continue 2 review and support me until the day i run out of fresh ideas 4 this! And also, if u have any suggestions or preferences then i'll be sure 2 make ur thoughts into fanfiction! My aim is 2 entertain the readers with my stories so that doesn't make u want 2 drop this out of boredom or hate!<p>

I WON'T SAY IT'S BAD, CRAP, GODLY OR RANDOM! I just wanna say this: just another awesome fanfiction...nothing more nothing less!~


	30. Play Day!

I know some of u r going: WTH is with the title? Hehe...long story short it's not as stupid as u think it sounds. It's T rated 4 a reason!~ (n_n) *innocent smile* NOW LOOK AT THE WORDS AND U SHALL KNOW! That there's more characters in it! Including Lizzy, Paula, Agni and Sohma!

* * *

><p>Just another day of the three failing servants messing up on their duties in the Phantomhive mansion. Ciel was located in his study, his desk neatly sorted as he was filling out the last of his paperwork. The young master sighed in self-satisfaction.<p>

"Finally...I've finished." He outstretched his arms and legs the moment he stood out of his leather chair then turned to face the door. "Sebastian, what else is on my schedule today?"

"It's a free schedule today, one of the rare days free of work, young master." Sebastian answered respectfully as he appeared at the door the moment Ciel was beginning to call to his name.

"I see..." Ciel sighed once again; he was already bored with an uneventful day. "At a time like this I'd actually-"

*slam* A loud bang resounded from downstairs; the doors at the entrance flung open and in ran a certain blonde.

"Ciel!~" Called a high pitched voice stretching out the syllables of Ciel's name with a hyper tone of excitement. "Where are you Ciel?~"

Ciel and Sebastian were sighted walking down the stairs casually as if they weren't expecting anything less bothersome than what had just happened.

"I've come to play!~" The blonde continued to yell enthusiastically with childish purity as the adolescent began running to him with arms outstretched. Ciel had his eyes closed bracing for impact which would surely suffocate him, but instead...

"I'VE COME FOR MY REVENGE!" Alois leapt at him at full force, knocking Ciel over once he reached ground level.

"A-ALOIS!" Ciel deadpanned.

Alois released Ciel from his pinning move and bounced to his full height while grinning innocently. "I was so freak'n BORED today so decided to pay you visit and I got Alice to come play too!~" Alois wore his usual attire, he posed dramatically with hands on his hips and his left foot slammed over the nearest table, kicking a bowl of fruit off the surface.

"Tch! More like FORCED ME!" Alice objected in irritation while pointing accusingly at her captor with bitter anguish. "Don't think I was threatened by you! I only felt sorry for you! That's it!"

"Aw come on Alice! It's not like you had ANYTHING to do so out of my KINDNESS I invited you on a play day!" Alois exclaimed through his logic.

Ciel was about to argue but was stopped before he could utter the first syllable.

*slam* The doors swung open once again to reveal Lizzy rushing in followed by Paula who bowed politely before stepping in.

"WHAT..."

"Kyaaa! Ciel!~ I've missed you!" Lizzy cheered in excitement. She sprinted up to Ciel and give him a suffocating embrace. Ciel scowled in disbelief, once again the doors swung open and in proudly walked Prince Sohma accompanied by Agni.

"Yes, it is I, Prince Sohma of Bengal!" Sohma proclaimed with grand splendour of shining effects.

"Please forgive us if we are suddenly intruding on your conversation, do go on!" Agni insisted kindly out of great respect.

"T-That's enough guests! Sebastian, if anyone else comes through the door then tell them to go back!" Ciel ordered strictly with irritation and a red vein popping on his head.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian smirked.

"Aaaah!~ Sebas-chan! The red thread of fate brought me to you!~" *crash* through the window entered none other than the red headed Shinigami Grell piggy-backing Adriel the half-blooded angel. As Grell leapt gracefully like a Bella-donna Adriel was screaming with excitement, miniature pieces of glass shards sparkled around them like crystalline stars glittering through the radiant sunlight.

"Grandma's an awesome actress! Just look at her red hair!~" The white haired child exclaimed proudly while tugging and twisting Grell's thick, overgrown hair when they landed inside.

"That's enough, kid! Let go of me!" Grell wailed stressfully.

"Looks like Grell accepted the role of grandma...and that means CLAUDE IS MARRIED TO HIM! Congratulations, you're saved from the future of a REJECTED OLD MAN!" Lucian emphasised with a voice saturated in sarcasm, nothing was more obvious than Claude's stoned expression of revolt. The Trancy butler had no comeback...

One glance from Sebastian was all it took to decide. "On basic terms, they didn't COME THROUGH THE DOOR. Should I tell them leave anyway, young master?"

"...YES..." Ciel was furious at this moment, multiple vein pops while pointing his cane-sheath at them in revolt in chibified form.

"Ciel!~" Both blondes called in high-pitched unison of annoyance. "LET'S PLAY!~"

Ciel face-palmed both mentally and physically, so did Alice who sympathised his social life developments. The blue haired adolescent was forcefully stuck between Alois and Lizzy, the two blondes fought determinedly for Ciel's attention while they argued viciously.

"Who ARE YOU?" Lizzy demanded.

"I'm Alois Trancy! Ciel's BEST FRIEND!" Alois yelled.

"I'm Lizzy Middleford, his COUSIN and HIS CHILDHOOD FRIEND!" Lizzy screamed.

"Screw that! He's mine!" Alois roared.

"How can YOU be Ciel's BEST FRIEND? I've visited him countless times and I've never even seen you!"

"That cliché crap doesn't mean a thing compared to MY FRIENDSHIP WITH CIEL!"

"NO! I refuse to accept it! The cuteness of Ciel should be shared!"

"Ok! He'll be shared with ALOIS TRANCY, ME, QUEEN'S SPIDER and I!"

Ciel looked at Alice with cold, hopeless eyes that froze her heart. Paula was simply standing by the door while sweat dropping all the while.

The Queen's Cat clenched her fists in frustration "...Ciel..." She took a deep breath then opened her mouth and released the full force of words unlike any sentence imaginable. "I-"

"I'm Ciel's best friend!" Sohma cut Alice off as he placed his arm over Ciel's head while broadly grinning with confidence.

"Don't touch me! I'll stop growing!" Ciel retorted angrily.

"Oi, you heard what the pirate said!" Lucian said rudely. Ciel glared at him in offense.

"Don't stereotype me just because I wear an eye-patch!"

"And who might YOU be, random stranger?" Sohma questioned maintaining his cheerful demeanour; he kept his arm on top of Ciel's head. Ciel used both hands to pull the prince's arm off but Sohma's arm was unmovable due to his pressured strength.

Lucian sweat dropped. "...You're a prince aren't you?"

Sohma smirked with pride. "Yes I am, I'm glad you cared to ask."

"Is that so? Well I'm a prince as well." Lucian replied smoothly with an equal smirk of pride.

"Oh? You're a prince too? I'm interested to know more."

"I am the seventh heir of Hell's kingdom, bloodline descendent of Lucifer. In order to survive independently in peace I fled to the surface world while I narrowly escaped the Underworld assassins...hence I lived my life here searching for my DESTINED SOUL and finally found it. My DESTINED SOUL that my young mistress Alice had. That day I contracted with her and sworn my newfound loyalty so that I could control my inner desires." Lucian explained with a straight face that it was ALMOST INTIMIDATING, ALMOST...

"Uwaaaah!" Sohma cried suddenly, he was hugging Agni who patted his back as comfort support.

"W-What the Hell..." Alice muttered in astonishment, she didn't know whether Lucian was serious or not.

"Such a pitiable life! Prince that fell underground! We pray for you!" Agni and Sohma sobbed together, touched by Lucian's DEEP STORY. "I understand! So that's the reason you've grown locks of grey hairs early!" Agni concluded logically.

"I DON'T HAVE GREY HAIRS! IT'S SILVER STREAKS! S-I-L-V-E-R!" Lucian roared aggressively.

"And he's denying his own hair colour!" Sohma wailed.

"Like you're the one to talk! YOU HAVE PURPLE HAIR FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Lucian refuted accusingly.

"My hair isn't PURPLE! It's DEEP mauve! Tell him Agni!" Both teenagers were chibified and arguing over their hair.

"Yes it is, my prince."

"Why are you emphasising DEEP for? And You! You're the one with GREY HAIR!" Lucian directed his rage at Agni.

"No, Agni's hair is obviously white. Pure as snow!" Sohma pointed out the difference. "If you cannot tell the differences then look in a mirror!"

"Prince! I am unworthy of you praise!" Agni humbly answered.

ON THE OTHER SIDE:

"What are your names?" Lizzy enthusiastically asked Alice as Adriel clinged to his 'mother' shyly.

"Alice Nightrave! The current mistress of the Nightrave family!" Alice introduced herself with pride.

"I'm Adriel...Alice is my mother." Adriel mumbled quietly.

"Awww! So cute!~ No need to be shy! I'm Elizabeth but you can call me Lizzy! From now on, let's be friends!~" Lizzy declared childishly. Adriel's shy face brightened happily at her words. "Then you can be my sister!"

"Eeeeeee! I always wanted to have a younger sibling!~"

"Two of the same kind." Ciel, Alice and Alois deadpanning while watching the 'siblings' spun each other in circles at high speed as the pair laughed hysterically.

MEANWHILE:

"Sebas-chan! Why are you giving me the cold shoulder? If you're restraining yourself then you shouldn't! I'll accept you no matter what! So look only at me!~" Grell continued to push his luck while striking 3 second poses during his speech.

"In that case..." Sebastian's closed his eyes while his smirk twitched at the corners. *boom* Grell screamed like a girl. The black butler punched Grell square in the head. A huge throbbing bruise rose from the Shinigami's head as he collapsed sprawled out over the carpet, twitching in a painful position. "Oh my! Seems like I must COMPLETELY clean the carpet! How careless of me!"

"Indeed, how careless of you. You have made such a GRAVE mistake as a PERFECT butler." Claude agreed in a monotone.

"Must you ashamed just because YOUR DEAR WIFE GOT BEATEN BY THE CAT?" Sebastian asked innocently with a self-satisfying smile.

"If you're not tamed then animal rights cannot protect you."

"Are you threatening the house cat, DEAR GRANDPA? What a SENILE ELDER!~" Sebastian purposely emphasised each word that took a stab at Claude who was slowly falling from his stoic maintenance.

Claude snapped altogether, his glasses shone in the light so much that it was blinding and multiple vein pops appeared. The Trancy butler lost tolerance and his left eyebrow was twitching with anger. Darkness gathered in the background when the two butlers settled with a demonic glaring contest of psychological torture...

BACK TO THE OTHER SIDE:

"Ciel! I'm your BEST FRIEND aren't I?" Alois demanded more like an order than a question. The blonde Earl swung his arm over Ciel's shoulder in a friendly manner. Choking the bluenette by the neck

"No you're not even my FRIEND!" Ciel retorted desperately shoving Alois's arm off.

"Then what about Alice?" Alois asked feeling rejected by his BEST FRIEND.

Ciel glanced momentarily at Alice which made her flinch unconsciously as if she was being judged. "Yes she is."

Both Alois and Alice had their mouth gaped and eyes widened in shock.

"H-How can this be...?" While Alois was busy occupying the emo corner Alice stared indifferently at Ciel.

"It's not that you're my BEST FRIEND, I meant friend!" Ciel declared clearing the misunderstandings while sweat dropping. He was denying it badly...

"Idiot! I never thought that! But it's the first time you said I was your friend...n-not that I'm romantically viewing our relationship or anything...D-DON'T MISUNDERSTAND!" Alice stuttered in a tsundere reaction blushing deeply in embarrassment. A fluffy scene...

"THIS CORNY SCENE SUCKS!" Alois yelled between the two. "GIVE ME ACTION!"

OPPOSITE END:

"Ok! Let's settle it the way of a prince does!" Sohma settled determinedly.

"...Yes, verbal abuse is not the answer and neither is violence."

Let the commoners decide!" Both Lucian and Sohma decided in unison. Scanning the room for a random commoner and chose Paula, Lizzy's currently by standing maid in the background.

The two guys nodded in secret agreement, they have to use their princely charisma to catch her attention the longest before 5 minutes is up, Agni is mentally timing at a close range while not drawing suspicion. THE CHALLENGE UNLIKE ANY OTHER, THE TIME BEGINS NOW!

"I'm blessed to be in the presence of a beautiful Goddess!" Agni proclaimed politely while slowly walking over to her in an elegant fashion.

"Oh?" Paula blushed at his compliment. "Thank you..."

"Your soul is so pure that I'd feel guilty if I tainted it." Lucian stated intimidatingly as he appeared supernaturally by her side when she was oblivious of his demonic aura.

Paula sweat dropped in fear and shifted over to Sohma. The Indian prince stood there with innocent wide eyes with a clueless look.

CURRENT OBSERVERS:

All three heads of the servants peered from the side of a nearby wall.

"Isn't that flirting?" Finny asked curiously.

"Never mind that! Haven't you realised that Sebastian and that other butler are glaring daggers at each other with sheer hatred that they're giving off an evil aura?" Maylene questioned aloud.

"Hey look! Young master's getting emotional! That's rare!" Bard recalled pointing at the action as Maylene and Finny's eyes followed the direction.

ONE THE OTHER SIDE:

"Alois you idiot! Do you have to SCREAM it to the world?" Alice yelled, provoked and prepared to punch him for half-destroying her ear drums. Ciel was no calmer.

"Shut up Alois! No one wants to hear your opinion!" Ciel shouted with equal annoyance.

"I can't stand it...I don't want you two shipped! I want Alice too you know!" Alois objected childishly with teary eyes.

Alice being Alice was touched by his cuteness and with an absent mind she did the unthinkable...

She outstretched her arm and her hand landed gently on Alois's head and began ruffling his light blonde hair smoothly. Her deep violet-blue eye reflected affection and adoration. "Cute..."

Ciel gaped in shock of the chain of events and stood stoned beyond reaction. Alois's blue eyes widened, he was stunned for more reasons than one.

'Damn! She's treating me like a pet! ...As long as Ciel can't have her...h-hang on! I'm S not M!' "Alice! You should've realised, you're my PET not the other way around!" Alois spoke confidently.

"Eh?" Alice tilted her head cutely to the side with a surprised reaction as if she snapped out of a daze. Three seconds of realisation... "CRAP!" That single word echoed throughout the room. Everyone was shocked just by watching that a cuss word couldn't compare to the event. Well who in their right mind would manage to LOVINGLY pat a BIPOLAR boy on the HEAD just from falling for his cute expression? It's something random as Grell being straight...NOW THAT'S DOWNRIGHT CRAZY IN COMPARISON...

"Alice, I mean no offense but you're kind of strange." Lizzy laughed nervously, she was giving Adriel a piggy back during the time. Even SHE knew when to back off when it had to do with Alois Trancy, the one most unpredictably crazy noble was beaten by Alice in many unexpected ways...

"Brother is a good boy! He deserves praise!" Adriel decided out of the blue.

"Tch, just how did this even HAPPEN?" Ciel hissed to himself. "Everyone's so unpredictable it's beyond the point of idiotic."

Alice by reflex pulled back her hand but her wrist was grabbed by Alois in a split second. The Earl then gently pulled the knuckles of her hand to his lips and kissed her hand. Alice blushed a deep shade of pink and sweat dropped.

"A-Alois! What the Hell are you doing?"

"Returning the love!~"Alois explained hyperactively with a winning smirk of Cheshire himself.

*crack* That was Alice's conscience breaking. "DON'T TAKE ADVANTAGE OF THE SITUATION YOU SCHEMING BASTARD!"

"It's as she said!" Ciel agreed whole heartedly.

"...A-N-N-O-Y-A-N-C-E..." Lucian's dark voice made Alois flinch even though he was at the opposite end of the room.

"Aaaaargh! Don't kill me! Let me have my fun!" Alois begged in desperation.

"I'll beat the shit out of you whether there's witnesses or not!" Lucian whispered huskily as he continued to walk nearer to the blonde Earl.

From that moment on, everyone minded their own business and pretended no CERTAIN DEVELOPMENTS happened...except Lizzy who was squealing over how cute it was but nobody took note of the MINOR DETAILS...

* * *

><p>Whoo yeah! I can't believe i pulled it off! And once again like any other typical fanfictioner: <strong>plz review!<strong> *sparkling eyes* Hope u enjoyed it cuz the next chapter's gonna be BEYOND ANY FANFICTION CHAPTER U'VE EVER READ! ...in an alternate world, same characters and a little extra 4 the kicks but different setting...here's a hint: KURO ACADEMY!


	31. Regis Parlour

**MUST READ THIS NOTE BEFORE READING CHAPTER: This chapter is a parody of Ouran High Host Club with references, in an alternate world with the same Black Butler characters and OCs (Lucian, Alice, Adriel, Shalbriri and Miyuki) Also, Luca and Adriel are pre-teens while Alois, Alice and Ciel are older teenagers! You'll get what I mean by Ouran parody and extra surprises when you LOOK AT THE WORDS! Yay!~**

Kuro Academy is the honorably prestigious school of rich heritage and provides faithful education for the high-ranking from the utmost support of professional teachers. The school maintains the basic system of the standard noble fundamentals in which the students are thoroughly educated. This school revolves around young nobles and succeeding heirs becoming the exceedingly independent and graciously influential class in future society. Respectfully, the school is divided into two halves; the eastern wing is the masters and mistresses educated for their futures as the western wing is the personal butlers and maids in training to valiantly serve those of the opposite wing.

Located between the two wings of the entire academy is the empty chess room where the chess club once resided. Here is where the chapter begins...

As the chess room's ebony doors swung open with a soft creak, out gracefully flowed black and white rose petals in a gentle whirlwind of mesmerising splendor...

"Welcome to Regis Parlour." Chimed the hosts in trained unison then bowed respectfully at perfected timing. Two rows of hosts were divided to stand at the left and right side of the opened door. The left side bowed Alois, across from him on the right bowed Ciel. Behind Alois in a line bowed Luca, Thompson, Sohma and Caterbury. Behind Ciel bowed Adriel, Lucian, Timber and Sebastian. All the hosts smiled causing the girls to drift into a day-dream state of bliss. FANGIRLS...

Sebastian was the club's supervisor and the hosting club tutor. Alice was the club manager; she was unseen as of late.

"Wow..." A large, crowded group of Kuro girls stood at the entrance and were immediately greeted upon opening the doors. The club room had black and white checked carpet with white walls and black frieze lined the ceiling's edges. Lush velvet black sofas and velvet padded chairs were professionally arranged by Sebastian and the freshly polished chess tables were placed by Lucian.

Alois, Ciel, Sohma, Adriel, Luca, Lucian and the triplets wore the Kuro academy uniform of the black blazer, pants with polished shoes with the dark blue tie and dark blue vest over their white collared shirt. Sebastian wore his usual black butler suit as the respectful butler/tutor of Ciel Phantomhive.

"Choose any of the hosts to be at your service, milady." Alois said cheerfully and smirked alluringly at the current customers.

"You may choose one from the ten hosts present." Ciel stoically said with his usual cold demeanour.

The girls were instantly gathering around their chosen host and the service began with a peaceful mood. Alice was sprinting down the hall until she abruptly halted at the club entrance. She was late after being held back after class for extra tutoring.

Alice sighed in relief, the club was back in business even without her. "Sometimes I wonder...why does a HOST CLUB need a FEMALE MANAGER?" She questioned aloud to no one in particular.

Lucian heard. "Remember you were the one that chose the hosts while the idea was in progress. It's thanks to you Alice!"

The raven haired teenager smiled proudly. "True!" Alice scanned the room and realised that Lucian wasn't serving anyone. "Hey Lucian, how come you don't have customers?" Alice was truthfully concerned and asked naively oblivious to his COMPLETE, UTTER SHAME.

Lucian flinched at her question then slumped gloomily in bitter anguish. "DON'T. ASK."A black aura radiated from him, whenever he sensed a girl glancing at him he'd unintentionally glare demonically at them and them and engulf them in his dark atmosphere when they have direct eye contact in which they suffer mental damage. They'd be stoned in fear and traumatised after regaining their consciousness. LUCIAN IS THE ABSOLUTE STRONGEST AND MOST FEARFUL STUDENT IN ALL OF KURO...PROBABLY. Alois would be ranked second for being a sadist...

Suddenly an intense argument started on the other side of the room.

"I'm king of the club!~" Alois declared determined to outrank Ciel. Both were the top hosts of Regis Parlour and neither were the ranked the king since they had an even amount of fans.

"What makes you certain?" Ciel queried coldly with arms crossed in disagreement.

"I'm certain because this is a statement coming from the king!" Alois answered in a matter of fact tone.

"I think you have a high sugar intake after overeating cake." Ciel countered with a shrug of indifference.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Alois yelled at Ciel in shock and offense.

"Enlighten us, SECOND RANKER."

"Did you just call me a SECOND WANKER? THEN YOU'RE THE FIRST!" Alois yelled furiously, a large red vein popping.

"Tch! SHUT UP YOU SICK MINDED BASTARD!" Ciel ordered with multiple red veins popping.

The girls were whispering anxiously and sweat dropping while shifting away from the angry teenage Earls arguing.

The hosts were in a dire situation. A host showing his bad side to their customers was a GRAVE TABOO.

"Don't worry viewers! This is our newest comedy sketch!" Alice exclaimed calmly as if it was just another entertainment plan. She smiled sheepishly as she picked up a cookie from the nearest snack table and started eating casually. JUST ANOTHER FUN DAY OF HAPPY FRIENDS!~

"Today's theme is anger." Thompson decided.

"Our current actors are Alois and Ciel." Timber identified.

"Hope our acting improved since last time." Canterbury inclined.

"This time we added more expressive intensity and realistic depth..." Lucian detailed.

"The genres are a fresh blend of angst and comedy!" Sohma affirmed.

Then the girls' attention turned to Sebastian and the pre-teens Adriel and Luca for further confirmation. The three just titled their heads to the side while smiling cutely beaming with innocence as if saying: Would you doubt US with a face like THIS? Of course not, the fangirls were silently squealing in 50 different pitches.

Suddenly loud crashing came from chess tables and player pieces were viciously thrown through the air in attempt to hit the target. Alois and Ciel swiped pieces straight off the board without realising the credit of Lucian who PLACED THEM THERE IN THE FIRST PLACE.

"IF YOU'RE KING THEN TAKE MY SACRIFICES!" Alois laughed hysterically while burning with the golden fire of revenge throwing white chess pieces at Ciel.

The teenage bluenette dodged each piece with ease then countered by throwing black chess pieces at Alois. "AS KING I'LL GRANT PEASANTS FAIR RIGHTS!"

"This is epic! I love them both so much! Their acting is so believable!~" Random girls cheered with full enthusiasm.

**AFTER THE EPIC ACTION OF CHESS PIECES THROWN ACROSS THE ROOM BY TWO VERY ANGRY EARLS:**

The girls left extremely satisfied with their visit while gossiping in excitement. Lizzy remained and happily gave each of the members a wrapped gift tied with cute ribbon in celebration of a VERY SPECIAL DAY. Her face could easily explain the event.

"Happy Valentine's Day everyone!~" Lizzy exclaimed excitedly. "Open your gifts! I chose the high quality brand!"

"...high quality brand?" Ciel raised a brow while repeating her hint with indifference. The red wrapping and torn and revealed the Phantomhive company's brand printed on a black box with the logo of a crowned kitten's silhouette in a circular frame.

Everyone else were outwardly gratified by Lizzy's kindness while in their thoughts they were cheering over FREE CHOCOLATE and that RICH, SMOOTH MILK CHOCOLATE WHICH MELTS IN THEIR MOUTH...luxurious, high quality, delicacy called chocolate...

"Only the best for my friends!" Lizzy beamed happily. "Well that's all, great job as always and bye!~" The teenage blonde exited the room and mentally skipped down the hall with the overpowering feeling of happiness.

"I love chocolate!" Alois exclaimed excitedly like the child he once was. He's a happy go lucky seventeen year old teenager after all...

"Have I ever mentioned how idiotic you are?" Ciel asked as he began resetting the chess pieces back in their original positions. Alois misplaced every chess piece after cleaning up. Now the two Earls were settling with a glaring battle just inches apart before head-butting into each others personal space.

The rest were ignoring the daily occurrence of the arch enemy hosts fighting an intense battle no matter the event.

"Am I experiencing de ja vu?" Sohma asked aloud sharing his amazing revelation.

"Nah, it's a parallel prediction re-imagined from your unconsciousness." Lucian stated sarcastically.

Awkward silence kicked in. Sohma's head titled to the side in confusion with a clueless expression. "Huh?"

"Lucian, stop messing with people's minds!" Adriel the half-blooded angel sweat dropped.

"Adriel! Pour me some tea?" The red headed, brown eyed boy demanded rather than asked. Though he was a reincarnated demon just like Ciel and Alois he was still the same childishly dependent adolescent. Adriel sighed again for having a lazy demon of a best friend who had manners no better than Alois and possibly worst. The exact opposite pre-teens managed to get along so well though, one time the two were wreaking havoc in the academy claiming they were simply playing 'hide and seek tag' but got into a week's suspension. Luca was slightly older and a whole lot more mischievous than Adriel when it came to destroying things which made Adriel think of him as a rival in attention-seeking. As payback, Adriel took a teapot filled with disgustingly cold tea and secretly mixed 'OTHER INGREDIENTS' for the FLAVOUR and walked over to Luca to fill his cup TO THE BRIM.

"Thanks Adriel!~" Luca thanked. Hell yes, Adriel was going to enjoy it when Luca chokes on the BEST TEA ADRIEL HAD EVER MADE.

"Shut the Hell up! Just savour the rich, chocolaty goodness already!" Alice swiftly swiped her hands between the glaring demons. A piece of chocolate was held in both hands and the moment both hosts began to voice what the hell she was doing she forcefully stuffed one chocolate piece each in their mouths. Both back away from the force after nearly chocking on Alice's given chocolate. Alice placed her hands on her hips while smirking with self-satisfaction. "Valentine's the best!"

Ciel growled as if he was an angered dog ready to bark while Alois remained silent and actually enjoyed it. Demons being hand fed by Alice was somewhat amusing for bystanders.

Shockingly, Lucian was sitting on a chair with his foot out when Adriel BY CHANCE tripped over and the tea spilled through the air when the teapot was thrown up by reflex and drenched Adriel on the way down. Karma before the cause, Adriel screamed when falling mid-air.

"Woah! Sorry Adriel!" Lucian's eyes widened in shock, helping the gold eyed 13 year old up.

"Adriel! Are you alright? The tea must've burned!" Sohma ran to Adriel and quickly gave the young host a clean tea towel.

"Rest assured, I've provided spare uniform in case fangirls become...INSISTENT." Sebastian calmly assured and smiled as if he didn't say anything disturbing. Everyone sweat dropped at Sebastian's chosen word in a more polite form.

"Maaan, I feel kinda guilty now." Lucian sighed. "Well at least further developments will trigger!"

"Hang on Lucian, you planned it to happen?" Alice questioned accusingly with a raised brow of suspicion.

"According to plan!" The Sebastian smirked deviously. "The truth shall be revealed..."

**IN THE CHANGING ROOMS:**

"Uwaaah! I'm sorry Adriel! It's because I asked for tea that you got drenched! Forgive me!" Luca sobbed in guilt while occupying the emo corner of the change rooms. His white haired best friend was changing behind the curtains. It was just the two of them in the lone, unused room.

"Like I said Luca, I'm alright!"

"But I couldn't save you! All I did was watch you in slow motion! I'm a fail as a demon! Why was I even reincarnated? " Luca continued to wail.

"You're not a fail Luca! Even Lucian couldn't do anything about tea flying through the air! He doesn't have sharp senses as Sebastian but even Sebastian couldn't stop the situation!" Adriel argued.

"Well maybe he was further away but could've helped if he was watching!" Luca pouted in defeat. "I'm still a failed demon though, aren't you regretting having me as a best friend?"

"Heh, even if you're a failed demon I can't hate you!" Then there was a platinum awkward silence "...I'm glad you reincarnated..."

"Adriel...?" Luca who was crouching with his arms wrapped around his legs and had his face pressed over his knees sulking. The moment he heard Adriel's gentle angelic voice he smiled to himself. Ironically a demon was drowned in guilt and anguish was forgiven by his best friend who had the blood of the enemy race.

"...because I got to meet you, I don't regret anything...I like you as a best friend."

"That's it! I can't restrain myself anymore! I need a hug!" Luca bounced up to his full height swiped the curtains open revealing a shocked Adriel who was still in the middle of dressing, he was currently unbuttoning his tea drenched shirt and wore a white singlet underneath with pants still on. Luca wasted no time and blindly hugged him tightly that it was almost suffocating, the hugging strength of a demon to be exact. The half angel yelled in alert while Luca shouted over the white haired pre-teen. "Adriel! You're so freak'n nice and arrogant and awesome and soft!~ ...hang on, what the Hell did I just say...?"

Adriel was either blushing furiously or turning red from the lack of oxygen. His unnaturally slender frame and soft skin came in contact with Luca and that was when a HUGE REVELATION WAS REVEALED...

Luca was still hugging Adriel but gave his best friend enough space to breathe "L-Luca...please, don't-!" But before Adriel could finish Luca unintentionally groped Adriel.

Adriel's eyebrow twitched in irritation and the corners of his mouth gaped. Flinching upon contact, three nanoseconds passed and Adriel screamed.

"Kyaaaaa! PERVERT!"

*whack!* A girlish scream was heard by the entire host club. The members sweat dropped, even the demons that plotted the plan had a guilty conscience.

"EH? SO YOU'RE A GIRL?" Luca was grasping his throbbing head while rolling across the ground crying in agony. HE is truthfully a SHE, a huge revelation indeed. Adriel was girl. "But I thought..."

"I don't blame you, I'm alright with people assuming my gender since I'll admit I'm androgynous! BUT DID YOU REALLY HAVE TO GO THAT FAR?" Adriel shouted in fury, a red vein popping. Luca stopped himself from crying and calmed down, once he calmed down he stared intently at her in silence that returned for the worst. "Ugh..." Adriel sweat dropped.

"Hehe!~ It's just the two of us..." Luca laughed wearing a devious grin, the same devious grin inherited from Alois.

"Luca?" Adriel backed away but she was cornered in the change room cubicle with Luca, the BROTHER of THE **ALOIS TRANCY**. Both weren't that different after all...

"It's just the two of us that know this! I promise I won't tell anyone if that's what you want!" Luca sincerely promised as he bent on his knee and bowed swiftly, raising his pinky up for a sealed promise. Another ironic thing is that Luca as a demon would bow to Adriel as an angel and best friend WHO WAS ALSO A GIRL. Adriel was completely taken by surprise. "Having a girl as a best friend who's my equal is gonna be fun!~" Luca smiled a toothy grin with happy closed eyes.

"Luca, get up."

"Why?"

"So I can thank you properly!"

Luca stood up to his full height; he was five centimeters taller than her.

"Close your eyes Luca!"

"Ok!~"

Adriel took a deep breath and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. Luca immediately opened his eyes in surprise and blushed.

"Thank you, for staying as my best friend!~" Adriel said in a sing song tone. "I couldn't return the hug for obvious reasons so this is the most I can do as a girl!~"

"Aw, why just a kiss?~" Luca complained childishly.

"Don't push it Luca. Oh I remember, I hadn't gotten my revenge after you WRONGLY touched me!" A white, evil aura was seeping from Adriel as she plotted on the spot.

"Forgive me already! It was unintentional! It wasn't like I was going to confirm your gender or anything!" Luca flailed his arms in desperation.

"Since I'm not bad enough for evil revenge I'll just retaliate with equal methods!~ Hm...first you didn't do anything when I tripped, second you saw me when I was about to strip, third you suffocated me and forth most importantly you touched me wrongly! Now what would be worse?" Adriel placed her index and thumb under her chin in deep thought. "Ah! I know! You'll strip down to your underwear in front of the entire Host Club! That includes your brother Alois who'd be taking pictures for blackmail!~" All this said while Adriel was smiling purely in childish enthusiasm.

Luca deadpanned. "NOOOO!"

"Alright, if you don't wanna strip then I'll strip you for you! I'm your best friend so I'll help you! Is it alright?"

Luca blushed heavily. "Gyaaaaa! PERVERT!" He pointed his finger accusingly at her.

"Then should I just forcefully make you?"

"Noooo! You sound wrong! Stop it! I don't like it! I'm telling Alois!"

"Luca, admit you like it!"

"There's nothing to admit!"

**REGIS PARLOUR:**

"C'mon Alice!~ Eat some of mine!" Alois was forcing Alice to eat a piece of chocolate that was held by Alois's index and thumb. "It's perfectly fine!"

"No! Idiot! Get off me you scheming bastard! What kind of person force feeds others?" Alice refused struggling to escape Alois. The blonde demon grinned mischievously while snickering, his left hand alone was efficient enough to grab both of her thin wrists as he stood behind her, forcing chocolate into her mouth but failed miserably since Alice was completely disturbed in so many levels and thrashing violently to counter. With opposite intentions, Alois attempted for get closer to her while Alice was attempting escape. Every few seconds they struggled speedily with them ending up in awkwardly perverted positions. UNINTENTIONALLY OF COURSE

The only person she knew that could stop Alois and his Trancy-typical antics was none other than Lucian. So she forcefully shoved Alois, ditched him and desperately grabbed Lucian's blazer from behind, using him as her demon shield. Before Lucian could mouth 'WTH' Alice gave him the kitten eyed look of pure innocence that melted both Lucian's heart as a mistress complex and Sebastian's as a cat-complex.

"Lucian, please help me..." Alice tilted her head to the side with wide begging eyes. In her head: 'CRAP! Violence won't save me now! MY FINAL RESORT DON'T FAIL ME NOW!'

Lucian just couldn't refuse and instantly turned to face Alois who stopped in front of him looking pissed off. "WHAT THE *BEEP* DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU LOWLY *BEEP* OF A DEMON? WHAT A FAIL, YOU *BEEP* I'LL *BEEP* AND MAKE IT SO YOU WALK SIDEWAYS AND RIP YOUR *BEEP* AND SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR *BEEP* AND *BEEP*!" Lucian snapped. All the other demons were deeply disturbed by his strong and excessive language of rainbow magic. THINK HAPPY THOUGHTS!~

"Lucian, what's *BEEP*?" Sohma asked out of curiosity.

"*BEEP* can be interpreted in many ways, prince." Thompson started.

"Yes, *BEEP* means *BEEP* but also *BEEP* which is highly vulgar in today's language." Timber explained.

"For instance, if you wanted to use it in a sentence then you'd say: *CENSORED SENTENCE*"

"Oh! My triplet friends, you are very knowledgeable in *BEEP*, I greatly appreciate such a word as *BEEP*. It clearly expresses my feelings right now. *BEEP* you for telling me and *BEEP* the creator who made up *BEEP*! He deserves many *BEEP* for every time it's said!"

"That's not something to be praised for." Ciel sweat dropped at Sohmas's obliviousness, the purple haired prince didn't even get a single part of it but acted as if he knew out of respect. He was great at using the word *BEEP* in a paragraph though...that alone was respectable.

"Aargh! My ears!" Alice muttered in disbelief, she knew Ciel was unaffected by the traumatising words of Lucian so she linked arms with him and pulled him with her outside the club room OF SUPPOSEDLY RESPECTFUL HOSTS. Alice slammed the doors shut, breathed an outward sigh of frustration and leaned on the wall while face palming both mentally and physically.

A muffled voice of Alois could be heard yelling at Lucian. "GO ROLL IN SHIT!" or something that rhymed...

"Why did you pull me out here with you?" Ciel questioned with arms crossed after Alice let go.

"I didn't want to leave alone so...a-anyway! I got something to give you!" Alice stuttered as she rummaged through her black leather shoulder bag which she wore the whole time.

Ciel stared blankly at her the whole time until she finally took out what seemed to a wrapped up gift. "H-Happy Valentine's!" She declared after bringing out the courage to get it over it and presented the gift.

In return, Ciel faintly smiled for OTHER REASONS. "Thank you." He took it from her hands and began tearing the wrapping.

"Is this homemade chocolate?"

"And just to make things clear, I prepared Valentine chocolates for the rest of the club but after seeing what happened today I think I'll just give it to you...f-for now! Be grateful that you're the first!" Alice blushed in embarrassment while scowling at her weakness. "I-I don't have any hidden motives by the way so DON'T MISUNDERSTAND!"

"Heh." Ciel chuckled silently.

"HEH?" Alice repeated deadpanning.

"Consuming human sustenance can't be savoured, ironically as a human I was a major sweet tooth. Now as a demon I'd much prefer a quality soul..." Ciel loomed over Alice with crimson glowing eyes wearing an unnaturally devious smirk.

Alice by natural instinct backed away, her back brushing against the closed ebony door. The young mistress sweat dropped nervously. She was determinedly holding back a blush while glaring up at him at the same time. Putting up her tsundere guard while preparing for self-defence as first resort...

The eye-patched demon simply stared intently at Alice who glared with full resolve to pry out hidden motives and darkest secrets. Their cancelling concentration was broken shortly the moment Adriel and Luca were heard and appeared down the hall.

**DOWN THE HALL:**

"Luca! I'm sure he'd be too humiliated to blackmail you!" Adriel assured confidently smiling like the pure angel she was.

"That's not it! Why do I have to do THAT?" Luca whined childishly in depression with teary eyes of regret.

"Like I said!" Adriel pouted in annoyance.

*creak~* An arched black door eerily creaked ajar as a hooded figure's face peeped through form the darkness within who had thick, white bangs concealing his eyes while holding an occult knife. "Kehehe~ If you blindly proceed your path then you shall face severe consequences..."

"Ah! There's Ciel and Alice!" Luca pointed out nonchalantly, ignoring the teenage occult leader of the Occult Club, true club name: Rabyss Club.

"Don't blame me since I warned you!~" Shalbriri cackled, out of nowhere like a ninja of the night Miyuki the maid in training pulled the door open without hesitation and in flowed the light of salvation."Aaaargh! It burns! Shut the door Miyuki! I'll to burn to ashes if this torture continues!" He wailed with an agonising voice of misery.

Miyuki face palmed at Shalbriri's overreaction. "This is the seventy-seventh time! You don't go around terrorising EVERY student walking past!" The occultist sighed in defeat. "Whatever Miyuki, just don't blind me with direct sunlight, it's ruining my complexion..."

"Mother and Father! Cousin and I came back! How's the family coping?" Adriel waved happy to be reunited with her childhood guardians. Both teenagers in front of the club sweat dropped recalling their current situation. Ciel had his arms outstretched with his hands pressed on the door with Alice trapped between his arms with her face only inches away from his own. Adriel and Luca gaped once they witnessed them, mistaking it as an INTIMATE POSE.

"Bad image, bad image!" Luca chanted instantly slapping his hands over his eyes in traumatising shock.

Adriel blushed heavily. "We didn't mean to interrupt your moment! B-but-!"

Things couldn't get any AWKWARD than it already was or so Alice and Ciel mused. *whoosh!* The doors swung open in the direction of inside the club room while Alice was still trapped between Ciel's arms which meant...

"Kyaaa!"

"Aargh!"

*thud!* Loud impact contacted the carpet as the two were sprawled on the ground.

"Oh my!" Sebastian was the one who opened the door, Satan knows why. All the hosts inside were completely shocked, their mouths gaped and their eyes wide, reactions in chibified form and lighting in the background. Sweat dropping adding to the extreme situation they saw before them...

Alice hissed in pain, rubbing her throbbing head as her eyes slowly opened to see Ciel hovering over her with a blushing face and wide eyes. He was on top of her when they heavily landed. She was currently pinned under Ciel to be exact.

"GET OFF ME YOU DEMON! GO TO HELL!" Alice's ultimate distress, her tsundere mode activates.

"My equivalent is 'Get over me you human! Go home!'" Ciel replied indifferently reverting to his stoic expression, his kuudere mode countering.

"B-B-Bloody Hell?" Alois stuttered in disbelief, his blue eyes turning crimson with vengeance.

"C-I-E-L!" Lucian stretched out his name, this could only mean ONE THING. "YOU DARE LAY YOUR HANDS ON MY ALICE? IN THAT CASE..."

"SUFFER THE UNDERWORLD'S VENGEANCE!" Both Lucian and Alois ultimately declared with black, demonic auras with sadistic intents.

Sebastian on the other hand smirked and supernaturally pulled out a black notebook and pen for recording. "I wonder how young master will handle this?" He chuckled darkly in amusement. "As a demon he should at least overcome everything thrown his way...WITH PERFECTION!"

Just another amusing day of vengeful rivals in Kuro Academy's Host Club, Regis Parlour!~

* * *

><p>This is not the end! The final plot arc starts next!<p>

Plz review 4 me! it's the greatest motivation 4 all fanfictioners! I'd luv 2 hear ur thoughts on this Ouran parody Black Butler style chap and ur thoughts on Luca/Adriel's shipping! If u've read this u can type just one word! like...niiiiiice! ANYTHING NIIIIICE IS OPENLY ACCEPTED! ;D


	32. Make it Official or We'll Make You

THE FINAL ARC IS HERE! (not the ending BTW) But close 2 it! LUV U ALL AS A FANFICTIONER and i hope u'll like this...I WILL MAKE U LIKE THIS! *evil smirk* When u look at the words! Another chapter of a romantic comedy with 4th wall breaking convos and epic action poses! YES, I HAVE EPIC POSES WHEN I UPDATE. *note:Take that sarcastically not literally.

* * *

><p>It was just another radiant day at the Nightrave manor when Alice invited Alois and Ciel accompanied by their butlers. All was peaceful until a SUDDEN EVENT OF LIFE-CHANGING PROPORTIONS OCCURRED.<p>

And it all began innocently from tea to turmoil...

Currently the young nobles were sharing the same table sipping tea while leisurely consuming biscuits, scones and finger sandwiches. MINOR DETAILS DONE AND ON WITH THE STORY!

"There's no more food." Ciel stated blankly.

"But I'm still hungry." Alois said in disappointment.

"Alice has the final dish untouched." Ciel observed.

"Which means..." Alois stared.

"ARE YOU GOING TO EAT THAT?" The two Earls asked in perfect timing intently focusing on the untouched cake.

"Eh? Well it's not like I'm that hungry, so I guess it's alright? O-only because I'd feel guilty!" Alice murmured raising a brow at the two guys aiming for the single piece of strawberry layered sponge cake dusted with sugar icing and delicately topped strawberry slices. "So are you going to finish it or not?" Alice demanded casually while picking up the plate steadily. In the view of the Earls, Alice was cutely offering them with the cake slice in a tsundere manner with her exposed deep violet eye innocently diverted from eye contact, a lightly furrowed brow of disapproval as if she wanted the slice to herself while visibly blushing as if giving them Valentine's.

"I'd feel guilty for taking the slice." Ciel muttered, sweat dropping while lightly blushing at Alice's rare compliance so tsundere that a random otaku would declare 'THE ULTIMATE MOE'! Not Ciel, he was kuudere conflicting with his inner feelings along with hormones. (EVERYBODY HAS THEM SO NO DISTURBANCE!)

"Well not me! Thanks Alice! I love you too!~" Alois openly accepted with childish satisfaction, taking the cake excitedly. Ciel sighed outwardly and Alice scowled at his last comment and hissed in annoyance.

"Tch! Just eat it already!"

**OUTSIDE:**

Unbeknownst to them, a noble's carriage was slowly parked outside of the Nightrave manor. Out elegantly stepped a figure of a woman assisted by a figure of a tall man. Moments later the man knocked on the manor's door which was answered by Miyuki the Nightrave maid.

"Good morning, sorry for visiting so suddenly however in exchange for my invitation, I have important business with Miss Alicia Nightrave." The young woman in her early twenties lightly bowed her head in forgiveness. She had shoulder length light brown hair curled at the ends and gentle light green eyes. Miyuki figured she must be a rich lady since she wore a silk light green detailed dress with intricate patterning and stunning white heels studded with green jewels.

Miyuki was taken aback by the sudden respect and smiled in return. Her sharp ninja instincts told her the woman had a 'unique' aura as if she had a hidden nature... "May I ask who you are and whether that man will accompany you before you enter?"

The woman smiled. "...I'm a family friend of the Nightrave's..." Miyuki was intrigued. "As for this man, he shall wait outside. Worry not, he is simply my servant so no bad intents."

"...okay..."

**INSIDE: **

"ALICE! WHICH ONE WILL YOU CHOOSE?" Alois demanded determinedly, he was just centimeters away from her meaning INVASION OF PERSONAL SPACE. Just after finishing the slice he moved onto the next most amusing topic...whatever crap it may be.

Alice blushed furiously typical of her tsundere reaction as she swiftly flicked her long raven hair to the side whipping Alois in the face who staggered backwards. "I'M NOT INTERESTED IN THAT KIND OF THING!"

"After all this time, did you really think you could remain ignorantly indecisive?" Ciel questioned, coldly glaring at her with his exposed eye giving her shivers by reflex. Joining in the new form of entertainment, pressuring Alice, Alois's sadism must have influenced Ciel...

"Miss Alice! Just me is fine!" Lucian persuaded confidently in the background. Sebastian smirked in amusement while Claude maintained his stoic demeanor.

"WHAT IS THIS? Am I supposed to pick a LOVER or something?" Alice yelled in disbelief while grasping her head dramatically like it ached. A large red vein popping proved her immense stress.

"WHICH ONE DO YOU LOVE MOST?" Alois ordered.

"Errr...LUCIAN!" Alice declared.

"HELL YES! MY HAIR IS THE BEST!"

"It's the streaks isn't it?" Ciel scoffed arrogantly. "Well mine is black-blue which gives it lighting contrast. Moreover it has natural shine."

"FINALLY! ...wait, what?" Alois stammered. "But my lusciously radiant blonde hair is so breathtakingly mesmerising! Don't you just LOVE MY IRRESISTIBLY AMAZING HAIR?" With that said he flicked his hair as if in slow motion while the background turned white and dazzling bordered by blue roses. "The shota-bish effect! This is how it's done!" Alois vowed to Sebastian and Claude.

"Why thank you for your consideration Alois however I don't need such effects to look shota-bish for I already am a biseinen." Sebastian replied with a seductive smirk, the same smirk which fangirls/guys worldwide would be wiped out off the face of the earth and blessed in Heaven. Claude voiced inaudible words as he turned away with a vein popping.

"Don't mind me, even if I'm a biseinen demon butler I'm just labelled typical Trancy's megane man." Claude silently murmured sarcastically as his glasses flash in the blinding light.

Miyuki stormed past the door followed by the brunette woman. Everyone in the room focused their attention to the sudden guest who smiled at them...disturbingly. The moment she set eyes on Alice, the young mistress flinched under the intense gaze while sweat dropping.

"Aliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiice!" The woman cried running to Alice and hugging the adolescent into an extremely tight embrace. "I MISSED YOU!~" She sobbed uncontrollably. Alice's face flushed red, either from oxygen deprivation or humiliation. Not even Lizzy could compare to the woman's emotionally dramatic embrace.

"Excuse us." Lucian ushered the woman who still strongly held the flailing Alice followed by Miyuki out of the room and slammed the door shut. Audible to the sensitive ears of demons Lucian's voice could be heard: "Sucked in, main cast! I have better hair!"

**NIGHTRAVE STUDY:**

"I'm sorry to say this late...but who exactly ARE YOU?" Alice questioned with raised suspicion while keeping her tone gentle with respect.

"I'm Sherylin Rosewood. Please don't feel bad for not remembering me. After all I'm a family friend of your parents so I was close to a distant relative in that aspect." Sherylin replied with a naturally harmonious voice. The two sat across from one another at Alice's wooden desk with elbows on the table and fingers laced. Lucian stood by the door cautiously.

"And may I ask what 'important business' you have with me is?"

"Oh yes, THAT!" Sherylin exclaimed earning her a raised brow of confusion and interest. "You see...this has to do with your parents...out of respect, is it alright if I continue?" She gulped uncertainly. Alice nodded in approval just so she could get the issue sorted. "Before the 'INCIDENT' I was close friends with your mother and on good terms with your father." Sherylin's serious face soon became wistful with a distant gaze.

Alice inwardly sighed with built up frustration. 'JUST TELL ME ALREADY! DON'T SHARE IRRELEVANT THINGS! THIS ISN'T A FREAK'N PARAGRAPH!' She mentally face-palmed, she was never patient and kept things at a face pace when it came to business.

"And I received a letter from them in the past telling me that **you were to have a fiancé by age 13**. It was their will in order to carry out the **lineage of the Nightrave family**. This is true because I have the exact letter with me right now and they sent me this as a **trusted friend in case they face unfortunate accidents**. They were always planned ahead and were honorable people and I **recognised you from when you were a cute child,** I knew I should've **told you the truth earlier** but I could never find the right chance to visit since **I was told you were extremely busy fulfilling your duty for the Queen**." The brunette explained briefly and sighed in satisfaction. "There, please have this letter and decide for yourself." With that said she passed the pale yellow faded letter to Alice. The raven haired mistress was rendered speechless and unemotional, the bold words stoned her in her place.

The young mistress accepted the letter and thoroughly scanned through the letter then passed it to Lucian who paced over to her side for confirmation of the truth. Both Alice and Lucian's eyes widened after finishing it, her exposed violet eye became teary. Sherylin stared at her in alarm and reached for Alice's hands and gently grasped them as a sign of comforting. Silence engulfed the room with such emotional strain and recalled memories that the air became tragic yet joyous... A past reunion and a new revelation

"I...I want to fulfil my parents' will!" Alice declared with full resolve, Lucian demonically smirked with arms crossed and Sherylin genuinely smiled as she clapped her hands together.

"I've been waiting for this moment! Please allow me to organise the marriage arrangements! It's the least I can do for them." Her light violet eyes welled with touched tears of overwhelming excitement and flooding relief. Suddenly her light brown bangs shadowed her narrowed eyes and a deviously playful grin spread across her once lady-like face. "Should we tell those TWO EARLS the GOOD NEWS?~" She giggled girlishly as if she plotted the ultimate SHIPPING PLAN. Her TRUE NATURE revealed, she rightfully earned herself the Twisted Two-face award.

"EH? NO WAY! T-THEY DON'T NEED TO KNOW THIS!" Alice stuttered having a nervous breakdown, she slammed her palms on the table in disagreement and her head hung while sweat dropping bullets. Sherylin reverted to 'lady mode' and smiled politely. She just MIGHT be a sadist...

"Of course! This shall be kept secret!~" Then she inaudibly added as she swiftly turned around reverting to her dark side. "_However that doesn't mean I PROMISE ANYTHING...heehee~"_

"Lucian, it's time for our guests to leave!" Alice changed the subject after realising the current time.

Lucian simply nodded as he bowed before his contractor. "Yes, Miss Alice." In his thoughts: 'Looks like it's gonna be FUN from here on out!~ *inside sarcasm*'

**OUTSIDE:**

"Whaaat? We're leaving already? But I still wanna play with you!~" Alois wailed as Claude continued to drag him away from Alice who was shielded by Lucian just for in case.

"Very well, thank you for inviting us. It was a good time-consuming event." Ciel thanked with FULL HONESTY.

"Is that meant to be a compliment or an insult?" Alice sweat dropped and deadpanned.

"NooOOOOOoooo! I NEVER GOT MY MOMENT!" Alois protested, shouting over Claude's inside voice.

"Your Highness, please avoid being FATUOUS!" For once Claude raised his voice of authority only to be owned by Alois no less.

"Why thank you Claude! How can I stop being FABULOUS when it comes naturally! By the way, you shouldn't shout! You'll scare everyone!"

"Trancy, YOU'RE the one scaring everyone with your mentality." Ciel stated out of COLD, HARD FACTS.

"WHAT ARE YOU IMPLYING PHANTOMHIVE?"

"IN BASIC WORDS, YOU ARE REALLY ANNOYING AND HAVE ISSUES, TRANCY."

"YOU **!"

"AND YOU'RE A *BE-"

"We still have business to deal with, young master!" Sebastian covered Ciel's mouth and lifted him over the shoulder like a dirty sack.

"Claude! Lift me as well!" Alois wrapped his arms around Claude's neck and leapt knocking Claude forward from the force but obeyed as the Spider's butler. The blonde laughed hysterically be it mentality issues or idiocy.

Awkwardly, Sherylin witnessed the whole insanity and crack like nothing before and sweat dropped. The awkward silence kicked in and that was when Lucian ultimately declared with the servants in sync: "I WON'T HAND MY ALICE TO ANYONE!" The black and silver streaked butler swished his head around and caught Miyuki, Shalbriri and Gianni in the background imitating his epic pose. Lucian had his right hand raised and clenched into a fist with his left leg prodded on the edge of pot plant and his head tilted upwards towards the morning sky of today. And so were the servants assembled behind him as subordinates of the team leader.

"NO. ONE. IMITATES. MY. EPICNESS!" Lucian roared demonically with a provoked aura and a vein popping.

"So Alice's resolve is to find a fiancé?" Miyuki questioned aloud with her index and thumb under her chin. "Then my Intel was correct after all!"

"Kehehehe~ Your secret has been revealed! What consequences shall await you?~" Shalbriri cackled an inhuman laugh behind his sleeve.

"My dear little girl is becoming such a mature lady! I-I'm so proud...! *sniff*" Gianni cried MANLY TEARS of a guardian under his black sunglasses shining in the light.

"Oh wonderful!~ You hired a lively cast of servants!" Sherylin beamed happily.

"Oh crap." Alice sweat dropped. "It's only a matter of time-"

"WHICH ONE WILL YOU CHOOSE?" The ninja maid, occultist gardener and mafia chef demanded in sync closing in and surrounding Alice with no option to flee. "Is it Ciel? *Alois? *Lucian?"

**FINDING A FIANCE: **

"Lucian you screwed it! At this rate I can't get a fiancé or even a candidate!" Alice yelled pointing at Lucian swiftly in accusation with a red vein popping. She finally found out Lucian's odd behavior of spacing out as if secretly plotting, HE WAS SCARING THE SHIT OUT OF ALL HER FIANCE CANDIDATES BEFORE THEY CAN EVEN AGREE AND SEBASTIAN KNOWS HOW THE HECK LUCIAN DOES SO. Sebastian knows all...

"I'm sorry Miss Alice but it pains me to watch you do something against your will. If I can't even protect you like this then how can I even have the right to be called your Nightrave butler? It's not too late to refuse you know, whatever you're against it's only natural I'd be against it too."

"Then why the Hell are you holding KNIVES?" Coincidentally Lucian was holding sets of STAINED knives in the deep pockets of his pants.

"So what if I carry knives around? It's solely for your protection!" Lucian feigned ignorance cracking an innocent smile, sweat dropping bullets while laughing irregularly.

"Lucian!" Alice crossed her arms and gave him the determined glare in order to pry out elaborate schemes, ulterior motives and darkest secrets.

"*awkward laugh*...geez, your being stubborn Miss Alice! I swear I didn't THREATEN TO KILL THEM IF THEY GOT CLOSE TO YOU~! *cough* _#*%ing bastards_..."

Alice face-palmed and sighed in frustration "I should've expected this..." Since a couple of days ago Sherylin had arranged countless fiancé meetings for Alice Nightrave only to have each guy intimidated and freaked shitless due to Lucian's demonic presence.

"I simply 'investigated' their true motives and personalities and knew that none were good enough for you! So I thought: if no one is suited for you then I'll be your fiancé!" Lucian assured only to provoke a furiously blushing Alice.

"DON'T GO DECIDING ON YOUR OWN, IDIOT!" Alice kicked Lucian in the stomach, her tsundere reaction was an uncontrollable reflex of an instant attack mechanism strengthened with the force of agitation, Lucian concluded as he held his now bruised stomach. Alice as a human was one Hell of a tsundere.

"I-Is it THAT important after all...?" Lucian coughed weakly breathing savage breaths.

"Yes it is! I want to fulfil the final will my parents left me to!" Countered Alice's strong reply with a clenched fist raised and her leg prodded on the edge of a chair and her head tilted upwards towards the ceiling of today.

"Oi, don't copy my pose!" Lucian snapped in annoyance.

"Tch! Your pose isn't epic! What a stupid waste." Alice hissed seconds after returning to her usual stance as if she never tried it. Lucian sighed in exasperation and deadpanned in humiliation.

"SHIT! I forgot!" Lucian cussed realising his grave mistake. Alice glared at him in judgement. "You're invited to the Phantomhive manor today for afternoon tea! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! ...And why the heck do nobles call them 'tea parties'? Is that meant to be some rich-kid slang or obnoxious crap? Well it's not THAT obnoxious, if I were the guest I'd only be there for the food! Ohohoho!~" For some random reason Lucian was posing mocking actions of pompous nobles, LIKE ALOIS AND CIEL FOR EXAMPLE. "I wanna eat soufflé while sipping green tea with mah pinkies up! Ooh!~ I'm not gay I'm straight! I just looove flowers at the table! THEY MAKE ME SMELL FU-!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP LUCIAN! NO ONE ASKED FOR YOUR OPINION!" Alice slapped her hands over Lucian's mouth in disgust. "It's no wonder you freaked the candidates out! THEY THINK YOU'RE PSYCHO!"

"Funny." Lucian finished.

**PHANTOMHIVE MANOR: **

"Alice and Lucie!~ You're late!" Alois waved to his HAPPY FRIENDS from out a window who ignored him altogether as Ciel was seen desperately yanking the eccentric blonde from pressing his face against the glass. Claude was seen face palming thinking nobody saw him and loud echoes of a miniature scale apocalypse was heard along with the failing servants' alarmed screams. Even Pluto the demon dog's excited howl could be heard.

"ALOIS YOU MENTAL FOOL! DON'T RUIN MY WINDOWS AT THE VERY LEAST! GRELL'S ALREADY DONE THAT!"

"THAT BLOODY BASTARD! HE RUINED YOUR WINDOWS! DON'T WORRY!~ I'LL AVENGE YOU MY BEST FRIEND CIEL!"

"WHO SAID YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND?"

Sebastian opened the door to the guests with his signature smirk and the two contractors entered casually like it was an everyday scene.

"This is utter chaos!" Lucian commented with a smirk.

"Tch. Don't ask." Ciel answered with a shrug of indifference taking a glance over to them. Currently, Alois was immobilised by a cane threateningly pressed over his throat by Ciel. He has a cane and he's resolute on using it. "Welcome and thanks for being able to come today."

"Ciiiiiieeeeeeel!~ Did you miss me?" Lizzy childishly called out as she passed the door with Paula following behind.

"Good morning! Thank you for inviting us."

Moments later Agni and Sohma arrived with the same princely splendor as Adriel and Grell shockingly were skipping together hand in hand while humming in sync then the Trancy servants arrived quietly as if it was it was a daily occurrence. Sherylin also happened to come along with the Nightrave servants who were 'WATCHING OVER ALICE'...and her relationship developments.

"Why is it that every time I specifically invite A SELECTED FEW there's always an increase of unnecessary guests?" Ciel murmured in exhaustion of the repeated situation. The foreboding atmosphere...

"Alice!" Sherylin engaged a secretive discussion with the young contractor who flinched under the intense stare. "I heard you didn't find a suitable fiancé. Worry not, I help you no matter the cost!" With that said the brunette cleared her throat with a single cough and ultimately declared without Alice's consent, well truthfully Alice simply mouthed 'thanks'. "ALICE HAS TO GET MARRIED!~" Alice had a nervous breakdown and sweat dropped under the most intensive glares from everyone.

"WHO'S THE *BEEP* BASTARD?" Lucian and Alois demanded in unison sharing the same demonic aura and murderous vibes. Alice, Sherylin and and everyone near the two yanderes sweat dropped and flinched in fear.

Ciel gaped in shock, Sebastian smirked in amusement, Claude deadpanned dramatically, Lizzy squealed excitedly, Paula ringed bells in celebration, Sohma cheered enthusiastically, Agni clapped respectively, Adriel jumped hyper actively, Grell grinned flamboyantly as the servants were wide eyed with overwhelmed emotions.

"EH?" Alice managed to blurt out unintelligently. Sherylin grinned mischievously like a fangirl scheming fanfics.

"And her FIANCE is yet to be chosen!~ ...What? Everyone makes it seem like it's a big deal like it's the wrong time period for arranged marriage! Hahaha!~" *laughing on her own*

Many people had thoughts such as 'WTF' as the domineering silence took over the room until Adriel spoke. "But Mother doesn't need a fiancé! Mother is MARRIED to Father since their KISS!" The white haired angel pointed at Alice to Ciel with beaming confidence oblivious to the depth of her words.

Hearing her words caused Alice and Ciel to blush furiously while stammering desperately denying it. This sparked everyone's interest as they intently stared at the cutely flushed faced 'couple'. The two then decided to shift apart from standing next to each other out of embarrassment, they were rendered speechless.

Timber: "This is going to take a lot of explaining..."

Cantebury: "Let's go, Adriel."

Adriel: "Where are we going, cousin?"

Thompson: "Somewhere we'll be for a LONG night."

Miyuki: "I'm sure Shalibri would like to COME TOO. My Intel proves it."

Shalibri: "No, I'm fi-!" The triplets and Adriel used teamwork and started shoving the occultist gardener with much determination as they sweat dropped with the door as their breakaway from awkwardness.

Hannah: "What Alice needs..."

Maylene/Miyuki: "IS GIRL TIME!" The assassin and ninja maids declared hyped up while pumping their fists eagerly as they high fived seconds after with a clear clap which resounded throughout the manor.

Sohma: "Can I come to this "girl time"?"

Everyone but Agni and Grell: *face palm

Bard: "Guess we're not as lucky, eh Gianni and Finny? Missing the fun. Oh well, let's go, eh?"

Finny: "Let's go explain to Sohma!~" Bard, Finny, Agni, Sohma and Giani left the room without further questioning.

Ciel: "Finally, less people occupying space!"

Sebastian: "I do hope there will be no more interferences. Alice, your friend miss...?"

Sherylin: "Miss Sherylin. About the marriage..."

Grell: "I have plenty of experiences I want to share!~ Be grateful for I am joining!"

Agni: Let us go as well. We shall have some "guy time" to counter. Agni forces Grell away from the 'girl time' group.

Sherylin: "Let's go with the girls Alice!~"

Alice: "NO! I DON'T LOVE ANYBODY LET ALONE MARRY!"

Alois: "But you DO love SOMEBODY don't you? Otherwise you're a loner!~" *mocking tone*

Alice: "Sure I love SOMEBODY! I LOVE EVERYONE AND I ESPECIALLY LOVE YOU!"

Ciel: "I hope to God that's sarcasm..."

Sebastian: "My, my. Young master seems very disturbed." *smirk*

Claude: "Now is the foremost suitable time for private discussions judging by the events." *glasses shining professionally* Ciel, Alois, Sebastian and Claude join Agni and Grell in the 'guy time' group.

Lucian: "Alice! DON'T GIVE INTO THIS SHIT! FU-" Lucian gets dragged out the door by the triplets and Adriel who returned to fetch him and leave once more.

Lizzy: "Kyaaaa!~ My stoic cousin and denial friend are getting engaged? TOO CUTE!~"

Paula: "jingle, jingle, jingle!~" *bells ringing*

**SEPARATE GROUPS UNITE:**

Apparently even though everyone were in separate groups they were linked with one common factor...

Miyuki: "Pick Ciel!~"

Bard: "Yeah, the young master!"

Finny: "Alice and Ciel!"

Shalbriri: "Don't give up, Lucian!"

Soma: "Let us cheer for the demonic one!"

Agni: "That man cannot lose! And neither can my RIGHT HAND OF GOD!"

Gianni: "ALOIS DON'T LOSE! YOU'RE A FREAK'N YANDERE FOR FANFIC'S SAKE!"

Thompson: "Well, I guess that would keep us away from Alois's craziness..."

Hannah: "...PICK ALOIS, ALICE!"

Sebastian: "They speak as if..."

Paula: "As if we were all in a fanfiction based off Black Butler and they are the shippers..."

Sebastian: "I wonder who I would be paired with...?" *smirk*

Paula: *innocent face* "...hmm... *rubbing chin* I haven't a-"

Claude: *slides in, glasses flashing* "Sebastian would be paired with Grell."

Sebastian: ! *provoked with demonic aura*

Paula: *sweat drop, blush, stammer* "W-Well, Grell is male (I think...), and obviously Sebastian would be more likely to be paired with a woman, around his age...?"

Claude/Sebastian: *demonic eyes, leaning in to her face* "Like who...?"

Paula: ! *shifts away*

Claude: "Don't scare the lady's personal maid, Phantomhive Butler."

Sebastian: "The same for you."

Paula: "Oh, my... what if we were all shipped with someone else...?" *ponders who are her possible suitors*

Alice: "I-idiots! Stop shipping! I don't l-l-love anyone!" *tsundere mode, blushing furiously*

Everyone: "MAKE IT OFFICIAL OR WE'LL MAKE YOU." *threatening aura, yandere mode*

Adriel: "Whoever made this event happen must have the power of God! I love you Lord!~"

* * *

><p><strong><span>OH DEAR LORD, U R ONE AMAZING GOD! Credit 2 DiamondRainbows 4 ur pro convo ideas (which i either used as part of the chap or edited) and 4 ur sheer awesomeness! XD<span> **

Well anyways, as per usual: if u liked this chapter then plz review! if u hate it then i'll occupy the emo corner... but either way! THANX AGAIN 4 READING THIS AND I'VE ONLY GOT A **COUPLE OF CHAPTERS LEFT WITH ALTERNATE ENDINGS! (i won't reveal spoilers so u'll have 2 read 2 know!) **


	33. Engrave the Path into Your Soul

**Author's ULTRA SPECIAL EPICALLY WISE NOT OF GOD KNOWS WHAT CRAP I'M TYPING: Thanx again 4 reading this chapter those who randomly skip through mah chaps, those who review, those who bookmark, those who subscribe and those who SEARCH 4 INSPIRATIONAL IDEAS and those who r just here reading this note! And also, here's another IMPORTANT NOTE!**

**-It's not about the reviews or the plot ideas, it's about the fanfiction itself and the author who's typing it. Therefore, don't type because of others, type for yourself. Express YOUR IDEAS, YOUR FEELINGS AND YOUR OCs. Don't ever imitate others or change your style, it's fanfiction which brings us together. This sentence alone is what explains this truthful quote. Keep your diversity and don't blend in, make you and your fanfiction stand out to be as unique as possible and type what you love with EXTREME DETERMINATION LIKE A PRO!— *end of dramatic background music* **

**DO NOT BY ANY MEANS REPEAT STORY PLOTS LIKE TYPICAL CLICHÉ SHOUJO MANGA! (like how the most freak'n weak crybaby female lead falls head over heels for the 'perfect, popular, polite prince of highschool'. Every shoujo manga fan in sync: WTF IS WITH THIS SHIT? Yes, I'm one of them cliché haters... Use that plot as a base and make it into your own story by making the prince yandere and the girl tsundere! That's why broad minded variety is better than those who narrow mindedly repeat it like an altered mirror. Yup, that's all and now we move onto...**

**THE ULTIMATELY EPIC ROMANTIC ACTION COMEDY FUSED WITH SUPERNATURAL ELEMENTS, DRAMATICALLY CLIMATIC LIFE REFLEXTANCE, THRILLER FUN, FORTH WALL BREAKING CONVOS, CRACK CRAP, FANSERVICE...and of course, the characters and original ideas of Black Butler which I don't own but my OCs, fanfic ideas and MAH QUOTES OF A PRO! HELL YEAH! SKIP THE DETAILS AND ON WITH THE EPIC ACTION THRILLER FUN!~**

* * *

><p>"It has been decided!" Sherylin declared beaming with radiant confidence as she dramatically posed with her fist raised and leg prodding on the window ledge gazing through the window of today. Everyone flinched in surprise at the sudden action of the Nightrave's family friend prone on shipping. Told once again, is secretly honored as the Two-Face Award winner by Alice and Lucian. Her lady-like manner thrown out the window of fiction like a forth wall breaking convo.<p>

"WHAT IS IT?" Everyone demanded with piqued interest, though their suspicions of the brunette woman were yet to be cleared of being a scheming shipper...

"After much discussion I have decided the NEXT DEVELOPMENT!" Sherylin smirked deviously with a sharp glint in her half-lidded violet eyes of determination.

Alice was hanging onto each word she mouthed, she was sure there was going to A HUGE CHAIN OF EVENTS DRAGGING HER DOWN THE HOLE AND FALL INTO THE UNDERWORLD OF DESPAIR. (That might be an overstatement but truth be told) The raven haired girl's heart was beating heavily in preparation of the shocking revelation to come as the others were listening in anticipation for the unforeseen events to steadily occur...

"The ultimate game of LOVE!~" The family friend revealed in the simplest form of explanation as she maintained her proud smirk. *THUD* Everyone else in the room staggered while sweat dropping in awkward positioning from the force of the DRAMATICALLY SHOCKING REVELATION.

"Please explain in further details of this 'ultimate game of LOVE' that you CURRENTLY have in mind, Miss Sherylin?" Sebastian insistently questioned with a smooth smile of mild curiosity. Ciel gaped at him while sweat dropping.

"Well it's not EXACTLY as I said it is but you get the genre of it for now and so I shall explain THOROUGHLY!~" Sherylin replied while giggling darkly like a fangirl scheming romance developments. "As we recall, Alice's full resolve is to fulfill her parents' final will to have a fiancé at age 13. Now that the summary has been said the next development is for her to find HER DESTINED LOVE! Unfortunately after countless screwed marriage meetings (CREDIT TO LUCIAN), our dear Cat is as single as a side character and so using my creative mind I have decided the perfect shipping plan in which uncovers hidden emotions, unrequited love and serious feelings!~" It was as if she was referring to A BLUENETTE, BLONDE AND STREAKED.

"TELL US THE FREAK'N PLAN SIDE OC! Or no one will give a Ffaurghkeeng arrgsh-!" Ordered Lucian in strong irritation with a vein popping because the brunette continued to ramble on as she simultaneously broke the forth wall in the process. The triplets stoically forced Lucian into a four person lock technique just to restrain the demon butler from running on rampage both physically and vocally as Adriel reached high and slapped her hands over Lucian's foul mouth from spewing rainbow magic.~ Lucian scowled as the result and settled for a one-sided glaring battle while unconsciously seeping off evil vibes. Alois laughed MANICALLY as Alice face palmed in SHAME.

"So continuing on!~" She ignored the occurrence altogether and proceeded to explain, THOROUGHLY. "With all that said I'll clearly explain the rules! Alice is to be kept guarded by us women at a CERTAIN LOCATION which she must stay located until the end of the game. While the players must race against time to successfully find her and retrieve her to the CERTAIN DESTINATION with the men spread throughout the game area in separate locations revealing hints as to where Alice is and future events!"

"Then what's the point in Alice's guards? Is it because the females needed some sort of role in the game? Hah! Why not get in the kitchen and make us sweets!" Alois smiled purely. He earned himself intensive glares from the young women who cringed in annoyance. If it weren't for Alois's WISE SUGGESTION Alice wouldn't have considered the classic kitchen excuse.

"You know what? How about I go make sweets while everyone else plays?~" Alice desperately insisted with the goal to escape the action to come.

**TIME SKIP:**

"I WANT TO MAKE RAINBOW CUPCAKES!" Alice wailed in the ultimate distress as she was forcefully dragged with her right arm held by Miyuki the ninja and her left arm was held by Maylene the assassin. The two maids used teamwork and pulled the flailing girl who kept digging her heeled shoes into dirt like an over violent prisoner failing to flee two overpowering prison guards dead-set on dragging her into the execution room, TO BE FOREVER DAMNED IN HELL.

"So this is how the game shall go in full detail of ALL THE ELEMENTS INVOLVED IN THE GAME! We already have Alice's picked location and we'll guard her there for 6 hours and 30 minutes which is the time limit! There are two teams which are determined by gender, three single players and the single target who's Alice which the female team will guard! The male team will be randomly located at the any of the marked locations each on the map and will each drop a different hint as to where Alice is since we have told them the hint to say (they themselves don't know Alice's location). The same hint can't be heard for the second time for the same player meaning the same hint said by the same person cannot change the hint for any of the players! As for the players...Ciel, Alois and Lucian are the three chosen rivals!" Sherylin concluded as she threw away the random cardboard cone that was used to as a megaphone. The point of the cone stabbed Alois in the head and he squealed a high pitched scream like a dog yelp and staggered backwards from the suddenly inflicted pain THAT ONLY THROWN CARDBOARD CONES COULD DEAL. "The number of hint givers is 13 symbolizing Alice's age to GET A FIANCE!~ How meaningful is this game?"

"Also, once the player has found Alice they have to take her to the final destination that only she knows. After the two have reached it under the guidance of the female team everyone else will be notified of the outcome immediately and the game finishes after everyone arrives at the final destination." Sebastian added.

Paula had an expression of puzzlement. "You sound as if..."

"AS IF YOU TWO HAVE PLOTTED THIS ENTIRE GAME THROUGH ALICE'S MARRIAGE DISCUSSION EARLIER!" Ciel pointed out dramatically directing his cane-sheathed sword towards Sebastian at an epic perspective.

"Yes, perceptive as always young master!" Sebastian praised while Finny, Lizzy and Bard were seen in the background clapping in sync with impressed faces.

"Lucian! Save meeeeee!" Alice flailed violently in order escape but horribly failed to do so and as the result Lucian was her only hope of freedom in this situation. Of course Lucian would've fulfilled her 'order' if it weren't for Claude who obstructed his path and glared coldly into his eyes and commenced hypnotism on the Cat's butler. Lucian at first attempted to avoid the hypnosis effect by turning away but the triplets supernaturally appeared and demonically immobilized Lucian in a split second leaving him frozen in place. Unable to counter Claude's temporary powers, the Spider butler sent a telepathic message through Lucian's head with the command: **Void the contract for exactly 6 hours and 30 seconds once the game begins.** This meant Claude was part of the plotting side also as well...THE ULTIMATE SHIPPING PLAN. Lucian hissed acidly as his crimson eyes flashed blood red for a nanosecond with a powerful surge of killing intent sensed from his demonic aura. The Cat's butler could no longer destroy the command locked into his mind and eventually Lucian gave up and the contract was voided as he commanded. Alice's silver contract hidden by her raven bangs dulled, Alice flinched by reflex and her deep violet eye widened in shock as if she lost something important. Oh right, that's her freedom. "SOMEBODY WITH A HEART! SAVE ME FROM THESE INSANE SHIPPERS!"

"M-! ...A-ALICE!" Lucian tried to say call her with honorifics as her butler but he couldn't force himself to even mouth the word and then he realized. HE COULDN'T COMPETE AS A HER CONTRACTED BUTLER, HE HAD TO COMPETE AS A DEMON. Even so, Lucian had the freedom of choice and to decide on his own yet his strong attachment and over-protectiveness over Alice never changed. Then he proclaimed to the demon of deception. "YOU ***HOLE! YOU JUST PISSED THE HELL OUT OF ME! AFTER YOU GIVE ME THAT F****ING HINT I'LL CRACK YOUR JAW INTO DUST, RIP YOUR ARM OFF AND SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR THROAT!"

"Ah the good times..." Alois smiled with a distant gaze reminiscing his traumatizing past with Lucian beating the shit out of him. After Alois recovered he used Lucian's torture methods to good use...ON COOKING. Alois attempted to make his own food when Hannah was regenerating from injuries due TO A SADISTIC MAN-BITCH and when Claude was busy doing random things somewhere in London like swinging around a pole singing how his master is a whore in public to gain money from the crowd...possibly. Though he didn't seem like it, Alois put his true feelings and passion into cooking. COOKING GLORIFIED GORE OF OVER-TENDERIZED MEAT AND BLOODSTAINED CUTLERY POKING OUT OF THE CENSORED %&(#!) ON THE TABLE. It's a mystery as to how he could stomach his own poison and live for another day without suffering horrifying hallucinations on the floor like the guests do when he insists on sharing his TALENT. He really needs someone to tell him his talent is crap like Alice told him one day AND THAT'S COMING FROM A PRO COOK. Weren't yanderes meant to be good at cooking while tsunderes weren't? Not this case...

"Ok everyone! We're all going to leave now! Oh! And I almost forgot! Start your stopwatches after half an hour then begin!" Sherylin notified as the female team leader with the females (carrying Alice along who was tied firmly in thick ropes with complicated knots as she continued to persuade them to stop) following immediately upon hearing. The male team left as well with their destinations in mind. The only people left were of course Ciel, Alois and Lucian who were standing behind a line drawn in the dirt by Sebastian, WITH PERFECTION. In front of the Phantomhive mansion, alone...waiting half an hour for further preparation meaning...

"SEAL YOU IDIOT! BECAUSE OF YOU EVERYONE CAME AND NOW THEY SECRETLY PLOTTED THIS AGAINST US AND ALICE IS HELD HOSTAAAAAGE! MY CONTRACT IS VOIDED AND NOW I HAVE TO FIND HER LIKE THE REST OF YOU MIDGETS!"

"TCH! I NEVER AGREED TO ANY OF THIS YOU FOOL!"

"QUIT BLOODY WASTING TIME LUCIE AND ON WITH THE ACTION! Heheh...if she has guards then that must mean there's danger in the game...I'M GONNA PROTECT HER FROM EVERYTHING THAT GETS IN THE WAY OF OUR LOVE!~"

"Maybe your poisoned cooking affected you psychologically..."

"Hm, makes sense."

"I NEVER POISONED THEM! THEY DIED ON THEIR OWN!"

"Denial."

"Spider of lies."

**HALF HOUR TIME SKIP AND THE GAME'S BEGINNING:**

The three part ways and began following their own path to each with a different destination in mind. The game area was the whole town kilometers away from Ciel's mansion by feet so it was considered a long stroll around town. EXCEPT THE FACT THAT ALICE WAS HELD HOSTAGE AT A HIDDEN LOCATION GUARDED BY AN ASSASSIN, NINJA, DEMONESS, CUTE-OBSESSED GENIUS WITH A SWORD, SCHEMING SHIPPER AND A BELL RINGING MAID. Then the males located randomly added to the EXTRA FUN GAME OF INSTANT SHIPPING. Though Claude maintained his Trancy typical stoic expression he was truthfully shaken by Lucian's gory threats from earlier.

"THE F**** IS WITH THIS RETARDED MAP? I BET CLAUDE DREW IT!"

"You rage quitting because you can't read maps Lucie?~"

"Tch! Such immature players I'm competing with..."

**LOCATION, PEOPLE AND HINTS:**

**Location: Town Plaza, white rabbit: Sebastian, hint: ****Pass the doors and down the hall.**** *smiling* "I'm just one Hell of a white rabbit."**

Ciel: Sebastian, is that cosplay?

Alois: Ooh!~ Can I have rabbit ears as well?

Lucian: Fanservice much...?

**Location: Centre fountain, frog footman: Finny, hint: ****A silver veil hides the truth.**** *serious face***

Lucian: Nice hat. I'm jealous.

Ciel: Silver veil...hides the truth...?

Alois: Stupid frog hat you're wearing there!~

**Location: local curry restaurant, duchess: Soma and the cook: Agni, hint shared by both: ****Did you know too much pepper makes you sneeze?**** *eating curry* "This curry is delicious!"**

Ciel: ...

Lucian: WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THAT GIRLY GET UP? ARE YOU CROSS-DRESSING CAUSE IT'S WORKING WELL WITH YOUR HAIR!

Alois: Can I have some?~

**Location: Designer clothes store, mad hatter: Grell, hint: ****Black and white goes but what goes with violet?**** "Ooh!~ This coat is GORGEOUS!~ Does it come in men's size?"**

Lucian: WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO GRANDMA?

Alois: Gay.

Ciel: ...I am deeply disturbed...

**Location: local pub, fish footman: Bard, hint: ****Bells mark the ending****. *drinking beer* "Gianni can't take his alcohol, I should've known after seeing him cry for half an hour...my bad!"**

Lucian: I would cry too but for a different reason.

Ciel: Just where did everyone get these costumes?

Alois: There's no reasoning when it's fanservice!

**Location: town intersection, drunken boss (added character): Gianni, hint: ****Be alert, danger will take you on a thrill ride.**** *threatening face* "Alice!~ My little girl is held hostaaaaage...!" *sobs***

Alois: You stench like old man, eeew...I-I am forever traumatised...!

Lucian: You're drunk, I'm not driving you again! Walk back, ALONE.

Ciel: Worry not, I'll get Sebastian to take you back after.

**Location: The Undertaker, crack occultist (added character): Shalbriri, hint: ****Darkness consumes the sky as you pledge to the moon. *****cackling inhumanely with Undertaker***

Ciel: YOU'RE RELATED TO THE UNDERTAKER?

Alois: You look like Gay only Grey!

Lucian: Younger version Shalbriri. Older version: Undertaker...Excuse me, can I take a group picture?

**Location: Back alleyway, March hare: Claude, hint: ****Up the flights to be guided by light.**** *straight faced, flashing glasses***

Alois: Claude!~ Those floppy ears suit you! I should make you wear them EVERYDAY NOW!~

Ciel: Don't tell me you're in an alleyway just so people won't witness you in THAT? Quite understandable if Alois sees you

Lucian: I HAVE FOUND YOU AT LAST! NOW PREPARE TO BE BEATEN THE SHIT OUT OF! *demonic laughter*

**Location: local bakery, hedgehog: Tanaka, hint: Ho Ho Ho!~ *Poof! Tanaka transforms* ****The lone building looks down upon town. *****drinks coffee***

Lucian: Epiiiiiiiic...

Ciel: Is that thing real?

Alois: How the bloody Hell do you wear a dead hedgehog on your head without it sliding off? Oh I know! The spines prick into your head and stabilises itself! Does it pierce through the skull?

**Location: , card suits (hearts/clubs /diamonds): Thompson, Timber and Canterbury, hint shared together: ****Feelings are reflected as a mirrored soul in the eyes like clear crystals.**

Alois: ...WHAT?

Ciel: Weren't everyone else meant to EACH HAVE DIFFERENT HINTS? Maybe there were counted as one person...

Lucian: Woah guys! Who gave you that poetic crap?

Thompson: *scans area* HELL YEAH! ALOIS ISN'T HERE TO TREAT US LIKE SHIT!

Timber: I WANT TO VISIT THE WEAPONRY STORE AND BUY MYSELF A SHOT GUN!

Canterbury: WHOO! AND THEN WE USE IT TO SHOOT HOLES IN THE SHIT-HEAD'S *BEEP* FACE!

Lucian: BEST DEMON GANG OF THE CENTURY!

Triplets: F*** YEAAAAAAAH!~

Ciel: I don't know whether I should tell HIM or not...

Triplets/Lucian: Better not or the final thing you'll see is eternal darkness and gory hallucinations that will forever scar your soul. *demonic aura*

Ciel: As long as you're not imprecating because you've assert yourselves as ludicrous boulevard racketeers that horrendously lack general vocabulary and callously threaten bystanders with your disconcerting auras and surreal coercions. *monotone*

Triplets/Lucian: ...a dictionary please? *sweat dropping*

**UNKNOWN LOCATION:**

"Untie me immediately! I have human rights!" Alice struggled furiously making no progress whatsoever in loosening the rope. The female team sighed in exhaustion for the umpteenth time during the game. They were currently sitting down surrounding Alice and leisurely sipping hot tea while Alice was forcefully retied at a narrow, stone pillar with her entire body hanging above the ground by thirty centimeters. Miyuki felt a headache rising with Alice's constant complaints, distressed yelling and quickly slapped a cupcake into her mistress's mouth. Fortunately Alice didn't choke but that didn't stop her from continuing to yell after eating the sugar dusted strawberry iced cupcake. "Thanks it was delicious...BUT AT LEAST UNTIE ME! AND WHAT'S WITH THIS FIVE STORY BUILDING? HOW THE HECK DID YOU FIND ONE WITHOUT ANYONE ELSE IN IT?"

Sherylin sipped her tea with elegance as she stared into Alice's deep violet eye of distress. "Can't you simply relax and not escape like you did SIX TIMES USING PARKOUR OUT OF A FIVE STORY BUILDING? It is unladylike as the young mistress of the Nightrave family." She smiled as glowing smile of a two-faced schemer. "The building? Well it's easy really! This building is newly built and is owned by the Rosewood Company!

"How can I relax when I'm tied up like THIS?"

"Oh that! It was for your sake though!" Sherylin replied calmly until she suddenly burst into a fit of manic giggling like a yandere killing with excitement. "Ladies! Afternoon tea's over! Now it's time for the REAL ACTION to begin! Hehehe!~" She smirked darkly and an evil glint was caught in her eyes as she began untying Alice who gave her a dirty look of suspicion. "However it pains me to hear our dear Alice in distress so we'll make up for it with our 'SPECIAL TREATMENT'!~"

Alice sweat dropped, for once she regretted persuading someone for the better. She now knew Sherylin, Miyuki, Maylene, Lizzy, Paula and Hannah plotted this in MUCH MORE DETAIL than she expected and that the unforgiving consequences will forever be engraved into her soul. "O-on second thought, just tie me up again! I wouldn't want to trouble you! Ahahaha..."

"THAT WON'T HAPPEN UNTIL WE'RE DONE!" All the young ladies assured in a sweetly kind tone while burning with the threatening aura of fueled determination to DO SOMETHING THAT ALICE WOULD SURELY COMMIT SUICIDE OUT A FIVE STORY BUILDING IF SHE KNEW WHAT THEY HAD IN MIND...

**SOMEWHERE IN PUBLIC:**

"So let me remind you, the only reason we're working together NOW of all times is so that this dragged out game will finish!" Ciel stated in a voice in dry ice coldness. "We can backstab each other AFTER we have everything thought out, ALOIS AND LUCIAN." He emphasized with bold text just to CLEARLY TELL Alois and Lucian that the backstabbing had to wait. Earning him disappointed muttering from the two other players.

"We have all the hints written. Let's get this over and done with!" Alois ordered impatiently. The discussion commenced with all the hints repeated, some were had more meaning than others but it was enough to finally realise the location Alice would accurately be at.

"A lone building looks down upon town...a tall abandoned building? No...why is it LONE? A tall building in an isolated part of town? Or lone in the sky because of its distinct height?" As Lucian was occupied wracking his brain at the level of an idiot demon Alois had shockingly figured it out.

"A lone building is where Alice is! And it's not like any of the females have the authority to randomly use one! They must've borrowed it! It's not lone but LOAN!" Alois pointed out dramatically. "The only person I can think of that can do this legally is that Shery bitch! I remember I've read that she is the new heir of the leading company of high rated luxury resorts and hotel management in London!"

Lucian and Ciel stared at him wide eyed in complete and utter shock and gaped at him as if he exceeded their low-level expectations. "H-How...?"

"Well I don't own any companies! So I kill time by reading since Claude insisted (begged)!~"

"Did I hear the word begged?" Ciel asked in utter astonishment as he tightly gripped onto his cane-sheathed sword. "Tch! Never mind that! If Sherylin owns the leading company of luxury resort and hotel management, it's highly possible she's using her power of authority to take Alice (WHO'S HELD CLEARLY HOSTAGE). Accompanied by a large group of women without already being caught within the time span of half an hour before we played then...we should be searching a luxury resort/hotel approx. 30 minutes away from our starting point!"

"But the map has multiple luxury resort/hotels in this area which can cover the 30 minute time span by feet but if you hadn't noticed, THOSE WOMEN AREN'T FREAK'N ORDINARY! Plus we only have 4 hours left to find Alice UNTIL WHAT HECK THEY'D DO TO HER WHILE WAITING! ...W-what if...! Oh shit! Use all the hints! Er...Up the flights to be guided by lights! It's getting dark now so the street lights will turn on eventually! No...we'll have to wait and street lights are everywhere from here and then the flights...F-!"

"I got it!" Ciel proclaimed loudly after a short moment of realization. "Up the flights to be guided by lights! If you consider the luxury loaned building's design, it would have a flight of stairs before the exit! And by the stairs miniature outdoor lamps are lit as a sign of welcoming! Her company has that distinct feature that differs from others! There can't be multiple buildings of the same management company in one area! ...I saw a building much like that when I was in the carriage on my way to the Undertaker! I remember the street it was on fairly well."

"Why is it when I'm here wracking my brain for ideas that you guys keep taking the spotlight?" Lucian yelled in frustration while messing with his black and silver streaked hair. "Well whatever! LET'S GO TEAM!" In the suspense of the moment Alois and Ciel nodded and agreed, motivated and confident with their current answers.

**ROSEWOOD COMPANY'S NEWLY BUILT LUXURY HOTEL:**

"This is the place! I'm sure! The bell marks the end! The hotel's name is Mirabel meaning 'wonderful' in Latin!" Alois declared with a wide grin. (Previous hint from Gianni: be alert, danger will take you on a thrill ride)

"Can you not show off unnecessary knowledge, Alois?" Ciel questioned with a face of indifference. Alois pouted but kept quiet anyway. Lucian immediately mercilessly KICKED DOWN the door despite the PRESENCE OF A DOOR HANDLE WHICH SHONE BRILLIANTLY IN THE LIGHT, INVENTED FOR THE SOLE PURPOSE OF OPENING ONE'S DOOR.

As the three players walked pass the door and scanned the inside the noted that building was designed in a 'unique' structure. Before the inside stairs could continue from one floor to the next there was door obstructing their path which had to be opened before entering the next level.

"Eurrgh! How many doors do I have to kick down...?" Lucian mumbled lazily as if kicking doors were such a pain in the ass FORGETTING THE PURPOSE OF DOOR HANDLES.

"Locks...we need keys to unlock each door I presume." Ciel stated after twisting the immovable door handle with no success. "This door is made quite uniquely too, it's made of metal and judging from the solid knocks I've tried it's confirmed that simply kicking it down would mean only result in compensation, LUCIAN." He added in serious emphasis.

From the back room behind the polished hotel counter appeared Lizzy and Paula. The twin ribbon headed blonde wore a serious expression, wearing the dormouse cosplay as she swiftly swiped two blades from under her hitched skirt in an elegant movement and accurately threw the left blade to Alois and the right to Lucian. Paula in the dodo cosplay no longer wore a bright smile but a serious expression matching Lizzy's as if they completely changed characters. The three players had their eyes widened in shock, the revelation of Lizzy being the Genius with a Sword revealed herself in the most unexpected of situations, in this case: THE INSTANT SHIPPING PLAN.

"I have the key but before you can pass you'll have to successfully complete my challenge!" Lizzy strongly declared. "If you fail then you are unworthy of passing and therefore cannot reach Alice!" Her emerald green eyes shone a burning resolve. "I'm sorry Ciel but I've discarded my pride for cuteness for the sake of you to be shipped with Alice!~" Even with a third blade swiped out of nowhere that Lizzy now held she kept her optimistic voice and smile.

Paula then added after her mistress. "This challenge is called 'Sword Dance'! What you have to do is counter all the traps in the next room with the sword you have been given! Ciel, you already have your own so please use it the same way as the others. And also, if you're hit over three times you've lost."

Alois, Lucian and Ciel gripped their fencing blades each wearing a smug grin of amusement. HERE IS WHERE THE TRUE ACTION BEGINS! From behind the counter was the room which Lizzy and Paula exited from led them further into the area revealing...A LARGE ROOM FILLED WITH COUNTLESS BLADES. All in different sizes and hung at odd angles covering the walls and ceiling supported by strings like an auto-attack mechanism that would suddenly activate once an alarm was triggered. It was indeed genius, expected of Elizabeth Middle the marchioness's daughter. Not physically fighting her friends but testing them with something far more dangerous and they truly had to fight to leave unscathed. The strings tied were done expertly by Paula who had a talent for design and hand crafts. The two ladies stepped out the room and watched from the door with overwhelming concern filling their now guilty eyes. LET THE ACTION THRILLER FUN BEGIN!~

*SWOOSH* suddenly the room mechanism activated and dozens of swords at opposing directions swiped pass the players who positioned themselves by instinct and swiftly countered with their single blades. Lucian was exceptionally good with the sword followed by Ciel then Alois who violently slashed at any incoming traps by reflex, slicing through the strings in the process which made the flying swords drop instantly with a resounding clang of hit metal. The traps kept triggering simultaneously and lasted for over five minutes straight.

"SHIT!" Lucian cussed as he narrowly escaped an incoming blade from behind which was deflected upon recognition. Another sword swiped at his bangs sacrificing strands of his flowing streaked hair as he ducked. 'Dammit! Now I have to re-dye!' "THIS BETTER BE WORTH IT!" Lucian yelled in great annoyance over his exaggerated hair loss.

"Tch!" Ciel hissed acidly in frustration after getting grazed in the shoulder from countering an eventual dropping sword from above. Shining silver blurred around in the room as he focused on the traps triggering around him. Determination like this wasn't like anything Ciel felt before, thinking of just what the Hell made his cousin slash BEST childhood friend revert to her hidden Genius with a Sword side. If she was protecting someone then she'd have reason enough to revert but this was a GAME...so this could mean only one thing. Either the situation forced her to set the first-rate trap or she did this to protect...ALICE. But protect Alice from what exactly? Sherylin was a Two-Faced evil schemer as was Angela, NOW THAT'S SOMETHING.

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Alois wailed in fear as sharp blades swept around him at a quickened speed, he was now currently rolling around the floor with his main blade guarding his head face and another picked up sword which guarded his body and sharp wind whooshed over his skin meaning his was close to being slashed. "I'VE BEEN STABBED BY CIEL AND BEATEN THE SHIT OUT OF BY LUCIAN AND ALICE SO I DON'T WANT TO BE SKEWERED BY LIZZY!" He screamed in the ultimate distress. His teary eyes of trauma made him want to rock back and forth in the emo corner of constant suffering. "OUT OF (speaking of violent methods)" Everyone else sweat dropped.

Traps were completely destroyed and none of the players were striked over three times each much to Lizzy's relief and astonishment. Even so, she and Paula congratulated them, took back the given swords and opened the door for them with beaming smiles with the blonde girl reverting back to her cute-obsessed side. The moment they left Lizzy swished her head dramatically gazing up at the ceiling of today and her fist raised and leg prodded on a sofa arm.

After three seconds of epic silence she started sobbing in chibi form into the sofa with Paula desperately attempting to calm Lizzy. "Waaaaaah!~ I put Ciel and his friends in danger and I even failed to fulfill Alice's wish...!"

"May I ask what Miss Alice wished for, my lady?" Paula asked with an innocent smile with her head tilted in curiosity.

"DON'T LET THE GUYS PASS! Was what she screamed before THAT happened...!" Lizzy sobbed in bitter anguish. "When I see her again I'll never be able to forgive myself for forcing her to what she never wished for...and now it's too late!" Paula patted her mistress on the head softly while sweat dropping sharing the same mutual guilt of THAT time.

**FLOOR 2:**

"Woah...is this really a hotel?" Lucian gawked at the unbelievable sight as if entering a whole new world. The next level was amazingly spacious without furniture or decoration of any form. Even more, the entire room was pure white and flawless. From the opening in the ceiling expertly dropped Maylene who was in the flamingo cosplay with a SNIPER GUN, the players sweat dropped predicting the future challenge of: NOW WE GOTTA RUN, THE FLAMINGO HAS A GUN. In a nanosecond Maylene swiped her fogged round glasses off showing her brown eyes.

"Congratulations young master, sir Trancy and Lucian. Now I will present you the next challenge: Snipe Mania." Her eyes were half lidded and stern which was a major change coming from the bat blind maid. "All you must do is take one of the two key hanging from the ceiling while avoiding all my shots. Once you hold one of the keys without me sniping you then that person will be the only one...TO BE ABLE TO MAKE IT TO THE NEXT FLOOR!" She emphasized dramatically with a sharp glint in her eyes. All three gulped uncertainly. "With that said, the last person to take the key cannot progress any further by default and the moment I snipe you you're out."

"So if we all get sniped then none of us can progress any further?" Ciel questioned maturely with arms crossed.

"Yes young master! My apologies if I snipe you! Yes I am! I'll be sure to start easy on you!"

"Thanks, that releases the burden." Ciel thanked stoically. Momentarily after, the challenge began.

As Maylene fired the first shot the bullet was a paint ball which connected to the opposite wall and impacted with an exploding splat. This made the three freak out epically and ran like mad. The keys hung rather low from the ceiling meaning any of them could easily reach up or jump for it. Countless paint balls exploded on the white canvas walls like a colourful fireworks display performed by a professional impressionist. The shots that exploded on the walls splat visible specks of onto the clothes of the players who narrowly avoided being sniped, OH THE JOY OF PAINT BALL SNIPING. Maylene's shots were amazingly fast and close to accurate since she was going easy on them but soon advanced her skills after the three gained a quicker pace and reflexes enough to easily dodge like a game of dodge ball. The assassin hissed in frustration after failing to snipe Lucian who fled demonically and swiftly grabbed hold of the first key.

Alois and Ciel glared at each other, daring to make the first move towards the final key of progress as they were both breathing heavily in exhaustion. After Lucian held the key Maylene allowed him to open the door to the next level awaiting the second player's appearance with much pride and excitement in a form of a nod. As she turned back her focused glare on the two Earls they took their chance to grab at the golden key at the exact moment and leap through the air with strong determination. The red headed maid gaped in shock but regained her posture at the same moment and mercilessly sniped at them.

"Argh!" Yelled Alois and Ciel used his warning to his advantage as the two dropped to the ground instantly. The paint ball sharply snapped the string connected to the key that swung unstably from momentum and the golden key fell as if in slow motion towards the ground in front of the players. The blue eyes of the Earls widened at the chance that set into a focused glare as the two in perfect timing reached for it as it fell. Maylene clicked her trigger preparing for another shot that would determine the outcome of the game. The key rebounded from the paint ball Maylene shot upon contact and skimmed the ground further from the hands of the rivals. In the heat of the moment on the ground Alois twisted around and performed a swift kick that the key was hit back by. The golden key then hit the wall Alois by chance directed it to before Ciel could realize his plan. Maylene was utterly confused as she witnessed the action and sweat dropped after realizing she ran out of ammo after epic shooting.

Alois grinned deviously with full confidence that he'd take the key before Ciel but unexpected as it was Ciel noticed the distance from where Alois and he was from the key which was closer to Alois. Ciel forward rolled to the wall as Alois was still crouching upwards towards the targeted object. The blonde wasn't giving up at the last moment as he dived forward with equal speed. Ciel used Alois's trick and kicked the key away.

"YOU-!" Alois yelled in frustration as he sprinted towards the sighted key.

"YOUNG MASTER!" Maylene called in astonishment.

Ciel then sprinted over to the key and swiped the key into his hand dramatically. "I have won." The bluenette in the rarest occurrence SMIRKED MOCKINGLY LOOKING DOWN ON ALOIS. The sniper and the loser sweat dropped as they witnessed Ciel doing his victory dance. The victory dance of spinning on his heels and clapping his hands saying: OLE!~ Ciel arrogantly stuck his tongue out at Alois imitating his hyperactive character then proclaimed the moment before he progressed to the next floor: "I have never lost a game. I'm adding this to my winning streak!" He excitedly grinned for the first and probably last time. With the slam of the door his manic laughing could be heard.

"...I-is THAT what he's really like...?" Alois stammered while sweat dropping after facing Maylene who was stoned shocked beyond recognition.

**FLOOR 3:**

"I'm glad you have made it this far. For that I congratulate you, I was becoming bored waiting for such a long time." Miyuki stated with a sigh. Lucian and Ciel made it to the third challenge at long last. This of course, wasn't any easier than the last challenges. JUST HOW DO THESE WOMEN MAKE SUCH ACTION-THRILLER FILLED GAMES? Creative thinking of course, cooking wasn't comparable. The ninja maid had appeared in a mystifying silver smoke before the players and simply smiled at them unlike the others. The room was far more spacious than the previous with high and low built in black platforms spread far and close like a platform battle scene. There weren't any stairs in sight but at the final platform there a door in the ceiling like an attic door. Each room was more messed up than the next.

"Ciel made it! Yesss! The instant shipping is according to plan!~ Mwuahaha..." Miyuki randomly exclaims like a fangirl scheming fanfics. "I'm always cosplaying so why do I need to switch outfits?"

Lucian and Ciel both sweat dropped and face palmed. The climatic mood dropped to crack. Miyuki was in her ninja maid outfit as per usual with little difference of design.

"Well moving on. This challenge is: Kyōfū no Sutoraiki! What you have to do is start from the ground and work your way to the top by using the platforms as your leverage."

"Well that's easy!" Lucian sighed in relief. So did Ciel who relaxed in the mood of the moment.

Well it WAS until Miyuki declared: "Naïve! This is no easy task to accomplish! You must continue to climb to the top and exit through the door above as I perform my distant air striking jujutsu techniques that I aim to knock you off!"

"WHAT YOU'RE SAYING IS THAT YOU AIM TO TO KILL US BY KNOCKING US DOWN!" Lucian interpreted angrily. Miyuki grinned confidently while Ciel maintained his stoic expression though he was only human OR ONCE HUMAN.

"No worries! I won't kill you! But chances are that I'll hurt you in the progress so I'll apologize now before it's too late!~" Miyuki replied with a carefree peace sign.

"YOU SADIST!" A vein popped on Lucian's head.

"Begin the game." Ciel ordered coldly. Miyuki nervously obeyed and so the challenge began with the same amount of epic proportions as the last. MINOR DETAILS!

*SWOOSH* Multiple strikes combined into a transparent wind orb caused the platforms to vibrate dangerously as Ciel and Lucian leap and climbed from on platform to the next in desperation. All the while Miyuki continued her arts flawlessly and skilfully as a professional ninja should from the ground below. One time Ciel slipped and awkwardly hung with half his body on the platform from being nearly knocked off by Miyuki's Swallow Swipe. Lucian laughed manically when he saw Ciel screaming in fear but it wasn't like he was better off. He had accidentally banged his head hard on a platform above when he flinched from the forceful power of Miyuki's High Hawk and had teary eyes after the throbbing pain. Ciel chuckled darkly when that happened. Alois would surely be high with heights like this which made the two wish Alois was here...JUST SO THEY CAN LAUGH AT HIS FAILURE. Finally there were less than several platforms away from the final. Lucian and Ciel locked glares of hatred.

"I'm not gonna lose to a midget pirate like you!" Lucian hissed bitterly.

"And I won't lose to a *BEEP* hole like YOURSELF." Ciel countered. Lucian was left speechless at Ciel's strong language, which was extremely rare. Rarer than unicorns soaring though the fluffy clouds of Wonderland with rainbows and magic.~ AND THAT WAS FREAK'N DAMN RARE UNTIL YOU EAT ALOIS'S COOKING AND END UP HALLUCINATING IN HOSPITAL...

Miyuki took the chance and performed her ultimate move that would surely cause a major impact for both the final player and the loser. "Shy Element: Soaring Heaven Lotus, phase: 8, wind force: storm rate!" Miyuki named and performed, the sight of her blurring twin katanas streaking silver light with the air pressure turning to sword-made wind pressure was as if it was supernatural. Lucian and Ciel sweat dropped dramatically.

"Gyargh! DAMN YOU BIIIIIIITCH!" Lucian cussed furiously as he was knocked off by the ultimate ninja move ever to be performed. EVER. He fell at quick speed as the wind mercilessly whipped past him on the way down. Fortunately cat's always land on their feet and as the demon that had cat-like reflexes landed gracefully in perfection. "YOU HIT ME ON PURPOSE!" The utterly pissed off demon accused moments after glaring threateningly at Miyuki. She sweat dropped.

"As I said before! This is the instant shipping plan! I've always been shipping Alice and Ciel though the entire time and yet you didn't take it into consideration! I have said so over the previous chapter!" Miyuki retorted.

"WHAT? So then the last conversation from the last chapter with everyone shipping was relevant?" Lucian interrogated.

"Yes, through all that time was when we were proclaiming our shipping preferences! If this was a fanfiction and if there were choices the best pairing would be Alice/Ciel due to the sentimental moments! Also! Lizzy, Paula, Maylene and I were all along planning for Ciel to be officially paired with Alice from the moment the plot began! So we aimed to give Ciel the advantage without looking suspicious! ...Seems I have revealed the truth, I was naïve." With an outward sigh Miyuki then had a glint in her eyes. "By the way Lucian! Everyone's cosplaying so why don't you?~" The Nightrave ninja maid held up BLACK CAT EARS AND A MATCHING TAIL. Lucian cringed and sweat dropped.

"I WANT IT IN SILVER!"

**FLOOR 4:**

Ciel had already left to the next floor level as soon as Lucian was knocked off and wasted no time in doing so. He was now fully exhausted and mused just who the Hell designed the warped building. It was as if it was based off of Alice in Wonderland where Alice is held hostage by the Wonderland residents. Ciel sighed at the childish references. He would've honestly preferred something darker or mature as reference but the action thriller, mysteries and cosplay fanservice made up for it. Well he DID SEE THE TRIPLETS SWEAR ABOUT ALOIS which was pure crack. He snickered in amusement, good times~ The bluenette scanned the room in observance and noted how...NORMAL it was. It didn't have a secret room like the first floor, wasn't spaciously empty in one pure colour like the second and didn't look like a platform battle scene from a shounen action manga like the third, much to half of his disappointment.

"Show yourself and tell me where Alice is!" Ciel demanded coldly to no one in particular. Suddenly he felt a demonic presence lingering in the atmosphere. His eye widened and he snapped his head to face where the aura was sensed strongest. "No one..." Ciel stated to himself but the feeling never ceased.

"Well look who has finally made it." Hannah said in a louder and clearer voice then she had ever been heard. She was cosplaying the butterfly. "Ciel Phantomhive, you earned yourself praise." The demoness appeared supernaturally in front of him the moment his eye focused where he heard the voice.

"You?" Ciel flinched in shock. Just what sort supernatural final challenge would Hannah have him complete? A surge of anxiety shocked him like never before. "Are you the final boss?" Ciel randomly accuses with his finger pointed towards her dead panning face.

"No, but you did get the assumption half correct. This is the final floor before the rooftop. In an aspect calling me a final boss is most honorable. Thank you Phantomhive, I take that as a compliment."

"So then Alice is on the rooftop?" Ciel pressed on with a raised brow of suspicion.

"Alice is in 'Wonderland' ." Hannah simply with a mysterious smile earning herself a blank look from Ciel

"Is this meant to be a hint?" Ciel assumed while attempting to make connections of hints in his head.

"Hannah dear, confusing the poor boy will only complicate the game!" Sherylin advised as she twisted the large leather chair around revealing her presence from the shadows like a scheming villainess making an appearance. Ciel kept his stoic expression as if he didn't care about shocking revelations anymore. Before Ciel could question her she explained on her own. "The final challenge is THE MOST HARDEST CHALLENGE TO SUCCESSFULLY COMPLETE if you can't do this then it's GAME OVER." She explained with a dead serious expression. She was cosplaying the caterpillar (or at least forest green like a caterpillar which Ciel assumed due stereotyping)

"Enlighten me." Ciel replied with a shrug of indifference. Sherylin grinned deviously in return as Hannah mirrored her grin with hidden intents.

"It would be better to show you before explaining otherwise you won't be able to make any sense of it. That's just the way it is." Sherylin answered mysteriously building up the suspense of just WHAT THE FINAL HARDEST CHALLENGE IS. There was a crimson curtain at the back of the room as she led Ciel followed by Hannah inside. Her grin never left her face as the truth was revealed...

"T-This is..." Before Ciel could say the word let alone think it, the two women strongly gripped him by the arms and continued to drag him in. The Earl struggled determined to escape but it was too late...the same thing had happened to Alice...and it was...

**ROOFTOP:**

"Crap!" Alice yelled in annoyance, a bird had swooped down and crapped so close to Alice that she thought she was done for. "Just why Hell do I have to star in the chapter like a weak shoujo lead? GIVE ME BACK MY PRIDE!" Alice proceeded to complain alone on a 5 story building rooftop accompanied by a bird who nearly crapped on her, NEARLY. "Just drag me down to Hell I don't want to live like this..." Alice's head dropped low in complete and utter shame. Her only hope was out of the three: Lucian, Alois or Ciel and out of all three she'd even go for Alois but that's when she wanted suffer the rest of her life forever teased and mocked by a CERTAIN SADISTIC EARL. She then look down at her clothes. "Tch!" Was all she could say as a comment on her appearance, "Well at least I'm not naked, that would be..." Instead of talking to herself she furiously shook her head determined to shake away the insanity that was dominating her mind. Instead she thought of something that wouldn't make her lose herself and be insane from boredom.

Like the time she first arrived at Alois's mansion and met him along with the Trancy servants who sighed at the blonde's antics, what kind of FUN would he do to pass time? Probably cook for random guests and food poison them. Then she thought of when Lucian was always there to protect her AS A GUARDIAN the entire time, especially when Sebastian and Ciel made their appearance. Their first collaborative mission was to solve the Kuro Academy student targeting and like a planned out story she was kidnapped during the Kuro Ball and they used her kidnapping to their advantage as the key to solve it. DAMN THEM! Alice though angrily but inwardly smiled when she remembered her action adventure dream of her version of Wonderland. Ciel was the King of Chess, Alois was the Spider, Lucian was Cheshire, heck! Even Sebastian and Claude were cosplaying which then reminded her of her current situation. EVERYONE PLAYING was cosplaying, whether they were cosplaying as themselves or as characters from Alice in Wonderland. Sad thing was, Alice wasn't 'Alice' but a whole new character and she didn't want to describe it. Moving on, second mission was protecting Adriel the half-blooded angel. Then realisation struck her: Where IS Adriel? So knew Adriel was androgynous (she didn't know Adriel's TRUE GENDER) but her 'child's' absence made her want to rip away the ropes and search for 'her' or 'him' since she had no way of truly knowing.

*BAM* the door opened wide with the epic force of a sudden appearance. Out walked a certain male, he wore a full black suit with a tie that matched his eyes and polished black shoes. His dark hair was kept original and unaltered expect more combed to smooth the messy spikes that pricked outwards during the game. At first Alice could only label him as: UPMARKET SHOW OFF until she saw the most recognizable face like none other.

"WHAT THE-!"

"Don't stare, I never asked for this either!" Ciel ordered with irritation sensed in his voice as he began untying the ropes with much difficulty. Alice noticed Ciel's missing eye patch and in its place was Ciel's thick bangs almost concealing his contracted eye. She could faintly see a purple contract symbol which shone faintly under the light of the radiant setting sun. She sighed in flooding relief and smiled at Ciel gratefully but the moment ruined when she asked a certain question.

"They forced you too didn't they? THEN SCHEMING-!"Alice simply said earning herself a dead pan from Ciel. Alice sweat dropped realizing she was so close to swearing. "Tch! Whatever! What's important is that I'm free and thank Sebastian I'm saved after 4 hours of suffering!"

"Now I see that we have the same problem." Ciel replied stoically but the frustration was heard in his voice because he hadn't untied any of the ropes from behind or the sides. "Who ties rope like this? Tch. It's impossible to untie it...!"

"Hey Ciel." Alice noticed that she was tied up on the pillar at the center of the hotel rooftop but that's beside the note. ALICE WAS TIED HIGH WITH HER FEET UNABLE TO TOUCH THE GROUND, HIGHER THAN CIEL'S HEIGHT TO BE EXACT BY SEVERAL CENTIMETERS. "Hell yeah! I'm taller for once!~" Alice smirked with the self-satisfying confidence of momentary superiority. That WAS until Ciel noticed as well, he noticed that the ropes could only be untied at the FRONT which meant he had to face Alice FOR A LONG TIME until all the ropes were completely untied.

"Enjoy the glory while you can but for me to untie the ropes I'll have to untie them from the front." He stated coolly.

"EH? T-The front?" Alice stammered uncertainly, if that were to happen then he'd be looking at her BELLOW HER HEAD but most importantly, THE CLOTHES SHE WAS WEARING FROM UNDER THE ROPES. "Y-Your sword! Use your sword!" At least the revelation could be dealt with earlier...

"THEY took it. Now I have to use my hands and I've got nothing boast about..." He sweat dropped, recalling the previous event of SHEER HORROR. The challenge was: Cosplay!~ Meaning the two were forcing him to change into various (T RATED!) cosplay outfits such as: the cat eared boy, mad hatter (suits him as he is), rabbit eared boy (MATCHING SEBASTIAN!), King's outfit (suited him fairly well) but that was only the beginning, afterwards he had to wear a black butler suit, somehow a copy of Alois's outfit, a girly ball-gown(INSERT FANGIRL COMMENT), school uniform, ninja garb, occultist cloak, gangster clothes, angel wings, pirate outfit and...the dreaded COSPLAY. THAT CLOTHING THAT CANNOT BE NAMED. Not yet anyway...

"HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN? I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!" Alice dramatically declared to the heavens with pure hatred and annoyance, if she was free she'd pose Lucian's pose then run after the evil schemers with rope in her hands. Her raven bangs covered her eyes and also her blush which was threatening to appear. She fought the reaction but that didn't stop Ciel from CAREFULLY UNTYING THE ROPE FROM THE FRONT WHICH WAS SOMEWHAT WRONG.

"So close..." Alice managed to whisper just audibly that Ciel could clearly hear her. Ciel had finally untied the ropes and her body slides down the pillar to her usual SHORT height compared to a certain 'MIDGET' Earl.

Ciel chucked darkly. Inner thoughts of a height complex kuudere: 'Not anymore, I'M TALLER. Ahahah!' Alice sighed in annoyance but realized. Though the front ropes were undone there was a final rope from behind that would easily be undone without looking now that the main ropes caused the supporting ones to freely loosen, not bothering to walk around the slim pillar he outstretched his arms around the pillar and the final rope dropped to the ground after a tug. Alice was now free but for some odd reason she felt like she just got trapped. HER INSTINCTS WERE RIGHT, she IS trapped. Ciel still had his arms wrapped around the pillar and Alice who slid down and was untied from it was still leaning on it. That meant Ciel ALSO HAD HIS ARMS WRAPPED AROUND ALICE. At an extremely close proximity to add in detail, she could even feel him breathing softly on her head. Feeling the warm breathing gave her shivers as she heart rate quickened and she sweat dropped nervously. A blush couldn't help but appear visibly on her face.

"Thanks! ...A-and don't think I'm acting this way because I l-like you or anything! I'm not getting married you know!" Alice diverted eyes and had a nervous breakdown which was also known as: TSUNDERE. Ciel's stoic expression and cold glare softened and then he did the UNPREDICTABLE.

*smirk* Ciel smirked deviously at Alice and stared into her exposed violet eye, her blush progressed into a deeper shade that matched the sunset sky. It was then he had a closer look at Alice's outfit, A WHITE DRESS.

"Tch! The final destination! It's the church and you better know where it is or I'll seriously wipe that smirk off your face! Geez, you're acting like Alois." She pushed Ciel away with her hands still gripping on his shoulders. Then she added for further confirmation. "I SAID I'M NOT GETTING MARRIED SO DON'T GET ANY WEIRD IDEAS! ...idiot Dog."

"How so?" Ciel said after regaining his stoic expression as he grabbed hold of Alice's hand protectively. "We might never know what those scheming bastards are planning next but we'll just play along with their shipping for now." The Earl informed in nonchalant monotone. Alice agreed in a form of a nod and silently allowed him to lead. N-not that she liked him or anything...!

**CHURCH:**

"The preparations are complete Sebastian!" Claimed three servants cheerfully in unison with their hands over swiped quickly to their heads like soldiers. The black butler smirked; it was going to get a whole lot more amusing. Claude was also smirking only because he was going to witness two perfectly delicious souls linking meaning THE GREATEST SOUL TO BE BORN (OK, that's an overstatement...ignore that last line). The female team as well as the male team arrived before the pair and organized CERTAIN decorations and CERTAIN food.

Lizzy: My denial friend and stoic cousin!~ *beaming like a fangirl*

Paula: jingle jingle jingle!~ *ringing bells*

Soma: Don't worry demonic one! This is only the beginning! *comforting a depressed emo corner occupying Lucian who cosplayed as Cheshire cat*

Agni: I HAVE FINISHED MY GREATEST CURRY: GREAT CURRY! *appears pumped up out of nowhere*

Miyuki: They're coming! *using ninjutsu to detect new presence* (Previous hint from Sebastian: pass the doors and down the hall)

*BOOM* The doors of the church swung open with a strong push on each side from the left was Ciel and to the right was Alice.

Alice: Are you happy now? *vein popping *

Ciel: Why is everybody still in cosplay? *sweat dropping*

Alois: To go with the theme! *wearing red Spider jacket cosplay*

Alice: W-what theme...?

Sherylin/everyone: THE WEDDING THEME!~

Alice/Ciel: TCH! *blushing furiously, stammering*

Sherylin: Congrats Alice! You found yourself a worthy fiancé! Lucian and the lively Nightrave servants anything to say to our now official pairing?

Miyuki: Too cute! *fangirlling*

Shalbriri: I sense demonic presence...kehehehe!~

Gianni: YOU'LL ALWAYS BE BIG PAPA'S LITTLE GIRL! *sobbing manly tears*

Lucian: Ciel Phantomhive...wait until the day I beat the shit of you! Well depends on how intimate you are with Miss Alice!~ *grinning sadistically, Underworld's Vengeance revived! Hypnotism faded*

Alois: Looks like my play toy got taken away but what's mine will always belong to me!~ *manic giggling and yandere vibe* _Be sure to share you *#^&#^* bastard..._

Hannah: They're quite a cute couple. Alois is now either the rival or the third wheel... *whispering voice*

Claude: We have privately booked this church for this occasion. *pushing frames up while glasses flashing expertly*

Maylene/Bard/Finny: *in unison* Two lives joined together, two hearts combined as one *Claude adds last verse* and two souls linking!

Thompson: Such a good ending.

Timber: It should be recorded.

Canterbury: Let's take group photo.

Lucian: Ah! I got a photo of Shalbriri and the Undertaker that I took before!

Grell/Miyuki: Seriously? LET ME SEEEE!~

Tanaka: *poof, transforms* Young master, I wish for all the best in your life and that you two will be blessed with eternal happiness. *reverts to chibi form, sips church sponsored wine * Ho Ho Ho!~

Lucian/triplets: Eeeeepiiiiiiiiic... (Astonishment of epic transformation)

Ciel: Don't just assume from the situation's outcome, we are NOT getting married nor can you decide that we are fiancés without our consent! *melodramatic cane pointing pose at low angled perspective*

Sebastian: *chuckles in amusement* As your butler I have already foreseen this. What a shame, for this special occasion I even made my finest creation... *expertly pulls silver cloth from suspicious looking object on trolley* (Previous hint from Finny: The silver veil hides the truth)

An amazingly luxurious wedding cake of sweet splendor and mouth-watering edible decorations of rich premium quality chocolate, freshly sliced tropical fruits, delicate whipped cream coating, six layered sponge cake and incredibly irresistible upon sight.

Ciel: ... *wipes drool from corner of mouth* so Alice, why not play along with since this is a SPECIAL OCCASION?

Alice: *tsundere mode* O-only because for the cake!

Sebastian: *smirks, won them over by temptation* Humans are so easy to manipulate...oh wait, young master's NOT human and Miss Alice is tsundere. *sudden realization*

Undertaker: Heehee!~ Seems like I have missed out on many amusing events, how sad would it be, should comedy disappear from fanfiction!~ *randomly pops out from under the alter while eating bone biscuits*

Shalbriri: Undertaker, give me some! *Pluto in a suit also wants biscuit*

*BOOM* The doors are swung open once again revealing Adriel with Cheshire the black kitten closely following. (Androgynous)

"I am the flower child!~" Adriel beamed childishly while skipping down the hall with deep violet and midnight blue rose petals thrown gracefully though down the hall. (Previous hint from Grell: black and white goes but what goes with violet?) "By the way my gender will be left unknown because it's a secret!~"

Lizzy: So cute! Violet goes with blue! It's as if it symbolizes Alice's and Ciel's main colours!

Paula: I haven't got a clue what order a wedding is meant to be in but this is by far the most random yet fun!

Alice in wedding dress and Ciel in a wedding suit were slowly walking down the hall (aisle) covered in Adriel's scattered rose petals (SOMEBODY HAS GOTTA CLEAN THAT UP...) as the cosplay mock-wedding commenced with Undertaker replacing the priest and the crowd already eating the wedding cake as they intently watched. The couple sweat dropped feeling as if everyone was expecting something more...well ROMANTIC simply put.

Ciel blankly stared upwards at the stained glass window and the hint revealed itself. The picture on the window was a dark blue sky and pale yellow moon due to the lighting from outside which was already night. (Previous hint from Shalbriri: darkness consumes the sky as you pledge to the moon) Ciel was going to PLEDGE. But pledge what exactly? Everyone was staring at him expectantly to say something...confess his hidden love for Alice or whatever reason that gave the story the romance genre. Ciel was still in a stoic kuudere daze as Alice was blushing tsundere madly and desperately diverted her eyes from view and looked as if she wanted to run to the cake before it was too late.

"I promise to get you a piece of cake so can you get one for me first?" Ciel questioned with a dead serious face. *THUD* Everyone staggered from their stance, seat or position after hearing Ciel's pledge with a stoically straight face. The current observers sweat dropped. Alice for one wasn't disappointed in the slightest and sighed a grateful sigh of flooding relief.

"YESSS!~ Thanks Ciel! Fine, I'll get you one but you better give me the best slice of the entire cake!" From her tsundere mode she switched to the hyper-happy girl mood that was craving sweets. She smiled purely like the child she was as she naturally tilted her head to the side whenever she was happy in a kitten-like manner. Her contracted eye was momentarily shown through her visibly parted bangs revealing a faintly shining silver contract and her exposed eye was gazed at him softly with excitement. A light blush was seen on Alice's smiling face from only Ciel's point of view leaving him mirroring the blush in return. (Previous hint from triplets: feelings are reflected as a mirrored soul in the eyes like clear crystals)

As Alice had a cake of plate in hand with Ciel following after her, everyone sighed with the lack of developments UNTIL ADRIEL DECIDED TO DO THE UNTHINKABLE...

"Uwaaah...!" Adriel cried as the white haired child purposely slipped on the rose petal filled aisle. The ceremonial pepper contained in its wooden shaker BY CHANCE spilt open and the fine dust infested the air surrounding Alice and Ciel as the observers were naturally further away without predicting the event. Held breaths and tightly shut eyes of both Ciel and Alice presented Adriel the golden opportunity to outstretch her arms and push Alice towards Ciel and...

*~THE ACCIDENTAL KISS HAPPENED!~*

After the intense moment Alice and Ciel staggered away while blushing heavily in embarrassment that would forever stay in their memories. (it's been happening A LOT in this chapter!~) Alice had crashed lips with Ciel from the being pushed by Adriel (unbeknownst to her) and Ciel now had mildly swollen lips from the forceful contact. The moment lasted for 5 seconds until they realized just what the heck happened WHICH WAS ALL ACCORDING TO ADRIEL'S PLAN...

"Did you know too much pepper makes you sneeze?" Beamed Adriel in all the childish glory the half-angel could portray. Her feathered wings elegantly flapped in quick motion in the middle in the pepper infested air and the fine dust disappeared as if non-existent. "And that illusions is my MAGICAL skill?~"

Alois/Lucian/Ciel: DON'T TELL ME YOU WERE THE ONE WHO MADE UP ALL THE HINTS!

Adriel: Uwaaah! I'm sorry I made them too hard for you to understand! I was too focused on watching the game behind the scenes!

Alice: C-Ciel...you took my first kiss when I was both unconscious AND AWAKE. *quivering voice, unstable vibe of trauma*

Ciel: But both were accidental! *desperately denying while blushing*

Lucian/Alois: A-D-R-I-E-L! Wait until you're older so then we can legally beat the shit out of you!~

Adriel: But I'm androgynous! There's half a possibility that I'm really female! SAVE ME GRANDPA! *hugging Claude for Grandpa's protection, Claude is sweat dropping*

Lucian: Oh we'll see! *laughing demonically*

Undertaker: Oh we'll see!~ *cackling inhuman laugh*

Lucian: Oi! Don't steal my line! Plus you sound like a pedo!

Undertaker: That's mean stereotyping me just because of my character...

Lucian: IT'S RIGHTFULLY MINE!

Undertaker: But your exact line has been said at least a million times in world over the passing centuries!~

Lucian: Yeah that's them but my line rightfully belongs to me in this situation, location and FANFICTION!

Nightrave servants: Oooh an epic 4th wall breaker coming from Lucian!

Lucian: F*CK YEAH IT IS AND I AIN'T SHARING IDEAS FOR PLAGIARISTS LIKE YOU!

Nightrave servants: HELL YEAH IT IS AND YOU AREN'T A LEECH SOURCE FOR PLAGIARISTS LIKE US!

Alice: EXACTLY AS IT IS AND I AM THE QUEEN'S CAT ALICE NIGHTRAVE, ALSO THE KICKASS TSUNDERE ONE AND ONLY NOBLE! *fired up*

Alois: AND MY CHARACTER DESIGN BELONGS TO ME! *randomly joins in*

Ciel: Leeches are horrid creatures. *opinion*

Sebastian: Not as much as the blob fish. *informatively*

Claude: *glasses flashing while taking to no one* Blob fishes are the world's most depressing animal found off the coast of Australia nearing extinction in the future centuries. They look like a depressed pile of pink flesh that will give you nightmares upon seeing.

Soma: Wow, a blob fish! I would like to keep one as a pet!

Agni: Yes my prince, i shall import the freshest pile of depressed pink flesh to you right away, then you may name it Blob Fish.

Phantomhive servants: BLLLOOOOOB FIIIIIIIISSSSH! *Ho Ho Ho!~

Thompson: What's the deal with this crack crap?

Timber: Who knows...

Canterbury: AND I OWN MY ORIGINALITY! NOT THREE OF THE OF SAME CHARACTER!

Hannah: I own...actually I own the standard amount as does everyone else...just what are my redeeming features besides my proud to have body...? *hand pressed on wall as she leans forward dramatically in depression*

Sherylin: I am the side OC that's prone on shipping!

Grell: I own SEBASTIAN!~

Lizzy: Whatever that's cute is mine! *carefree peace sign*

Paula: I own bells! And dresses and puppets and shoes and... *gets cut off by Adriel*

Adriel: YAY!~

* * *

><p>THANK U 4 READING 2 THE VERY END (OF THIS FINAL CHAPTER VERSION CIEL) Two more alternate endings and maybe even a extra on ur favourite shipping!<p>

Once again, plz review and tell me ur thoughts of this 3 day long chapter that i worked to epically hard on...! XD N-Not that im pressuring u or anything so DON'T GET IT WRONG! *tsundere*

**AND ANOTHER THING FOR ALL OF U WHO HAS READ THIS! On deviant art i drew a group picture of all the Black Butler characters involved in this fanfiction! (cat and spider) OCs included! That's means u'll be able 2 see Alice, Adriel and LUCIAN! Also, i didn't draw the Undertaker or Sherylin but everyone else besides them is in the pic! So here's what u have 2 do: GO ON DEVIANT ART WEBSITE, SEARCH EXCEL-FUSION (my pen name in search box) AND CLICK ON MAH FANFICTION GROUP PIC!~ Once u've seen it then plz comment on the site or through a review!  Im looking 4ward 2 ur opinions and thoughts! *hopeful, SHINY eyes***


	34. Lucian's Hidden Nature

HOLY CRAP! This is by far the LATEST of my updates and I have absolutely no excuse, except the fact that my internet connection was cancelled to get replaced with better internet...and that i was *cough* busy! APPARENTLY... An entire week without anime, manga or fanfiction. 'LIFE HAS NEVER BEEN ANY REALISTIC...' (T_T) Just so no one loses interest JUST YET! I've completed the long awaited alternate pairing ending of...*ULTIMATE SUSPENSE* Lucian/Alice! XD After listening 2 ur pairing preferences (u know what AWESOME fanfictioners u r!) I've ranked my next chapters in order until the very end: Main pairing Ciel/Alice, Alternate pairings: Lucian/Alice and Alois/Alice. NOTE ALTERNATE AS IN POSSIBILITY! I want to 101% satisfy everyone reading this and making this as worth it as possible! *FULL DETERMINATION* If im wrong then let me go eat chocolate in shame 4 comfort food of an amateur writer...

**AUTHOR'S SPECIAL NOTE 2 CLEAR CONFUSION: Instead of redoing the last chapter in Lucian's version I'll skip the already told details and replace Ciel with Lucian at the paragraph when Ciel finally finds Alice (who was held hostage alone on the rooftop and tied up) With all that read I have another sentence b4 I end this note: B AMUSED BY THE ALTERNATE ENDING – LUCIAN STYLE!**

...AND SO MY LATEST CHAPTER STARTS RIGHT AFTER THIS EPIC LINE!

* * *

><p>Passing all the games from the first to final floor emerged the chosen player. Alois lost in Snipe Mania, Maylene's second floor and Ciel lost in Kyōfū no Sutoraiki, Miyuki's third floor.<p>

*BOOM* the doors of the rooftop swung open with the merciless force of a demon's door-kicking expertise and the ability to COMPLETELY FAIL TO USE A DOOR HANDLE.

"KYAAA!" Alice unintentionally screamed in such a girlish manner against her tsundere nature in shocking fright of the sudden impact of sound and forceful wind in tow.

"ALICE! WHAT THE HELL DID THOSE FANGIRLS DO TO YOU?" Demanded Lucian with a red vein popping in irritation of witnessing his temporarily voided contractor in one of her ultimate distresses as the Queen's Cat in everyday life. In a split second he demonically rushed at her as if ready to kill (in Alice's point of view) and supernaturally cut all the complicatedly tied ropes bounding Alice to the pole. Even with her lifted height comparing to Lucian's she was only JUST passed his chest and her head was directly below his chin. Meaning he was breathing in anger over her head before she fell 30 centimeters to the ground.

"W-Why is everyone taller even though I'm off ground...?" Alice muttered in annoyance of a height-complex tsundere. Before her feet could hit the cold, hard ground Lucian caught her in a fleeting moment and lifted her high enough that she was looking down on him in confusion.

"LUCIAN! PUT ME DOWN!" Alice ordered with a vein popping expression mixed with humiliation, awkwardness and anger. All the while Lucian showed no signs of obeying and instead stared at her intently from head to toe in THOROUGH OBSERVATION with a passive expression. Alice had never felt any more like a hopeless child of a heroine in all her life.

"DEMON PERV! LISTEN TO ME!" Alice yelled while flailing madly in desperation to break his grip. Lucian's steady grip of his hands held under her armpits was far from wavering in weakness of both gravity and force. THAT TAKES SKILL.

"Woah Alice. Wearing a cosplay-wedding dress? NOW THAT'S A FIRST! Can I take a picture for future mockery?" The teenage Cat demon smirked in amusement revealing a pointed cat tooth. Alice simply gaped at him in shocking exasperation.

"THAT'S THE LAST THING I WANT TO HEAR, IDIOT! Since when were you rebelling against our contract?"

"Since I was hypnotised into temporarily voiding our contract from the beginning of the game to end..." Lucian replied in a nonchalant monotone as he recalled attempting to make Claude cancel the hypnotism only to have both Alois AND Ciel forcefully pulling him away from the violently shaken butler resulting in the intense glaring battle of psychological mind torture.

Without any more minor pressing of details from the inattentive Alice, Lucian's outward smirk reflected his inside smirk of certain victory in which he now had the platinum advantage of complete freedom. Now that he was JUST ANOTHER TYPICALLY POWERFUL DEMON Alice had no control over him and therefore he could do and say anything he wanted in the time span of the game without fearing Alice's consequences (not that he was a mistress complex in nature)

"Screw walking, we're gonna jump!" Lucian confidently declared with one foot prodded on the ledge of the rooftop and head tilted towards the sky of tonight. **(Shalbriri's hint: Darkness consumes the sky as you pledge to the moon)** Lucian had skilfully switched positioning of his grip without putting her down and now held her bridal-style during the moment of his dramatic posing. The raven haired girl never ceased to glare darkly at him while fighting back a blush threatening to have her face blend with the deep pink shade of the sunset.

"NO WAY! You're going to have to drag me down to Hell before taking me down a rooftop!" Alice dead panned while sweat dropping with suspicions of him releasing her in mid-air during the jump...FREE-FALLING IS SOMETHING THE QUEEN'S CAT CAN DO, JUST A **MINOR** PROBLEM IN LANDING...**LET'S NOT TAKE NOTE OF THE DETAILS**...

"Sure thing, when we get there I'll introduce you to the Undergod. He'll be proud of me for my excellent taste in choice!~ And that's just the beginning! But it's not like I'm gonna take things further! ...Considering the major difference now but in a few more years it SHOULD BE LEGAL..."

"W-WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

"At the moment you're too young to know. Until you're older then THAT can explain itself when you EXPERIENCE THE TEENAGE BLISS...I've always been wondering what it's like since I heard of IT in the human world. Hey Alice, do you know how NEW LIVES ARE MADE?"

"SHUT THE HELL UP! I really don't get what crap you're spewing! I DON'T EVEN WANT TO KNOW WHAT **IT** IS!"

"Though it's considered 'mordern day England' society just can't keep up with my expectations but I've been interested in cyborg-human life forms ever since reading this EPIC future-themed novel! If mass made life forms were possible then experiencing the technology of the future would be teenage bliss!"

With a diligent nod from Alice while placing her index and thumb under her chin she sarcastically answered. "Amazing what modern technology holds for us from this day into the future. NOW WILL YOU FREAK'N PUT ME DOWN?"

"Hold me tight and never let go or you'll fall without me." Lucian threatened cheerfully as if happily singing dirty lyrics despite the looks he gets from saying it with shining confidence. Before Alice could respond in total SHAME he had already jumped off the edge with her STILL HELD BRIDAL-STYLE resulting in her screaming of instant fear and clinging to him in desperation for her life worth living.

"You're too cute!~" Lucian teased with a sugar intoxicated tone enough to make Grell fanboy over. Carefully he placed her down and pretended he never saw her lacy white undergarments from under her dress during the epic jump down. He blushed at the EXTREMELY VIVID IMAGE to be forever engraved in his memories like a guilty pleasure that teenage guys would CLEARLY remember after reading an ecchi manga series...

Alice pierced him with her darkest glare, her brightly revealed violet eye and her exposed violet eye with a voided black contract narrowed sharply at him in strong anger of reading through his thoughts through expression. "Burn in Hell, demon perv!"

"Demons are immune to Hellfire! Sure I'm a demon, the STRONGEST RACE OF EXISTENCE that humanity has ever faced. Hey, blame the hormones if I'm a perv, I'm only teenage." Lucian stated casually pointing out her contradiction with a carefree grin.

After a hesitant moment to think of effective insults she had intelligently concluded. "GO TO HEAVEN, LUCIAL!"

"...You seriously did NOT JUST SAY THAT!" Lucian deeply growled menacingly giving off a dark aura.

Alice smirked in victory pride. "If you won't obey my orders then I won't treat you as my butler. I treated you pretty well, consider it a privilege to be my servant! Too bad your're JUST A DEMON PERV! **So don't fret when the contract is voided because it doesn't mean our relationship is!" **

"**RELATIONSHIP?**" Lucian emphasised while blushing with shock.

"Yes! We have a relationship unlike any other! And this isn't some cliché revelation! Right from the beginning only we share this bond and I'll never be able to replace YOU in my entire life. That's all I want you to know for now. That's all." Alice smiled angelically in purity and her eyes reflected innocence as her head tilted slightly to the side like a cute kitten. But the heart-warming moment burned to ashes after Alice added. "AND DON'T GET THE WRONG IDEA, IT'S NOT LIKE I LIKE YOU SINCE THIS THE MASTER-SERVANT RELATIONSHIP I'M TALKING ABOUT!"

"Dammit!" Lucian sighed in disappointment of the dull developments but realised she was only a girl to him at this very moment and NOT HER BUTLER. With a playful grin spread widely across his face he picked her up bridal style once again. She hissed at him as a reaction and consecutively swiped punches and kicks at Lucian only to be silenced after hearing his MOST DEMONIC THREAT.

"Hit me and be illegally (%$$*^%& then be for forever scarred for life enough to NEVER BE INTIMATE WITH ANY GUY EVER!~"

"Yes, Lucian. Forever damn me in Hell if that EVER HAPPENS...s-so just shut up and carry me!"

**TIME SKIP WHILE IN SEARCH OF THE CHURCH**

During the rush of Lucian supernaturally speeding down streets and intersections Alice could see the church in view. And A CERTAIN BLONDE WHICH EVEN CIEL DREADED TO CROSS PATHS WITH BY CHANCE APPEARED.

"SHIT WE'RE LOST! Er, where to again?"

"THE CHURCH YOU IDIOT!"

*whoosh!* a dazzling golden aura belonging to flowing gold threads swiftly appeared as none other than the hair of a boss womaniser also known to be Visount Druitt.

"Oh!~ .This meeting must be fate of the Heavens. No! Destiny beautifully carved into God's will like a crystal chisel shaping a marble sculpture with supreme elegance! What a cruel God he is to not have us cross paths earlier!" His blue-grey eyes sparkled in the radiant rays. He wore fine clothing, a white suit with a pocket square and an ascot tie. Covering his hands were white gloves and adding more attention to his outfit was a jewel brooch.

"He kind of reminds me of a CERTAIN PERSON I WANT TO BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF RIGHT NOW but I can't remember his name..." Lucian stated in a monotone while sweat dropping. Alice was also reflecting Lucian's face of disgust, annoyance and out of nowhere was violent intents to inflict pain but restrained their mutual feelings under the surface of a typical 'noble and her butler.' **(Triplet's hint: Feelings are reflected as a mirrored soul in the eyes like clear crystals)**

"Good evening sir. May I ask what is it that you're saying since I have a LIMITED UNDERSTANDING OF COMPLICATED SPEECH?" Alice forced her smile to such an extent that it came out awkwardly crooked and twitching at the ends. She had this STRONG URGE TO HIT AND RUN...

"Such a sweet voice kindly spoken to an unfitting noble as I, the Queen's Cat owns the petite appearance of grace and purity that I feel like a slave in your presence.~ I am Viscount Druitt, even if you forget me you shall forever be engraved in my memories til death. Now, little dove, may a humble man as I hear your true name?"

"MUST. REMAIN. SANE." Lucian breathed savagely in demonic hatred and vibes of a beast prepared to kill, at the moment his hands were occupied with holding the raven haired girl, if he had free hands then he'd already bloody murder him. Whatever demonic method it may be, Sebastian knows. 'Engraved memories til death huh? **THEN CAN I FREAK'N KILL YOU CAUSE I FREAK'N NEED TO!**'

"Er...I'm-" Viscount Druitt softly placed his hand at the side of her cheek while smiling down at her. Alice blushed furiously from the sudden contact, shivers went down her spine in MAJOR DISTURBANCE as she stuttered. "A-A-Alice Nightrave?"

"What charming name you have as well as the cute dress you're wearing! It's white as your pure soul and silky as your raven hair in perfect harmony with your vivid violet iris!"

"I only understand the soul part." Lucian whispered to Alice faking understanding of the Viscount's speed ranting. THAT ALSO TOOK SKILL. Alice had a red vein popping on her head while she sweat dropped. She kicked Lucian in the ribs hoping it was obvious enough to prove a signal to leave. "BUT ANYWAY! YOU PEDO! DON'T TOUCH ALICE SO FREELY! SHE'S MINE! Now where's my SHINY GUN?" Alice had no idea whether he had a gun effective enough to entirely crack the viscount's head and be soundless so that no one would find them at the scene.

"We'll be taking our leave, please excuse us for we HAVE LIVES TO LIVE. I'm sorry for leaving on a short notice!" Alice emphasised with irritation strongly sense in her now sarcastic tone as she stressfully clenched her fists. Unfortunately he hadn't heard her talk since he kept on enthusiastically reciting poetry and prayer references to describe Alice in less than a minute while dramatically posing in his natural splendor. He was spreading the love of white rose petals and fantasized images of Alice in the white COSPLAY WEDDING dress while gracefully walking down the aisle which she hated with a passion (not as much as Alois but enough to want to brutally knock the Viscount unconscious at that very time and place if only she was put down by Lucian). The magical effects resulted as the cliché shoujo styled impression in which the Viscount amazingly portrayed.

After a moment of platinum silence both Lucian and Alice decided it was FINALLY time to ditch him but he made a quick recovery from rejection and grabbed her hands into his with his over dazzling aura radiating tenfold, Alice blushed in embarrassment but glared darkly at him in annoyance. "Please forgive me for taking up what little time you have enough for your lively presence...your lovely appearance had blinded me upon sight however I'm afraid to say your TRUE COLOURS HAS SHONE." Viscount Druitt conveyed a dark expression of tenseness and suspicion was clearly shown on his face. 'CRAP.' Lucian and Alice thought as if sharing a momentary telepathic communication phase. 'From what I've heard, he has a strong interest in the occult. Was he exposed to so much black magic and dark ceremonies to the extent of knowing whether someone is contracted to a demon...?' Alice glanced at Lucian in growing anxiety, he glanced back with a raging scowl as if he was telling her that it was about time he killed him before IT'S TOO LATE. 'To think HIM of all people would know...'

"You're quite a fascinating little dove, I have felt no stronger bond between you and your butler than ever. This is the first time that I've crossed paths with something so sinful..."

"What on Earth are you implying Viscount? ARE YOU AN IDIOT?" Alice exclaimed loudly as she 'playfully' punched him in the head while forcing herself to laugh at his stupidity. NOTE THAT STUPIDITY IT ISN'T IN QUOTATION MARKS.

"My assumptions were correct after all, like a playful kitten that stubbornly refuses to know any better! You keep up two personalities, each is a countering lie. How lonely, it makes me want to console you in my strong embrace. Your true personality has shone to me the moment you left your guard down. In the eyes of the public you keep up your polite and adorable silver veil of mystery. **(Finny's hint: A silver veil hides the truth)** In the eyes of close associates you keep up your strong and bold front of striking violet but behind it you're innocent and sensitive unbeknownst to your true colour of WHITE!~" With a swish of golden hair Viscount Druitt had shockingly proclaimed a vital revelation and role in the game without even knowing it. "Oh so deviously hidden behind layers of lies! You are secretly scared of exposure of the truth in yourself am I correct?"

"I asked to LEAVE not to be dragged back into dying through your crap." Alice muttered with a deadpan expression. Lucian snickered darkly for more reasons than one...

"Behold the tainted power of the pure fallen angel!~ The striking violet shines vividly upon me! To think I have unveiled the silver layer in just ONE destined meeting!~"

"So I'm a kitten, dove AND AN ANGEL?" Alice repeated in confusion while sweat dropping. In an instant the blonde stared intently at her with sparkling eyes at close proximity. "W-what the Hell? Stop staring at me!"

"WHAT THE #&^%()# HELL? STOP CALLING HER A $&#$) ANGEL CUZ SHE'S NEVER GONNA BE SOME STUPID &^$)!T MESSENGER OF GOD! I AM HER BUTLER, LUCIAN! I SHALL CALL UPON MY POWERS OF HELL AND DESTROY YOU ALONG WITH YOUR SIR SHITS-WORTH SOUL! FOR I AM-" Lucian got cut off and completely ignored by the Viscount.

"You remind of a lovely blue-eyed robin I once met a ball! She had dark twin tails like you have now and a puffy pink dress with white lace! It was absolutely splendid how she-"

"ENOUGH!" *BOOM!* Lucian kneed Viscount Druitt directly in the face leaving the pitiable womanizing man dropping to the ground, sobbing over his DESTROYED FACE OF BEAUTY. "Shut the &#&* up! I made your face easier to look at! Sure it's not popular with the ladies but great with the Undertaker interested in disfigured bodies!~ AHAHAHA!"

"V-Viscount! ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?"

"Yes! You are a petite and heavenly angel descended into Earth by the will of God to spread the glorious news from Heaven to me, with a soft voice of a graceful dove and a nature of a feisty kitten!" The blonde man replied with beaming confidence. Revived from the depths of despair, Alice's pity brought him back from a living Hell of suffering.

Alice and Lucian declared desperately. "I-IMMORTAL! NOW WE'RE SCREWED!" With the rushed getaway from the Viscount he was left alone in silence in which he brilliantly took advantage of.

"ONE DAY I'LL TIGHTLY EMBRACE THE WHITE DOVE OF DESTINY THAT FLEW DOWN MY PATH FROM THE HEAVENS!" (Yes, he saw Lucian holding Alice as they jumped down the rooftop and FOR THE ENTIRE TIME HE ONLY SAW ALICE and Lucian was just a dull background)

**TIME SKIP TO CHURCH**

*BOOM!* The doors of the church crashed open with the awesome power of the demon.

Lucian: IT'S WAS WORSE THAN HEAVEN! Even attending church is better than putting up with...with THAT $%&(*& HEAD! *sweating*

Alice: HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF OPENING A GOD DAMN DOOR? *vein popping, still flailing in his arms*

Lucian: No, it's badass to kick doors like the boss I am! I'll forever break doors with a sense of epicness and lack of rationality!

Everyone: CONGRATULATIONS ALICE, YOU HAVE A FORMIDABLE FIANCE! (Lucian, don't ruin it...)

Lucian: HOLY &#$)%#! ALICE'S WEDDING? *squeezes Alice in arms over protectively* Who's the )*$ bastard that forced Alice? *demonic aura*

Everyone: *face palms*

Sherylin: It's YOU, Lucian. Please take note that this is simply a mock wedding for fanservice instant shipping purposes.

Alice: *blushes furiously* I-I not getting married whether it's a mock or not!

Ciel: I'm having a sense of de ja vu...did something similar happen in the previous chapter?

Alois: Aliiiiiiice!~ If Lucie tries ANYTHING then cry to me and I'll 'PROTECT' (order Claude to kill him for) you!

Lucian: *smiles* Don't ever get intimate with other guys Alice! Or I won't restrain myself...(and revert to the Underworld's Vengeance)

All servants: Both Lucian and Alois are yandere...this can't end well...

Alice: Give me back my freedom...! *Alois and Lucian are pulling at Alice's arms possessively while arguing intensively*

Ciel: I'm craving sweets, Sebastian! Pass me a slice of cake while I watch this..."

Lucian: Put our hatred aside! I have something I want to give Alice! (Claude's hypnotism fades but Lucian is still calling his mistress Alice) *takes out a red velvet box from his inside pocket of the butler uniform*

Claude: *glasses shine in light dramatically* It can't be...

Everyone else: NO WAY IN HELL IS HE...!

Sohma: Oh I see! It is a custom of this country to present a r- mmf! *Paula slaps her hand over his mouth in desperation*

Ciel: *drops fork in shock, metallic sound echoes throughout the church upon the floorboard*

Alois: *mouth gawking and stoned beyond recognition*

Lucian: Will you accept this ring?

Alice: EH? *sweat drops with blank mind filled with pure obliviousness.

Lucian elegantly bent down on one knee, his crimson eyes pierced into Alice's violet eye and through her soul. "What's inside this box marks the definite occasion of finding your official fiancé, I found this cased ring buried in the ashes of the Nightrave mansion. A note was stuffed in the box as well and still is. Please accept this as the heir of the Nightrave nobility, Alice."

Alice stared at the velvet box for a silent moment and felt a surge of nostalgia race through her mind as flashbacks of the past was what she could only see.

**FLASHBACKS**

A young raven haired girl was curiously wide-eyed as she leant over towards a long raven haired woman sitting on a leather chair. The object of the innocently naive Alice's attention was the small deep velvet box held like an irreplaceable treasure in her mother's warm palms. The gentle gaze of the blue eyed woman eyed the box while blushing with a gently smile spread across her delicate features. Though Alice couldn't recall what she and her mother had conversed in the midst of the heart-warming atmosphere she could tell it was probably something minor enough to forget. A brunette man with violet eyes was bending by Alice, her father was playfully messing her hair with his beaming smile of overconfidence which somehow annoyed the young soul to no end. She forcefully janked his hand away in irritation and hissed cutely at him. Her parents laughed in a carefree manner. Growing impatient by the second Alice had lifted the lid for her mother and the woman gasped in surprise, inside revealed a silver ring carved expertly with intricate patterns and large purple jewel catching the light above and shining a stunning bright violet, the same violet as Alice's vivid eyes. She observed how her father slid the ring on the ring left finger of her mother. The loving parents then held hands affectionately as their foreheads touched with their eyes closed for a moment of-

"This is cliché." The violet eyed child announced with a deadpan expression of boredom.

Her parents sweat dropped and were shocked at her close observance while blushing furiously after realising what they did in front of her. "I-It's not what you think, we love you too Alice!"

"I won't say I love you back!" Alice retorted in annoyance while blushing in embarrassment. "...But I won't say I hate you either."

Suddenly Alice's inner visions flashed forward to the detonation of the Nightrave mansion created a destructive force of the planted bombs set off in a blinding instant. Alice's mind was traumatised by the bloody dead gazes of her parents. Something she so desperately wished to forget. The blurred out images the moment she forced her eyes open like purposely awakening from a TRUE nightmare. Mysteriously, she forgot everything the moment she became conscious.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Just what is with that ring...? What reason do YOU have as to keep this family secret from me? It's because of you that..." The raven haired girl's bangs overshadowed her dull eyes from view. She gritted her teeth in frustration and simply released a sigh. Everyone remained silent within the strong tension emitted from the angst drama of Alice Nightrave. Breaking the complications of the event Lucian had already slid the ring into Alice's finger nonchalantly. The rest of the cast could only resort to gasping while sweat dropping in anticipation of Alice's predicted reaction... "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING? I SAID I WON'T GETTING MARRIED!" She swiftly kicked Lucian away from her in tsundere embarrassment while blushing furiously.

"What a load of bull..." Hissed Sherylin in resentment of Alice's last line. 'Hey, at least thank me for my presence that made this all possible...'

"I should've seen that coming." Moaned Lucian while sweat dropping. "But that's no excuse..." His black and silver streaked hair overshadowed his crimson eyes from emotion as he rose upwards with an ominous aura while he laughed huskily and darkly, his unpredictable action made the cast sweat drop and shrunk back in chibified forms as he staggered up and lurched forwards unstably, his shadow looming over them like a warped tower tainting the church's holy grounds.

Thompson: She triggered his yandere nature...

Timber: Behold, his wrath of rejection.

Canterbury: All these random situations are making me hungry. Anyone got a soul to offer?

Lucian: But that's no excuse to be so DAMN CUTE! I can't restrain myself! I LOVE YOU AS A DEMON, BUTLER AND GUY SO DON'T EVER MARRY ANYONE BUT MEEE! *lunges forward and glomps Alice earning himself a certain tsundere reaction and a blushing mistress in his arms* JUST LET ME KEEP YOUR SOUL AND YOU ALIVE FOREVER!

Alice: Sebastian, Ciel, Adriel! HECK! I'LL EVEN KILL VISCOUNT DRUITT FOR YOU! JUST SAVE ME FROM THIS PERVERTED DEMON! *pushing Lucian's nuzzling face away from hers while flailing in desperation in his inescapable clutches*

Lizzy/Paula: Instant shipping plan success! Let's have cake and celebrate this cute ending!~

Sohma: Let us also celebrate Agni's great curry also known as: GRYATE CURRY!

Agni: I named it the moment I tasted it! AND IT TASTED GREAT BUT NAMING IT AS IT TASTED WAS TOO EXAGGERATING BUT I MUSTN'T BECOME OVERLY PRIDEFUL, THEREFORE. I HUMBLY CALL IT GRYATE CURRY!

Alois: NO! YOU HAVE NO AUTHORITY OVER ALICE! *furiously dragging Lucian away from Alice*

Lucian: DON'T EVER TOUCH MY BRIDE YOU BASTARD OR ELSE I'LL...mmf-! *Alice slaps her hands over his mouth*

Alice: SHUT UP! JUST DRAG ME DOWN TO HELL ALREADY! I DON'T WANT TO SUFFER ALL THIS ANY LONGER! *surrendering emo style*

Alois/Lucian: Alice! Which one has authority over you?~ *yandere innocence* (they completely ignored her pervious declaration)

Sebastian/Claude/Triplets and Ciel: It's a trap of lies, just pick one of us and your soul won't be wasted. *indifferent faces*

Alice: DEMONS! I'M SURROUNDED BY DEMONS! *the ultimate distress*

*everyone besides Alice, Alois, Ciel and the male demons are discussing a CERTAIN private matter of in serious intensity*

Sherylin: Though this is a mock wedding why not take this to the next level?~ I recommend the future wedding to be held in France in front of the Eifel Tower! *scheming smirk*

Sohma: With my royal blood connection I'll invite everyone to India and arrange our friends' wedding...THE INDIAN WAY LIKE A PRINCE I AM!

Agni: Yes! They are memorably extravagant and to be blessed by the Gods above will surely bring them happiness in their destined lives together! *fist raised dramatically with passion*

Meylene: Oooh! I can only IMAGINE what comes after...! *blushing at the thoughts of who knows what delusions an assassin maid can imagine while posing with hands on her cheeks* WE SHOULD COME WITH THEM WHEN THEY HONEYMOON AT A HAUNTED CASTLE!

Bard: Count on me when it comes to the grand finale! I'll end everything with fireworks! Hang on...Sebastian confiscated my fireworks...MEH! BOMBS WILL FOREVER STAY IN OUR MEMORIES! It's special that way!

Finny: I'm fine with everything as long as it's held outside!~

Miyuki: Now that I've gathered all the Intel I have decided! It will be effectively held outdoors in the Nightrave rose garden! It'd be an honour of the original secret of my ninja pride to remake the ceremony into my clan's traditional style! That includes the final ninja battle between the groom and bride!

Gianni: I have the underworld authority to obtain the finest alcohol to suit the food!

Shalbriri: I'd much prefer a typical occult ceremony of the Eternal Contract. In a dark, underground chamber complete with chanting and the seals of blood freshly smeared on the wall...kehehe!~ Oh the fun there'll be...

Lizzy: I'll volunteer with designing and making decorations! This time I'll make everything look more mature by adding darker colours like purple and black!

Paula: Everyone! If it's music than I'll play the bells! Jingle Jingle Jingle!~

While everyone was busily occupied with the minor details of Alice's future wedding, no one realised the loss of three presences.

**SOMEWHERE OUT IN TOWN**

Designer crimson sunglasses shone in the light as an elegant swish of red strands flowed in its natural form of long, silky hair. The look was expressively coordinated with a long red jacket edged with black lace. Under the jacket was a silk white shirt with a red ascot tie. The beauty wore matching red pants, high heeled red boots and exquisite red jewellery and accessories to complete the looks of fine grace enough to kill. This beauty is the Jack the Ripper, Reaper of Red, Sebastian's fanboy and GRELL SUTCLIFFE.

"A lady must always appear beautiful no matter the occasion! And since my newly coordinated outfit is in celebration of Alice's mock wedding WITH SEBASTIAN INVITED then I must also appear as her best woman!~"

Grell was deluded with his typical fantasies as he turned around a corner he collided with the opposite person on the other end. A girlish squeal came from Grell as he fell painfully on his butt.

"Oh dear! How careless of me such a lovely young lady without the permission of fate! I deeply apologise! Are you alright my lady?" Asked a CERTAIN BLONDE MAN IN WHITE.

Grell angrily looked up and his sharp green eyes met the soft purple gaze of the Viscount smiling apologetically down on him while seeing his hand politely outstretched towards him to hold. Grell blushed at the man. Unbeknownst to Viscount Druitt, SHE WAS A HE but he was better off not knowing...

"...oooh? A handsomely gorgeous man basking in my beauty? How flattering!" Grell reflected his smile equally flirtatious as he posed seductively as a tease.

"What a beauty I've found! And what luscious, long hair you have! Soft as rose petals and bright as the reddest rose itself!" The Viscount gently caressed a thick lock of Grell's hair and kissed it. This of course made Grell fanboy a thousand times and nearly mentally faint in bliss but snapped back to reality when he remembered. "My, my! How you're inviting pose teases me led by your stunning green eyes and endearing appearance of a cute Cardinal red bird!~"

Grell blushes in a deeper shade like a tranny. "Oh no!~ Whatever will I do? I can't bear to risk losing Sebas-chan's trust and love...but he's just so...!"

Before the red-headed shinigmai could finish the Viscount had invitingly offered his hand to Grell while red roses in the background suddenly spirals from behind him in a dazzling bishounen-effect exaggerated with radiant light rays blinding Grell.

"The roses are so RED..." He outstretches his hand and the two held hands and begin to frolic down the streets towards their desired destination: THE CHURCH. The two UNEXPECTATELY paired men laughed in sync with a GAY AURA.

Grell laughs his final laugh "Ahahaha!~"

*Scythe comes smashing into their faces*

Viscount and Grell: *screaming, falling* AHHH! NOT THE FACE!

Undertaker: Keheehee!~ Now, now, stop ruining the fanfic with your homosexual subplot and LOOK FOR ALICE~ KEHEEHEE! *drags them along, laughing*

Viscount and Grell: That was where we ARE going... *shrugs after awkward silence*

All three men: *skips to see the "wedding" while resuming laughing like giggling school girls on drugs*

*BOOM!* From the left was Grell linking arms with the Undertaker that linked arms with Viscount Druitt. THEY HAD NO REGRETS.

Alois: The three most disturbing characters make an appearance. *evil snicker* The ultimate gay threesome~

Ciel: Like YOU'RE the one to talk. *dead pan expression while nonchalantly eating cake*

Adriel: I've invited my older half-sibling!

Angela: *appears supernaturally out of nowhere* May I give you the pure blessing of God-

Claude: So Adriel become a half-blooded angel when that angel's blood was transferred into the child? Ah I see the connection now... *glasses shining in the light like a pro of foresight*

Sebastian: *bright smile with happy closed eyes*I THOUGHT YOU DIED YOU HERMAPHRODITE FALLEN ANGEL BASTARD.

Ciel: Damn it! Stay dead you minor character!

Ash: *reverts to male form* I'm one of the purest main protagonists you filthy parasites! *lifts Ciel who's slapping him mercilessly and starts shaking him mercilessly while Sebastian strangles Ash mercilessly*

Lucian: Twisted gender bending...you should teach Grell that, he'll surely worship you for it! *random thumbs up with a scheming glint in his eye*

Adriel: I'm related to a transvestite!~ YAY! I have the best family ever!

Alois: Now you have finally found out the truth. I am proud to call you my second little brother!~ *hugs Adriel while the two laugh hysterically*

Timber: This is the wrong season...I don't even know half the cast here.

Thompson: Maybe it's about time we change?

Canterbury: HELL YEAH! THIS IS THE TRUTH! WE'RE NOT THE INTROVERT TRIPLETS THAT YOU THINK WE ARE! AND JUST BECAUSE WE HAVE LITTLE TO SAY DOESN'T MEAN WE HAVE NO PERSONALITY YOU $^$)!$_#$ STEREO TYPISTS!

Hannah: We understand clearly so do SHUT UP...Please?

Alice watched the scene while sweat dropping all the while, everyone was completely out of control and random. It almost made her want to face palm. Taking advantage of her lowered guard a certain demon did the unthinkable.

***~KISS~***

Alice blushed furiously three seconds after see realised what the heck had happened unbeknownst to her careless attention to minor details. LIKE HOW LUCIAN WAS INTENTLY STARING AT HER FOR MOST OF THE TIME AS SHE STARED AT OTHERS IN MILD INTEREST.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU THINKING LUCIAN!"

"I'm thinking: I LOVE YOU!~ And I'll tell you as many times just so you'll look at no one but me!"

**Everyone: Yandere...**

"L-LIKE I'D LET THAT HAPPEN! GO TO HELL, DEMON!"

**Everyone: and tsundere...**

"Not without you!"

"...is there something wrong with your head? No, REALLY?"

"The more you hate me the more I love you because your strong emotions is the reason I can't leave you! It's like I'm your bo- SHIT! Ow...the Hell you hit me THERE for...?" *fell to ground* (snapped out of yandere mode)

"SHUT UP! Being my boyfriend hasn't got anything to do with our contract!" *blushing furiously*

"W-whaaa? Since when did I self-proclaim that? No, SERIOUSLY! I was gonna say body-guard! ...ooooh. So you've finally figured it out! As expected of my cute mistress!"

"TCH! I WANT TO FALL IN A HOLE RIGHT NOW..."

**Everyone: is the ultimate crack pairing imaginable!**

* * *

><p><strong>Credit to DiamondRainbows the fanfic saint and fav bffe 4 ur awesome convo ideas!<strong>

And also! Thanx 4 reading this once again! U didn't regret it cuz im sure there's something in this chapter that amused you! So the next chap is gonna b da final! Alois/Alice! Any ideas or requests for fanfic is fine by me!

I had so much fun typing fanfic so i'll b sure 2 make more when inspiration hits! Or just a fangirl shipper idea comes by! ;)

And...REVIEW AFTER READING THIS! please...? *head tilted to side with shiny eyes* Cuz I luv reviews as much as u all!~ WHOO!


	35. The Final Game!

HELL YEAH! Finally i've updated the final chapter! All there is 2 type here: HAVE FUN LOOKING AT THE WORDS! Cuz there's so many things going on in this chapter ranging from crack, romance, epic fourth wall breaking, LOTSA COMEDY!, fluff and a SLIGHTLY INTIMATE GAME between this chap's main pairing: Alois/Alice. Consider them a crack pairing!~ *random fangirl squeal* Btw, i obviously don't OWN da characters but my OCs which you should know who by now! Hint: Drugged dumplings...

* * *

><p>As they endured the sufferable and epic 'games' for every floor it has finally reached its climatic conclusion. Ciel had LOST THE GAME in Snipe Mania, Maylene's second floor and Lucian lost in Kyōfū no Sutoraiki, Miyuki's third floor. Of course the challengers of each floor had fulfilled their roles of congratulating each game's victors and forcing the losers to join the COSPLAY FANSERVICE...<p>

*BOOM!* The doors leading to the rooftop of Mirabel's Hotel swung open and out dramatically leaped a certain noble in a cosplay black suit through the air in a moment of slow motion.

"How pitiable, the Queen's independent Cat is tangled up in threads of wool like the Spider's hopeless Butterfly trapped in threads of web!~" Alois mocked with a sadistic grin as he engraved the image of Alice treated like a hostage, clearly suffering throughout the game from beginning to end alone against her will and left to reflect on her horrid state to live through for the sake of THE ULTIMATE SHIPPING PLAN. Though she was bitterly glaring at him with her darkest most PISSED OFF expression he could see the fear and humiliation mixed in her exposed violet eye which reflected his sadistically smirking face.

"Tch! I didn't ask for your poetic crap Alois! AND WHY? WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE YOU?" Alice wanted to so badly beat Alois up for making her current state and situation miserable tenfold but he had the advantage to live another day with his carefree and hyper-active mood without regrets. The Cat just had to restrain her conflicting feelings along with the rope bounding her to a pillar IN DESPAIR...

Alice suddenly felt a cold rush of wind whip past her and a forceful impact contacted her. Alois was tightly embracing Alice with teary blue eyes. "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH THAT I HAD TO FORCE MYSELF TO BEAT THE BLOODY GAME JUST TO HAVE YOU BACK!" Alice was currently suffering oxygen deprivation so he released her, not that it made a difference... "Don't you want me to free you of your SUFFERING Alice?~" Alois asked in tainted innocence faking an inquisitive smile but revealed bipolar blue eyes gleaming at her like a predatory spider about to devour its prey caught in its trap, invading her personal space while breathing in her face.

Alice held back the urge to SPIT ON HIM since that wouldn't be the wisest of choices, if her family saw her now they'd be face palming at her in shame while sighing in 50 different tones. "Actually YES! UNTIE ME! er...p-please?" Alice stuttered in desperation for freedom sweet freedom in which she had so little of for more reasons than one.

"ALRIGHT ALICE!~" Alois beamed back, Alice sighed in relief and forced an awkward smile of gratitude. The moment before Alois's hands gripped onto the front knot his fingers stopped abruptly by just a few millimeters from the knot. Alice's honestly grateful expression mixed with shame was replaced with an anxious one as soon as it came.

'Huh? You're going to untie me or am I going to have to suffer your sadism? YOU SCHEMING BASTARD! I WOULD RIP THESE ROPES TO SHREDS IF ONLY I HAD CLAWS!' in telepathic form.

"Hah! Did you seriously think I was going to free you after hearing you force yourself to say something as worthless as PLEASE? I'm not convinced; you'll have to do better than that since I came A LONG WAY TO FINALLY HAVE YOU..." His bangs shadowed his deviously smirking face as he leaned towards Alice in close proximity enough to make her blush furiously and shiver by reflex in disturbance. She was in completely defenseless state and she'd kill a CERTAIN BASTARD to be out of it.

Alice sweat dropped, all the alarms set off in her head instantly, her breath hitched irregularly and her heart quickened its pace twofold. 'Oh crap...' She mused, JUST A TYPICAL PASSING THOUGHT, NO CAT OF THE QUEEN WORTH HER HACKED UP FUR WOULD BE SEEN DEFENSELESS AS A KITTEN. 'How cliche can this get! ...and I think this is de ja vu...'

"For me to free you, I order you to..." Alois's lips were close to Alice's right ear and he whispered in a seductive tone. For an intense moment she stopped breathing. "Kiss me." The instant Alice froze momentarily from reaction he took the advantage and licked her ear. Saliva coated her exposed ear as she shivered by instinct, she diverted her face from looking at him the eye determined to not give the him his dirty satisfaction. The Spider noticed how she was secretly revealing an 'amusing' expression diverted from him and smirked on the inside demonically.

The raven haired girl's violet eye glared at the blonde boy in shock. "YOU PERV! HOW DARE YOU HAVE THE SICK MIND TO LICK ALICE NIGHTRAVE, ME!" Alice blurted in fury while sweat dropping, eyes wide and a deep blush covering her from face to toes. She really wanted to fall in a hole and end up anywhere where HE WASN'T...or Sherylin, the cause of all this shipping madness. In this situation Alice was even considering Hell as her new 'Wonderland'. The humiliation was infuriatingly shameful. If Lucian was here he'd DEFINITELY BLOODY MURDER ALOIS BOTH DESTROYING HIS LIFE AND AFTERLIFE WITH NONEXISTENT MERCY OF THE UNDERWORLD'S VENGEANCE.

The dark shadows from Alois's face blended into the soft light of the sunset and smiled in an infuriating manner at her as a melodramatic breeze that ALL SO HAPPENED TO BLOW PAST WHENEVER SOMETHING EPIC WAS HAPPENING...

"Like I said...HELL NO! GO STAB YOURSELF AND ROT IN A HOLE ALOIS, YOU SCHEMING BIPOLAR BASTARD! MY **FIRST CONSCIOUS KISS** WILL NEVER BE WITH YOU!" Suddenly the ropes that restrained the provoked Alice and her destructive miniature scale apocalypse teared apart piece by piece, strands of string in the ripped ropes snapped weakly against her fully released force. Without fail ALL the ropes were completely shredded through by the tiger in cat's skin. BUT JUST HOW DID AN EPIC OCCURRENCE HAPPEN? Lucian knows, Alice had a natural ability to let her immense emotions take over that affects her physical strength in the process. But it was clearly known that her ability was interpreted as the main trait of her tsundere nature. She was blinded by annoyance that she completely failed to notice how Alois was staring at her with a beaming grin of yandere mystery.

With an impressed whistle Alois then questioned her in a childish tone. "Do you hate me THAT MUCH Alice? It's alright though! Feel free to hate me to the extent that you can only think of me and no one else! That way no one can monopolise you emotionally and physically like me!~" The hyper-active blonde then walked briskly over to her and was about to touch her on the shoulder but she flinched away quickly from intimate contact and recklessly pushed him to the ground for revenge. Alois swore in surprise and landed painfully backwards with Alice GRACEFULLY tackling him meaning the beauty violence.

"BITCH!" He yelled as he hit his head on the timber flooring of the rooftop, he was shockingly pinned under Alice and he rolled to the side while clutching his bruised head in agonising pain.

Alice was too pissed off to care and one-sidedly glared at him expecting a yandere reaction or some sadistic counterattack.

Alois: *staring at the ground then suddenly smiles giddily* YOU'RE SO STRONG ALICE! I LOVE IT!

Alice: ...Huh?

Alois: My sweet Queen Alice, please slap me again~ It's so exhilarating~

Alice: WH-WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? YOU'RE NOT ALOIS! *points finger at him and glares accusingly in suspicion at him while sweat dropping*

Alois: You're so cute when you're angry with me~ *coy smile*Those eyes...show me those eyes of hate! Hate just for me! Unlike the inflamed eyes of that old man or the eyes that longed for my soul like Claude...Those vividly angered violet eyes and that emotional expression that are only directed me and me alone!

Alice: Stop that! What's wrong with you? Right now you would've tackled me! *backs away instantly*

Alois: Can you tackle ME?

Alice: Crap... did you hit your head THAT hard?

Alois: Alice, be more selfish~ Order me around~ I am here for you, my Cat *crawls over to Alice, bows down and holds her hand close to his lips* Darkness. Darkness. Darkness envelopes me. But it's only you now... I desire... I desire you!

Alice: Hmmm... maybe if I hit you again...

Alois: R-Really? *smiles greatly* My soul was entwined in a spider's web but my heart is captured by the Butterfly, you!

Alice: *evil smirk* I wonder if should I take this one and only chance of a lifetime...*whoosh!*

Alice RAN FOR HER LIFE, taking in the fact that Alois degraded from S to M was extremely disturbing for her and the fact that somehow despite his yandere characteristics as a bipolar he was apparently STILL YANDERE AS AN M. Currently Alois was chasing after her with the full force of his stamina to reach her in desperation.

"PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE IN THE COLD, DARK NIGHT! IT'S SCAAAAAARY!" Even so, the fact that Alois 'following' Alice to the church at dusk was far scarier than anything in Alice's life even as hostage and could be comparable to the Nightrave Macabre which she wouldn't think anything farther than. "DON'T ABANDON THE GROOM MY BRIDE! I'D RATHER HAVE YOU KILL ME THAN SEE YOU WITH ANOTHER GUY!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! THIS IS TOO CREEPY! WHAT THE HECK IS WITH MY MESSED UP LIFE?"

**MEANWHILE AT THE CHURCH:**

*BOOM!* The doors of the church swung open and in barged a certain Chinese nobleman and his personal assassin.

Lau: What a beautiful evening isn't it Ranmao? *Ranmao nods while clinging by his side in silence*'

Servants: We appreciate you joining us during this commemorative occasion. *bows as if expecting MORE random people to make an appearance*

Ciel: LAU! WHY ARE YOU HERE OF ALL PLACES AND WHAT'S WITH YOUR ABSENCE IN THE STORYLINE UP UNTIL NOW?

Lau: Well it's not as if I planned my appearance at random Earl!

Sebastian: I highly doubt that...

Lau: And I know your TRUE FEELINGS towards this undesirable development...*evil smirk with eyes open*

Ciel: No, you DON'T. You're just here for the food.

Lau: The Earl is a bully! He didn't even think twice before revealing my intentions! *hugs Ranmao for comfort* But what I DO know is that tonight will play a very significant occasion before our eyes, the final conclusion to all developments and events to this long awaited moment. I knew everything that had happened since the day you left the mansion. You have become closely acquainted to those you never met until the Queen's first collaborative mission might I add! It was all very amusing from a bystander's perspective...

Sebastian and Ciel shared questioning expressions of uncertainty. They sweat dropped, JUST HOW DID HE FIND OUT?

Lau: *turns around from crowd with a shrug and sighs to no one in particular* Well that's what I'd like to say if I actually KNEW what was going on ALL THIS TIME!~

Phantomhive residents: *staggers off balance and coughs awkwardly from the intensity of randomness* WHAT?

*BOOM!* Once again the doors dramatically open revealing a group OF CERTAIN MEN IN GLASSES, ONE WITH EYES HIDDEN UNDER GREY HAIR.

Sebastian: This CANNOT be happening... *face palms while sweat dropping*

Grell: But this is a joyous occasion Will dear! It's the grande finale!~

William: *pushes glasses steadily with his spear* Very well, just THIS ONCE. Afterwards you must finish ALL the paperwork like you promised.

Undertaker: Keeheehee!~... It's been a while since I've laughed so much... To end such an amusing story would be like losing the whole world to me... Don't you agree? Shinigami?

Grell: Waaah! Ronald, Will won't smile matter how much I try...I-IT CAN'T BE ME! IT MUST BE WILL! AND YOU! *points to the Undertaker* STOP SMILING!

Ronald: You know Mr. Sutcliffe, it's kinda sad how much effort you put into creating a BL atmosphere for the sake of undertone. And since when did I become your personal psychiatrist? Besides where's the g-*sees Sherylin, Maylene, Hannah, Lizzy, Paula and Miyuki, casually slides through the space between Paula and Miyuki while places his arms on their shoulders with a carefree grin* Hello there girls!~ Your cosplay outfits are cute daresay daring?

*BOOM!* The sparkling Viscount in white has appeared in supreme elegance.

Viscount Druitt: Oh Lord! It must be destiny to have everyone meet here on this very night! And the string of fate leads me to these beautiful women! *shoves Ronald from the ladies and takes his spot instead*

Ronald: *lands in painfully on the ground*WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM, WOMANISER MUCH?

Sebastian: Irony much?

Viscount Druitt: How rude! I am simply admiring the breathtaking flock of cute little robins!

Bard: Eh? Is it just me or does everyone here have issues?

Paula: *blushes* W-who are YOU again? (Miyuki chimes in) Who the heck are you anyway? *Shalbriri the occultist gardener in the background holding a summoned scythe menacingly*

Ronald: *dusting suit while rising from the cold, hard ground which he fell upon* The name's Ronald, Ronald Knox. 'TIL DEATH AM I SINGLE!

Lizzy: Is that some sort of pick up line? Soooo not cute... *sweat drops and leaves Paula and Miyuki to Ronald's flirting and skips over to Agni and Sohma to play

*BOOM!* For the umpteenth time the church doors swung dramatically, in landed Alice in a heap of exhaustion and Alois gripping onto her ankle while begging her forgiveness.

Lucian: H-HOLY #Q*(#Y%&Y#*$!

Claude: Swearing in the church is a sin, *sees Alois being M* $!*&)&...! DID I GIVE HIM THE WRONG MEDICATION? I must skin the contract off immediately! *grabs knife with demonic glinting eyes*

Lizzy/Sohma: What's $!*&)&? *innocent faces while staring at the triplets*

Gianni: Better off not knowing kids, better off not knowing...*screaming at the sight of Alois ENJOYING Alice's struggling abuse* I CAN'T WATCH THIS ANYMORE BUT I CAN'T STOP EITHER!

Lucian: TCH! SCREW TO THE YOU, SPIDER SLAVE!

Alois: I've finally caught you my Butterfly!~

Alice: Someone hit him, that's a plead!

Lucian: TIME TO GET A DEATH! *WHAM!*

Alois: YOU *&$*#&!$%^BASTARD! YOU DARE PUNCH ME? THE ALOIS TRANCY!

Lucian: Hm...the bastard's no different from before...wonder if this calls for shock therapy...

Alice: GET OFF OF ME! *SMACK!*

Alois: THE PAIN I love it! Hit me more Miss Alice! I'll pleasure myself with everything you direct at me!

Sohma: The kid has issues! *confidently points at Alois*

Ciel: As if he DIDN'T have enough issues. I'll SMILE FOR AN ENTIRE DAY if Alice can make him NORMAL until the time he dies a gruesome death by murder of Claude.*stoic face while eating cake like an observer in the background*

Sherylin: NOW! ON WITH THE ROMANCE AND CUT THE CRACK!

Alice: Why is he the same to everyone but me DAMMIT? *watches Alois commencing a bloody war against Lucian over Alice like per usual of yandere love interests*

Alois: Lucie's gotten rotten jealous hasn't he? YOU THE LOWEST TO DARE ABUSE A NOBLE! Are you M to want punishment THIS BADLY?~ *evil laugh, takes out whip from jacket*

Lucian: WHERE THE HECK DID YOU GET A WHIP? And go abuse the Viscount for all I care!

Alois: WILL DO! *runs up to the Viscount and whips him to the ground while laughing manically as everyone watches and listens to the womanising man crying 'NOT THE FACE! Argh! But this exhilarating pain burns like ecstasy!' while everyone else casually ate the prepared wedding food by Sebastian no less.

Lau: Well what do we know? It seems the Viscount has awakened as a masochist~

Pluto in human form and Cheshire the kitten were determinedly chasing each other around the church to watch the Viscount's ultimate distress.

Alice: ENOUGH ALOIS! *forcefully drags Alois away by the collar from the heavily panting Viscount that recovered to flirting the moment the ladies assisted him out of minor sympathy*

Alois: *gets dragged along with eyes forced shut preparing for punishment and an open mouth yelling profanities to the Viscount and Lucian*

Alice: CONTROL YOUR SADISM! There's no way I can just watch you abuse even HIM! *shakily points to the victim in disgust* And you even attempted intimacy with me! *vein popping while blushing furiously* Tell me...JUST WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?

Alois: Mhm! *nods in carefree manner* I understand!~

Alice: YOU DO? *looks of disbelief*

Alois: I'll only listen to Miss Alice because she's my Butterfly, my Cat, my Queen and my fiance!~

Alice: That's ri- STOP IT! I-I'm your WHAT? *deadpans in disbelief*

Alois: So you're not my...? *sad face of an abused innocent child with teary eyes* Fiance? (it's ironic how Alois acts like a child younger than Alice when he's actually older...)

Alice has a major weakness for cuteness in humans/demons/angels/animals adding the fact that she's extremely weak to both intimacy and sympathy made matters complicated. " Tch! I-it's not that I'm rejecting you or anything so don't get the wrong idea! I-I...you..." She stammered uncertainly.

Alois replied in a shaking voice, his eyes cast down upon the ground and his bangs overshadowed his features. "Alice...you don't have to lie, I know you hate me...*unstable voice* But I liked you since the time we met by the order of the Queen, something I'm for once thanking the SCARY OLD WOMAN for. Trying to make you like me...I guess my 'love' is your utter 'hate'!~ hehehe...it's funny after all that happened.~" He finally looked into her eyes revealing a looks of fear. Fear of abandonment, of being alone of rejection. His unpredictable actions stunned everyone in the room in heavy silence, no one made a move and no one said a word...Alice WAS about to answer but a sudden sound of the church doors swinging open distracted her and even her thought process to think of the words.

*BOOM!* In waltzed Adriel the white haired and gold eyed half-blooded angel and a completely unexpected final guest, a certain person with copper red hair and deep chocolate brown eyes mixed with...

**CRIMSON.**

Hannah staggered off balance in shock and was surprised as much as her master and everyone else at the turn of the events and could only stare at her 'thought to be soulless contractor' but even more of a dramatic reaction, Alois was already bursting in tears and running to the child Adriel's age to hug his thought to be 'dead' little brother.

"L...Luca...?" A momentary silence. "LUCA!" Alois embraced Luca in brotherly affection and released his hold. Luca's eyes widened and Alois's eyes closed.

"I'm here now brother!~ I guess watching everything from Hell was boring for a demi-demon like me. Hehehe!~" Grinned Luca while ruffling Alois's blonde hair messily and posing a carefree peace sign to his glowing crimson right eye.

Instantly Alois mercilessly grind his knuckles into Luca's demonic skull in anger and in a pissed off monotone stated "I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD YOU BACKSTABBING BASTARD OF A LITTLE BROTHER. YOU LEFT ME TO BE VIOLATED BY A PEDO OLD MAN BUT IT'S ALRIGHT BECAUSE I BLOODY KILLED HIM AND I'M LIVING THE LIFE OF A RICH NOBLE WITH DEMON SERVANTS AND RIGHT NOW ALICE IS ABOUT TO REALISE HER DENIED FEELINGS FOR ME. YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU MIDGET ZOMBIE BRAT!"

Triplets: And that's what we call an epic fourth wall breaker.

Luca: ...*long intense moment of silence* AS EXPECTED OF MY TERRIFIC BROTHER!~ YOU CAN OVERCOME AND DESTROY EVERYTHING IN YOUR WAY!~ *starts bowing to Alois with arms rising up and down, beginning a worshiping occult of his idol brother * And long story short: Adriel found me, a lonely soul as a ghost wandering and brought me back in a solid new form that replicated my last! I'm sooorrry for my lack of screen time ok? *pure grin while hugging Adriel* Hehe, I even know Adriel's TRUE GENDER!~

Adriel: And we'll leave it as that!~ *innocent smile*

Lucian: *grabs head in confusion* W-we just got mind &$R*)...! OK! WHO DRUGGED THE FOOD? *demands demonically*

Alice: D-Don't tell me YOU FAKED YOUR HEAD INJURY AND ACTED LIKE AN M? *points shaking finger at Alois*

Alois: Yes Alice!~ What did you say? My ears were ringing when I got thrown over by Luca so I couldn't hear you?

Ciel: QUIT GOING AROUND IN CIRCLES AND CONCLUDE THIS FINAL OCCASION ALREADY! I'M BORED OF ALTERNATE ENDINGS SO STOP THE ROMANCE.

Sebastian: Oh my, seems like young master doesn't approve of re-enacting the endings for possible pairings. Well it's alright because you still had her first both CONSCIOUS AND UNCONSCIOUS! Now the only difference would be if Alice was the one who initiated it... *thoughtful pose with index and thumb under chin*

Ciel: What on Earth are you talking about Sebastian?

Sebastian: I am simply on Hell of a butler, I know ALL that goes on in alternate worlds...*evil chuckle with eyes glowing demonically*

Grell: Sebas-chan! Is there one where we're a couple?~

Sebastian: *turns to glance at Grell for 3 silent seconds and turns away* Young master, is it an amusing ending if you knew that in another world you were reincarnated as a demon and I was to be eternally bound to serve you until I find a way to revert you back to your human existence?

Grell: NOOOOOO! ETERNALLY BOUND TO SERVE THAT BLUE SHORTIE? I won't allow it!

Ciel: Hmf! Sounds amusing! Even more if Alois DIES.

Alois: No matter my death! I WILL BE LOVED! *Alice punches Alois out of his moment of glory*

Luca: I think I'll call you sister in law from now on!~

Alice furiously blushes in embarrassment and regret of gaining Luca's approval. Alois in the other end is smirking deviously.

Ranmao: Let us celebrate this joyous occasion with _older brother's_ special dumplings. *divides the share, one dumpling per person*

Adriel: YAY!~ Special dumplings from older brother and sister!~

Everyone: *awkward looks while staring at their 'special dumplings in suspicion but ignored it and starts eating, demons and shinigami included out of respect*

**FIVE MINUTES LATER...**

Nothing did they know of what the CERTAIN EFFECTS of the consumed food would cause and the havoc unleashed as a miniature scale apocalypse of the entire cast would play out.**  
><strong>

Grell: Staaaaaare... *intently staring at the Undertaker in suspicion*

Will: Urgh! What a disturbing sound coming from a shameless shinigami. *is currently swinging his spear around with sheer skill making epic random poses*

Undertaker: WHAT IS IT?~ Never seen the superior shinigmai of the entire Death Realm existing in the immortal flesh?~ Kehehehe!~ *rolling on the floor, manic laughing from being stared down*

Grell: I've been wondering for a loooooong time now...WHY AREN'T YOU ANY DIFFERENT? WHY AREN'T YOU DRUNK LIKE THE REST OF US! *accusingly points shaking finger at Undertaker's currently drooling face of laughter*

Sebatsian: That's because he's always 'drunk' so now he would have the somber effect. *joins in conversation wearing Claude's glasses completing the flashing glasses affect)

Claude: Phantomhive BUTTler! Hand me my glasses at once! *violently shaking the Phantomhive butler's uniform of Tanaka and shouting at him for no apparent reason*

Tanaka: HOK HOK HOK-! *getting choked to the brink of death by Claude*

Servants and the random side characters: IT'S KARAOKE TONIGHT! Let's go!

Everyone singing their own character theme songs in remix form and the opening and endings of Black Butler as group.

Alois/Lizzy/Paula/Nightrave servants etc: Why don't we have our OWN CHARACTER THEME SONGS? *demmandingly*

Ciel: Because you aren't popular enough. Character songs are for the main cast with LOTSA SCREENTIME! *doing a cane dance of superiority*

Alois and co sweat dropped as they watched Ciel's drunken personality comparable to Alois when he's somber.

Sherylin: *cries* Aaargh! I'm hopeless! I'm already 24 and I've never had a fiance! At this rate...I'LL NEVER GET MARRIED 'TIL I'M 30! *sobs into Hannah's shoulder*

Hannah: I understand your depression, but look at me, I'm a sexy single demoness but I could never have a serious affair in 300 years...AND NOW I'M LIVING MY LIFE OF A TORTURE DOLL FOR SOME SHIT-HEADED MASTER, suuuure I love him and all but SERIOUSLY. THAT BASTARD HAS NO RESPECT FOR WOMEN! DEMON, SHINIGAMI, ANGEL OR HUMAN! It's sickens me! The kid can go get stabbed by Claude for all I care!

Viscount: Ooooh! Two lovely robins bitching over their lives? How feisty! I can introduce your new loves!

Sherylin: I'LL HAVE THE VISCOUNT!~ *Hannah deadpans*

Viscount: Come my dear! You shall be the next robin in line of marriage in my harem!~

Sherylin: When the time comes, let us marry under the Elfie Tower!

Ronald: PLAAAAAAYEEEEEER. Ahahah! *hic* *still clinging to Paula and Miyuki*

Alois: Yay~ Now that me and Alice are going to get married, we can do "this" and "that...~

Alice: The hell does that mean? YOU PERVERT! *grabs a weapon and swings it at him*

Alois: *runs and screams* Wait... WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?

Ronald: Isn't that the extra reaper weapon we didn't cast yet? The "baseball bat"? *said in a very dark and secretive tone*

William: *very stoic* ...Oops.

Alois: *kicks the bat away and lifts up Alice's chin* Sing for us, Alice~

Alice: *blushes heavily* N-No, bastard! Stop gripping me!

Alois: It's a hug, silly! Now sing!

Alice: Um.. *sees Hannah* Maybe Hannah wants to sing!

Hannah: ? *shakes head NOOO*

Alois: That dumb **? I don't think so! *pushes her away*

Alice: *wording* Save me, Hannah!

Hannah: *sympathetic look*

Alois: SING.

Alice: N-No! I-I can't...!

Alois: Of course you can~ Everyone can sing!

Alice: ...

Alois: ?

Lucian: Dumb bastard! Alice really can't sing! She's got the beauty of a dove, the personality of a feisty cat, but when it comes to singing... she's like a frog.

Sebastian: Cat...?

Alice: LUCIAN!

*everyone is drunk*

Lizzy: *angry and whiny* I don't understand why though? Why can't I have a love interest? That isn't my cousin?

Paula: *somehow dressed in her dress from Ciel in Wonderland* *she's very apathetic when drunk* I don't know. Why do I care again?

Lizzy: CUZ YOU'RE MY SERVANT!

Paula: And?

Lizzy: You've gotten too cocky with that dress on... *dirty face*

Lau: *pops up* She should take it off then~

Paula: Yeah, no. *stares at Lau*

Lau: Such a lazy lioness~

Ronald: Hahaha! *arm around Lau as they laugh awkwardly*

Lizzy: STOP THAT! Why can't I find a lovely boy my age...

Paula: *filing her nails*

Lizzy: *frustrated*

Ronald: Ahh, women are so amusing!

Lau: I agree with you, mysterious glasses man with the red hair.

Sebastian: Oh cats are so splendid!~Their glossy, velvety fur and vivid bright eyes reflecting mystery! And their delicately soft pink paws-! I can't get enough of it! *blushing face while stroking Cheshire the black kitten of Alice*

Grell: Oh Sebas-chan is so smexy!~ His black, raven hair and blood crimson eyes reflecting amusement! And his cherry red tongue.-! It drives me to ecstasy! *blushing face while deluded in fanboy fantasies*

Will/Undertaker: We've had enough of your disturbing homosexual delusions even if it's SEBASTIAN you're talking about. *forcefully drags Grell away from glomping the Phantomhive butler*

Viscount: Oh women are so alluring!~ Their flowing, silk hair and compassionate shining eyes reflecting my face! And their lovely natural curves-! I'm in Heaven! *blushing face while flirting with the female cast*

Lucian: Oh my girlfriend is so cute!~ Her long, wispy hair and striking eyes reflecting hidden weakness! And her petite frame-! I hope it's legal to...nah, in the human world that's considered...

Everyone: WHAT?

Lucian: SCREW THAT! FORGET WHAT I SAID! *desperately denying it while heavily blushing*

Alois: Then who's your girlfriend Lucie? I never thought it was even possible!

Lucian: Al-

Alice: ARGH! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! My butler's reputation is on the line!

Lucian: ALCOHOL!~Ahaha! She's got a stiff posture but overall she's pretty damn irresistible when I'm depressed! She'll make me forget my worries for the entire night and make me forget all the crap that goes on in my life...*sighs, remembering the joy of drunken nights

Alice: He said it! He actually SAID IT! my contractor is an underage binge drinker. Aaah I'm so gonna hire a new butler at this rate...

Timber: In human years aren't you UNDERAGE? That's so freak'n unfair! No matter how much I ask Claude he won't give a damn and start knitting scarves with da birdies or some gay shit! I wanna to get drunk on Hell's liquor too!~ *whining drunk* I heard that stuff makes you extremely violent while giving you a power up times ten...HELL YEAH! I WANNA GET SOME!

Thompson: Haha, we messed up our symmetrical formation. *high drunk* HEY! WHAT PART OF 'SHOTGUN' MIDDLE DON'T YOU GUYS GET? Oooh. I see Alois on a unicorn...NO! I WANNA RIDE CHARLIE TOO!

Canterbury: *angry drunk* Whatever $*&*)($&Y# you deal with when you get yourself high on dodgy dumplings is a Hell hound's #^$) to us. *starts swinging fists at Ronald who happened to stagger by*

Ronald: WELL I'M JUST HERE TO PICK UP HOT GIRLS SO YOU CAN GO #Q*$#$(*$ YOURSELF IN A (*Q#$Y( FOR ALL I $*^&*)!

Canterbury: AT LEAST MY BROTHER CAN GARDEN BETTER THAN YOU! ALL YOU DO IS CUT WEEDS WITH SOME Q$*$YU# CHEAP LAWNMOWER! (demonic aura*

Ronald: WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY BEST FRIEND LARRY LAWNMOW? (Death God aura) *teenage shinigami and demon start bitch fighting each other to the ground*

Supernaturally out of nowhere Angela the angel obsessed with purity appears in the church.

Angela: I have come here as the messenger of God on a mission to purify the church of the impurities who dare taint God's house! *glowing radiantly*

Sebastian: Q#$*&$( you killed off mid-boss! I have my kitties so I CAN KILL YOU OFF ALL OVER AGAIN LIKE IN SEASON 1! God, even CLAUDE had better character development than a you. *face palms*

Angela reverts to Ash: Then as revenge I shall kill your kitties! Mwuahahaha!

Sebastian: Noooo! I don't have any kitties in my closet anymore! The damn brat released them all into the cold, unforgiving streets of London just because he's HORRIBLY ALLERGIC to them! *sniff*...and I have is Cheshire...!*turns to look at 'the damn brat' aka Ciel Phantomhive his young master and contractor and suddenly has a mental breakdown of flooding tears OF BLOOD*

Ciel: *disturbed shivers* No wonder demons don't cry...must hurt a lot to.

Thompson: I've been drawing a lot lately and now I can draw ANIME!~

Timber: Well done brother, I am proud of you. Draw a high rating manga serialization based off of us and we'll call it: BLACK, TECHNIQUALLY WHITE BUT YOU GET WHAT WE MEAN BY 'BLACK' BUTLER SO IT'S NOT RACIST! IT'S ORIGINAL!

Thompson: No, I do NOT own Black Butler or any of its characters as much I want to own MYSELF but I have no say cuz I'm just an anime-only side character! *random thumbs up*

Timber: Haaaah...we can be antisocial for the rest of the anime and have no fanfiction that actually GIVES US a freak'n speech that lasts longer than a sentence!

Hannah: Why are you triplets so talkative when your drunk...?

Triplets: ...we don't know either.

Claude: ATTENTION EVERYONE! This dance is dedicated to all you reviewers and readers! *starts a rush of mad tap dancing* I also know pole dancing if anyone's wondering!

Alois: *shocking realisation* NOOOOOO CLAUDE! DON'T POLE DANCE WITHOUT 'THAT'!

Alice: W-what's 'THAT'? E-eew! Forget it! It's better not knowing...*avoids them*

Claude: Oh...so you don't want to see me dance? D-dancing is my passion, my dream is to be the best demon dancer in all of Hell and I can't even start in the human world? *sad expression of heart-break* I see, I should've had a realistic dream like eating the best soul or destroying the world. *sighs* BUT MY LIFE LONG DREAM IS ELSEWHERE! I SHALL NEVER GIVE UP!

Sebastian: No, none of your dreams will be fulfilled because I'll kill you if you dare lay your filthy hands on my young master! *demonic aura while holding knives*

Ash: And isn't destroying the world so cliche? What is this? Shounen manga? *holy aura while holding sword*

Lucian: YOU dancing is just plain uncharacteristic, go knit socks or something GRANDPA!~ *drunk aura while holding a dumpling*

Alois/Alice/Ciel: Hahahah...*nervous laughing in sync as the three shift away from the supernatural action commencing*

Sohma: Ahahah!~Agni! This special dumpling is magnificent! It instantly lifts my mood and now I see floating elephants!~ Hey, Angi?

Agni: THIS CANNOT BE! THE VENGEANCE OF THE GODS ARE CASTING DOWN SIX LEGGED ELEPHANTS TO PUNISH HUMANITY FOR THEIR SINS! I MUST SAVE US ALL WITH MY RIGHT HAND OF GOOOOOD!

Alice: Hey Alois! *cute smile* GO STAB YOURSELF AND ROT IN A HOLE!~ *side effects finally makes Alice 'drunk'*

Alois: Whaaat? *shocked reaction*

Alice: But if that happened then I wouldn't be able to beat the shit out of you anymore...*sad expression of a lonely kitten*

Alois: *blushes* So cute!~ Even if your saying nothing but offensive things like you always do you're just too cute for the Queen's Cat!~ *about to force her into a hug*

~*KISS*~

Everyone: *lightning flashes epically in the background and all the observers are seen with multiple expressions in chibified form.* Ciel is stoned shocked, Sebastian is smirking, Claude is deadpanning, Hannah and Sherylin are cheering in sync, Lizzy is fangirling, Paula is happily ringing bells, Sohma is laughing out loud, Agni is humbly smiling, Undertaker is grinning creepily, Luca and Adriel immediately looked away with flushed faces and Lucian wanted to so badly burn Alois's face off with acid from the pits of Hell...GUESS WHAT EXPRESSION HE HAD? A SADISTICALLY GRINNING DEMON WITH SETS OF KNIVES AND CONTAINED ACID IN A VIAL IN HIS HANDS.

Alois: Mmmf-!

Several seconds passed until the two were given the awaited time to breath and gasp for air. The kiss was intense...

Alice: That's what you get for being a scheming bastard! No matter how hard you try I WON'T LOOSE TO YOU IN ANYTHING THERE IS THAT MAKES US RIVALS! *confident and determined smile yet cute and innocent*

Alois:...*for once silenced stiff without emotion and frozen in place*

Suddenly the blonde bipolar's face was fully flushed in deep red and he was sweating bullets as he finally realised what a blissful moment had happened to him in his angst filled lifetime.

Viscount Druitt: *whistles* Who knew such a pure dove could be so daring!~ My dearest cousin isn't one to blush!

Alice: *shocking realisation and late reaction that should've happened in reverse* CRAAAAAAAP! I k-k-kissed ALOIS? AAAARGH! I'm so freak'n sorry Alois! I won't do it again! *collapses onto ground faints*

Alois: Heh...

Everyone: HEH?

Alois: HEHEHEHEHAhahahahhah!~ ALICE! *desperately holding back tears of laughter* you're so emotional that it's hilarious just watching your cute reactions! This...is EXACTLY why I love you!~ Hehehe... *bends down to Alice's level, holds her chin and directs her gaze to his bright eyes an smiling face.

Alice: H-huh? What just happened...ow! My head! I felt like I was on drugs...

Alois: Everything happened that it's too funny to be called 'pathetic'! *Alice glares at him while blushing and diverts her gaze in annoyance* And you know Alice...*stares into her eyes and is already invading her personal space* Now that you finally took the initiative I should take the next because your mine now!~

Luca/Adriel: FOREVER LIKE A FAMILY!~

Alice: Lucian! DRAG HIM DOWN TO HELL!

Lucian: I'll purge him from existence after I'm done killing Annoyance...*demonic aura*

Alois: *sweat drops and changes subject* Let's play a game!~ It's the game where name every drunk person in the room with the best mood to describe them! I'll start!~ Claude: passionate drunk, Sebastian: cat-obsessed drunk, Lucian: confused drunk, Hannah: depressed drunk, Sherylin: life-reflecting drunk, Thompson: whining drunk, Timber high drunk, Canterbury: angry drunk, Lizzy: childish drunk, Paula: stuck up drunk, Will: professional drunk, Ronald: pissed off drunk, Grell: GAY DRUNK, Viscount: flirty drunk, Phantomhive/Nightrave servants: singing drunks, Sohma: happy drunk, Agni: epic drunk, Ciel: random drunk, Alice: cute drunk, Adriel and Luca: havoc wreaking drunks Lau and Ranmao...HANG ON! THEY'RE NOT DRUNK BUT THEY ATE THE DUMPLINGS LIKE THE REST OF US!

Lau: I'm fine and so is Ranmao...hm, maybe we ate something before that countered the effects of the special dumpling that is HOME-MADE TEA THREE HOURS AGO? *thoughtful thinking pose*

Lucian: DIE ALOIS! DIE AND REINCARNATE AS THE ORIGINAL PEST YOU WERE! *starts staggering* Who ingeniously created such a powerful super weapon beyond the knowledge of humanity and immortality...? *pukes in a nearby church vase*

Ciel: I have a question for YOU Alois, do you TRULY love Alice?

Alois: Oh me? Well I'm not close minded so I'll even go for a guy if I want him!~ *innocent smile*

Alice's mind: Claude, Ciel, Sebastian, Hannah Luca or me? WHO THE HELL IS IT? *mental freak out*

Ciel: *lightning flashed in background* Gyaaaaargh! I HOPE TO GOD YOU'RE ONLY SPEWING CRAP BECAUSE YOU'RE DRUGGED BY LAU'S SPECIAL DUMPLINGS! *suddenly crashes into a statue of an angel holding a holy sword, the sword drops from its hand and swings down at Grell who happened TO LIE DOWN THERE and nearly got stabbed but rolled over in time*

Grell: Eeeeek! That was scaaaary! Why does everyone want to kill me? IS IT BECAUSE OF MY GOOD LOOKS? IT IS ISN'T IT!

Alice: *turns to Ciel* And you're saying YOU aren't? Then explain the cane dance! *dramatically points at Ciel, Pheonix Wright style*

Ciel: Tch...! I thought I could get away with it! *guilty look of a caught culprit out of believable lies in their final testimony*

Alois: Haha! You guys are so amusing! This is one of the reasons I want you two!~

Alice/Ciel: W-what? *lightning strikes in background once again* ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE A THREESOME? WE REFUSE TO JOIN YOU IN A LOVE TRIANGLE!

Adriel: What's a THREESOME? *curious face of a naive little girl*

Luca: I know! I know! *waves hand up while wildly jumping up and down*

Alois: *desperately runs to a madly tap dancing Claude on the alter* CLAUDE! I lived a #$&)$ up life and now I have life issues! My Highness, I beg you help me with my physiological problems! *cries*

Claude: It is not me that shall heal you of your mental wounds child, harry forth to the light of salvation in which is...*picks a random person* Alice! She is the one to save you from yourself! *glasses shining intelligently*

Alice: THE HELL?

Alois: Alliiiiiiiiiiiiiiice!

Alice: S-STAY AWAY ANNOYANCE! 'CUZ I GOT **THIS!** *holds up chibified Pluto against Alois*

Ciel: Stop this madness! *holds up Cheshire to Alice* Let's trade Kuro-mon!

**THE NEXT DAY**...

Everyone in the church for the entire night drunk on drugged dumplings.

Alice: *has a major hangover* ugh... I can't believe that Asian guy drugged us...

Lau: I take no offense. *background appearance*

Ranmao: *says it in an inaudible whisper* I mistakenly added the wrong ingredient...*sweat drops with look of guilt*

Alois: He drugged us! *angry aura while pointing accusingly to Lau* AND IT WAS FUN!~ I think... I don't... Really remember...except Kuro-mon...

Alice: My vision is fuzzy and I've got this major headache! I FEEL SO INSECURE...! *inferiority complex kicking in* Ah! *moment of realization* Who are you?

Alois: *creepy smile, an idea* Here, Alice!~ *lifts her so she lays his lap*

Alice: *too hungover to be tsundere* Aren't I supposed to be getting married or some crap like that to some unlucky bastard?

Alois: "Unlucky"? *softly strokes her head*

Alice: Yeah... I feel really bad for the guy... Who has to... Put up with me... *squirms while blushing*

Alois: Put up with you? Alice, no guy who loves you would ever have to put up with you! *holds her face* (yandere thought: Because no guy who loves you will ever have you from the beginning except me...*smirk*)

Alice: The Hell you saying? Everybody else puts up with me! Even that butler-! Urgh, what's his face? -Puts up with me! You put up with me! I'm short tempered, over-confident, prejudiced, rude, and I'd whack anyone who invades my personal space! *whacks Alois by instinct* See! I'M NATURALLY VIOLENT!

Alois: *smacks her in the head*

Alice: Tch! *rubs head in agony*

Alois: Alice, you're cute, funny, and most of all one of the most AMUSING people I've met! EVER! You have no right to DARE SAY THAT! Especially to the guy who loves you to the extent of insanity!

Alice: *groans from headache* ...? *deadpan*

Alois: Idiot! Screw it all! *jumps up and pushes her off then storms out of church*

Alice: ...Reminds me of how I used to be... some tsundere girl...Did he say he loves me...? *runs after him after processing everything through logic*

Everyone else:

Miyuki: ALICE IS SO AMAZING! To chase after Alois even though he's a yandere shit-head!~ *shipping fantasies*

Shalbriri: Miyuki...last night was even MORE amazing!~ Kehehehe!~ *Miyuki gives him a look of heavy blush*

Gianni: Hm, just WHAT made last night so 'AMAZING'? *looks of parental suspicion*

Miyuki: I SWEAR IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! ALRIGHT, I ADMIT IT! I ACCIDENTALLY pushed Alice into Alois and then they 'kissed' when their head collided and both knocked got knocked out! IT WAS ACCIDENTAL!

Adriel: Of course it's accidental...it's AAAAALWAAAYS accidental developments...teehee!~ *secret grin*

Luca: Adriel and I are BEST FRIENDS!~ *random confession*

Sebastian: *suddenly springs upright, sweating from fear* NO! Don't sacrifice the kittens to God!

Ciel: *moodily wakes up from heavy sleep* What THE HECK are you yelling about, aren't you meant to be one Hell of a butler? Just sacrifice cats to God. *nonchalant*

Sebastian: That's the same thing! *shocked*

Claude: Urgh, what drugs was I taking? I feel the need to hurl...*pukes into nearest vase*

Timber: Someone's gotta clean this place, it looks like Adriel wrecked havoc.

Thompson: That's EXACTLY what it looks like.

Canterbury: What happened to the Kuro-mon battle? I missed it...

Sherylin: I regret NOTHING!

Hannah: I regret EVERYTHING...

Viscount Druitt: Aaah!~ What a fulfilling night of desires!

Grell: Will was so smexy last night!~ *fangirl squeal*

Ronald: SHIT! How the Hell did my Death Scythe get thrown out the window?

Undertaker: Kehehehe!~ I acted drunk like everyone else but I was somber the whoooooole night!~

Will: The moment of truth reveals itself before us...

Angi: My left hand OF GOD is unwrapped! *panic attack* ...No it's the right! Wait, LEFT! NO, RIGHT...?

Sohma: The elephants returned to their homelands, my adventure of 90 days around the world is finally complete. *heroic vibe*

Bard: I am NEVER eating dumplings EVER again... *traumatised for life after remembering he sang the GAYEST SONG THAT MUST NOT BE NAMED, hint: one of Grell's character songs*

Finny: I'M SO SORRY! *sobs* I BROKE THE DOOR! *holding one of the two doors of the church entrance*

Maylene: All I remember is that Sebastian's singing was so dreamy...!~ *blushing in the midst of seeing wild delusions*

Paula: Oh my God! I think I broke a nail!

Lizzy: Paula, you're still too cocky even after a hangover...*menacing glint*

Tanaka: Hok Hok Hok! *coughing up mystery hair shoved down his throat*

**OUTSIDE:**

Alois was leaning against the at the side of the church with arms crossed and a heeled boot pressed against the stone wall, his form hidden in the shadows of the trees and unreachable to light. The blonde's blue eyes flared with frustration and a dark aura shrouded the area: SULKING Alice concluded as she took a moment of thought and an idea formed in her head."Alois! Consider it a privilege and challenge me in the Final Game!

Alois simply hissed acidly in response and turned away with a vein popping. There's only two types of people in this world: people who take orders and those who make orders. He'd pick the latter and Alice would submit. He hated to feel either inferior or insecure in any way so he uses force to prove he deserves attention and therefore earns authority. "What do you want from me? I'm in no mood to play your silly games." He answered moodily.

One moment Alois was immature and flirtatious now he became mature and irritated by any 'stupidities' of Alice he could use against her. Alice sweat dropped, THIS WAS A FIRST. But then she realised something else about the situation... Alice smirked a devious grin. Alois glanced at her in a look of shock but disappeared the moment it appeared. "But I think you'll find it interesting!~ After all, it's not a game of scheming minds and violence, it's a game of feelings and contact!~" Her shining eyes teased him psychologically.

Alois's scowl twitched slightly at the ends in a light smirk of piqued interest. "Feelings I don't care about but CONTACT? What kind of message are you telling me? It's misleading." He left the wall and leaned close to Alice's face. She didn't flinch, there was no turning back and this time she controlled her protective instincts.

Alice's smirk played an innocent smile. "Let's hear the rules then! Begin by contacting the other player from the head down to their feet. Every time you contact the player you must ask: Does you heart race? If the player being contacted replies 'No' then move onto the next area of contact. If they say 'Yes' then its game over and the contacter wins. We swap as contacters but there's a winner who makes the other say 'Yes'!" Alice looked him directly in the eye with determination. "Sounds simple right? But if you play this game there's no turning back on your word. Are you ready? TO LOSE THAT IS." She challenged.

The noble turned swiftly on his heels and clearly clapped his hands together in approval "Sic!" Alois accepted, his usual smirk returning. "I'm first you're second!~"

First Alois lowered his hand on Alice's head, this made Alice pissed off because of her short height complex.

Alois: Does your heart race?

Alice: Hell no

The his palm covered her forehead.

Alois: You have silky bangs!~ Oh yeah, does your heart race?

Alice: Thanks and no

He then pinched her nose teasingly.

Alois: I feel like a pedo doing this...so does your heart race?

Alice: Pedo? yes, heart race? No

His finger placed over her lips.

Alois: Heheh! I can play this anytime!~ Does your heart race?

Alice: No. Make the most of it 'cause it's the FINAL GAME for a reason!

Suddenly Alice's chest was touched.

Alois: Damn, I can't feel anything! You're as flat as me! ...Does your heart race? *smirk*

Alice: No, demon pervert go to Hell. *angry because he compared her chest to himself, WHO'S A GUY*

Her stomach was touched (her weak spot) She flinched

Alois: Will your heart race if I said I want to have your children?~

Alice: N-no! *sweat drops* Have Luca and Adriel in your family 'cause Adriel swapped Ciel and your roles. YOU'RE THE BROTHER NOW SO ACT LIKE ONE!

Now the next area of contact of 'intimate', Alice nervously knew it and happily Alois knew it.

Alois: Pretty daring of you to make this game. Does your heart race?~ ...if I touched you.

Alice: YES IT FREAK'N WOULD! Stop this! I can't stand this crap! I admit deafeat! YOU WIN!

Alois: Are you sure you want to lose because of being TOUCHED? I'll give you a second chance, this is unfair to you as the opposite gender after all...

Alice: You sound so OOC right now...

Alois: ALICE-CHAN LET'S PLAY!~

Alice's hand rose on top of his head, this made her realise how tall he was compared to her. At the moment she felt her height complex kicking in...

Alice: Does your heart race?

Alois: Ruffle my hair like you did at Ciel's mansion!

Alice: I'll take that as a no.

Her hand pressed on his forehead.

Alice: You must be mental in the head, does your heart race?

Alois: But irregular heart beats isn't on my medical form...

She pinched his nose really hard in annoyance.

Alice: Does your heart race? I'M SO PISSED, I WANT TO RIP YOUR NOSE OFF. *vein popping*

Alois: Is my heart meant to race if I'm scared of your empty threats? Why not rip my eyes out so I can watch you rip my nose off! *sadistic imagination*

A slender finger of Alice was placed over his lips.

Alice: Ssshhh! Listen to me...does your heart race?

Alois: Want to finally fulfill my order of you kissing me?~

Alice: SHUT UP IDIOT! I'M STILL YOUNG!

Awkwardly Alice placed her hand over his chest.

Alice: Does your heart race? I hope to God I'm feeling it so I won't have to...

Alois: Touch me BELOW MY UPPER BODY? I'm alright if it's only you! No, not yet...hehehe~ *dirty face*

Quickly her hand felt his stomach

Alice: D-Does your heart race?*stuttering while blushing at the thought of his dreaded answer*

Alois: N-O!~

Alice: a-argh! Why am I THE ONLY ONE SUFFERING THE GAME THAT I CREATED? *yells to no one in particular* THIS IS SOOOO WROOOONG!

Alois: Admit defeat if you want to now because I'm enjoying your 'Final Game'! *childish face*

Alice: Hey! Who the Hell said I had to touch you there anyway! *skips the next part and touches his thigh* Er, does your heart race?

Alois: *smirk* O-K, save it for later! Jealous of my smexy legs? I'm not afraid to show them you know? FOR I AM BOOTY-LISCIOUS IN MAH SHORT SHORTS!

Alice: Riiiiight. *touches his leg and feet* ...this is pointless! After I skipped THAT PART you say NO for everything else! *accuses Alois of being a hormone driven teen*

Alois: Aw, poor little Alice is self-conscious and blushing! CUTE! *Alice blushes even deeper shade of red and turns away in major embarrassment...so then tell me, WHY DID YOU WANT ME TO PLAY YOUR GAME? *leans in dangerously close*

Alice: (inside thought: This I can NEVER get used to...) Well first of all! *forcefully pushes Alois away in tsundere manner* I wanted to know what my feelings are.

Alois: Your FEELINGS? *confused*

Alice: Y-yeah! With all this insanity of the entire 'instant shipping plan' that everyone schemed for us to find out our true feelings for each other. As cliche as it sounds I had to find out for myself! AS THE QUEEN'S CAT AND HEAD OF THE NOBLE FAMILY, ALICE NIGHTRAVE! And the whole contact part was what I thought was the easiest way to know if I liked you. I just happened to remember hearing that if your touched by the person you love you trust them and your heart races. *Alois staring at her intently* N-NOT THAT I WANTED US TO TOUCH EACH OTHER LIKE THIS SO DON'T GET THE WRONG IDEA-!

Alois: *instantly places his hand over her mouth and forcefully drags her with him behind the trees* Everyone...

Alice: Huh...?

Suddenly out walked all everyone from the church, the main cast of characters walking together as if a parading the streets of London celebrating the final chapter of JUST ANOTHER AWESOME FANFICTION NOTHING MORE.

Alois releases his hold of Alice and she lunged forward while gasping for air in desperation.

Alice: HEY YOU COULD'VE KILLED ME!

Alois: I wouldn't do that to you Alice! I don't know what YOUR feelings are but I know mine: I love you!~ And now that you know you'll HAVE to confess back and give us a happily ever after ending!

Alice: Hey! What did I say about cliche?

Alois: Now all we need is an official kiss to end this dragged out supernatural, angst, mystery, family, romantic, action, comedy once and for all! *devious grin, about to kiss her*

Alice: AS IF ANNOYANCE! *BOOM! Alois gets a one way ticket soaring through the promising sky of today*

Alois: HOLY $(#U%*(_%*!

**MEANWHILE:**

"DAMN IT ALL! Where's Miss Alice and Annoyance? *demonic aura* I suddenly have a strong urge to kill him..."**  
><strong>

Ciel: *turns around in confusion with a '?' above his head* Just then, did you hear anything Sebastian?

Sebastian: *professional smirk* It's a pest in the air young master, just a pest...

* * *

><p>I'm done! Yes! I've completed it in 35 chapters! OK! LET'S CELEBRATE THIS WITH RANDOM REVIEWS! Even one word like: 'niiiice' will do! I'll treasure it all close 2 my heart! And i hope u treasure this fanfic as well...! *SHINY eyes* Now should i mark this as officially complete or should i add an extra side chapter of ur favourite pairing? CielAlice, Lucian/Alice or Alois/Alice? Readers, i leave this unanswered question in YOUR REVIEWS! lol, drugged dumplings, the cause of cast crack

**And of course! Thank u guys 4 staying with me! *cough* Nikki! AND credit DiamondRainbows the holy fanfic saint and pro convo idealist! I'm so thankful 4 ur help in making me some SPECIAL convos and CERTAIN character interactions the near the end of my chapters! WHOOOO! *randomly throws rainbow skittles, tetras tiles and Sebastian shaped cookies in the air***


End file.
